Imagine Me & You: A Faberry Story
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have an on and off again secret friendship till the summer before junior year. Over the summer Rachel changes bringing back to Lima a new best friend that changes everything giving both girls a junior year they'll never forget. Slight A/U. Now available as an eBook! Check The Fanon Project on tumblr to download the eBook now!


**A/N: I own nothing. All songs listed are worth listening to and do make the story better. Most important this story is dedicated to all Faberry fanfiction writers and fans, because of all of you I wrote this. Enjoy.**

**IMAGINE ME & YOU: A FABERRY STORY**

**The Story so Far:**

_Rachel Berry moved to Lima OH the summer before her freshman year of High school. Rachel met Quinn Fabray the week before school started at the main Lima Library; Quinn had twisted her ankle when she fell trying to climb a shelf to reach a book on top, Rachel saw the accident and immediately came to Quinn's aid. It wasn't a bad sprain but Rachel insisted on helping Quinn get home giving the girls a little time to get to know one another. Quinn was shy and distant while Rachel was out going and open; both girls felt an immediate connection that made those few hours they spent together special to both of them. However that very same night Quinn made the mistake of telling her parents who had helped her that afternoon. Lima being rather small place news of two gay men with a child buying a house in town was the current gossip on everyone's tongues and Russell Fabray forbid his daughter from being friends with anyone he didn't approve of and he did not approve of Rachel or her family. That very next week when school started Quinn avoided Rachel which privately hurt both girls, Rachel really wanted to continue to be friends with Quinn and Quinn really wanted to be friends with Rachel but did as her father asked. That week Quinn tried out for the Cheerio's with her best friends Santana and Brittany with all three of them making the team. At the end of the week Rachel had joined Glee and had performed in a lunch assembly with a handful of other Glee kids. Quinn had never heard Rachel sing before and when she did the world melted away and her heart beat so hard and fast that she thought it would burst free of her chest. Quinn realized her desire to be close to Rachel was stronger than anything else she felt before and knew she had to stay away from Rachel for that very reason; and later that day Rachel received her first slushy attack at the hands of Quinn who was under orders from Coach Sue to confirm Quinn's rising popularity and to confirm Rachel's at the bottom of the social ladder. _

_During their freshman year Quinn became very popular as a Cheerio while Rachel remained on the bottom content to focus on preparing for her future. Pressure from Coach Sue and others to remain on top forced Quinn to torture and hurt anyone underneath her and that included Rachel while Rachel took it all in stride trying to avoid the bullying as much as possible. This continued throughout the year till summer time when Rachel and Quinn ran into each other at the Lima Library. Quinn spotted Rachel first and followed her around the Library trying to build the courage to approach her only to chicken out at the last minute. However through Quinn's stalking she learned Rachel would be returning to the library later that week so Quinn showed up every day hoping to run into Rachel. Six days later she did. Rachel was weary to run into Quinn till Quinn made a point to be nice and smile at Rachel. After some awkward small talk Quinn finally blurted out a small apology for her behavior which surprised Rachel who assumed Quinn really hated her but Quinn was quick to correct her and asked to hang out again. Rachel hesitantly agreed and they make plans to see each other again in a few days. The next time they hang out it went very well and the girls end up hanging out with each other three times a week in secret for most of the summer however three weeks before school started Santana and a few other Cheerio's run into Quinn at the movies. Quinn is there with Rachel but ditches Rachel for the Cheerio's the second Santana questions who Quinn is there with, Quinn tries to get Santana and the Cheerio's out of the theater before Rachel noticed with intentions of texting Rachel a message to let her know what happened. Instead the Cheerio's with them spot Rachel first; they gang up on Rachel and bully her and Quinn feeling pressured joins in. Rachel runs out of the theater in tears, that night Quinn tries to call and text Rachel to apologize but Rachel doesn't respond. Rachel ignores Quinn those last few weeks and when they return to school for their sophomore year things between them are even worse, more so than the previous year. Quinn is named captain of the Cheerio's and goes back to bullying Rachel almost exclusively while Rachel tries to stay as far away as possible till she decides to fight back by stealing away Quinn's boyfriend Finn. During this time Coach Sue has Quinn, Santana and Brittany join Glee to sabotage the club since the club was taking away from Cheerio funding but Quinn also does this to keep Finn away from Rachel. Rachel had begun doing things to purposely antagonize Quinn while Quinn ramps up the bullying on Rachel. Because of this everyone assumes Rachel and Quinn hate each other however unbeknownst to anyone else a handful of times over the course of the year Rachel and Quinn would find moments alone with each other usually unintentionally in the bathroom when one girl was hiding out from emotional distress. Those few times when the girls found themselves alone with each other it took them a moment to get over the awkward act of hating each other they put on for everyone else's benefit to allow the truth to emerge, the truth that they still cared about each other. In those private moments both girls went out of their way to tell each other words from the heart to show the other they could rise above their problems no matter what. Neither girl would admit to anyone that it was those moments between them that made it possible to get past those problems, that those private moments meant more to Rachel and Quinn than anything else. Quinn though very popular was only close to Santana and Brittany and together the three of them ruled over the school but it was lonely on top with no one to really talk to while Rachel had no real friends and was lonely period. Rachel's voice and obvious talent and drive kept most away as did the permanent target on her back. Those who did get close to Rachel suffered an increase of bullying due to proximity they never stuck around long. _

_That summer Quinn hoped to have a repeat of the previous summer of secretly hanging out with Rachel only to learn a few weeks in that Rachel had gone to a special performing arts camp out of state. Quinn was frustrated and began to stalk Rachel online much as she did her freshman year before the summer of them hanging out. The video's Rachel posts on her MySpace account bothered Quinn greatly, they showed a very happy Rachel performing amazing songs for someone named "Chris" and another video shows Rachel serenading a very handsome guy whom she hugs and kisses on the lips at the end. Quinn is very jealous of this handsome guy and of this unseen "Chris" though she'll never admit it. However as the summer goes by Quinn's jealousy and longing for Rachel only increases, she tries dating various boys and hanging out with her friends but nothing distracts her from Rachel. By the end of the summer Quinn can't handle her overwhelming feelings for Rachel any longer and Quinn decides to do something about it, she makes plans on winning Rachel over as a real friend at school, she knows she needs to get the bullying to stop but recognizes it may take a while. Once Quinn started it everyone seemed to jump on the bandwagon and making Rachel suddenly off limits would cause dissention among the students. Two weeks before school starts Quinn runs into Rachel at the Lima Bean. Quinn is surprised because Rachel is dressed differently in scuffed boots, loose fitting jeans and a black and white sex pistols shirt and aviator sunglasses. Quinn would soon learn more than Rachel's style had changed over the summer._

PART ONE: Quinn's POV

"Rachel?" Quinn called out hesitantly as she approached the brunette from behind. Rachel Berry turned around at the sound of her name and upon seeing Quinn a look of surprise quickly crossed her features before she smiled brightly. "Oh hi Quinn, it's good to see you."

Rachel quickly turned back around as the line moved and Quinn was left open mouth and confused, _did Rachel Berry just blow me off?_ Quinn moved to follow Rachel in line stammering after a moment "You look different? You must have had an interesting summer."

Rachel turned only halfway around this time to glance at Quinn her smile still in place though it didn't reach her eyes. "I did. Did you?"

The extremely short concise response was completely unlike the Rachel Berry she knew causing her to stammer in confusion again but she did finally manage to spit out, "It was alright."

Rachel just nodded and turned back to face forward again moving with the line till it was her time to order. Quinn didn't know what else to say now that Rachel was finally back but so different it slightly intimidated Quinn. They both remained silent till after Quinn ordered and Rachel was about to get her drink. When Quinn realized Rachel was about to leave she called out. "Rachel!" Rachel stopped and turned to Quinn again this time she didn't bother to hide her curiosity behind a fake smile. "Yes?"

"This new you…it looks good on you. You look amazing." Quinn replied sincerely looking Rachel in the eyes. A blush crawls up Rachel's neck a small smile on her lips as she shyly asked, "You really think so?"

"Oh yeah." Quinn assured her nodding giving Rachel a real smile. Rachel finally smiles for real at Quinn telling her "I'll see you in school Quinn."

Quinn watches Rachel leave her mind replaying every look, every word again and again. Later that night Quinn spends a few hours on line re-watching all of Rachel's video's and going through all her posts again searching for clues to this "new Rachel" only to find nothing new and no warning that the old Rachel had gone or where this new Rachel had come from.

Over the next two weeks Quinn attempts to call and text Rachel only to chicken out each and every time and does not see the brunette again till school starts. Quinn was so preoccupied with thoughts of Rachel that she ignored her friends, her boyfriend Sam and everything else till on the first day of school when Santana pulled her aside after early morning Cheerio's practice to bluntly ask what was wrong. Quinn quickly assures Santana it's nothing but when Santana makes it clear she doesn't believe her Quinn lies.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Sam. I want someone hotter."

This gets Santana off Quinn's back because the Latina agrees Quinn needs someone hotter to date. Quinn had started dating Sam midsummer, he was a football player, blond, handsome with a good body and he was sweet but Quinn never felt much for him however he looked good on her arm and he was good for her popularity.

Secretly and discretely Quinn watches out for Rachel that morning wondering what she would wear to school only to have her suspicions confirmed when Rachel shows up in another casual outfit. Quinn wasn't surprised when none of the kids Rachel passed even recognized her, without her usual ugly sweaters and short skirts no one realized it was the little diva. With Quinn's locker only a few away from Rachel's it gave Quinn a clear view of the little diva as she went into her locker, Quinn was surprised to see a look of exhaustion on Rachel's face. Quinn wanted to ask what it was from but refrained settling for a simple but genuine "Good morning Rachel."

This caught Rachel's attention, she turned to look at Quinn with open confusion for a brief second before it disappeared and Rachel forced a smile. "Good morning Quinn."

Quinn gave Rachel a genuine smile looking Rachel in the eyes and the girls held each other gaze for a long moment. Long enough for a real smile to pull at Rachel's lips and to reach her eyes. The moment was broken when Kurt walked up to Rachel asking the questions Quinn couldn't.

"You told me I'd see a new Rachel Berry this morning but damn girl I didn't even recognize you. You look good but why do you look so tired?" Kurt asked leaning up against the locker next to Rachel's.

"Good morning to you too Kurt, thank you and I was up late working on something for Chris." Rachel replied yawning. Kurt eyed Rachel with suspicion. "So are you going to tell me what happened this summer or what? First you go MIA all summer long and don't answer anyone's calls or messages but then you come back looking like a totally different person and now there's this "Chris" I've never heard about before. You need to spill it now!"

Quinn was silently and still trying to listen in but then Mercedes and Tina walked up and Rachel smiled tiredly telling all three of them. "I'm only going to say this once. I made new friends this summer, I was busy that's all."

"And Chris?" Kurt pressed raising one eyebrow making Rachel smile as she replied "Chris is my best friend."

Quinn didn't hear the rest as Sam walked over kissing her cheek. "Morning Quinn you look hot as always."

Quinn rolled her eyes turning to her boyfriend giving him an unimpressed look. Sam leaned against the lockers blocking Quinn's view of Rachel.

"Can I walk you to class?" Sam asked giving Quinn a loving smile; Quinn nodded yes though she didn't want to, she felt it was her duty as his girlfriend to at least pretend she liked him. A moment later Kurt and Mercedes said hello to Quinn as they along with Rachel and Tina who were busy talking headed to their first class. Quinn and Sam headed in the opposite direction.

Over the course of the day Quinn found she had four different classes with Rachel and made a point in each one to sit next to or nearby Rachel, which only made Rachel look at Quinn strangely which Quinn ignored since Rachel never said anything. At the end of the day they had their first glee club meeting and when Quinn walked in with Santana and Brittany they came across Finn asking Rachel out in front of the rest of the club. Just hearing Finn ask Rachel out sent surge of jealousy through Quinn but she bit the inside of her lip to keep from yelling out obscenities at Finn only to be shocked a moment later when everyone in the club overheard Rachel tell Finn.

"I'm sorry Finn but I don't want to date anyone right now. I just ended a relationship a couple of weeks ago and I'm not ready to jump into anything new. Not now, I'm not ready but thank you for offering."

This new tidbit enflamed Quinn's curiosity, _she was dating someone over the summer? And it was serious? Who was it? Was it that handsome guy she serenaded? Was that the reason she changed so much?_ The questions piled up in Quinn's mind but she didn't get a chance to linger on it long glee club started. Quinn remained quiet during most of it till the group started their usual routine of ganging up on Rachel when she suggested they start preparations for this year's Sectionals early. Only this time Quinn didn't join in she remained silent till it was obvious no one was going to stand up for Rachel not even Finn who only a half hour before had asked her out. Quinn shook her head glaring at everyone as she interrupted sounding pissed and bored.

"Berry is right." This caught everyone's attention they fell silent as Quinn continued. "If we want to go to Nationals this year we need to put more work into it. And since no one else wants to put in even a tenth of the work Berry does. I suggest we all shut the hell up and listen to what she has to say. Berry finish what you were saying."

Everyone is shocked including Rachel but she composes herself quickly and finishes what she was originally trying to tell everyone. After glee club Santana gave Quinn shit for standing up for Rachel but Quinn blew it off telling Santana "I just want to win at something other than Cheerio's this year and I don't want to put in the work. Do you?"

"Hell no." Santana shot back immediately.

"Well then why get in Berry's way. She'll do all the work but she will have to share the credit with the rest of us. Easy peasy." Quinn replied giving Santana her evil smirk, Santana thought about nodding in agreement. "Your slick Q."

The next morning after Cheerio's practice the halls were empty due to how early it was yet when Quinn got to her locker she found Rachel waiting for her dressed in her new casual manner. Quinn had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from smiling however the corners of her mouth still curled upward as she walked over.

"Good morning Quinn." Rachel brightly greeted this time without hesitation or fakeness, Quinn smiled shyly as she opened her locker. "Good morning Rachel. You're early today."

"I wanted to see you before…school started." Stumbled Rachel, she looked down and away making Quinn turn to face her and give Rachel her full attention, before she could stop herself Quinn asked softly with a little disbelief. "Really? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Rachel shyly admitted then managed the courage to look up into Quinn's piercing eyes telling her in an equally soft voice. "I wanted to tell you thank you for sticking up for me yesterday in Glee club. I really appreciated it."

"It was the truth." Quinn replied in almost a whisper. The tone of Quinn's voice made Rachel pause and stare even more intently into Quinn's eyes. The girls held the moment as both seemed to want to say more yet could not find the words. When they heard voices down the hall the moment was broken and Rachel shyly looked away then back again at Quinn.

"Well thank you again Quinn for sticking up for me."

Rachel turned to her own locker to open it and Quinn was filled with the urge to keep talking to Rachel only Kurt walked up and Quinn grabbed her books walking away before Sam could arrive. The rest of the day Quinn was polite and courteous to Rachel earning a shy smile each time and this continued every day till the end of the week. Quinn was trying to build the nerve to approach Rachel before school was over to ask her to hang out however during lunch that Friday Rachel received a special visitor.

It had started as a normal day and a normal lunch till the hottest guy Quinn had ever seen walked into the lunch room accompanied by Brittany. This caught almost everyone's attention including Santana who was sitting next to Quinn, upon seeing Brittany with the hot guy Santana's suspicion and jealousy flared up in her eyes, she mumbled. "What the hell? Who the fuck is that?"

Those who were watching saw Brittany lead the hot guy through the lunch room then point toward the Glee club's table on the far end of the room. The hot guy nodded to Brittany then continued walking over to the Glee club's table while Brittany walked over to Santana and Quinn and as soon as Brittany reached the table Quinn asked.

"What was all that about Brittany?"

"Oh he's looking for Rachel." Brittany replied eating a French fry from Santana's plate. Quinn frowned asking "Why was he looking for Rachel?"

"He said something about wanting her back." Brittany replied shrugging.

Quinn stood up to get a better view of the Glee club's table where Rachel was sitting with Kurt and the others when she saw the hot guy talking to Rachel but Rachel looked angry. Before Quinn could even comprehend what was going on, Rachel suddenly stood up glaring angry at the hot guy before stomping off out of the lunch room. Immediately Quinn grabbed her bag telling Santana who was looking at her strangely. "I forgot something in my locker. I'll see you guys in class."

Rushing after Rachel Quinn passed by the hot guy who was even cuter up close but it also confirmed that he was definitely the guy Rachel had serenaded in her video. It made Quinn irrationally angry at him knowing somehow he had hurt Rachel but instead of giving in to her urge to knee the guy in the nuts Quinn opted to follow Rachel into a bathroom at the end of the hall. Upon entering the bathroom Quinn did a quick check to make sure they were alone and once assured she walked over to the last stall and its closed door gently knocking on it.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn asked softly her voice betraying her concern.

"Quinn? Why are you here?" Rachel hesitantly replied.

"I wanted to check to make sure you were okay?" Quinn confessed keeping her voice soft.

"But why?" There were tears in Rachel's voice.

"Because I care about you. Please…are you okay?" Quinn pleaded.

Rachel didn't answer instead she opened the stall door and stepped out drying her eyes. Rachel looked Quinn in the eyes for a long moment then turned away walking to the sink to check herself in the mirror she finally said. "I'm fine Quinn. Thank you for checking on me."

"Who was that?" Quinn tried to keep her jealously out of her voice but if Rachel had looked at her, her eyes would have given it away. As is Quinn didn't like the slump in Rachel's shoulders or the sad expression on her face as Rachel replied with a deep sigh. "My ex-boyfriend Jeremy."

"So you did have a fun summer after all." Quinn commented trying to lighten the mood, she was rewarded with a shy but real smile in return as Rachel explained. "It was fun but that's all it was. Jeremy wanted more and I didn't."

"Why is he here? Wait is he even from here?" Quinn asked realizing where Rachel must have met this guy. Rachel frowned shaking her head as she replied, "Jeremy's not from Lima but he is here to win me back."

"You don't sound excited." Quinn observed walking over to the sinks to stand next to Rachel to look her in the face.

"I'm not. I don't want him back."

"Then tell him no."

"I did. He doesn't believe me." Rachel replied her frown deepening.

"How'd you tell him last time?"

"I had Chris with me; it was easier because Jeremy's afraid of Chris."

"Then use Chris again." Quinn offered privately very jealous of Chris now.

"You mean use Chris in threaten Jeremy to get him to back off?"

"Yeah and if that doesn't work I could ask Sam and Puck to roughly escort him off school property." Quinn offered.

Rachel just turned to Quinn smiling, "Thank you for offering but I think the threat will be enough till I can get Chris here to back it up."

"So this…Chris is coming to visit you?" Quinn asked trying not to sound so curious.

"Coming to go to McKinley actually." Rachel replied then heard the bell ring. Giving Quinn a big bright smile Rachel told her. "Thanks for the advice Quinn and for checking on me. I'll see you in Glee."

Quinn was left standing there stunned, the tiny bits of information she was able to pick up from overhearing conversations Quinn had learned that Rachel had met Chris at her performing arts camp and that Chris was a total badass getting into trouble all the time. How someone like that could be best friends with someone as straight laced as Rachel Berry baffled Quinn but then Quinn remembered that Rachel had changed over the summer and now Quinn was left to wonder how much influence this Chris had over Rachel.

At the end of the day at Glee club Jeremy made another appearance interrupting Mr. Schue to talk to Rachel who looked obviously put out but stood up angrily gesturing to Jeremy to follow her out into the hall then proceeded to speak loud enough for everyone in Glee club to hear telling Jeremy it was over and that if he continued to come uninvited to her school or home she would tell Chris.

"Jeremy I don't care about you like that anymore but I also don't want to see you get hurt and if Chris has to get involved you know Chris could and would send you to the hospital. Please don't let it come to that Jeremy; I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please just let me go."

Quinn felt good about what she heard till Jeremy voice was heard. "I still love you Rachel and I know how good we are together. Chris got between us and I'm only asking for you to give us a chance without Chris getting in the way. I'm not giving up on us Rachel. I love you."

"Please leave Jeremy." Rachel was firm.

A few minutes later Rachel returned to Glee club and though everyone wanted to ask Kurt was the only one brave enough to say it out loud but Rachel simply replied "I don't want to talk about it."

After glee was over Quinn stayed behind to talk to Rachel who was busy discussing practice times with Brad their piano guy. When Rachel noticed Quinn still there she finished up with Brad to give Quinn her full attention, Quinn couldn't help but smile. Some things may have changed with Rachel but others remained including her inherent politeness and manners.

"I'm done here if you need the room." Rachel offered walking over to her stuff to pack up. Quinn followed her replying "No I stayed behind to talk to you."

"Really?" Rachel sounded surprised, it made Quinn smile.

"Yes. I…I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out sometime like tonight or this weekend. Maybe go for coffee or a walk or something?" Quinn was nervous but she was relieved it didn't show in her tone. Rachel looked very surprised by Quinn's offer as if she could see how nervous Quinn was even asking. Rachel blinked a few times her like her mind was trying to process the millions of thoughts all competing for dominance till finally she smiled nodding yes.

"I would love to hang out Quinn. You could come over to my house tonight my Dads are going out so we'd have the house to ourselves."

The offer of privacy surprised Quinn, after all she put Rachel through she never expected to get exactly what she wanted right away and without trying. It was too good to be true forcing her to ask. "Are you sure?"

"I thought we could…talk. I think we…should. Don't you?" Rachel asked hesitantly while searching Quinn's eyes for assurance she wasn't reading this wrong. The question caused a small panic reaction that made Quinn reach out to lightly touch Rachel's forearm in assurance as she said out loud.

"I do too. I do too. So what time should I come over?"

"How about six thirty?"

"Okay. I'll see you then." Quinn replied squeezing Rachel's arm for emphasis before walking away with a smile.

PART TWO: Rachel's POV

Rachel watched Quinn walk away more confused than ever. Rachel had expected her first week back at school to be as bad as it was the last two years only that wasn't the case. She hadn't been slushied, harassed, taunted, pushed into anything or intimidated by anyone all week. In fact Quinn had gone out of her way multiple times over the week to be nice to her and Rachel didn't understand why. Quinn aside, the lack of harassment from the rest of the school's bullies Kurt suggested had to do with her change of wardrobe and new more casual attitude. Kurt was blunt "They don't recognize you…yet." Rachel was curious if things really would be different this year since Chris would be arriving this weekend and would start school that Monday. Rachel knew her best friend wouldn't allow the levels of bullying that Rachel had become accustomed to but what could one person do against the entire school population?

Meeting Chris at camp had been a revelation; it was the first time she made a real friend on her own by herself and unlike any time before it was instant. This time instead of getting frustrated at Rachel's diva tactic's a stranger named Chris loudly showed her appreciation of Rachel's personality and backed Rachel up against other less talented members of their class when they tried to gang up against Rachel. Chris was a friend that accepted her totally without judgment and for that Rachel told Chris everything about everything and Chris in return made herself an open book to Rachel. Chris had a rough up bringing but was talented, loyal, driven and kind; she was an enigma with a magnetic personality that naturally drew people in yet had no problem standing up for herself or for those she cared about in any manner necessary. Once they had become friends Rachel learned just how loyal Chris was when the girl backed Rachel up on several occasions without hesitation or regret even when it ended in physical violence. Chris has lost both parents when she was eleven and was under her grandfather's care who maintained her trust till she turned twenty one. Chris had an attitude problem due to her grief of missing her parents and it that attitude problem forced her from school to school and at times state to state always trying for a new start. When Chris went to her grandfather with the idea of moving to Lima so she could attend the same school as her best friend Chris's grandfather easily agreed having seeing right away the positive influence Rachel had on Chris. Chris and her grandfather would be arriving on Saturday to oversee the movers and they had plans for dinner that night. For some reason Rachel didn't understand why she didn't want to tell Quinn she only had tonight to hang out since she would be with Chris all weekend helping her get settled. Plus the idea of Quinn and Chris meeting filled Rachel with a sense of anticipation and dread. Rachel had told Chris everything about Quinn, how they met, what happened when school started and everything since then including all her own participation in it all. Chris never judged Quinn but repeatedly said she would need to meet Quinn first before condemning her for being the ice queen she tries to be. Rachel knew Chris had insight into the mess as she did with everything else it was another one of Chris's talents but Chris refused to share just yet and Rachel was dying to know why.

Rachel drove home from school her mind now solely on Quinn and her impending visit. Rachel informed her fathers that she would have a friend over for the evening making a point not to tell them it was Quinn. Her fathers had met Quinn the summer they hung out and they got along great because Rachel never told her fathers what Quinn had done to her at school then later during their sophomore year Rachel told her fathers they just weren't close of friends anymore instead of telling them the truth. Now she didn't want to raise too many questions with Quinn's sudden reappearance at her house so she hoped they wouldn't ask and much to her relief they didn't instead they informed Rachel they would be back around midnight maybe one and to be good. Rachel took a moment to straighten up her room and put the embarrassing stuff away then to check the refrigerator to see what she could make for dinner. It had been one of their favorite things to do when hanging out was to cook meals together. Rachel was a vegan and Quinn showed she was good at making vegan dishes. With time to spare Rachel had everything ready and went upstairs to change into something more comfortable opting for an above the knee length teal lose cotton skirt and a torn off the shoulder black t-shirt with a large yellow and silver glitter star on the chest.

Rachel was excited to hang out with Quinn privately, it was something she had wanted since the summer they got to really know each other. Rachel had not wanted to go through a summer without hanging out with Quinn so asked for the special camp that would keep her away and busy. Rachel had felt after so much time away she had finally gotten a solid grip on her rampant feelings for the hazel eyed blond cheerleader but when she ran into Quinn at the Lima Bean it all came rushing back. Then when school started and Quinn continued to act different and everything Rachel had come to believe about what was between them she was forced to question yet again. Rachel had long ago accepted that her public and private relationship with Quinn were two different beasts with both being equally complicated. Before publicly Quinn strongly disliked her barely tolerating her presence but privately Quinn had told her she cared about her. This year was already different and Rachel didn't want to continue what they had publically any more where they were constantly out to hurt one another. No what she wanted what they had privately, that connection they shared that allowed them to be amazing friends. Rachel wanted to be open about it, it's all Rachel ever wanted. Rachel felt what she had with Quinn was special, from the moment they met she had never felt that kind of intense connection to anyone before. Being around Quinn made her happy in way Rachel found hard to describe, it felt natural and easy. Things only became complicated when they brought other people into the mix. Quinn made Rachel feel so many things she didn't understand, things that made her question herself so she ignored them. Rachel didn't want to put a label on what Quinn made her feel instead she focused on being Quinn's friend; it seemed the safer choice. Rachel didn't want to get hurt by Quinn again and every time Quinn pushed her away or bullied her directly it really hurt yet given the chance to get close again, to have that private relationship for more than a moment here and there Rachel knew she would jump at the chance, each and every time. All Rachel had left was to hope that this time the private time lasted longer to make the pain that would inevitably follow worthwhile.

A exactly six thirty Rachel heard a knock on her front door, she opened the door with a smile to see Quinn standing there in pale yellow summer dress and a white cardigan holding a brightly colored wrapped box in her hands. Quinn's hair was down and she wore minimal make up, Rachel thought she looked like an angel.

"Quinn you look amazing. Please come in you're right on time." Rachel commented with a big smile. Quinn blushed looking down as she stepped in adding after a moment. "You look amazing yourself. Not that the way you used to dress didn't look good because it did but these new clothes…you're rocking it Berry."

The flustered comment made Rachel blush and bite her lip as she looked away for a moment. Looking back up Rachel caught Quinn looking her up and down while biting her own lip and it made Rachel take a deep breath as her heart picked up it's pace. Rachel managed to get tell Quinn,

"So I thought we could hang out in my room for a while, I've got some new music I wanted to share with you then we could make dinner together like we used to and maybe watch a movie after? My Dads won't be home till really late."

Quinn's smile grew wider as she nodded yes she said, "That sounds great. All of it. Oh yeah this is for you."

Quinn handed Rachel the brightly wrapped box, the little diva took it replying "You didn't have to Quinn."

"No I did." Quinn immediately explained "I really missed you this summer and it made me realize I've been an asshole to you for too long and I'm sorry Rachel for everything I've done. I didn't mean any of it. This won't make up for it I know that but it's my way of saying from here on out I'm going to try to be the friend you deserve. I promise."

Rachel looked up from the gift in her hands to search Quinn's eyes for the truth only to see sincerity in the hazel eyes. Surprised and unsure of what to say Rachel looked down to the gift and slowly opened it revealing a signed playbill with Barbara Streisand's autograph and letter of authenticity.

"Oh my! Quinn this must have cost a fortune!" Rachel exclaimed her eyes blinking repeatedly as if she didn't believe what she held in her hands. Quinn grinned at Rachel's excited response and licked her lips telling Rachel. "That part doesn't matter. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do! Quinn I love it! Thank you so much!" Rachel practically shouted reaching over pulling Quinn into a tight hug wrapping both arms around Quinn burying her face into the taller girls collar bone, Quinn grinned hugging Rachel back with equal enthusiasm. They stood there in the hall hugging each other for a moment, then seconds, then minutes passed and still nether girl moved if anything their grip on each other tightened. Both girls took the time to breathe in the scent of the other till it filled their senses and to enjoy the physical presence of the other girl without restraint. In their silence they both communicated how much they missed each other. Eventually Rachel was the one to pull away giving Quinn a bright and happy smile Rachel held her gift in one hand and reached out for Quinn's hand with the other pulling Quinn up to her bedroom. It was different from the last time Quinn had been in it and Quinn commented on it right away making Rachel grin.

"I changed things recently. Right after I got back. I needed it to reflect the new me."

"So there is a new you?"

"I'm a work in progress." Rachel teased, Quinn laughed. "Aren't we all?"

"Let me put the music on and then you can help me find a place to hang my most prize possession."

"Most prize possession?"

"Of course. As if you didn't already know that." Rachel commented looking at Quinn with exaggerated disbelief making Quinn grin and laugh. Rachel put the music on then pulled out her pink tool kit and picture wire to hang the framed play bill. Quinn helped Rachel choose a spot and hang up the autograph, they sat on Rachel's bed listening to more music till they finished going through multiple songs from two different artist when Rachel announced it was time to cook dinner. Quinn offered her hand to Rachel to head downstairs and Rachel took it eagerly, holding hands was something they only ever did when totally alone and though they never said so out loud they both really enjoyed it. Rachel had refrained from reaching out to touch Quinn while they were in her bedroom but once they were in the kitchen it felt less inappropriate so Rachel didn't hesitate to reach out and put both hands on Quinn's hips to guide her to the right spot. Quinn took the hint and used any excuse to reach out and touch Rachel in return, soon as they pulled out all the pots and pans they would need as well as all the ingredients they fell into a rhythm yet instead of doing things in tandem they did it one at a time. Rachel would cut something up while Quinn watched from behind Rachel with her hands on Rachel's hips and her chin on Rachel's shoulder. Then when it was Quinn's turn to cut something up or stir something Rachel would stand to Quinn's left with her arms wrapped around Quinn's waist her chin pressed to Quinn's left shoulder. Both girls missed each other more than they would admit and having each other in the same room alone was all the permission they needed to indulge themselves with all the touching they had been holding back at school. They managed to make the vegan pasta without burning anything and ate from the same plate with their legs intertwined on the couch while watching a movie. After eating and finishing that movie the girls cleaned the kitchen then moved back upstairs to watch another movie on Rachel's bed. This time neither girl hesitated to reach out to the other as Rachel fixed the pillows and Quinn put in the movie. It was timed to end when it was time for Quinn to head home so they were not busy watching the clock. Rachel laid down on her bed then opened her arms out to Quinn who quickly laid down wrapping both arms around Rachel's torso, her head pressed into the crook of Rachel's neck and her legs intertwined within both of Rachel's they could not have been closer if they tried still both girls held on tight and gave each other little squeezes to show how much they were enjoying themselves. They laid like that for the entire movie and then a little while longer. Quinn made it obvious she didn't want to go home but they both knew she had to leave, loath to move from Rachel's arms Quinn finally sat up huffing looking Rachel in the eyes asking.

"Can we do this again soon?"

Rachel didn't trust herself to answer so she just nodded yes instead. Quinn smiled then impulsively leaned down pressing her lips to Rachel's forehead for a brief moment. Pulling herself out of Rachel's arms Quinn sighed, "I have to go. Will you call me later?"

"I will." Rachel answered from the bed her eyes watching Quinn intently as she put her shoes back on and her cardigan and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. Rachel finally got up and taking Quinn's hand leading her back downstairs walking her to the door. Before Rachel opened the door she pulled Quinn into another tight long hug that Quinn was eager to return holding on a bit tighter than Rachel was. Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear sending a shiver down the brunette's spine, "I had so much fun. Thank you for everything Rachel."

Rachel watched Quinn get in her car and drive off. Twenty minutes later she received a text from Quinn thanking her again for the evening. Rachel was quick to text back and it led to both girls texting each other really late into the night.

_Eventually both girls fell asleep wishing they were still wrapped up in the each other's arms. Neither girl would allow themselves to analyze exactly what kind of friendship slash relationship they had with one another. Neither girl would admit to themselves that how close they needed to physically be with each other and how that physical closeness was special to only each other. Rachel never allowed Finn to get that close nor Jessie though Jessie got further than Finn in the heavy petting, she had almost had sex twice with Jeremy but even then she never had that urge to get that physically close to any of them not like she did with Quinn. The blond cheerleader would never admit but she too had never felt that particular urge with anyone other than Rachel not even Puck who she had sex with and Quinn had cuddled with Brittany before but it was nothing compared to the satisfaction and contentment Quinn got from merely holding Rachel's hand; and holding all of Rachel was bliss Quinn knew nowhere else._

PART THREE: Quinn's POV

Quinn wanted to see Rachel again the very next day but Rachel was busy, so busy she didn't even have time to text. Pouting Quinn hung out with Santana and Brittany instead that day followed by hanging out with Sam that evening at a party at Pucks. Quinn tried to forget Rachel for the evening but her mind kept wandering back to the brunette, Quinn was curious to what she was doing that evening, what she was doing that next day and if she was thinking of Quinn as much as she was thinking of Rachel. However Rachel never texted back that night nor the next day and as Sunday turns into Sunday night Quinn's worried she did something wrong and continues to worry about it till she falls asleep.

Monday morning Quinn wakes up early to get ready for Cheerio practice and sees a text from Rachel: _**Sorry for the late reply, forgot my charger at home & was helping Chris get settled in. Won't happen again. I want to hang out again, what are you doing after school today? R xx **_

Quinn is elated by the text she quickly replies: _**Nothing after cheer practice & I want to hang out too. Thought about Friday night all weekend, missed you. Am I picking you up at your house after cheer? Q xxx **_

Before Quinn even sets the phone down so she can change it beeps with Rachel's reply: _**Yes, so excited! R xx**_

Quinn goes to practice that morning feeling like she's walking on air. The happy mood is not lost on Santana who refrains from commenting on it instead makes note of it to remind herself to keep an eye on Quinn later to figure out why she's suddenly so happy when all weekend she was angrily moping around.

Quinn sees Rachel at her locker later that morning and both girls play it very cool with a polite but distant "Good morning." Yet when no one was looking both girls shot each other a small but secret smile that betrayed their glee at seeing each other. The rest of the morning Quinn goes out of her way to be polite to Rachel making her blush twice. However Quinn's class before lunch she shared with Santana not Rachel and had to settle for sharing gossip with Santana instead. Santana informs the HBIC that the latest hot gossip is the new girl seen in the office this morning talking to Figgins. Santana confirms that after hearing how hot the new girl was she had to go see for herself and after sneaking a peak at the new girl Santana confirmed "She's smoking hot and looks tough as shit. I like her already."

Quinn thought nothing else of the new girl till later that day right after lunch when the halls were full of people and she needed a book from her locker. Heading back she spotted Rachel at her own locker getting a book out Quinn smiled just seeing Rachel then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a couple of jocks Karofsky and Azimio walking toward Rachel each one holding a large slushy cup in their hands and Rachel didn't see them. Quinn realized they finally noticed Rachel and she panicked trying to rush over to stop it only a blur of motion shot past Quinn through the crowd faster than Quinn thought possible straight into the two jocks holding the slushy cups knocking both boys down moments before they could drench Rachel. Everyone in the hall came to a sudden silent halt as the jocks crashed into the ground and their slushy cups tipped over onto themselves. Rachel turned around at the commotion and watched with wide eyes as the person who tackled the jocks stood up from where they landed and stalked back over to the jocks on the ground. Quinn needed a better view so she pushed her way through till she had reached the front. Now Quinn could see the person who saved Rachel was a girl, a really hot girl with thick wild long raven hair in tight dark gray jeans, black biker boots and a bright red long sleeve tight shirt with a black sparkly brass knuckle design on the chest. The girl still wore dark aviator glasses that somehow stayed on when she tackled the two jocks to the ground and stayed on as she stalked over to them her anger obvious by her clenched fists at her side. Everyone watched as the two jocks scrambled to their feet loudly protesting at what she did only to have her use both hands and shove Karofsky the taller of the two boys backward into the lockers on the other side of the hall. The Azimio tried to rush the hot girl to force her to back off only the girl shocked everyone when she turned to the boy rushing her grabbing him by the jacket and smashing her forehead into the boy's face breaking his nose dropping him instantly. The hot girl didn't even pause as she turned her attention back to Karofsky finally pulling her aviators off slipping them onto the top of her head to look the boy in the eyes. Quinn watched the boy back up even more into the lockers as the hot girl told him loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Only a fucking coward goes to dump a drink on a girl and to make it worse her back was turned. I don't even know what kind of fucking pathetic piece of shit does that. But that bullshit stops now! Rachel Berry is my best friend and I won't allow you or anyone else to harm my best friend in any way because if I find out you tried this shit again or do anything at all she considers being bullied I'm personally going to kick your ass so hard you'll spend a month in the hospital. I promise you this. Do you understand?"

Karofsky nodded yes but said nothing. The hot girl wasn't done, "Spread the word Rachel Berry's off limits. If they have a problem with that you tell them to talk to me, my name is Christina Rizzoli. You got that!"

"Yeah, yeah I got that." Karofsky nodded yes vigorously and Christina Rizzoli let him go to turn on her booted heel to walk directly over to Rachel with a huge grin on her face.

"Berrylicious!"

"Chris was that really necessary?" Rachel immediately asked in a scolding tone grinning at "Chris". Quinn's shocked _that's Chris! Holy shit I don't know if I like this at all!_ Quinn watched as Chris saunters over to Rachel smirking as she assures Rachel. "Yes it was necessary. You told me what they do and I'm here so that's not going to happen anymore. I keep my promises Rachel you know that."

"But it's your first day."

"But it's you I'm protecting." Chris insisted was serious expression and Quinn used that as her cue to walk over commenting. "Wow I like her already."

Rachel and Chris both turned to Quinn. Rachel's smile gets a bit brighter as she happily greets Quinn. "Quinn! Come meet my best friend Chris. Chris this Quinn Fabray, Quinn this is Christina Rizzoli but everyone including me calls her Chris."

Chris smiles brightly at Quinn offering her hand right away and Quinn takes it smiling tightly back as she gives Chris's hand a firm shake. Chris tells Quinn "Rachel's told me a lot about you. It's nice to put a face to the name."

"Same here." Quinn replies still smiling. A moment later Santana walks up with Brittany in tow and demands to be introduced. Quinn rolls her eyes at exact same moment Rachel does when she catches Santana's lustful look at Chris but Quinn relents. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you Chris but this is _my_ best friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Guys this is Rachel's best friend Christina Rizzoli but you can call her Chris."

Santana smirks and flirts with Chris as she offers her hand out to Chris who takes it gamely flirting back. Brittany frowns at this till Chris turns her focus on her and suddenly Brittany blushes getting really shy. Rachel watches this rolling her eyes more but Quinn could tell privately Rachel was enjoying the fact that her new friend seemed to have made admirers of her biggest tormenters, this same thought went through Quinn's mind _this would make things so much easier for us if this works out_ and silently they shared a quick look.

"Wait a moment Rachel did tell me about you." Chris amended to the Latina, Santana raised an eyebrow at Chris then turned it to Rachel who shrugged and replied smirking. "I only told Chris the truth."

Chris glanced to Rachel her smirk growing before turning her attention back to Santana taking a step forward she smiled flirtatiously. "Yeah I promised Berrylicious that I would pick my fights better and after meeting you I know fighting is the last thing on my mind. How about you show me around the school and give me a little bit of your time to change your mind about Rachel? What'd be the harm in that?"

Quinn saw the sparkle of lust in both Chris and Santana's eyes but dismissed it when Rachel caught her eye again and they shared another secret smile. The bell rang snapping everyone out their trance and Rachel immediately asked Chris. "Where's your next class?"

"I don't have any till tomorrow." Chris replied then Santana added "And I'm going to show her around the school don't worry Berry I got your girl. I'll return her by Glee club."

Santana turned to Quinn asking "Make sure Brit gets to class Q." Quinn nods and pulls Brittany with her making sure the blonde gets to class okay before heading to her own with Rachel. Santana and Chris go in the opposite direction. No one sees them again till Glee.

PART FOUR: Chris's POV

Being the new girl sucked but Chris was excited to be attending the same school as her best friend. Chris brought to mind every little detail Rachel had told her about McKinley and its students when she walked in earlier that day. Rachel had told her everything and she was going to make sure no one hurt Rachel any longer even if it meant kicking every single ass in the school just to prove a point, mentally Chris was prepared to do whatever it took but she hoped a few well-chosen examples would save her from being expelled in the first week. Only in the school a few hours and Chris spotted her first close call as when she noticed the jocks zeroing in on Rachel from down the hall. Chris began to run through the crowd dogging the students with practiced ease and in the corner of her eye she noticed a beautiful blonde rushing toward Rachel at the same time only she couldn't get past the students fast enough. Chris launched herself the last six feet tackling both jocks down to the ground without getting red and blue slushy on her jeans or shirt or dislodging her sunglasses. Chris was quick to make an example of both boys before finally turning to Rachel. Only in town three days and Chris was already having a blast and having a good friend to share it with made it better than any place Chris had lived before.

After talking to Rachel she finally got to meet the infamous Quinn Fabray. Chris had been patiently but eagerly waiting to meet this girl and she was not disappointed. Quinn was beautiful, reserved and noble. Chris saw that she was the only person in the entire hallway full of kids that moved to help Rachel for that alone Quinn earned huge points in Chris's book. Chris couldn't wait to get to know Quinn better from everything Rachel told her Chris suspected Quinn had a crush on Rachel if not something more and has felt this way for some time now and upon meeting the Cheerio captain Chris saw it right away in how Quinn looked at her best friend not that Rachel was being subtle either at least not to Chris's keen eyes. Then the notorious Santana Lopez saunters up and Chris recognizes her from the girl that took a peak at her earlier. Chris had hoped to run into the hottie again. After breaking up with Greg and Tracy in the same month and going through herculean tasks to get them to leave her alone, Chris was ready to move on to hotter pastures and when the Latina took a sneak peak earlier Chris decided she wanted her to be her first in Lima. And if it helped Rachel lose one more bully so be it Chris was eager to take this bullet. And getting Santana away from the group was easier than she thought it would be but the Latina seemed as eager to sneak off with her as she was. Of course Chris noticed the odd questioning looks the other blonde known as Brittany gave her but Chris dismissed it leaving it up to the Latina to deny her or not.

Santana kept her hands behind her back flirting with Chris as she slowly led Chris to a secluded section of the school not used during that time of day. It was the extra storage room for the crash mats used during gym. Chris eagerly followed her to the storage room door and grinned when Santana paused to take hold of Chris's hand to gently pull her in, watching with satisfaction as Santana locked the door behind them while still holding onto Chris's hand Santana led her further back behind a tall stack of mats that would block them in case anyone came in. Once there was nowhere else to go Santana stopped and turned around grinning at Chris.

"How do you like the school so far?" Santana asked gently tugging Chris forward by the belt loops on her jeans. Chris's grin matched Santana's as she replied running her hands up and down Santana's ribs before settling on the Latina's hips. "It's been as fun as Rachel promised."

"You know I may have been wrong about her all along." Santana said softly leaning in looking at Chris lustfully. Chris pulled Santana in for a soft sexy lingering kiss and she felt Santana's hands grip her back as she stumbled back on week knees. Chris pulled back to run her hands down to Santana's ass picking the cheerleader up was ease as if she weighed nothing to set her down on top the stack of mats behind them allowing Santana sit at Chris's hip level. Santana wrapped her legs around Chris's hips as Chris leaned in for another kiss. Chris gently took Santana's face within both her hands as she softly kissed her licking her way to permission to go deeper which Santana eagerly gave. The moment their tongues started to danced together Santana ran her fingers through Chris's hair and Chris moaned deepening the kiss and moving her hands down to Santana's breasts squeezing them through the Cheerio uniform. Chris pulled back enough to look Santana in the eyes "Take it off." Santana immediately reached behind unzipping it enough to pull the top of her uniform off exposing her bare breasts.

"So beautiful." Chris whispered unable to take her eyes off the perfect breasts presented to her. Chris leaned down her tongue acting on its own as she licked Santana's nipple and breast taking the nipple in her mouth to suck on it before repeating the motions on the other breast. Santana began to moan and gently buck against Chris's hips eager for more she moaned "Your mouth is driving me wild."

Chris's hands moved down from Santana's hips to her thighs and down to her knees before coming back up again trailing to Santana's inner thigh. Santana squirmed under Chris's touch pulling her in to reach Chris's neck to lick and suck her way up to Chris's ear and back down to her collar bone. This time Santana pulled back to tug at Chris's shirt "Your turn, take it off." Chris smiled as she pulled her long sleeve red shirt off and the yellow tank top underneath and then removing her black bra tossing it all to the side and Santana immediately began licking and sucking on Chris's breasts. Moaning softly as Santana's oral assault Chris's hands moved to Santana's spanks and gently pulled them off. Before Santana even realized it Chris had the tight spanks off, "Wow I have a hard time getting them in place every day and I didn't even feel you take them off."

"I have many skills." Chris replied laughing at her own joke but Santana looked at her wide eye with a little wonder. "Yes you do." Santana leaned in kissing Chris with passion their tongues dueling for dominance as hands massaged breasts till Chris's right hand went south under Santana's cheerio skirt. Chris ran her finger tips up the inside of Santana's thigh not stopping till she reached the soft hair hiding soft folds. Running her finger along its slick heated length Santana broke the kiss to moan into Chris's neck. Chris ran her fingers along the slick length again this time as she did a second trip up and down she pushed a little deeper than the third trip a little bit deeper till Santana's legs spread on their own and Santana was bucking gently into her hand. Chris looked Santana in the eyes as her fingers continued their magic and told her.

"When Rachel told me about you I made her show me your picture. I knew exactly who you were when you came up to us. And I've wanted to do this to you since the day I saw your picture." With that said Chris slipped two fingers deep inside Santana making the Latina cry out in unintelligible Spanish. It took Santana a full minute to get her speech back because Chris pulled her fingers back out halfway before plunging them even deeper than doing it again and again. When she could manage she asked Chris.

"Why? From a picture?"

Chris grinned not stopping her thrusting she asked "You mean why did I want to make you cum after only seeing a picture of you? Rachel showed me many pictures of people from this school and none of them were as hot or as drop dead gorgeous as you. You're walking sex and the very thought of tasting your pussy made me wet. I had to know for myself if you were that good in person and damn you don't disappoint at all."

Chris watches Santana's eyes go wide for a moment then soft again as she reached out to pull Chris into another passionate deep kiss. It was only a few more moments before Santana came hard digging her nails into Chris's back till she collapsed back on the mats. Chris grinned at the out of breath Latina as she lifted the cheerleaders skirt holding it up as she leaned down and licked Santana's bare hip causing Santana's to halfway sit up her breath catching. "Oh my god what are you doing?"

Chris continued to lick a path down Santana's hip to her thigh then up to the glistening folds that beckoned to her. Chris licked her lips smiling down at Santana's center she told her, "Did you think I could really resist tasting you? Wild horses couldn't pull me away."

Santana looked down at Chris with a wide eyed surprised expression that only lasted a moment, when Chris used her tongue to run the length of Santana's core the Latina's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Santana was so worked up that within a few minutes she had cum twice more. Chris finally pulled back and stood up giving Santana a moment to catch her breath.

"I wasn't expecting that." Santana commented finally sitting up pulling Chris close, the tall Italian could only smile and reply "Neither was I."

Santana scooted off the mats motioning with her head for Chris to hop up, she did and Santana was quick to open, unzip and pull off Chris's jeans bypassing using just her fingers as she immediately went down using her mouth and hands till Chris forgot where she was. Eventually they stopped and pulled their clothes back on and Santana took her to the Cheerio locker room to clean up even allowing Chris to borrow her toothbrush as they washed away all signs and proof of sex. They still had time so Santana showed Chris some of the school however when they were in the schools wood shop Chris snagged her shirt on a nail tearing it on her left side. Santana showed her where the choir room was then rushed off to find Brittany and Quinn. Chris made her way to the choir room finding Rachel there alone looking through sheet music.

"Berrylicious!"

"Chris! What took you so long? Wait do I want to know? You did take off with Santana." Rachel replied frowning for a second, Chris laughed replying. "She just showed me the school but I don't think she's going to bother you anymore."

"We'll talk about this later when we're alone. I know you'll tell me the truth then." Rachel replied as if were a matter of fact.

"Okay. Oh hey do you think you could do your sewing thing. I tore my shirt and I don't want to trash it I love this shirt." Chris raised her left arm to show Rachel the tear along her ribs and Rachel pulled it open to see how bad the tear was shaking her head. "Okay take it off. I've got a spare sewing kit in my bag I'll have it fixed before Glee's over."

Rachel impatiently grabbed the bottom of Chris's shirt tugging it up with Chris's yellow tank top getting caught and rising up with the other shirt. Behind them Quinn, Santana and Brittany came walking in with Kurt and Mercedes right behind them. Chris was blind with the shirt only half way off because Rachel suddenly stopped and Chris could feel her friend's hands on the bare skin of her back. Chris could feel Rachel touch the nail marks on her back and she flinched, a second later she felt Rachel pull down her tank top and finish pulling off the red shirt. Suddenly the room came back into the view and Chris noticed Quinn and Santana glaring at her and Rachel while Brittany was talking to a couple of people nearby. Chris was curious to why Santana was glaring too but shrugged it off making mental note to ask Rachel about it later. More people came into the room and Chris took a seat next to Rachel as the little diva readied a needle and thread. A guy with only a strip of brown hair on his head walked in and when he noticed Chris he turned to walk over to her.

"Hey Jew babe! Who's you're new friend?"

"Hello Noah. This is my best friend Chris. Chris this is Noah Puckerman."

Chris noted the exasperated tone Rachel used and it dawned on Chris who this was. Puck offered his hand "Call me Puck."

Chris didn't reply she just raised a single eyebrow and frowned. Behind them they heard Santana laugh. More people came in and began asking Rachel questions about Chris till Rachel impatiently raised a hand telling them in a minute as she busied herself sewing the tear. Chris watched as every guy in the room was trying to flirt with her; well except for the one known as Kurt while Quinn continued to glare at her and Santana continued to frown never looking at her for long. A few minutes later an older guy with a creepy smile and curly hair came in and introduced himself as "Mr. Schue", Rachel set down the shirt and stood up to speak to the teacher. A moment later she began handing out copies of lyrics to a song as Mr. Schue announced. "We have a new member auditioning for us today. Rachel's friend and new student Christina Rizzoli."

"Call her Chris." Rachel immediately corrected walking back over to her seat next to Chris's to dig in her bag. Having not spoken about this before Chris had to ask, "What am I doing now?"

"Auditioning but I think of it more as you showing off for me." Rachel replied pulling out a CD.

"What song?" Chris asked getting up from her seat pulling down her yellow tank top a bit more, she followed Rachel to the CD player. "My favorite song Chris."

"Oh shit really?"

"You don't want to?"

Chris shrugged and Rachel laughed then turned to the class. "Everyone if we could head out to the auditorium."

Everyone looked puzzled and Chris sighed heavily following Rachel out the door, she knew what Rachel was up to but Chris was worried if it was too much for a first impression then as they walked into the auditorium Chris remembered she didn't know these people and the only person she was out to impress was Rachel. Laughing out loud she leaped up on stage with one push of her hand landing lightly, Rachel set the CD player on the edge of the stage and waited for everyone to file in and take a seat. Chris stood up facing the glee club with her shoulders back using a confident voice she told them.

"This song is the first song I sung for Rachel; she says it's her favorite. It's Flower of Carnage by Meiko Kaji."

Rachel began the music and Chris immediately began swaying in place then in a small oval then after the first bar she began singing in Japanese. Chris knew the strength of her voice and she did this song well allowing her voice to rise up and fill the entire room with ease and she let herself to get lost in the song swaying back and forth. Chris was so lost in the words and music she momentarily forgot where she was till she heard clapping. Looking down she saw Rachel clapping enthusiastically beaming happily up at her, in the crowd everyone looked impressed though Quinn was frowning again. The big black girl next to Kurt asked out loud in a snotty tone. "Can she sing in English?"

"Of course she can. Would you like her to do one more to prove it?" Rachel asked trying to play it innocently however Chris knew better but apparently her fellow classmates did not and the teacher easily fell into her trap.

"Well Chris if you're willing to do one more. We'd love to hear it." Mr. Schue stated.

Chris smiled then called out to Puck. "Hey Puck want to help me move something?"

Puck eagerly nodded then leapt onto the stage Chris asked him to help her move the piano out onto the stage. Puck easily moved it out as Rachel called out. "Which one are you doing now?"

"You'll have to see Berrylicious. You said you wanted me to show off." Chris replied taking a seat at the piano, taking a deep breath she turned to her audience addressing them. "This song isn't for any one; it's just one of my favorites. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I'm about to."

Chris laughed softly then looked down at the keys as she began to play. The song was Christina Aguilera's "Walk Away". Chris knew the song well and had sung it many times, Rachel wanted her to show off so she was going to show off and nothing said _I can sing bitch!_ Like singing a song by a woman known for her pipes. Chris took her time as she went through the song enjoying each note each turn of the phrase, enjoying getting lost in the music again. It was the only reason she liked to perform she could totally disappear in her mind and in the music till there was nothing else there, she loved it. Rachel told her once after watching her perform this song Chris didn't perform she became the embodiment of the emotion in the song it was the nicest thing anyone had ever told her. Halfway through the song Chris sneaked a peak at Rachel and could see her beaming proudly at her. Performing the song raw as she was with just her voice and the piano made it all the more intimate and making sure to put the right inflection in her voice Chris was satisfied with the story she was telling with this performance. This time when Chris finished all she heard was applause, this time she impressed every last one of them especially the big black girl. Mr. Schue announced "Well that settles it welcome to New Directions Chris."

They all made their way back to the choir room with everyone taking a moment to complement Chris on her performances, the big black girl Mercedes made sure to complement her in front of Rachel but Rachel rolled her eyes making Chris wonder why and to note mentally to remember to ask later. Back in the choir room Rachel went back to mending her shirt and Chris was left to daydream, she did her part so she mentally checked out till it was time to leave. She didn't even notice Rachel grab her hand or hold it while playing with her fingers. Rachel had done it dozens of times and Chris never noticed anymore. Chris followed Rachel out noticing Quinn and Santana still watching them though only Quinn was frowning. An idea struck Chris's brain and she quickly acted upon it, as they passed through the door Chris was quick to pick Rachel up and throw her over her shoulder to carry her down the hall. From the corner of Chris's eye she saw all three cheerleaders Puck and a few others quickly poke their heads out to watch Chris carry Rachel down the hall.

"I'm not waiting Berrylicious, we're going now!" Chris announced not looking back knowing full well everyone was still watching she heard Rachel call out. "Bye everyone."

Chris carried Rachel all the way out to the parking lot to Chris's car setting her down on by the driver's door and promptly handing over the keys. Rachel laughed taking the car keys and opened the doors putting her stuff in before getting behind the wheel and taking a few moments to adjust the seat and mirrors.

"So you want to tell me what you and Santana were really up to?"

"I'm just trying to get Tracy and Greg off my mind completely and Santana was kind enough to help me out." Chris replied smirking. Rachel turned on the car then turned to Chris asking "You had sex with her! You were only at the school a couple of hours! You literally just met her!"

"And it was fucking amazing. I'm probably going to do it again with her too. A few times or a lot whichever comes first." Chris replied her smirk firmly in place. Rachel drove the car out of the school parking lot toward her house.

"So besides Santana's very warm welcome what did you think of everyone else?" Rachel asked, Chris knew what she was really asking and called her on it. "You mean what did I think of Quinn right?"

"Maybe?"

"I'm not ready to say yet but so far my suspicions have been confirmed."

"Awe Chris! Why can't you tell me already? I've been dying to know what the famous Rizzoli insight has to say about this."

"Because Rachel if I do I'll spoil the ending." Chris taunted back then added laughing "And I know how much you love surprise's so please be patient."

"Fine." Rachel huffed.

PART FIVE: Quinn's POV

Quinn followed Santana and Brittany to Cheerio practice and she couldn't stop thinking about Chris and what just happened at Glee. When Quinn had walked in earlier she had not been expecting to see Rachel practically groping Chris or feeling her up but there she was stripping Chris down in class rubbing her hands all over Chris's back under her tank top. Quinn was jealous; she could barely keep it bottled down and knew full well she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it. Santana seemed to be in a great mood till they entered the choir room when it instantly turned foul and not even Brittany could crack the frown on the Latina's face. Quinn didn't take any time to try to figure out why, however after a moment thoughts of maybe Chris had rejected Santana and now she had a grudge did run through her mind. Then Rachel handed out those lyric sheets and announced Chris to Glee club leading them all to the auditorium. Quinn quickly read over the English translation of the song Chris was going to sing and found it beautiful. Quinn was conflicted, she liked Chris immediately and from everything she's seen and heard from Rachel Quinn thought Chris was pretty damn cool but Quinn was so jealous of her close relationship with Rachel Quinn didn't know how to handle it. The jealousy that reared up was like wearing a black hood over the head you couldn't see, hear or speak it blocked everything out, it was suffocating and Quinn had no control over it. Then Chris began to sing and it left Quinn stunned. Chris's voice was as powerful as Rachel's and it was clearly better than even Mercedes. Chris's talent was as natural as Rachel's they both made it look effortless Quinn was left thinking, _it's no wonder their best friends they have so much in common_. _Fuck!_

After the song Quinn looked around and saw that everyone had been blown away by Chris's performance but Mercedes couldn't help herself with her sarcastic question but it made Rachel grin smugly and allowed Chris to perform another song this time on the piano. Quinn recognized the Christina Aguilera song right away but didn't expect the powerful seductive voice that filled the room reaching out wrapping them up in an intoxicating haze. Quinn was impressed by how well Chris played the piano she was obviously very good but the vocal sex of Chris's performance was mind blowing, Chris oozed sex naturally but while performing she seduced with every word, every look. That Chris was only using her voice and the piano made the performance all the more intimate, and powerful. Chris's voice was so strong she easily overpowered the piano making electronic amplification unnecessary. Chris blew them all away and when Quinn looked at Rachel she saw the little diva beaming with pride at her friend on stage. Quinn could only imagine what it felt like for Rachel to finally have a real friend all on her own for the first time.

Quinn turned to look at everyone's reaction to Chris's second performance everyone was stunned blown away by Chris's talent with most everyone staring with jaws dropped and eyes wide. Glancing to her friends seated next to her Quinn found Brittany watching with an amazed expression while Santana's betrayed her lust as she continually licked her lips staring hungrily at Chris. Turning her gaze back on Rachel Quinn saw how happy the little diva was showing off her new friend and suddenly Quinn didn't feel like she was good enough to be Rachel's friend but she didn't know why she felt like that just that she did and the feeling was rather overwhelming.

The rest of Glee Quinn stared at Rachel mending Chris's shirt her jealousy and irrational anger growing. Quinn's sulking and bad mood got worse when Rachel finished mending the shirt and after putting it away in her bag she reached out and took hold of Chris's left hand and held it while playing with the other girl's fingers. Quinn unconsciously began grinding her teeth at the sight and had to force herself to look away. Quinn knew the raging jealousy that was rearing its monstrous head was irrational but that didn't mean she knew how to contain it or repress it successfully. Thankfully Glee was short that day and Mr. Schue called an end to it early. Quinn wanted to rush out immediately but Sam was quick to corner her blocking her exit. Quinn placates then blows off Sam all while watching Rachel over her boyfriend's shoulder. Rachel had packed up her bag slipping it over her shoulder when Chris suddenly grabbed Rachel by the waist throwing the smaller girl over her left shoulder and carried her out of the room. Quinn along with a few others rushed to the door to watch Chris carry Rachel down the hall, Rachel waved telling them "Bye everyone" and Quinn felt her heart painfully clench. Quinn's mood turned black as she raged inside. Cheerio practice that day was a testament to pain as Quinn took out her frustrations and anger out on the squad. Santana's mood had not bettered so she eagerly joined Quinn in torturing the squad till four girls had puked. This earns Quinn praise from Coach Sue who always encouraged Quinn's more sadistic tendencies.

It wasn't till Quinn was leaving for the day heading to her car her mood finally shifted. Thoughts of Rachel filled her mind and suddenly she felt great she was excited to hang out with the little diva. In the parking lot Quinn catches Santana and Brittany fighting by Santana's car. It was rare to see Santana and Brittany fighting they had been best friends since preschool but when they did fight everyone felt it. Brittany was the only one who could calm Santana or get her to back off when she was at her worst, Brittany usually always brought out the very best of Santana. And Quinn knew Brittany was the only person Santana totally and completely loved without reservation yet when the two did get into it, it was bad and everyone got hurt. Quinn watched Santana yell at Brittany then get in her car and peel out leaving the blond behind. Quinn immediately walked over to find Brittany crying.

"You need a ride home Brit?"

"Q I don't know what I did wrong to make her so mad at me?" Brittany sobbed turning to cry on Quinn's shoulder, she held the crying cheerleader for a minute before telling her. "Come on Brit let me take you home."

On the drive to Brittany's house the sobbing cheerleader told Quinn about what happened. Brittany had been asked out by one of the football players, she accepted but Santana wanted her to ditch the date. Brittany didn't want to do that, she wanted to go out on the date and Santana got mad and said they couldn't hang out for a while. Quinn didn't know why Santana was pushing Brittany away but she promised Brittany she would talk to the Latina the next day and find out if she could. Both girls dated the jocks of the school and Santana had never gotten angry over Brittany dating anyone before.

After dropping Brittany off Quinn made a quick detour to a pizza place she knew Rachel liked and picked up a vegan pizza before finally heading to Rachel's house. Before Quinn had even pulled into the driveway Rachel was already out the door skipping over to the car with a huge smile on her face. So instead of getting out Quinn opened the passenger door for Rachel who got in with a bright. "Hi Quinn! So where are we off to? A walk? The park?"

"Put your seatbelt on Rachel." Quinn quietly replied waiting till Rachel had properly buckled herself in before backing out of the driveway. Quinn was a few blocks away before Rachel asked again.

"So where are we off to?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah. You trust me right?" Quinn meant to keep it light hearted but once the question was out there Rachel paused biting her lip as she looked away for a long moment. When she turned to face Quinn again Rachel stated with conviction. "Yes I do Quinn."

Quinn nodded grinning happily for the first time that day. Rachel reached out taking Quinn's right hand as Quinn took them out of Lima to a dirt road that would take them out to the country side. Quinn eventually pulled over and got out of the car, Rachel waited till Quinn opened the door for her.

"Where here."

As Rachel got out Quinn went to the trunk pulling out a couple of blankets, a bag and the pizza. Rachel was surprised her face lit up and Quinn's heart started to beat faster. Biting her lip Quinn nodded for Rachel to follow her leading her through a few trees and a row of thick bushes to reveal an amazing view of Lima and the slowly setting sun.

"Quinn this is amazing." Rachel stammered at the view as Quinn grinned and set out a blanket, the pizza and pulled a two water bottles from her bag commenting. "I thought this would be better than going for a walk or going to the park."

"You were right. This is perfect." Rachel replied grinning, her face lit up with happiness as she took in the view then settled next to Quinn on the blanket. Rachel eyed the pizza asking. "What type of pizza did you get?"

"Vegan of course." Quinn replied opening the box then going to her bag to pull out a stack of napkins. Rachel was impressed and said so as she picked up a piece of pizza. "I'm very impressed Quinn but really you didn't need to do all of this."

"I did. You're an important friend and I need to show you how much you mean to me and this is nothing. This is just…really wonderful and that I can do it for you makes it so much more so."

"I agree." Rachel beamed taking a bite of pizza.

Quinn spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Rachel about their plans for the future and things they'd like to do soon but not about Chris or about anyone else at school. Together they watched the sun set and the moon rise, when they finished the pizza they cleaned off the blanket and cuddled. When it got dark Quinn pulled out the second blanket to cover them so they could comfortably star gaze however neither girl looked to the sky both were too busy intertwining their limbs with one another and nuzzling in the other's neck. Quinn found the only peace she's ever known wrapped around Rachel Berry breathing in her scent holding on with her entire body. When Rachel's alarm went off both girls groaned in frustration neither one wanted to move or leave. Quinn could hear Rachel growl in frustration and huff as she reluctantly got up stomping back over to the car. The sight of an angry diva made Quinn laugh and the mood lightened as she got up sighing heavily. Picking up the blankets and pizza box Quinn put everything back in her trunk before walking over to a still pouting Rachel to pull the small diva into a tight hug. Rachel melted into Quinn's hug nuzzling into her neck breathing in deeply, each hot long breath on her neck made Quinn's heart beat fast and hard while affecting her down in between her legs in a way she had never experienced before. When both girls got into the car they retrieved their phones from the glove box both girls had missed calls. Quinn sighed when saw she missed her mom, Santana, Brittany and Sam who called and texted four different times. Rachel sighed telling Quinn.

"Finn texted me asking me out on a date again."

"Again?" Quinn asked surprised. Rachel sighed replying "He asked in me Glee too."

Quinn wanted to say something but Rachel beat her too it. "I told him I'm not ready but he says he'll wait. I just wish he would stop asking for a while."

Quinn laughed commenting "He's never had a clue Rachel what makes you think he'll have one now?"

Rachel laughed reaching out to grab Quinn's arm holding on as she leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn's smile couldn't have been bigger as she leaned into Rachel. Starting the car Quinn carefully turned the car around before heading back the way they came. Rachel held on to her arm till they reached her house.

"Quinn I had a wonderful time. It was perfect, thank you so much for today."

"No Rachel, thank you for being there with me." Quinn replied leaning over to kiss Rachel on the cheek. Rachel's breath caught and Quinn grinned pulling back. Rachel smiled sweetly at Quinn one more time then got out and Quinn watched till Rachel was inside.

After getting home and showering Quinn called Sam and then texted both Santana and Brittany back. Settling in to do some homework Quinn received a text from Rachel an hour later and the rest of Quinn's homework was forgotten as she continued to text Rachel till she fell asleep. The next day Quinn was eager to see Rachel at her locker and rushed through the morning Cheerio practice. Rachel was waiting for Quinn even though she was ten minutes early. Quinn practically bounced over beaming at the little diva.

"Good Morning Rachel, you look lovely today."

"Good morning to you too Quinn and thank you. You always look amazing in your Cheerio uniform."

"So do you think we can do that again soon?" Quinn asked trying hard not to seem so eager and failing miserably only to grow nervous when Rachel's smile fell away. "I'm sorry Quinn but I won't be able to hang out again till sometime next week after school."

"But it's only Tuesday? Really?"

"Yes. I'm busy every day until next Thursday. I've been planning it since the summer. I'm sorry Quinn." Rachel reached out grabbing both of Quinn's hands with her own. Quinn looked disappointed but tried to cover it replying "No that's okay. You're busy, you're busy. We can do something next week right?"

"Definitely!"

Quinn wanted to ask what Rachel was going to be busy doing but she never got the chance because Chris walked up. It was Chris's first day of school and Rachel of course had promised to walk Chris to all of her classes. Quinn got to watch as everyone fawned all over Chris along with the barrage of kids trying to kiss ass with Rachel to get in good with Chris and now it seemed Rachel wasn't so low on the social ladder anymore. Quinn didn't mind Rachel getting a boost what she didn't like was all the kiss ass's trying to leech off her now. Rachel had a kind soul and wouldn't know to make the kiss asses back off. The black mood that Rachel dispelled for a time returned as the day wore on. Quinn had four classes with Rachel but now she shared two of those classes with Chris as well. By the end of the day Quinn had not been able to speak to Rachel since that morning and her mood was beyond foul again and again she took it out on the Cheerio's. Quinn went home, showered and went out to dinner with Sam before heading back home to go to bed early. Quinn couldn't stop thinking about Rachel and feeling the dread of knowing she wouldn't be able to spend any alone time with the little diva any time soon. Around eleven pm Quinn's phone beeped, half asleep Quinn checked it and saw it was a text from Rachel.

_**I hate that we have to wait over a week to hang out again; this is going to be torture. Miss you already. Sweet dreams. R xx. **_Quinn replied _**Miss you too, goodnight. Q xxx**_

Quinn's day started off with her having been kept behind by Coach Sue to discuss Cheerio business and missed seeing Rachel at her locker. Quinn didn't see Rachel that day at all except for in class but even then it was only for brief moments at a time. Santana was still not talking to Brittany which made things awkward and it wasn't till right before Glee that Quinn finally got a chance to talk to Santana in private but as soon as Quinn brought up Brittany Santana shut it down making it clear she didn't want to talk about it. In Glee Quinn hoped to talk to Rachel but when she arrived to the choir room with the Latina she found most of the Glee club already there but with Rachel and Chris arguing in the corner in low whispers. Quinn tried not to be obvious about staring as she walked in and up to her seat but Rachel looked pissed and Chris looked exasperated. Everyone had seen that look on the little Diva before and knew it usually lead to a storm out and Quinn couldn't help but wonder what they were arguing about though Quinn did manage to overhear the name's Jeremy, Tracy and Greg. Rachel and Chris didn't stop till Mr. Schue walked in and much to everyone's surprise Chris immediately asked Mr. Schue if she could perform a song for the class. Mr. Schue agreed of course but after putting in a CD to the stereo Chris took the front of the room and looked directly at Rachel with an expression that clearly said _this is for you_. The music started and Chris began to sing Elvis Presley's "A Little Less Conversation". Quinn actually lost her frown as she realized Chris was singing it to Rachel and Rachel was getting pissed the song had to do with their argument and frankly the whole things was hilarious very few people could rile up Rachel Berry like that. Quinn should know she was one of those very few only to see it like this Quinn wasn't jealous just amused. Chris danced in placed to the song singing it directly to Rachel and when it was over everyone but Rachel clapped. Instead Rachel bounced to her feet asking Mr. Schue if she could sing next and he of course agreed. Rachel walked over to the stereo pushing the forward button couple of times then took her place in the front of the room. Again everyone recognized the song it was another one by Elvis called "You're the devil in disguise", Rachel sang the first part to Chris sweetly almost seductively making Quinn frown a little then Rachel suddenly grabbed Chris's hand and yanked Chris to her feet at the chorus. Rachel kept singing falling into step a rather complicated looking dance step with Chris who had no problem keeping up with Rachel. As the song went on Quinn was surprised by how complicated the routine looked because it was supposedly spur of the moment yet Rachel and Chris fell into perfect sync with each other as they danced it looked so polished and professional. Quinn had always been blown away by how talented Rachel was but Quinn didn't know Rachel had really improved her dancing skills. What the little diva was showing off now was levels better than anything she did last year, the depths of Rachel's talent never ceased to surprise her. After the song Kurt, Mercedes, Mike and Finn all asked if they planned that and Quinn didn't think any of them believed Rachel when she assured them "Nope all spur of the moment. Chris and I did stuff like that all summer long. It was a lot of fun."

Chris and Rachel had to promise to do another impromptu performance of the groups choosing at the next Glee club meeting to prove it, Chris and Rachel smirked as they agreed. After Glee Quinn only got a moment to tell Rachel and Chris how awesome their songs were before Sam came up to talk to her. Sam greeted her with a kiss on the lips and out of the corner of her eye Quinn saw Rachel grimace and it made Quinn uncomfortable enough to pull away from Sam. Later that afternoon Quinn texted Rachel and waited all night for a reply but never received one. Quinn went to sleep worried she did something wrong.

Coach Sue keeps Quinn behind again the next morning and again Quinn missed seeing Rachel at her locker and again Quinn only see's Rachel in class and the little diva doesn't mention the text Quinn sent, in fact she acts as if she never got it at all but Quinn knows that's impossible so she assumes it's because she did something wrong getting depressed. That afternoon she snaps at Sam on her way to Cheerio practice and again takes her frustration out on the squad. However after practice Santana invites Quinn over to her house to hang out and Quinn goes, they've always been good friends they just didn't share much or got to huggy with anyone that was Brittany's job. They watched a movie and talked for a little while. Santana asks about Sam and Quinn admits she hasn't found anyone new so she's keeping Sam for the moment then taking the opening Quinn asks about Brittany. To Quinn's shock and surprise Santana huffs softly and sighs admitting.

"I miss her but she doesn't want to listen to me anymore and I'm only trying to look out for her. That's all I've ever done is look out for her and now she won't listen."

"Is it about the guy she's going out with?"

"Yeah. He's a piece of shit and he's not good enough for her." Santana snapped back, Quinn nodded Santana didn't think any guy was good enough for Brittany. Quinn offered, "So why keep pushing her away? She can't hear you if you're not talking to her."

"Maybe later, right now I still can't get close to her without getting all pissed off again."

They went back to watching the movie but Santana's dark mood seemed to dissipate as did Quinn's. It was the first time in a while she hadn't dwelled on Rachel but after going home and staring at her phone for an hour Quinn grew depressed again. On a desperate whim Quinn decided to call Rachel but it didn't even ring it went straight to voicemail. In an emotional panic Quinn called Sam and met him at a nearby park to make out and do some heavy petting until curfew.

Thursday Quinn woke up checking her phone and still no message from Rachel. Feeling rejected Quinn's hurt turns to anger fast and at Cheerio practice that morning Quinn runs the squad extra hard sending five girls to the nurse with injuries, Coach Sue was happy with Quinn's style but reprimanded her on maiming a third of the squad then to Quinn's surprise Coach Sue called off afternoon practice. Quinn got to her locker late again and was late to her first class but being the Captain of the Cheerio's came with special privileges and one was that not even the teachers messed with her, no one wanted to piss off Coach Sue. Practice didn't quell Quinn's rage and having missed seeing Rachel at her locker her mood only grew worse. After her first class in the hall a freshman boy accidently ran into her knocking her books from her hands Quinn's HBIC popped out fueled by her anger she instantly pushes the kid away with both hands really hard slamming him into the lockers behind him. Santana was at Quinn's side in a second to back her up as Quinn practically growled at the kid warning him off. The kid coward back in fear but Quinn wasn't done. She was like a shark getting the scent of blood in the water Quinn couldn't stop she needed to do more, hurt more. Getting Santana's help they got the Cheerio's together along with a handful of football players to do a mass attack on the losers of the school. Kids were slushied, thrown into dumpsters and humiliated all across the school. No loser was safe even a few in Glee was targeted, Quinn didn't feel remorse the ones in Glee like Kurt, Tina, Artie and Mercedes only pretended to be Rachel's friend was it was convenient for them, they weren't real friends so Quinn had no problem including them. Quinn kept the attacks away from where she knew Rachel or Chris was going to be she didn't want them to get involved but word of the attacks spread across the school with lightning speed.

By lunch Quinn had finished her planned attacks but her mere presence keep everyone walking on eggshells no one knew if she was finished or not, no one felt safe. Quinn wore her HBIC firmly in place all day even in the few classes she had with Rachel she didn't even look at the little diva but she had also missed two earlier classes with Rachel. Quinn didn't see the worried looks Rachel was shooting her but Quinn did notice Rachel trying to get her attention after class was over. With her HBIC still in place Quinn didn't even acknowledge Rachel instead she walked out and down the hall. Quinn walked down the hall not looking at anyone when suddenly someone grabbed her upper arm roughly yanking her into a nearby bathroom. Shocked by the sudden abduction it took Quinn a second to react ready to open her mouth and scream at whoever it was till Quinn found herself alone with Rachel and suddenly her anger began to fade.

"You could get hurt doing that." Was all Quinn could manage her mouth suddenly bone dry she tried for threatening but it came out sounding surprised.

"I'll take my chances with you." Rachel replied walking closer to Quinn reaching out to her she looked Quinn in the eyes asking, "Quinn what's wrong? I swear I could sense something's been off since yesterday but today…Is it true what's going around school?"

Quinn looked down at Rachel's hands on her arms nodding first before managing to admit out loud unable to meet Rachel's eyes. "Yeah it's all true."

"Why? What happened?" Rachel asked tugging Quinn closer then sneaking her arms around Quinn's waist hugging her lightly. The light embrace sapped all of Quinn's anger leaving her hollow and empty. All Quinn could offer was a weak but honest, "I don't know. I just snapped and I couldn't stop."

Rachel gasped in a whisper "Quinn!" and pulled the taller girl closer pressing her body against Quinn as her arms wrapped around her as tight as Rachel could manage. Rachel held on not moving an inch but it took Quinn a full minute to raise her arms and return the hug and even then it was weakly without her anger Quinn was about ready to collapse. Slowly Quinn melted in Rachel closing her eyes nuzzling in Rachel's neck.

Suddenly Rachel pulled away, "Oh that's right I haven't had a chance to tell you I accidently killed my phone yesterday right after school and my new phone doesn't arrive till hopefully today or tomorrow at the worst. It's been driving me crazy not being able to text you."

"You killed your phone? How?" Quinn asked trying not to show how much guilt she suddenly felt at over reacting like she had and taking it out on the school's losers.

"I was helping Chris's granddad after school, he's opening a new business here and I accidently dropped it from three stories up. It smashed in to a thousand pieces. I ordered my new phone right away but I wanted to let you know."

"Oh." Quinn replied trying to not let the guilt show. Rachel nuzzled closer asking her, "Will you blow off your last class to hang out with me?"

"Of course." Quinn replied without thinking tightening her grip around the brunette. Together they snuck off to the auditorium hiding behind the curtains. Quinn sat down and Rachel took a seat in Quinn's lap wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist resting her head against Quinn's shoulder nuzzled a bit in her neck. Quinn felt the stress of the last two days melt away and even though she felt horribly guilty for what she did and caused she allowed herself to feel better. With Rachel in her lap Quinn couldn't deny the effect the little diva had on her so she let it be till they heard the last bell ring.

When they stood up Rachel reached out gently nudging Quinn's chin forcing her to look up and into the little diva's eyes. "Do you still feel like you did earlier? Still…overwhelmed?"

Quinn softly chuckled at Rachel's gentle words, she felt she deserved something far worse but Rachel was always gentle with her. "No. You helped me more than you know. Thank you Rachel."

"Any time Quinn and I mean that. Please don't let it get to that again, promise me you will call me or come find me first." Rachel asked tugging on Quinn's waist with both hands.

"Okay I promise." Quinn whispered nodding and Rachel broke out in a huge beaming smile. "Good. Now I need to go meet Chris. I'm still helping her granddad with his business."

"Is that what you'll be doing till next week?" Quinn asked casually walking Rachel to the auditoriums doors. "Yes. I promised him I would help and there's not much more to do but he wants to open next weekend so he needs all the help he can get."

"That's really nice of you."

"Well Chris's granddad is all she has left and it's not just for him but for her too and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"Chris is pretty awesome."

"She like's you too you know."

"Does she?"

"Yes she does and when we're done helping her granddad she's going to want to want the three of us to hang out. So be prepared." Rachel teased, Quinn grinned nodded before she commented. "Done."

Quinn walked Rachel out to Chris's car taking a few minutes to talk with Chris whom Quinn was surprised never asked about what happened at school that day instead she talked music, concerts and clubs. It made Quinn like Chris even more. When Rachel and Chris took off Quinn went back inside to get her books before heading home. Sam called her that night and two hours before curfew she met him at the park to make out. Quinn kept getting these panic filled urges to make out with her boyfriend but once they did she couldn't get all that into it. Quinn was confused and her anger issues were only exasperating all of it. She wanted to like Sam more he was a good boyfriend, the best she's ever had but she didn't feel anything toward him when he held her or kissed her or smiled at her. Quinn didn't know what she wanted anymore; she knew what was expected of her but not what she herself wanted. Quinn thought about everything in circles as she fell asleep that night.

PART SIX: Quinn's POV

Friday morning there was no Cheerio practice since so many girls were still out from injuries. With the free time Quinn took off with Santana to the Lima Bean to get coffee, not much was said both girls were still half asleep but on the way back to school Santana made a comment that at first seemed like nothing at all.

"You and Berry seem to be getting close."

"What?"

"You and Berry Q, I see more than you know and it's not just 'cause Chris is here. Though that girl is smoking hot and I need to get her number."

"So what are you getting at S?"

"Nothing I was only going to say you've mellowed but I can't anymore not after yesterday." Santana commented laughing.

Quinn frowned silently sipping on her coffee thinking about what Santana said, the words kept repeating in her mind over and over. Quinn became a little panicked that maybe she was showing her affection for Rachel too much that maybe she needed to back off. Back at school as Quinn and Santana were walking back in Quinn's phone beeped. Pulling it out and checking Quinn was elated to see Rachel's name blinking at her.

_**My new phone is finally charged. All is right in the world again. R xx **_

Quinn laughed quickly sending back _**Please be more careful with this one, can't lose my lifeline. Q xxx**_

Quinn sees Rachel two minutes later at her locker and they share a polite but bright hello and good morning. Quinn still hears Santana's words in her mind as she gazes at Rachel deep in thought. Quinn decides she does need to back off a bit but without freaking out on the rest of the populace or hurting Rachel's feelings by making sure she doesn't know. Quinn pulls back acting totally aloof with everyone including Rachel but all the while secretly texting Rachel all day long which seemed to be enough to keep her anger issues at bay and ensure Rachel didn't catch on enough to ask questions. The day goes by without incident and Quinn's feeling good about the weekend. Second to last class of the day Quinn had to head back to her locker for a book when she came upon a scene that made her blood boil. Like that Monday only worse were four jocks now with each of them double fisting slushy's heading Rachel's way, Chris was nowhere in sight and this time Rachel saw them coming but the little diva stood frozen in fear. Quinn saw red instantly dropping her bag and ran full speed her anger erupting to the surface giving her strength as she shoved the closest boy knocking him into the second boy and him into the two boys behind them and all their slushies' dropped to the floor.

"Quinn! What the hell! It's just Man hands!" The boy Quinn shoved shouted at her. Quinn growled "You don't get to question me James I say what goes and you know I said no one touches Berry but me!" The football player called James frowned in anger puffing his chest out and taking a step toward Quinn growling back "You did all the losers yesterday but this one. I figured you missed her. I wanted to make sure she knew her place was still on the bottom. Why do you care?"

"I said no one touches Berry but me! Did I tell you do this?" Blatantly ignoring James question Quinn demanded, "I said no one touches Berry but me! Did I tell you to do this?" Quinn's voice going even lower, her eyes narrowing at the stupid boy not backing off, though he answered with a confused frown,

"No."

"Did I give you permission to do this to Berry?"

"No."

"Then tell me why you decided in that tiny caveman mind of yours do it anyway?"

"I wanted to get her back for Monday and teach that new girl she can't do that to football players…uh I mean us. Quinn you're getting your panties in a bunch over a stupid slut loser."

Quinn didn't hear anything else her rage totally taking over as she pulled back her arm and put her hip into it as she punched the boy in the face then pulled her arm back and did it again and again. The boy next to James rushes forward with the other boys to try to pull Quinn off James who had fallen to the floor desperately trying to shield himself from Cheerio's rain of blows to his face, arms and side. Behind her Santana launched herself at the other boys when they reached out at Quinn quickly followed by four other Cheerio's that were nearby, they had nothing to do with the fight but each of them wanted to earn points with Quinn and Santana and backing them in a fight was the easiest fastest way. The Cheerio's wailed on the boys beating them everywhere they could reach and everyone in the hall stood frozen watching as Quinn continued to yell at James.

"I said Berry was off limits and I mean off fucking limits James. If you go near her again or even look at her wrong I will cut your balls off."

Quinn continued to yell at the boy threatening him and the others with castration if they broke the rules again while reminding them of their place and who they were messing with. Quinn pulled her leg back to kick the boy in the side when strong muscular arms suddenly wrapped around her and pulled her back. Quinn raged on watching as Sam and Mike pulled Santana off the other boy also crumpled in a fetal position on the ground. The other four Cheerio's still in the fight kept going till a teacher appeared at the end of the hall when they suddenly stopped and quickly scattered while a voice she recognized as Puck's tried to calm her down before throwing her and Santana into the choir room alone. Santana immediately took a seat to calm herself down but Quinn paced in large oval unable to quell the anger that continued to boil up begging for release. Quinn walked over to Santana reaching out to place a firm hand on the Latina's shoulder.

"Thank you San for having my back."

"You know I gotts ya back Q, no matter what."

"That's why you're my best friend." Quinn replied nodding once to Santana her anger returning and forcing her to pace more till Quinn heard muffled voices outside the choir room door she finally stopped pacing when she realized one of those voices was Rachel's. A moment later the door opened and Rachel stalked in and Santana rushed to leave. As the Latina passed Rachel by the little diva was quick, "Thank you Santana."

"Sure whatever Berry." Mumbled Santana leaving the room, Rachel grinned at the politest reply the little diva had ever received from the Latina walking over to Quinn reaching for the blonde's hands with a gentle touch.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked softly, Quinn matched her volume replying. "Yeah."

"Thank you Quinn for sticking up for me. That was…totally badass. I mean I know you're badass I mean come on your Quinn Fabray but what you did just now was above and beyond. It was epic in how badass it was, people will be talking about it for a while but I will never forget it." Rachel beamed holding up Quinn's hands to see her bruised knuckles frowning. "We need to put an ice pack on these."

"My hands are fine Rachel."

"No they're not they're going to swell. Come on let's find something cold to put on them."

Rachel led Quinn out of the room letting go of her hands when they entered the hall, Puck, Sam, Mike and Finn were waiting for them. Each of them staring at the pair with questions in the eyes to which Rachel frowned at them sternly stating, "Please return to your classes. There is nothing to see here. Come on Quinn."

Quinn saw the surprised on all their faces as Quinn silently and dutifully followed Rachel down the hall waiting till they were out of ear shot to ask. "You think I was bad ass?"

"Absolutely." Rachel beamed at Quinn who stopped Rachel in the empty hall. Looking the little diva in the eyes Quinn told her in a soft voice. "I was already planning on getting everyone to stop bullying you. I had a plan but they moved faster than I did and it forced me to react that way. I know you don't approve of the violence but I wasn't going to allow them to do that to you. Not ever again."

"I understand Quinn and I appreciate it. You saved me so you're going to have to let me make it up to you next week."

That perked Quinn up she too easily agreed, "Really? Okay."

Quinn took Rachel to the Cheerio locker room to get their special stash of ice packs and Rachel sat with her in the corner of the locker room holding an ice pack over each of Quinn's hands.

"Are you nervous about Glee today?" Quinn asked watching Rachel closely while Rachel looked down at their hands. "No, I only have to follow Chris's lead which is easy if you know her signals but she's the one with hard job of coming up with something on the spot but I know she will."

"How do you know?"

"You won't tell anyone right?" Rachel asked looking up into Quinn's eyes; Quinn could only shake her head side to side assuring her "No. I never repeat anything you tell me, what you share is always between just us."

Rachel smiled.

"Chris is pretty much a professional. She's been working since she was four, she literally grew up on stage acting, singing and dancing. She lost her parents when she was eleven and she's been in her granddad's care since then. Her parents were very rich so she lives off a trust fund allowing her more freedom to move around then we'll ever know, not that I think Chris even likes it. I don't, I think it makes her lonely that she's never in one place for very long. Chris's granddad is really good to her, allows her to go after what makes her happy and the last few years it's been learning how to write music and play different instruments. Two years ago she started recording her music and filming music video's to go with them and every once in a while she'll play a show or two. She choreographs all her own video's and shows she's really talented at that considering she's so young. Chris is not really known in the states but she's pretty popular in Europe and South America."

"Is Chris in a band? Or by herself? And I've never heard of her, what is her stage name?"

"By herself mostly but she does have a set group of musicians she works with. And Chris is known as Super K." Rachel replied watching Quinn's reaction, it took a moment for the name to register then it hit her.

"Oh damn I like her music. It's bad ass but wait…I thought Super K was twenty two or twenty three? How old is Chris?"

"Sixteen like us; she turns seventeen in two months. No one knows Super K is Christina Rizzoli, even when she works with others she goes by Chris and Chris only. Only her granddad knows me and now you."

"Oh." Was all Quinn could manage it stunned her how much trust Rachel was giving her at that moment.

"Chris is very good at what she does and she's been so generous with me. I know she doesn't like teaching but from the moment we met she's been teaching me how to dance better, sing better and have better presence. She's even helped me understand what it takes to make it and still have fun."

"Ah now I see…the new Rachel Berry. You know I really liked the old Rachel Berry too."

"No one else did." Rachel replied sadly and Quinn frowned not liking that response at all. "That's not true Rachel you're just better than all of us and you are going to go to New York and become a star while the rest of us stay here and rot. Chris saw it right away that's why she's teaching you and now it's even more obvious to the rest of us. You make us face that we all us suck but then again anyone would next to your talents and I think that's awesome. I would be happy spending the rest of my life watching you sing and be on stage. I'd be you're number one fan. I am your number one fan."

Rachel blushed, a couple of tears pooling in her eyes, "Quinn…you're so sweet to me."

"I'm only being honest. Maybe more people would have seen what I do if I wasn't such a horrible bitch to you for so long."

"Quinn don't talk like that. What happened is behind us, we've both moved on right? Stronger for it right? I'm not going to let it happen again Quinn." Rachel shook her head at some silent thought as she removed her left hand from the ice pack it was holding to slip it under Quinn's left hand holding it gently before looking back up into Quinn's eyes. "Not now, not when we both know better."

"Okay." Was all Quinn could manage her emotions threatened to bring tears so she clamped down hard on it till the emotion wave passed.

The final bell rang and they knew they couldn't put off Glee so Quinn put the ice packs back and walked Rachel to Glee. In the hall they spotted Santana, Coach Sue and Principle Figgins talking in front the door to the choir room. Rachel gasped then suddenly yanked Quinn back where they had been hiding. Rachel pressed up against Quinn she peeked around the corner before snapping back to whisper. "We need to get you out of sight for another couple of minutes. Let Coach Sue do what she does best."

Quinn grinned at Rachel's insight allowing Rachel to drag her into a nearby empty classroom. They waited a few minutes then Rachel ventured out to check the hall and once Principle Figgins and Coach Sue were out of sight Rachel gave the all clear. When they reached the choir room Santana was sitting by Chris talking softly, Santana was smiling smugly while Chis was smirking as she handed the Latina a folded piece of paper Quinn's first thought seeing that was _I don't even want to know_, then Santana saw Quinn come in she immediately stood pulling Quinn to the side to tell Quinn in private.

"Coach Sue took care of it and she's given us the afternoon off."

"Wow really? She didn't say anything?"

"That four football players got beat up by Cheerio's only proves Coach Sue's point about the football team being made of a bunch of pathetic weaklings and it proves how badass we are. Coach Sue was pretty happy about it."

Quinn nodded still stunned she wasn't going to get in trouble for that, she felt as if things were finally looking up again. When Quinn takes her seat by Santana and Sam Chris stood from her own chair next to Rachel to lean in and quietly tell Quinn. "Thank you Quinn. Rachel was right about you."

The gratitude was appreciated, Quinn gave Chris a genuine smile and before anyone could ask Mr. Schue walked in. Kurt and Mercedes were quick to jump to their feet to remind everyone of the impromptu performance Chris and Rachel had agreed to and the entire group minus Rachel and Chris debated over which song they wanted Chris to perform. Any duet was quickly tossed aside and Mercedes wanted to make it hard so she got the rest including Quinn (who didn't care which song they did) to agree on Christina Aguilera's "Infatuation".

Chris shrugged relying, "Sure okay but can I get a few minutes to change first?"

"Change?"

"Yeah I've got something in my car that would work for this song. Rachel will you run and go grab it? The bags are in the trunk. You've got my keys right?"

Rachel immediately popped up brightly replying "Yes I do. I'll be right back."

Quinn watched Rachel run out then return five minutes later with a two medium sized duffle bags and handed one to Chris before turning around to walk out again. Chris turned to Mercedes asking "Where's another place I can change at? I figure you don't me planning with Rachel so I can't use that one."

"Ooooh smart Chris. You're right, follow me." Mercedes replied leading Chris out and down the hall in a different direction; it was obvious to Quinn how much Mercedes liked Chris and didn't seem threatened by her like she always had been with Rachel.

Five minutes later all three returned with Mercedes leading the way with a surprised look on her face. Following behind them was Rachel and Chris both wearing their hair down, now wearing dark eye makeup, dark red lipstick, tight cleavage and midriff showing tank tops that showed off toned arms or in Chris's case slightly muscular; they also wore knee length dark skirts with slits on each side that went hip high and black stiletto heels. Quinn knew how good Rachel looked and how amazing she could look with a little effort but this was different. Quinn had never seen Rachel look so damn sexy before, that confusing throbbing between her legs started again forcing her to tear her eyes away from Rachel only to finally look at Chris. Having only ever seen Chris in boots, jeans and t-shirts Quinn had no idea what kind of body Chris was hiding under those clothes. Even with Rachel's confession of Chris's secret earlier Quinn still wasn't expecting Chris to have such a perfect body with just the right muscle definition and natural curves, she was tan like Rachel but had a larger bust and with her taller height compared to Rachel Chris looked like a movie star. From behind her she could hear Sam, Finn, Mike, Puck and Artie all whisper almost in tandem. "Holy hotness."

Quinn had to look away from both Chris and Rachel as the throbbing between her legs grew worse but when she turned her head she caught sight of Santana staring openly with obvious lust. Turning her attention back up front she watched Chris and Rachel take position across from each other. Then Chris nodded at Mercedes who started the music, Chris started signing without words slowly moving her hips taking one step closer to Rachel and when Chris starts signing the actual song Rachel begins to move dancing in place as Chris slowly dances closer. Quinn noticed right away Chris substituted "He" for "She" in the song effortlessly then Rachel starts to sing the backup vocals without missing a beat as she danced in place. Chris and Rachel acted out the lyrics to the song performing variation of tango that was far more sexy, intimate and sizzling than anything Quinn had ever seen. Chris and Rachel seemed totally comfortable caressing and groping each other and Quinn's jealousy began to rear its ugly head. Chris sang the song very well but it was the dancing with Rachel while caressing her body combined with the intense looks they were giving each other that amplified the meaning of the song that was really bothering Quinn. She didn't want to admit it but she hated anyone looking at Rachel like that and it made her heart hurt to watch Rachel look at anyone like that. Unconsciously Quinn begins to grind her teeth again as the song continued her jealousy raging but at the same time as her eyes focused on just Rachel dancing the throbbing between her legs returned. Quinn closed her legs shifting in place trying to find a more comfortable position when it dawned on her, watching Rachel dance seductively made her wet.

The song ended and everyone burst into loud applause especially Mercedes who wouldn't stop gushing over Chris's and Rachel's performance. Everyone, even Santana, left their seats to complement the pair on their performance, everyone but Quinn. Slammed with a harsh truth she wasn't prepared for Quinn felt suddenly ill, the new realization brought to the surface other questions and behaviors she had been purposefully ignoring. Quinn felt dizzy as she was flooded with panic, shooting to her feet Quinn walked as casually but also as fast as she could to leave the choir room to get some air. Suddenly she felt like she was being suffocated. Once she was past the doors and into the hall Quinn's legs picked up pace as she ran and ran, not stopping till she reached the football field. Stumbling over to the bleachers Quinn sat down and held her head in her hands. The panic wouldn't subside tears welled up and fell as she hyperventilated for a bit. Gripping the bench underneath her with both hands as hard as she could despite her hands still hurting from earlier Quinn forced the panic attack down till she could breathe normally again, wiping away her tears Quinn was faced with everything she was trying to ignore for a very long time and now it was all she could think about everything else including Glee club was forgotten.

This was the first time Quinn had ever been struck with such sudden intense lust that when the panic attack it caused faded she was left with the undeniable truth Rachel Berry had done that to her. This was life altering shocking to the core, Quinn never questioned her sexuality before. She had always assumed she was straight but now she didn't know. This made Quinn question everything else in her life, everything she thought she knew.

The throbbing in between her legs was still there, Quinn gave herself a moment to just feel it and Rachel immediately popped to mind quickly followed by mental images of exactly what she wanted to do to Rachel. The smut that sprang to mind surprised Quinn, never having indulged in fantasying about sex with anyone before she was shocked by how detailed her imagination was and it only made the throbbing worse. Quinn had privately wondered for a while if she really was frigid as some of the football players would tease her behind her back since according to them she never put out, Quinn had made Puck swear to secrecy about their one time. She had watched part of a porn with Puck while drinking and she got horny enough go further but it was a huge disappointment and none of it felt very good at all, it was more painful and uncomfortable than anything else. Then Quinn thought about it and she had to admit another truth. She never wanted to go all the way with any of the boys she had dated and kissed, they were exciting but it didn't cause the reaction she was still dealing with at a this moment, it had never even been close. All those times before, the crushes she had on boys, they were never sexual, even with Puck it was more curiosity than attraction for him. Quinn wondered if she was a lesbian but she had never even had a crush on a girl before. There had been older girls at school and movie star actresses she admired but it was never in a sexual way. In fact she had never thought of anyone in a sexual I want to devour you way not till Rachel. Thinking of Rachel again Quinn thought back to when they first met and how intense it was between them from the moment they met. _Had it always been different between me and Rachel? Have I always felt like this about her?_ Memories of her history with Rachel floated to the surface, how they met, how intense it was from the beginning, the need to see her every day, to speak to her every day, the need to be close psychically and emotionally. The pain when they couldn't see each other, the torment and emotional pain of having to bully Rachel, the torture of seeing Rachel get close to anyone else. That lead Quinn re-examine all of her actions and she came to another truth. Much of what she did and how she reacted was rooted in jealousy. The sinking feeling got worse and the dizziness returned. _Am I? No I couldn't be…could I? Love? Oh shit. Could I really be gay? Oh shit! _Quinn felt the word spin for a long moment before she shot to her feet throwing her upper body over the rail as she vomited over the side into the grass. Quinn expelled everything she had eaten that day and heaved a bit more before it finally stopped. Beads of sweat popped up along Quinn's brow, her face a little green as she stumbled back to the bench behind her. Sitting down heavily she leaned over putting her elbows on her knees trying to breathe through her nose. Quinn was utterly overwhelmed. If she really was gay it would ruin everything, she'd lose Sam, be ostracized and branded at school, probably bullied by the same people currently scared of her, and worse yet her father would freak out, what he would do to Quinn she didn't even want to imagine. Her father Russell had a bad temper and fondness for scotch and Quinn had physically felt his wrath before though it was never often. However something like this might set him off, Quinn shuddered. Then there was Rachel. Considering Rachel had two fathers Quinn doubted Rachel would reject her for being gay but it the other issue Quinn had yet to face, the question of if Rachel felt the same way about Quinn or if for Rachel it really was purely platonic. _Could I still be around Rachel if she didn't feel like this too? Could I still be just a friend now that I know how I feel? Could I watch her be with someone else? _The more questions Quinn asked herself and in turn honestly answered the worse she felt, there was no way she'd have the strength to be just Rachel's friend, not anymore. It would kill Quinn to see Rachel with anyone else and all she wanted was to be with Rachel herself not that she knew how yet but she'd learn. Quinn knew it'd have to be all or nothing anything else would be too much pain.

Quinn noticed more students going to their cars in the parking lot and leaving, wondering if Glee was finally over Quinn decided to wait a little longer to make sure, she didn't feel like running into Sam or anyone else at the moment not even Rachel. With everything going on in her head Quinn need more time to get over the shock and to really think about everything before she acted rashly, Quinn mentally gives herself the weekend to do just that. Once she felt back in control Quinn slowly made her way back stopping off in the first bathroom she could find to check her face remove any remnants of her breakdown. Heading back to the choir room to retrieve her bag she walked down empty halls satisfied everyone else had gone for the day. Stepping into the choir room Quinn found Rachel waiting for her with her bag, now dressed in her normal clothes she was humming softly to herself till she noticed Quinn walking in.

"Quinn! Where did you go? Are you okay? I was so worried." Rachel exclaimed shooting to her feet to Quinn. Rachel reached out grabbing both of Quinn's arms running her hands up and down as Quinn stammered in response. "I didn't mean to worry you. I had to use the bathroom and got some bad news. I needed a moment alone after that."

"What bad news?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm still getting over the shock."

"You can tell me Quinn." Rachel insisted gently tugging the blonde closer.

"And I will just not right now okay?" Quinn pleaded unable to hide the sadness in her eyes Rachel saw it and pulled Quinn into a tight hug whispering against Quinn's collar bone. "Okay."

"You didn't have to wait for me." Quinn commented still holding on to Rachel, despite her revelation and current predicament with Rachel pressed up against her there was no way she was going to let go till she absolutely had to and at the moment Rachel felt the same way.

"I did. In fact I got into an argument with Sam over who was going to wait for you. He wanted to wait for you but I insisted and I won when I reminded him he still had football practice. So where did you go?"

"The bleachers by the football field, I needed to get air."

"If you stayed you would have seen Sam." Rachel commented her tone changing, to Quinn it sounded harder like it had an edge. Quinn frowned replied, "I don't want to see Sam right now. I actually wanted to be alone for a while."

"Do you want me to go?" Rachel asked her tone changing to worry this time.

"No. Never." Quinn whispered tightening her grip around Rachel. They were silent for a few moments till it dawned on Quinn. "Hey what about Chris? Weren't you supposed to help her today?"

"Yes but I asked her to leave me behind so I could see you. She knew it was important to me so she didn't mind." Rachel replied rubbing soothing circles on Quinn's back and Quinn melted a bit more into Rachel's arms.

"I didn't get a chance to say so earlier but you were amazing in Glee. Chris is awesome but I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Really Quinn? You liked it?" Rachel asked eagerly, Quinn pulled back so Rachel could see her smile and looked the shorter girl in the eyes assuring her. "I loved it."

They hugged for a few minutes longer before mutually pulling apart, Rachel walked with Quinn to her car in silence with Rachel settling in the passenger seat. Quinn started her car and Rachel broke the silence asking. "I know I'm supposed to help Chris right now but she'll understand if I completely cancel on her. I want to hang out with you right now, you know at my house watching movie before we order take out. How does that sound Quinn?"

Quinn sighed, the conflict she was enduring raging even harder, "That sounds like heaven but I don't think it's a good idea right now."

"Why?" Rachel asked her hurt obvious. Sighing again Quinn reached out impulsively cupping both of Rachel's cheeks with both of her hands to gently pull the little diva forward kissing her on the forehead. Looking Rachel in the eyes to show her own disappointment at the situation Quinn offered.

"I have to go home; my Dad's expecting me soon."

"Oh." Rachel knew all about Russell Fabray and his personal views. Rachel sighed conceding "Is your dad on the rampage again?"

"Something like that." Quinn answered vaguely. Rachel looked disappointed and torn but she nodded telling her. "I understand if you have to go straight home but I'm going to text you later to check on you okay?"

"Okay."

"And I may call you later but I will definitely call you tomorrow. Maybe you can get away for an hour or two and sneak off to a movie or something?"

"That would be great Rachel." Quinn replied wishing she could do that but knowing full well she needed to keep her distance from Rachel for a few days to get her head straight and being around the little diva robbed her of all coherent thought, it was all instinct and her instinct told her to get closer to Rachel.

Quinn drove Rachel over to Chris's house surprised to find it in the wealthiest part of Lima in a gated community that had two different security checkpoints. Rachel explained it was because Chris did a lot of work from home and it was easier to control the flow of visitors this way and to prevent any non-announced guest from showing up. Quinn asked if people at school would notice and was surprised when Rachel told her that Chris rented a furnished house near the high school that she used as her "house" and planned on using to throw parties at in the near future. Quinn drops Rachel off in front of the mansion Chris lives at with spoken promises of phone calls later then pulls out after watching her walk inside.

Heading home Quinn was looking forward to taking a long hot shower when she was met with the sight of her father's car in the driveway. It was still way too early in the day for her father to be home but yet there his car sat. Curious to why Quinn parked behind him and slowly made her way inside. Walking in through the front door Quinn could hear Russell ranting about something to her mother Judy. Quinn tried to sneak in and upstairs to her bedroom past her father and mother only three steps on the stairs and heard her father call out. "Quinn! You're home."

"Yes."

Russell emerged from the kitchen gesturing with the drink in his hand for Quinn to follow him in to his study down the hall. Quinn dutifully follows taking a seat on the leather couch. Russell was to the point.

"Has that that abomination's daughter approached you about this upcoming pride event? Or that little faggot in your Glee club?"

"What? Dad I don't know what you're talking about? Or who you're talking about? Do you mean Kurt Hummel?"

"Yeah that kid. Did they say anything?"

"No. Why what's going on?" Quinn asked worried, her father must have been drinking for a while now he had a crazed look in his eyes as he went on explaining to her that a local gay organization had gotten permits to throw a gay pride event in the Lima Park in two months. Russell and a number of other members of their church were planning on protesting the event and working to get it cancelled. Russell gave Quinn his lecture on homosexuality again, Quinn had heard it many times over her life especially when she meet Rachel that first time because of Rachel's fathers but this time was different. This time it was like Russell was speaking to Quinn instead of at her like always. With every horrible word her father said about homosexuality and being gay Quinn felt like she was dying a little inside, she wanted to cry but didn't dare raise her father's suspicion. By the end of Russell's rant Quinn had convinced herself that no matter what she could not, would not allow herself to be gay in any way, she simply could not throw away her life, her spiritual soul or her family for anything she needed to put Rachel out of her mind and with this new motivation she did. With new determination to stay her current course Quinn called Sam and told him she wanted to go to the party Puck was throwing that night. Sam of course was excited. Quinn showered, ate with her mother who quietly apologized to Quinn about her father before Sam arrived to pick her up. They hung out together for an hour or so before heading to the party, Russell liked Sam so Sam was always welcome. Walking into the party with Sam Quinn was greeted by a handful of Cheerio's and football players this party was popular kids only it was like a sea of red with all the cheerleaders and jocks there. Quinn drank and chatted with Santana and then a bit later Brittany who was still seeing the football player. Things were still very tense between the girls and very much unresolved if their looks of longing from across the room meant anything.

Quinn tried not thinking about Rachel but the more she tried to put the girl out of her mind the more she thought of her. It didn't help when she overheard Finn whining to Puck and Sam about how Rachel was still saying no to him and that he caught a hockey player talking to her the other day. That caught Quinn's attention and suddenly she was focused on their conversation as Finn went on.

"Yeah man that asshole Brian was trying to ask her out. I'm going to knock him out if she says yes."

"Do you think my Jew princess wants to tell this guy yes?" Puck asked.

"I don't know she's been acting so weird since she got back from the summer and that chick Chris always being around doesn't help. Plus that guy she dumped wasn't ugly or anything." Finn whined.

"That chick Chris is so fucking hot! I want to bang her so bad! Did you see her banging body?" Puck whined and Finn and Sam laughed.

Quinn tuned out again as her mind wandered back to Rachel. First thinking about Jeremy then about Brian the hockey player, Quinn wasn't surprised Rachel landed the hottest guy Quinn had ever seen, Rachel was gorgeous. And she wasn't surprised Brian was trying to get Rachel too, Rachel was amazing and Quinn knew more and more people every day were starting to see it and once they did they too would fall for the little diva. The thought of so many people after Rachel and all of them probably more worthy to be with Rachel than she was made Quinn want to cry. Then Quinn thought of the dance Rachel did earlier that day with Chris. The throbbing in between her legs returned so she slammed her drink and pulled Sam to the dance floor. Feeling the panic rise again Quinn started kissing Sam, slowly getting more aggressive the less she felt from kissing him as if she were trying to force herself to feel something more for Sam or anything at all. Sam eventually stopped Quinn from going further on the dance floor pulling her outside where they could have more privacy. Quinn grew impatient and tried to undo Sam's pants to grab at him but having never been so aggressive with Sam before, Sam was startled and backed away pushing Quinn's hands down.

"What are you doing Quinn? This isn't like you? What's going on? You've been so strange lately."

"Don't you want to do this Sam?" Quinn asked through gritted teeth, if he waited any longer she was going to lose her nerve. Sam was quick to shoot back, "Of course I do! But not like this. I want our first time to be special not because we're drunk, we talked about this Quinn. I love you, I won't treat you that way, and I care about you too much for that."

"Damn it Sam!" Quinn growled pushing Sam away and turning on her heel stomping back into the house grabbing a new drink and downing it before grabbing another drink and heading back toward the dance floor. Quinn ignored Sam the rest of the night, drank more hanging out by Santana who divided her time between constantly texting someone and bitching about the guy Brittany was currently sucking face with. Sometime later long after Quinn lost track of how many drinks she had a handsome hockey player walked over and started talking to Quinn, his name was Zack, he was tall, muscular, with light brown hair and he was nice, funny and very attentive. Quinn liked the attention and he was distracting enough she didn't think about Rachel too much. Zack asked her to dance and she said yes taking his hand allowing him to lead her to the dance floor it was a slow song giving her the excuse to lean against Zack's chest. In the middle of the song Sam popped up pulling Quinn off Zack and without warning punching Zack in the face. Quinn yelled at Sam for being an asshole physically pushing him away when he reached out for her, turning to Zack Quinn helped him up then asked him to take her home.

"Quinn you're my girlfriend! What are you doing? Who is this guy?"

"This is Zack and Zack's a lot nicer to me than you've been Sam. Zack's going to take me home." Quinn spat at Sam then took Zack's hand pulling him from the house. Quinn didn't turn around as she pulled Zack to the street.

"My car is this way Quinn." Zack gestured down the street and Quinn nodded walking with him to his car. Quinn gave him instructions on how to get to her house and Zack nodded in understanding but didn't ask any of the questions she had expected him to. When they got to her house Quinn kissed him, making out with him for a half hour before going inside. The more the alcohol wore off the less she felt like sucking face with Zack or anyone, the guilt and confusion she had pushed away most of the evening was returning and Quinn rushed to get inside before Zack saw her cry.

PART SEVEN: Quinn's POV

The next morning Quinn woke up with a raging hangover, at some point in the evening she had gone to her bathroom and puked a couple of times and now her mouth tasted like ass and her whole body hurt though not as much as her head. Groaning in pain Quinn reached for her phone; she had turned it off at the start of the evening but kept it in her pocket. Turning it back on she was surprised and dismayed to see so many missed calls and text messages. Finn and Puck had texted her asking what was going on with her and Sam, Sam had texted her twelve times and called four leaving one long angry voice mail message, Brittany had texted her asking if she got some from Zack while Santana texted three times trying to make sure she got home okay. Then there were two missed calls from Rachel along with several worried text messages with the last one issuing a threat if Quinn didn't call her first thing in the morning. As Quinn laid there re-reading Rachel's text messages her phone rang startling her. It was Rachel, Quinn picked up without thinking.

"Hello?"

"Quinn?"

"Not so loud Rachel. I'm hung over."

"Is that why you didn't pick up or respond last night? You were out getting drunk?" Quinn could hear the accusation in Rachel's voice but Quinn was too hung over to deny it. "Yeah. I was trying to get my brain to stop working for a while."

"I was so worried Quinn. I almost made Chris drive me to the party to look for you."

"You knew I was at the party?"

"Santana let it slip to Chris you were with her. It's only because Santana was with you I left it alone. I know she'll look out for you."

"Thank you."

"Don't do that to me again Quinn. Please." Quinn could hear unshed tears in Rachel's voice.

"Okay." Quinn whispered defeated and growing sadder by the moment knowing full well she was lying to Rachel.

"Do you want to talk about last night?"

"Not really. I know I'm going to have to talk to Sam later and that's bad enough."

"Well can I ask one question and I'll leave it alone?" Rachel offered compromising; it made Quinn smile a little bit. "Sure but only one okay?"

"Do you want to be with Zack?"

Rachel's tone made Quinn pause; it made a simple question yet loaded with so much other meaning it threw Quinn, she didn't know how to respond at first, she settled for the truth. "No Rachel I don't. I was mad at Sam and I was drunk."

"Why were you mad at Sam?"

"Rachel…please…I don't want to talk about it. You know what…I gotta go. I'll call you later when I'm feeling better okay?"

"Quinn wait…" Rachel tried to reach out to her but Quinn hung up the phone cutting her off.

This time Quinn didn't stop the hot tears that rolled down her face, she shot off a quick text to Santana letting her know she got home okay and a quick rundown of what happened with Zack. Santana was quick to respond letting her know she would stop by later that afternoon to check on her and that she knows Quinn is going to shut her phone off again. Quinn smiled at that, Santana knew her well and Quinn did just that she shut off her phone and left it on her dresser going back to sleep. That afternoon Santana showed up as Quinn was getting out of the shower. They hung out for a while, Santana gave Quinn the latest gossip going around about what went down last night along with its fallout, Sam was out to get Zack and it was quickly turning into the football team versus the hockey team. Quinn didn't want to deal with it and told Santana she was going to lay low for the rest of the weekend and deal with it that next week. They watched a couple of movies before Santana went home. True to her word Quinn stayed in reading a book on her bed leaving her phone turned off. On Sunday she went to church with her parents feeling a tiny bit more normal after feeling so numb and overwhelmed the familiar outing was comforting. However when they returned home they found Sam waiting for Quinn.

"Quinn can we talk…please?" Sam had even brought her flowers, a bundle of brightly colored wildflowers. Quinn took them nodding yes and told her parents, "I'm going to talk to Sam for a few minutes I'll be inside for lunch right after."

"Good to see you Sam." Russell said nodding to the blonde boy before walking inside Judy just tightly smiled at Sam following her husband.

"Quinn we need to talk about what happened Friday night."

"I know Sam." Quinn replied looking away frowning when a second later a vaguely familiar car came rolling down the street pulling up behind Sam's car. Quinn was shocked when Zack stepped out also carrying a bouquet of red roses she quickly looked to Sam who turned to see Zack his face instantly getting red.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam demanded of Zack stomping over to the other boy.

"I'm here to ask her out on a date." Zack replied puffing out his chest at Sam.

"Hey asshole Quinn's my girlfriend you need to back off before I kick your ass!"

"She may not be your girlfriend much longer." Zack replied walking past Sam toward Quinn. Sam gritted his teeth and grabbed at Zack's shoulder yanking him back punching him in the face as soon as Zack turned. Quinn put the flowers Sam gave her down on the grass and turned on her heel walking inside her house locking the door behind her. Ignoring the fight going on outside Quinn walked into the kitchen informing her parents of the boys outside fighting over her. Quinn thought her parents would be upset but much to her surprise Judy privately told Quinn, "That's my girl." While Russell outright smirked but said nothing. Eventually both Sam and Zack realized Quinn had gone and with her not answering her phone and not getting a response when they knocked on the door they left.

Monday morning the entire squad (except for Santana) was fawning all over Quinn, even Brittany was impressed. Apparently everyone at school had heard everything including about the fight that broke out on her lawn the day before. That morning walking the halls Quinn could hear the whispers but none of them were bad if anything her rep was getting better but the tension between the football team and the hockey team was volatile. Quinn purposely got to her locker late that morning, she still had not turned on her phone yet and in each of her classes one of the Cheerio's was at her side giving Quinn the buffer she needed from everyone asking too many questions which included Finn, Puck and especially Rachel. Quinn had her HBIC firmly in place but she still noticed the looks of concern from Rachel and the hurt expression each time Quinn ignored her subtle attempts to get her attention. At lunch a fight broke out and Quinn was quick to leave only to run into Chris in the hall.

"Hey Quinn! How you holding up?" Chris asked smiling openly at Quinn; it was the first time Quinn had run into Chris without Rachel being there.

"Okay I guess. This is exhausting." Quinn replied honestly making Chris grin and laugh. "Yeah I can see the fight in the lunch room from here. But don't worry it'll blow over soon and a new set of guys will be fighting over you."

"You make it sound like its' fun but it's not for me." Quinn replied unable to hold back for some weird reason she didn't understand. Chris's smile fell and she looked thoughtful for a moment but before Quinn could walk away Chris looked up at Quinn telling her softly in a disarming way that made Quinn inclined to listen.

"Quinn I'm not going to pretend we're best friends or that I even know you; since we did just meet but even I can tell see that something's wrong. If there's anything I can do and even if it's just listening I'll be there. And I know Rachel would be there too if you'd let her. She's very confused on why you're pushing her away like you have been."

Quinn looked up shocked to see sympathetic understanding in Chris's eyes. _There's no way she can know…could she know? Was I that obvious about Rachel or does Chris know something I don't?_ Quinn stammered trying to come up with something to say other than confessing the truth about everything but then Chris saved her telling her.

"You don't have to say anything Quinn. I know Rachel's a big part of whatever is going on with you. I won't say anything, it's not my place but I will try to assure her that you just need to be alone to think that's it's not personal; she worries a lot about you. It'll help her give you space."

The relief Quinn felt was immediately apparent and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Quinn visibly relaxed, "Thank you Chris. I really appreciate that."

"Here put this in your phone." Chris handed Quinn a business card, looking it over it gave several ways to get a hold of Chris. "Only Rachel and my granddad know about all those contacts so don't share it with anyone okay?"

"I won't Chris thank you. You are a good friend." Quinn replied slipping the card into her bag and nodding to her she continued down the hall toward the bathroom.

Alone inside the girls bathroom Quinn sat in a stall with the door closed and turned on her phone to add in Chris's contact information. She saw a number of voice mails and text messages the only one's she read were the ones from Rachel.

_**I don't care what happened at the party I just want to be there for you. R xx**_

_**Why won't you let me talk to you? Did I do something wrong? Please don't push me away Quinn. Please talk to me. R xx **_Quinn wanted to cry at this one but bit it back with all her will.

_**I'd feel better about giving you this space if you'd let me know you're okay. R xx**_

Then there were texts from that day, _**I know you're hurting Quinn. I have eyes I can see it, please tell me what's going on. I need to help Quinn. Pushing me away when I can see the pain in your eyes is killing me. Please Quinn. R xx**_

_**FYI I know you're phone's still off but if you get this stay clear of the lunch room today I overheard Finn and Sam planning to jump Zack. R xx**_

_**FYI I know you're trying to ignore me but I'm going to keep sending you text messages till you respond and if not I will start stalking you. Not anything unusual for us but I will use old tactics to get what I want. I miss you Quinn. R xx**_

Quinn sent out a quick text to Rachel _**Thanks for the heads up. Have been keeping the phone off because Sam's been blowing it up. Thank you for being patient with me, I still need more time. I miss you too. Q xxx **_

Before Quinn could turn off her phone Rachel had responded _**I will wait as long as you need me too. I will always be there for you Quinn. Always. R xx**_

The Cheerio's combined with Santana successfully kept everyone away from Quinn until they reached Glee and Sam was waiting there to confront her. Santana tried to run interference but Puck and Finn blocked her and physically moved her aside to give Sam the chance to speak to Quinn.

"I really need to talk to you Quinn."

Quinn glanced around the room everyone was already there including Rachel and they were all watching her closely. "Okay Sam we can talk but out in the hall."

Quinn led the way and Sam followed. Quinn remained silent but Sam surprised her by having lots to say. "I'm sorry Quinn, this was all my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone at the party and I shouldn't have freaked out on you when I saw you dancing with that guy. Can you forgive me? I really want us to go back to how we were before this."

"Sure Sam." Quinn was quick to accept, it would buy her time and make things easier if only temporarily. Sam grinned happily pulling Quinn into a tight hug. "Should we go out tonight and celebrate?"

"Not tonight Sam. Later this week we will." Quinn offered walking back into Glee everyone of course had been listening. Quinn didn't care the only eyes she needed to avoid were Rachel's. Quinn doesn't speak to anyone for the rest of Glee and leaves with Brittany right after.

Later that night Zack knocks on Quinn's door bringing another bouquet of red roses to ask her out on a date, and Quinn accepts they plan a date for that next day, she knows she just got back with Sam but she still feeling pressured to assert her heterosexual-ness. Quinn was well aware she was going to get into trouble for this but she didn't care as long as it wasn't what she was really hiding she could deal with it.

Tuesday turns out to be a lot like Monday only Sam's happy and no fights break out but Quinn's still not talking to Rachel. The more Quinn tries to think through her problems they seem even more muddled and she becomes even more disheartened that there might be a no other choice than ignoring it, trying to embrace it was unthinkable. That night she goes on her date with Zack, he takes her to Breadsticks and unbeknownst to her or Zack, Mercedes is there with her parents and sees them. By the next afternoon everyone knows about Quinn's date.

PART EIGHT: Rachel's POV

Rachel knew something serious was going on with Quinn. Friday night all Rachel could think about was Quinn and why she turned down the offer of hanging out. Quinn never turned down opportunities to hang out unless something was wrong, this time Rachel was certain this was no different. Till later that night when Santana started texting Chris giving her updates on that party and what was going on, Chris only shared the texts that pertained to Quinn. Rachel's worry over Quinn grew till she was pacing in Chris's living room ranting about needing to save Quinn literally and figuratively. Chris of course remained quiet unless directly asked a question she was used to Rachel's rants and knew to let the little diva get it out of her system. However when Rachel latched on to the idea of driving over to the party Chris finally put her foot down. Over the weekend Rachel tried to be helpful getting Chris's granddad's new business ready for its grand opening but every task she did took twice as long as she kept getting lost in her thoughts about Quinn. That Quinn was making promises only to break them made Rachel think Quinn was going to revert back to how they used to be yet there was so much sadness in Quinn's eyes that when Quinn allowed her to see it practically screamed at Rachel for help. Rachel couldn't let it go and that Quinn kept her phone off was driving Rachel crazy. Only the fact that she knew she would make everything worse for Quinn if she ran into Russell Fabray kept Rachel from going over to Quinn's house, Judy had always been kind to Rachel but Russell had personally threatened her more than a few times.

On Monday Rachel was eager to see Quinn and was immediately heartbroken to realize Quinn was totally ignoring her. She still sent a few texts to Quinn and was shocked when at the end of the lunch period she finally received a text back, but that relief was short lived when Quinn wouldn't even look at her in Glee club. That afternoon Rachel ranted to Chris again about Quinn only this time Chris actually participated in the conversation and soon she got Rachel to realize Quinn needed space and would come to her when she was ready. That night at home Rachel cried for an hour, she had only put on the brave front for Chris's benefit. Rachel knew she had to give Quinn space but it hurt to do so and the constant confusion of trying to figure out Quinn was wearing Rachel out. Tuesday Quinn's continued rebuff of Rachel makes the girl depressed, this time she doesn't even bother to text Quinn. Tuesday night however Rachel received a text from Kurt informing her Quinn was on a date with a hockey player at Breadsticks. By the next morning it was all over the school. Rachel overheard dozens of students whispering about Quinn and Zack, some of it was good some of it was bad. Quinn was still feared and envied so taking Sam back then to go on a date the next night with another guy only made her more popular. Rachel was confused on why Quinn did that to Sam, Rachel thought Quinn liked Sam since Sam was her boyfriend but the more Rachel thought about it the more she realized she really didn't know how Quinn felt about Sam because they never discussed it. In fact they never discussed the boys they dated when together it was almost an unspoken rule to never even mention anything about who they were dating. In the last few days Rachel had been totally focused on Quinn but Jeremy had called three times, Finn had texted, called and even tried to give her flowers on Monday again asking for a date. There was also a boy named Brian, a hockey player that had been trying to chat Rachel up since the start of the year, Brian brought her flowers and asked her out earlier that day and because Finn was watching she was about to accept when Finn shoved Brian starting a fight with him and Chris pulled Rachel away walking with her to her next class saving her from another attempt by Brian or Finn.

For the first time ever Rachel began to really look at her relationship with Quinn, they were friends yes but it was so much more than that but what that exactly was eluded Rachel. Once the question was raised in Rachel's mind it was all she could think about the rest of the day, she was so lost in thought she didn't even notice Quinn watching her in all four of their classes. Rachel skipped lunch to be alone in the auditorium but it was of no use the more Rachel dwelled on trying to find the root behind why they were putting each other through this the more confused she became.

At Glee Rachel walked in with Chris to find Sam, Finn, Puck and Mike all talking in angry whispers huddled together, Chris commented under her breath. "This isn't going to be good."

Rachel nodded and took her seat, when Quinn arrived with Santana and Brittany the boys all sprang into action to corner both Santana and Brittany so Sam could confront Quinn alone. Sam didn't give Quinn a chance to speak before he began hurling a string of horrible insults at her. Sam called Quinn a whore, stupid, cruel, manipulative and a cold hearted bitch. Quinn stood there taking it silently and no one stopped Sam or tried to stand up for Quinn not even Santana or Brittany spoke up from the doorway. This snapped Rachel from her mental introspection to glare at the entire Glee club; she got to her feet yelling at Sam.

"That's enough Sam! Quinn may have gone out on one date with another boy but that still does not give you the right to speak to her like this! You're a good guy Sam please don't do this." Rachel turned to everyone else. "The rest of should be ashamed of yourselves. How can you just sit there at watch this without saying anything?"

Rachel grabbed her bag stomped over to Quinn grabbing the blonde cheerleader by the wrist and gently dragging her from the room announcing. "You don't deserve to be spoken to like that. We're leaving Quinn."

Rachel could feel the surprise ripple through the room as they left, not wanting to see the questions in their eyes Rachel didn't turn around she continued down the hall to their lockers. Rachel let go of Quinn's wrist long enough to open her locker and put her books away. Quinn did the same at her own locker remaining silent as she followed Rachel to the parking lot. Rachel wondered about Cheerio practice and if Quinn would be missing it but when the Head Cheerio remained silent then took out her keys handing them over to Rachel letting her drive Rachel figured if Quinn did she didn't care. Quinn continued her silence when they reached Rachel's house, her dad's weren't home and Rachel took Quinn's hand to lead her up stairs to her bedroom. Rachel walked Quinn to her bed pushing the blonde to sit down before turning around to shut the door. Walking back over to Quinn the blond had her eyes on the floor her face showing her sadness, Rachel took a seat next to Quinn on the bed reaching out pulling the blonde into a tight hug. Quinn buried her head into Rachel's neck her arms wrapped around Rachel's shoulders holding tight. Nothing is said but after a few moments Rachel pulls Quinn back with her till they're lying on the bed together. Finally Quinn breaks down crying clinging even tighter to Rachel who keeps silent understanding at this point words are not needed. Quinn eventually cried herself to sleep Rachel never moved till she too fell asleep. A few hours later Quinn woke up laying more than half on top of Rachel their legs intertwined and Rachel's arms firmly around her waist. Quinn saw the time from a clock next to Rachel's bedside; she gently began removing herself from Rachel's grip only to wake her.

"Quinn? Where are you going?" Rachel asked softly pulling Quinn back down she didn't even bother to open her eyes till Quinn laid back down.

"Home. It's late and I didn't tell my parents I would be doing something after school." Quinn whispered allowing herself to relax on top Rachel again but keeping her head up so they could see each other's eyes as they talked.

"Do you feel better Quinn?"

"Yes. Do you hate me?"

"No but I am curious as to why you're doing what you're doing. Did Sam do something?"

"No, Sam's been perfect I'm just going through something. Zack was to help me figure that out but it's only made things worse."

"Is that why you've stayed away?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Rachel."

"About what Quinn?"

"About lying to you, I'm sorry. I couldn't talk about what was going on and I needed my space, I should have just told you that."

"I forgive you Quinn. Are you ready to tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Not yet. I'm sorry for making you wait."

"When you're ready Quinn, I'm in no rush. I'll always be here for you."

"Why are you so good to me Rachel? I'm a horrible, mean, cold hearted bitch. I don't deserve someone as amazing as you in my life."

"Quinn please don't talk like that. I hate it when you talk bad about yourself."

"Tell me why Rachel?"

"Quinn that's simple, I love you."

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes with quiet stunned disbelief so Rachel repeated herself. "I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Rachel." Quinn replied without hesitation this time, her eyes never leaving Rachel's.

Rachel felt something settle into place in her chest, something warm and comforting. The feeling made Rachel feel whole. She didn't even realize she was grinning as she leaned back in to hug Quinn again. After a few minutes Quinn reluctantly untangled herself from Rachel and left heading home. Rachel texted Chris to come by after Quinn left and when Chris showed up six minutes later Rachel couldn't help but ask.

"You got here quickly, how close by were you?"

"Santana lives close by, you know that don't you?" Chris asked going up to Rachel's room with the little diva following close behind.

"Were you two having sex again?"

"More like heavy making out, we didn't have enough time." Chris replied with a smirk then frowned as she asked, "How's Quinn?"

"Okay I guess." Rachel replied then noticed Quinn's bag sitting on her floor at the foot of the bed. Walking over to it Rachel saw Quinn's phone peeking out. "Oh crap, we need to take this to Quinn right away. She forgot her bag and her phone."

"Okay. I'll drive us. You give me directions." Chris offered grabbing Quinn's bag throwing it over her shoulder. Rachel followed Chris down stairs and out to her car, privately Rachel hoped to return Quinn's bag without Quinn's father finding out but for some odd reason she didn't understand she was willing to take that chance tonight.

Rachel gave Chris directions to Quinn's house it only took fifteen minutes to reach it, Chris pulled the car up behind Quinn's car parked in the driveway. Rachel grabbed the bag asking Chris, "Will you come with me? In case her dad answers the door I don't want to face him alone."

"No problem." Chris replied following Rachel out the car to the Fabray front door. The closer the got the door the more they could hear loud shouting and arguing coming from inside. Rachel's frown matched Chris's as they both tried to listen in. Rachel could hear Russell Fabray screaming at someone then she heard Quinn's voice all they could make out was Quinn saying "Please dad no!"

Impulsively Rachel tried the door knob, it was unlocked so Rachel pushed the door in and suddenly a horrible scene came into view. Judy Fabray lay on the floor in a heap she didn't appear to be conscious, Russell Fabray his face red and angry was trying to drag Quinn upstairs by her hair, and Quinn was sobbing, pleading with her father, there were red marks on her face and arms. Russell was screaming at Quinn and raised her hand as if to strike her. Without thinking Rachel rushed in grabbing a heavy glass decoration from a table next to the door and chucked it at Russell's head hitting him in the forehead and stunning him enough to allow Chris to charge up the stairs punching Russell in the face then shoving him back onto the stairs away from his daughter. Quinn fell forward when Russell let her go as Chris attacked and Rachel was right there to catch her. Chris followed Russell hitting him three more times till he stopped moving then ordered over her shoulder.

"Rachel get Quinn to the car now! I'll grab her mom."

Rachel pulled Quinn to her feet; grabbed Quinn's forgotten bag by the door then dragged Quinn outside to Chris's car with Quinn sobbing the entire way. Rachel managed to get Quinn settled in the back seat and was about to head back to the house when Chris emerged carrying Judy Fabray bridal style.

"Rachel get in the backseat with Quinn. I'm putting Mrs. Fabray in the passenger seat."

Rachel did as she was told; Chris put Mrs. Fabray in the passenger seat buckling her in before getting behind the wheel of the car. Chris drove to her own house calling her granddad on the way asking him to call a doctor to come to the house. The next call Chris made was to the police to report Russell and she gave her phone number for the police to contact her after Russell was arrested. Rachel cradled Quinn in her arms whispering to her, "It's okay now Quinn, you're safe he's not going to hurt you or your mom any more. You're safe now. I've got you. You're safe now."

Quinn eventually stopped crying not even noticing their arrival to Chris's house. Rachel saw Chris's granddad meet them in the driveway with a couple of paramedics who picked Judy up and took her inside. Another pair of paramedics helped Rachel and Quinn out of the car then escorted Quinn inside. Quinn panicked when they tried to pull her away from Rachel so Rachel went with them holding Quinn's hand while the paramedics treated Quinn's wounds. Rachel was numb, she had already been emotionally drained from earlier but when they got to Quinn's house everything happened so fast, her fear for Quinn had given her strength to do what needed to be done but in the quiet of the car Rachel felt her energy slowly seep away. And now in one of the extra bedrooms while Quinn was patched up Rachel knew she was exhausted but there was no way she was going to leave Quinn's side. Russell had hit Quinn in the face and sides causing a black eye, a few cuts and lots of bruising though she didn't have any broken bones; Judy had a laceration along her hair line, a concussion and two broken ribs. The paramedics helped take photos of Judy's wounds along with the plethora of bruises covering her for the police. When Rachel was given the go ahead she took Quinn to a different guest bedroom, the one she used when she stayed over and made Quinn laydown under the covers, then she went to the little fridge taking out two water bottles placing them on the table next to the bed before joining Quinn under the covers. Half an hour later Chris came in quietly to whispered to her, "I texted your dads told them what happened and that you're staying the night. They asked that you call them in the morning. The police are on their way here to take Mrs. Fabray's statement, Mr. Fabray's been arrested. I'll watch over Mrs. Fabray tonight so get some rest Rachel and don't worry about school tomorrow."

"Thanks Chris."

Rachel fell asleep as soon as Chris closed the door, Quinn woke up a few hours later from a nightmare but Rachel was able to easily comfort the blonde and get her back to sleep.

PART NINE: Chris's POV

Closing the door to Rachel's room Chris went back to the other side of the house where her granddad Paul was sitting with Mrs. Fabray. Taking a deep breath before walking back into the room Chris had to take that moment to mentally prepare herself for whatever lay ahead, Chris had never seen abuse like that up close and personal before and it had shaken her to her core. It was the very reason her granddad made her take a variety of martial arts classes since she was nine, to ensure that particular fate never happened to her and after tonight she was glad her granddad had insisted.

Chris found her granddad a handsome older gentleman with a thick build and a head full of ebony hair and Mrs. Fabray an older version of Quinn, sitting and talking quietly, Mrs. Fabray was sipping on a glass of wine and both looked up when she walked in. Chris tried to give Mrs. Fabray a warm smile as she took a seat on the couch next to the tired woman.

"Mrs. Fabray the police will be here in about an hour to take your statement. I would like for you to tell me the entire truth not for my own personal knowledge but so that if you need someone to back up any white lies you may feel you need to say I can and will do so."

"I appreciate the gesture Chris. How long have you been my daughter's friend?" Mrs. Fabray asked taking a very long sip of her wine.

"Not long, me and granddad are still settling in. I'm actually Rachel's best friend and to prepare me for Lima and McKinley she told me everything."

"Rachel's a great girl, I'm glad Quinn is still her friend. Even after all my husband did to Rachel and all Russell forced Quinn to do to her I had always prayed they would find their way back to each other."

"Why Mrs. Fabray?"

"I could always tell when they were hanging out because Quinn was happy. Quinn was never happy and then she met Rachel. I only want my baby to be happy. I lost my other daughter Frannie because of Russell she lives on the other side of world and refuses to talk to any of us. I don't blame her." Mrs. Fabray confessed tears spilling over.

Chris handed Mrs. Fabray a box of tissues asking gently, "Tell us what happened."

"Russell was looking through Quinn's room and came across a picture of Quinn and Rachel and realized it was recent. He got angry and tore apart Quinn's room looking for more "evidence" as he called it. Russell found a handful of drawings Quinn did of Rachel, some of them had hearts drawn on them and then Russell found Quinn's old diary. Quinn didn't write anything specific other than she was happy to have Rachel as a friend, and how wonderful she thought Rachel was but also how she missed hanging out with Rachel in secret. Quinn wrote of how they spent nights together in the same bed and how much she liked it. That was enough to condemn her in Russell's eyes. He wanted her out that night and for the first time in our marriage I stood up to Russell. I was not going to lose Quinn like I lost Frannie. I told him no, and he hit me. My husband told me I wasn't good enough for him, that I was a horrible wife, a terrible mother and I was going to hell for raising an abomination like our daughter. I confronted him about an affair I knew he was having with a twenty two year old pierced tattoo artist. My husband told me about his girlfriend he had been keeping for the last year and how he was going to start over and make a real family. Quinn came home to find him beating me, she tried to stop him and he hit Quinn in the face. I know he did more to her but I blacked out then. Russell wasn't always this bad but it started when Quinn was three and it's only gotten worse over time. If we go back he may kill us next time."

"I'm sorry that you've had to go through that for so long Mrs. Fabray but I need to know one more thing." Chris stated looking the older woman in the eyes; Mrs. Fabray didn't flinch as she replied, "Ok."

"If Quinn were gay what would you do?" Chris was to the point.

"Do you mean would I do what Russell wanted? Throw Quinn out? Shun her? Send her to a conversion camp? Disown her? No I couldn't do any of that. I don't understand homosexuality but I know it's not a choice. No one would choose to be persecuted. I would love my daughter regardless. I know it would be odd at first but I would get used to it. I just want Quinn to be happy, honestly happy. I should have stuck up for her more over the years and I didn't. I allowed Russell to do that to us for so long. I'm so ashamed." Mrs. Fabray broke down sobbing again.

"Mrs. Fabray you and Quinn can stay here with me and my granddad for as long as you like. We're planning on being in Lima at least for the school year if not two so there's no rush to leave okay. This is a very large house with great security. I don't want Mr. Fabray to have access to you or Quinn and with this place you could make sure of it. Oh and if you're ready granddad and I can help you find a good lawyer."

"Thank you Chris and Paul, you've both been so generous. I really appreciate this, how will I repay you?"

"Go to therapy; both you and Quinn I mean. I think it would do you good to speak to a professional." Paul replied gently reaching out to take Mrs. Fabray's hand making the woman smile a tiny bit as she asked. "Do you know any good ones Paul?"

"I think we can find you one Judy."

Chris's phone beeped and she checked the message, "Mrs. Fabray the police are pulling up now. Are you ready for them?"

"Yes Chris I am and please call me Judy."

"I'll escort the police in. I'll be right back Judy." Chris nodded once to Mrs. Fabray getting up to let the police in.

A little before dawn Chris woke up dragging herself up from bed to peek out the window to see the sun had begun to lighten the sky stretching she headed downstairs to the kitchen to make coffee only to smell a pot already being brewed. Walking in Chris found Quinn already up shuffling around the kitchen, currently Quinn was neck deep in the refrigerator.

"Bacon's in the next drawer down." Chris told Quinn walking in to get a cup for her coffee.

"Chris!" Quinn yelped almost hitting her head in the refrigerator. Chris poured herself a cup of coffee throwing over her shoulder, "We can make the vegan stuff for Rachel later but if you're making bacon you're making some for me too."

"Um okay." Quinn pulled out the bacon then noticed the eggs and hash browns and pulled those out as well. Christ sat at the small kitchen table watching Quinn set everything out to cook.

"Quinn would it be alright if we talked before Rachel gets up?"

"Yeah. I figured you might want to." Quinn replied setting her spatula down to pick up her cup of coffee. Chris nodded then began, "I spoke to your mom last night. She told me what happened, all of it and why. Your father's been arrested; your mom gave an official statement last night and handed over the photographs the paramedics took. I already told your mom you and her both are welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. My current plans are to stay until the end of the school year but if things go well for me in Lima I may stay for two instead so there's no immediate rush to leave. I don't want anything from you Quinn and I don't want anything from your mom but my granddad and I did ask her to hire a lawyer and to get the both of you to a therapist. Granddad and I thought talking to a professional would do you both some good."

"My mom told you why my dad flipped out?" Quinn asked tears welling up in her eyes, she was white as a sheet and looked like she was about to pass out.

"Yes. And you should know I did ask you mom what she would do if you really were gay."

"You did? What did she say?" Quinn asked terrified.

"That she doesn't understand it but that she knows it's not a choice and that if you were gay she would love you anyway. Your mom feels bad for not standing up to your father more. She knows you two can't go back to him or that house. That's another part of why I offered my house, I know Rachel would have offered her home as well but I have more room and I have round the clock security. You can rest assured this house is truly safe from your father."

"Chris you don't even know me or my mom why are you doing this?" Quinn asked looking up at the dark haired girl.

"Your very important to Rachel so that's the first reason, second reason is I've seen with my own two eyes what kind of person you really are and that's someone I call friend. And last because it's the right thing to do period."

"I can see why your Rachel's best friend, you are pretty damn amazing." Quinn commented laughing softly. Chris raised a single eyebrow as she replied, "You know that's what Rachel says about you."

"Does she now?"

"She does and she says lots more but I'm curious to what you think about Rachel?"

"Rachel's the best person I know, she so smart and funny, and very beautiful, she's so talented and driven it's amazing, her talent puts everyone else to shame, and her kindness and her ability to forgive knows no bounds. She's like sunshine; nothing can take away how bright she shines. I don't know why she's even my friend."

"Quinn I know it's not my business but I have to ask. Was it your father that made you pull away from Rachel this last time? Or was it Sam and Zack? Or was it something else entirely?"

"You know don't you? You pretty much said so in the hall that day but saying it out loud right now makes it real." Quinn commented looking lost as she went inward for a few moments, when she snapped out of it and looked Chris in the eyes; Chris replied.

"I think I do know but it would help you more if you spoke about it out loud. It's just me Quinn and I won't judge you, I'm bisexual and I've been out to my grandfather since I was twelve. I don't share that with many people because I don't let many people in about anything as I'm sure you got from what Rachel has told you about me. No one else is here, no one else is up and I won't repeat any of this to anyone not even Rachel. I won't tell her about what your mom told me and I won't tell her about what you're about to tell me. It's not my place to and I will honor that."

Chris listened as Quinn described meeting Rachel for the first time then go through the details of their difficult history, what happened at the start of that last summer, how Quinn grew obsessed with getting Rachel back as a friend to the events of the last few weeks. Listening to Quinn's confusion, her dilemma with Sam and her attempt to force something with Zack sounded all so familiar, all too common.

"I've been lying to myself long enough, the more I stay away from her the more I hurt but I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt her again. I've already hurt her so much nothing could ever make up for it."

"Do you think you're gay?"

"Well like I've said earlier I've never had feelings for girls before but I can't deny what I feel now."

"Toward Rachel?"

"Yes, toward Rachel. It's…I've…I can't deny it."

"Do you think it's just sexual or maybe more?"

"More. I mean…" Quinn blushed then continued, "I've thought about the sex part but what I feel for her is so much more. It's intense, it always has been."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah but I think you mean to ask me if I'm in love with her."

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to deny it for days now. Figuring out you're a lesbian was bad enough to then to realize you're in love with the best friend you've ever had is catastrophic. And I don't know what I'm going to do about it."

"There's no rush to figure it out Quinn. You're in a safe place now and as long as you don't shut Rachel out she'll give you the space you need and the time you need."

"Thanks Chris."

PART TEN: Rachel's POV

Rachel woke up in a panic searching the bed frantically for Quinn, finding the blond gone Rachel shot out of bed checking the time it was ten o'clock in the morning she had slept in. Rachel immediately went in search of Quinn heading down stairs to checking all the big rooms. Rachel knew Chris liked to roam and use different rooms at different times so there was no telling where she or Quinn could be. Finally she found them on the south balcony leaning against the rail talking. Relief washed through Rachel as she headed out to let them know she was up only to suddenly stop when she saw Quinn's face. The blonde was relaxed and laughing. From where Rachel stood she could see both Quinn and Chris clearly but they didn't know she was there so she watched them for a few minutes while various troubled thoughts ran rampant in her mind. _When did Quinn get so close to Chris? Did Chris cheer Quinn up or did she wake up in a good mood because of me? Quinn's been pushing me away and refuses to talk to me but she's talking to Chris! Why Chris! Why not me? I've been asking, I've been concerned, I've been patient, I've done everything she's asked! Why not me?_ Then Rachel overheard Chris tell Quinn.

"You need to tell Rachel, she needs to know. I know you think she's going to reject you but I can promise you that won't be the case. Rachel's not like that, she'll understand."

"I'm scared Chris, I could lose her over this."

Rachel was slammed with the truth that Quinn _had_ talked to Chris about what's been bugging her not just about what happened last night. Devastated and feeling rejected Rachel backed out of the room and went back upstairs. Her mind swimming her emotions threating to take over Rachel returned to her room hoping to use hot water to shower away her feelings to regain a sense of control, she knew she still needed to be there for Quinn and looking like the wreck she felt was unacceptable. Yet under the hot water all Rachel could think about was Quinn. The blonde's behavior of late was like dealing with totally different and separate people and she never knew who she was going to get at any given moment. But Rachel only thought that because Quinn kept her in the dark about so many different things in her life like how bad her father really was. Rachel knew Quinn had been lying to her but she played along not wanting to give Quinn any more cause to run further away. Plus now that Rachel knew the truth behind Quinn's father and how long Quinn must have had to hide it, it made sense that Quinn was a talented liar. However what Rachel's mind kept turning back to was the small but very significant fact that Quinn had confided in Chris and not her. The image of a comfortable, relaxed laughing Quinn popped back in her mind and that Chris was its cause sent a wave of jealousy rolling through her. Rachel recognized that feeling for was it was—dangerous. Rachel knew there was nothing going on between her best friend and Quinn that wasn't what caused it; it was that it wasn't Rachel who did had done that for Quinn. Rachel wanted to be the one to cheer Quinn up, the one to make her smile and feel safe. Rachel wanted to be the one Quinn went to, confided in and stayed with. Rachel wanted to the first person Quinn turned to and Rachel desperately needed to know Quinn's secrets. Rachel stayed in the shower longer than usual, not getting out till she could face Quinn without crying.

Drying her hair halfway Rachel wrapped a towel around her naked body stepping into the bedroom startling Quinn who was holding a plate of muffins causing Quinn to drop them on the floor. They both apologized at the same time Rachel couldn't help but notice how big Quinn's eyes were or how dilated her pupils were, Rachel had once read up on the physical signs of desire and she could have sworn dilated pupils were one of them. _Or I just scared her coming out of the bathroom like that, it's probably wishful thinking. Wait? Where did that come from? Desire? Quinn? Do I want her to? I'm so confused._

"Sorry about that Rachel. I was bringing you breakfast, I thought you were still sleeping." Quinn told her picking up the muffins putting them back on the plate. "There's more downstairs, they just came out of the oven."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Rachel asked walking closer to Quinn not feeling self-conscious at all at only wearing a towel. Quinn eyes dragged from the floor up slowly over Rachel till she met the little diva's eyes. "I kept you up all night. The least I could do was let you sleep."

"Do you feel better today?"

"Much better thanks to you." Quinn replied seriously setting the plate down on the table next to the bed before stepping back to stand only a foot away from Rachel Quinn made sure look the little diva in the eyes as she said sincerely. "Thank you Rachel. If you had not insisted on bringing me my bag and my phone I don't know what would have happened."

"I was scared walking to your front door; it's why Chris was with me. I didn't want to face your dad alone." Rachel confessed and Quinn smiled taking a half a step closer. "That's why you're my hero Rachel."

"What?"

"You're my hero. You were scared but did it anyway and because you did that you rescued me and my mom. Thank you Rachel." Quinn reached out pulling Rachel into a hug, Rachel was touched by Quinn's words her earlier grievances forgotten. Closing her eyes she automatically nuzzled Quinn's neck Rachel could feel the taller blonde mirror her action and she could feel Quinn's hot breath on her neck as the blonde took a deep breath. Not moving or even opening her eyes Quinn asked.

"Can we hang out today? Just me and you? Please?"

Rachel pulled back enough to look Quinn in the eyes; there was still so much sadness in those Hazel eyes. Rachel gave the blonde a sweet smile. "Yes we will. I'm not going to school and I'm not going home yet so go take a shower I'm going to go get one of your muffins."

"Okay." Quinn replied staring into Rachel's eyes a light smile on her lips.

Rachel reluctantly let Quinn go when she remembered she was still in just a towel. Quinn surprised her when suddenly Quinn leaned forward kissing Rachel on the forehead before rushing off to the bathroom. Rachel stood there stunned and grinning. Biting her lip to contain her grin Rachel went to the dresser to pull an outfit out for herself and one for Quinn. Rachel was often at Chris's and kept an equal size wardrobe at the house, when she changed her style Rachel found it easier to share clothing plus with Chris being a different height it made the same outfits look totally different on each girl and it allowed Quinn something to wear that would fit. Getting dressed Rachel went downstairs grabbing a couple of muffins from the counter before searching for Chris. This time her raven haired friend was listening to Goldfrapp in her living room.

"Hey!"

"Oh look who's finally up!"

"Ha, ha Chris. So what did I miss while I was getting my beauty sleep?" Rachel asked taking a seat on the nearby couch eating her muffins.

"Well Judy and Quinn are officially staying here with me and granddad for now."

"Wait? With you. Why? Why not my house? With my Dad's? We have a guest room Judy could use and Quinn could just stay in my room with me." Rachel asked instantly irritated.

"I have more room than you do and I can give them more space and round the clock security. Do you want Quinn's dad coming round your house looking for his wife and daughter?"

"Well no but…"

"No but's Rachel. It's already settled you're just being stubborn."

Rachel scowled Chris was always blunt, she crossed her arms but remained silent so Chris continued on her original line of conversation. "Back to the point Russell Fabray is still in jail and Judy gave her statement and those photo's to the police. Judy's getting a lawyer and she's going to look for a therapist for Quinn and herself."

"I missed a lot."

"That was just last night after you went to bed. I told Quinn what happened this morning. She seemed relieved but that could have been because she spent all night in bed with you. In any case she didn't put up a fight when I told her that she was staying here." Chris teased and Rachel smirked knowing the raven haired girl well, there was no way Chris would have taken no for an answer after what she saw last night her kind heart wouldn't allow it.

"So I need a favor Berrylicious."

"Anything."

"I need you to keep Quinn totally distracted for the rest of the day."

"No problem. Can you tell me why?"

"I'm going over to the Fabray house with Judy in an hour and a half to pack up Judy and Quinn's things and anything else in the house they want. I've already hired professional movers to meet us there and I've asked three of the bouncers granddad hired to accompany us. As soon as they get here we're going."

"Good. And thank you. I was going to inform you I was going to spend a few hours alone with Quinn but spending the rest of the day alone with her keeping her distracted sounds even better."

"You're welcome."

"Chris I have to ask you." Rachel's tone changed and Chris turned to look her friend in the eyes sensing the mood shifting. "Yeah? Go."

"Did Quinn…confide in you? You know with what's been bothering her?" Rachel asked trying to hide her jealousy fueled anger but Chris saw it right away.

"Yes but I can't talk to you about that Rachel I promised Quinn I wouldn't and besides she needs to tell you herself. It's not my place and we only talked because it had to do with last night and I was with Judy when she gave her statement. I heard the whole story and some of the unfiltered background. It's not my place to share any of that with you. If you have to know you'll have to ask Quinn or Judy personally. Okay?"

"No I want you to tell me. It's not fair that she told you and not me! Damn it I've been her friend longer and I'm closer to her. Quinn hasn't been avoiding you all week she's been avoiding me because she can't tell me but first chance she gets to talk to you she does! What is that?" Rachel growled at Chris, her whole body radiating her anger. Chris rolled her eyes commenting loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"You really do go crazy over her don't you? This side of you is a little scary Berrylicious."

"What do you mean scary? What are you trying to say Chris?" Rachel asked her anger turning to hostility.

"That when it comes to Quinn Fabray you go nuts. I'm saying this as your best friend you need to calm down and be patient. Quinn will tell you in her own time, this is too important to force out of her. I know you're jealous of me right now but you have to put it in perspective. She only told me because she doesn't know me, she knows you and telling you is important to her and that makes it really hard. You need to give her a break okay. Do you understand?

"Yes. I understand Chris. I do but right now I hate you, you know that right?" Rachel asked still visibly pissed but not as much as before. She felt left out and she hated that feeling, she would talk to Judy later and get more information from her but she'd also talk to Quinn again.

"Yeah I do. You'll also forgive me later and I can wait. Oh and by the way we're both going to school tomorrow. No arguing. We have the grand opening tomorrow night too so you'll need your rest."

Rachel wanted to ask about what she overheard but she didn't want to push it with Chris, her beliefs were firm and if she gave her word she lived by it. Sighing Rachel changed the topic asking.

"Will I need to order lunch for you and Judy or just me and Quinn?"

"Just you and Quinn, granddad's going to be at the club all day since tomorrow night is opening night."

"Okay. I'm going to go call my dad's, will you text me later to let me know how it's going?"

"I was planning on it." Chris replied giving smirking at Rachel then Chris paused looking at Rachel in a strange contemplative manner. "Do something for me today."

"Something else? Okay fine what is it?" Rachel asked pretending to be put out but Chris's smile turned genuine. "Don't leave your room or your bed, watch movies or something. I'll order some pizza to be delivered in a couple of hours; I'll give them your number to call when they deliver. That way all you have to do is go to the door."

"Weird request Chris but again thank you. I think Quinn could use a day of rest and not getting out of bed would do the trick."

Chris smiled and nodded in agreement. Rachel said goodbye to Chris then headed to another room to call her parents. They were glad Judy and Quinn were alright but insisted that Rachel come home that evening and attending school the next day was mandatory. Privately Rachel knew Chris got to her dads first, they have a soft spot for the pushy Italian that only encourages Chris to go to them whenever she felt like it, most of the time Rachel loved it but sometimes like now when they worked together against her she hated it.

Going back upstairs Rachel found Quinn out of the shower wearing the outfit she had left out, dark blue jeans and a 311 t-shirt. Quinn's hair was down and drying, Rachel loved it long, Quinn once told her as long as she was on the Cheerio's she'd have long hair Rachel liked that particular rule.

"So it's just the two of us for the rest of the day." Rachel announced as she walked in, Quinn turned to her a surprised smile on her face. "Really? Mom's not going to bug us? Chris isn't going to want to join in? Not that I don't like her, she's amazing like you said but it really is going to be just the two of us right?"

"Absolutely. In fact we won't leave the room except to get some drinks, pick out some movies from Chris's DVD collection and to answer the door when lunch gets here." Rachel supplied beaming brightly which made Quinn smile.

"That sounds perfect."

"You should text Santana and let her know you're okay. That we left together yesterday and both of us are not at school I'm sure she suspects something." Rachel offered handing Quinn her phone, the blonde took it nodding with a frown but immediately sent a text to Santana.

"I'll just tell her I had a death in the family and that I had to take off for the funeral. That way she'll spread the word for me. Maybe by Monday everything will have calmed down." Quinn commented still frowning.

Once Quinn set her phone down on the dresser Rachel took her hand leading her downstairs to Chris's second living room that she mostly used to watch movies in. Rachel showed Quinn the wall of DVD's that lined the south side of the room there were thousands of DVD's.

"Pick four to start with, I'll go get us some drinks and some snacks not that I'm hungry you're muffins were pretty amazing, I ate three of them."

This made Quinn grin, in the light of day when her black eye could be clearly seen with its ugly black and purple bruising couldn't diminish the sheer wattage of happiness contained in that grin. Quinn picked out four movies she refused to show Rachel hiding them under her shirt till got back to Rachel's room. Rachel set out two of the drinks putting the rest in the little refrigerator and set the snacks to the side. Quinn put three of the movies just behind the TV so Rachel couldn't see the title then put the first one on. Grabbing the remote Quinn joined Rachel on the bed with both girls leaning up against a wall of pillows propped up against the headboard.

"So what are we watching first?"

"I thought we could do favorites today. First one is a favorite of mine; next one is a favorite of yours."

"So what is this one?"

Quinn grinned pressing play. Rachel immediately grabbed Quinn's arms snuggling up close leaning against the blonde whose smile got bigger the closer Rachel moved to get comfortable. Labyrinth started playing and David Bowie's voice floated through the room as the credits began.

"Quinn! This shouldn't count as one of your favorites because this is one of my favorites too!" Rachel exclaimed making Quinn laugh her large smile never leaving her face. Both girls began singing along with the song and began quoting each line.

The girls started out leaning against the headboard and pillows with Rachel holding onto Quinn's arm leaning against the taller girl but as the movie progressed they both shifted down together till they were both halfway laying down both girls leaning on each other arms and legs wrapped around each other. After the movie was done Quinn commented.

"You know after meeting you I watched this again but I kept seeing you as Sarah instead of the actress that plays her."

"I'll be Sarah if you be my goblin king."

"I do look good in blue eye shadow." Quinn commented laughing as she finally pulled away from Rachel sliding off the bed.

Rachel watched with a content grin as Quinn put away the first movie then retrieved a second one putting it in and pressing play before reclaiming her spot next to Rachel. This one was supposed to be her favorite so Rachel was curious to what Quinn had selected. Then the opening credits for Funny Girl started and Rachel felt a huge smile forming on her face. She had changed over the summer curbing some of her older habits like the long winded ramblings, her clothing style or her love of all things Barbra but that didn't mean they were gone just not as prominent as they used to be. Chris had taught her how to communicate better to people as individuals instead of trying to force them to bend to her will Chris had taught her how to get people to understand in a manner that was nonthreatening allowing those people to be more receptive to her ideas. It made things much easier for Rachel because people tended to agree with her a lot more now. Yet Quinn kept saying she liked the old her, all of the old her and now Quinn put on Rachel's favorite Barbara movie. Rachel felt her heart clench at the thought of how much Quinn knew her and all the little things Quinn did to show Rachel she knew her and cared.

"You're my favorite person Quinn Fabray." Rachel blurted out, Quinn pulled away to look Rachel in the face. "Even over Chris?"

"Yes and Chris knows it." Rachel said with complete seriousness, she didn't understand why it was important to make sure Quinn knew how much she meant to Rachel just that it was.

"Really?"

"Chris may be my best friend but you're my favorite everything else."

"So I'm you're first choice? Or am I wrong?" Quinn asked hesitantly glancing away for a moment as she bit her bottom lip. Rachel leaned in reaching out to cup Quinn's cheek with her hand gently moving Quinn's face till she could look into those hazel eyes. "You are not wrong. You are my first choice; you've always been my first choice. No one Quinn could take your place in my life or my heart. I love you. I have from the moment we met."

Tears sprang into Quinn's eyes as she looked away, Rachel smiled and leaned forward to kiss Quinn on the forehead again then pulled the blonde down on top of her. They lay there in comfortable silence watching the movie. It wasn't for another ten minutes before it dawned on Rachel exactly what she had said to Quinn, _maybe I shouldn't have said it like that? I do love her but maybe what I said was misleading? I feel like I said too much but why? It's just Quinn, she knows I love her and since last night she needs to be reminded people love her. That I love her but why do I feel like I'm treading on thin ice and at any moment I'm going to fall through. I've never held back with her but why do I feel like I should now? Why does it feel so damn dangerous to want to get closer? What is closer? I'm so confused._

After the movie the alarm on Rachel's phone went off, as Quinn put Funny Girl away and put the next one in the DVD player Rachel's phone beeped again after checking the message she announced.

"The pizza's here. I'll be right back."

Rachel returned with two medium sized pizzas, plates and napkins. They set the pizzas on the chest at the end of the bed made their plates and Quinn pressed play. The Little Mermaid started to play. Rachel could only grin and shake her head at how well Quinn did know her. Quinn enjoyed her extra bacon and pepperoni pizza while Rachel enjoyed her vegan pizza while singing along with the movie the girls taking turns at the songs making each other laugh. Rachel's took the dishes and the rest of the pizza down to the kitchen as Quinn put the last movie in. Rachel returned with two small bowls of vegan ice cream handing one to Quinn as she took her place on the bed next to the blonde.

"What's next?" Rachel asked digging into her ice cream. Quinn grinned around a mouthful of her own ice cream replying, "Lord of the Rings, the extended version."

"Oh good I love these movies."

Rachel finished her ice cream the same time Quinn did and she set their bowls aside on the table next to the bed. Quinn opened her arms and Rachel grinned getting settled within them a sense of contentment and peace settling over her whenever Quinn's arms were around her. They lay like that for the first hour of the movie then they both shifted with Quinn using Rachel's shoulder and body as her pillow and Rachel felt Quinn fall asleep. Rachel looked down at Quinn and all she could think was _MINE! All mine!_ She felt guilty for thinking it but she couldn't help it at all and for the moment she didn't want to help it. Watching Quinn sleep for a few minutes Rachel shifted a little further down till she could reach Quinn's face with ease. Rachel gazed lovingly at Quinn impulsively leaning forward to lay several soft kisses along Quinn's forehead, cheeks and chin everywhere but her lips. With each kiss Quinn unconsciously tugged Rachel closer a light smile on her lips but she doesn't wake. Rachel smiled and bit her bottom lip momentarily contemplating continuing kissing Quinn's face, she's never been this bold before but something about the moment is spurring her forward. Leaning in again Rachel lay's several more gentle kisses all over Quinn's face this time Quinn stirs a bit as her smile grows she mumbles.

"I love you Rachel."

Rachel smiles thinking Quinn's going to fall back into a deep sleep again knowing she's not really awake right now but then Quinn with her eyes still closed lifts her head from the pillow to softly rub her cheek against Rachel's till their lips were close. Rachel's breath caught as Quinn gently rubbed her lips against Rachel's lips then leaned forward a bit more kissing her. The moment Quinn put pressure into the kiss Rachel's mind went blank instinct kicking in that made her pull Quinn tighter to herself. Rachel felt Quinn's tongue on her lips and she immediately opened her mouth to reach out with her own tongue. Their tongues danced as Quinn ran her hand through Rachel's hair gripping it lightly that made an ache spring up between her legs. Quinn deepened the kiss a bit more before pulling away to nuzzle back in Rachel's neck mumbling still asleep. "Love you."

Rachel could feel Quinn relax back into a deep sleep again as she lay there stunned. Rachel could still feel Quinn on her lips, her body felt on fire and the ache between her legs remained. It was the hottest kiss she had ever experienced and the other person involved was asleep. Rachel had never had that reaction before with anyone, she got excited with her ex-boyfriends but it was never this fast or this intense. She had also never been sexually attracted to girls before, she appreciated their beauty, their sexiness but it had never been a "I want to drown myself in you" feeling but then again she had barely felt like that with any of her boyfriends. Yet now as she accepted what that ache between her legs was Rachel understood this was because of Quinn, it was always above and beyond with Quinn, and it was never anything but intense. Rachel wanted to kiss Quinn, she wanted to caress and kiss every inch of her and she really wanted to know what she tasted like and what it would feel like to make her cum._Wow where did that come from? _But before Rachel could dwell on where those thoughts came from images of what she'd like to do to Quinn and have Quinn do to her sprang to mind and the ache got worse. _Shit, I don't just love her like a friend do I? Not if I'm fantasying about having sex with her, lots of hot sweaty mind blowing sex. I mean if a simple twenty second kiss can do this to me imagine if she was awake and trying. But is it just physical? No I love everything about her; it's never been about her body or her looks. Then what is this? No. It can't be could it? Oh my…could it be? Am I? Oh crap I am. I'm in love with Quinn Fabray._

Rachel didn't remember falling asleep till Judy gently shook her awake. "Rachel it's almost seven. You two need to wake up for dinner."

"Oh okay Mrs. Fabray. Thank you." Rachel replied blinking gently pulling away from Quinn suddenly very self-conscious about being tangled up in her daughter. Rachel got out of the bed as Judy corrected her.

"Rachel please call me Judy."

"Okay." Rachel replied blushing a bit, Judy looked at Rachel telling her. "I always liked you Rachel. I never believed the same things my husband did and I'm glad you're still friends with my daughter. You've always made her very happy. Thank you for rescuing us."

"I would do anything for Quinn." Rachel blurted out but it only made Judy smile. "I know Rachel. You've already proven that. Now wake my daughter up and come down for dinner."

"Yes Judy." Rachel replied relieved.

Judy left and Rachel turned back to the bed, she was glad she had Judy's approval and to have confirmed that she did make Quinn happy elated Rachel to no end. Climbing back into bed Rachel bit her lip thinking about how she wanted to wake Quinn up, deciding against kissing her awake Rachel settled for lightly running her fingertips against Quinn's face and lips and quietly calling her name. After a minute Quinn finally stirred leaning into Rachel's hand sighing.

"I had the most wonderful dream."

"Really? Want to tell me about it?" Rachel asked biting her lip curious if Quinn's dream had to do with their kiss. Quinn blinked open her eyes to see Rachel watching her and immediately blushed changing the subject.

"Was that my mom earlier? I thought I heard her voice?"

"Yes, they want us down for dinner. Ready?"

Quinn rubbed her eyes a bit nodding as she sat up and scooted off the bed. Rachel followed her to the door when Quinn suddenly stopped and turned around to face Rachel with a serious expression.

"I want you to know I feel a lot better now. Today was just what I needed. Thank you Rachel."

"You're welcome Quinn. I'm happy I could help."

"You always do." Quinn replied taking Rachel's hand intertwining their fingers. They walked together downstairs toward the voices in the kitchen. They found Chris and Paul cooking while chatting with Judy and both of Rachel's dads Hiram a short Jewish man wearing glasses and Leroy a tall handsome black man with the beginning of gray at his temples.

"Dad! Daddy! What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked surprised, she let go of Quinn's hand to give both her fathers a hug. Leroy replied first. "I called Chris to get an update and she invited us over for dinner. Quinn how are you feeling today?"

"I'm good Leroy thank you Rachel took good care of me today. I feel so much better." Quinn replied walking over to give Rachel's dads both a hug before walking over to her mother.

Rachel asked her father's how their day was but still managed to listen in on the conversation Quinn was having with Judy.

"What did you do today mom?" Quinn asked.

"I went to the house to get our things. Everything of yours and mine in the house was packed up."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"How? Did you do it alone?"

"No Chris helped. She hired movers to pack everything up I just had to point out what to take."

"Oh."

"Did you want to be there Quinn?"

"No. I didn't want to go back." The tone of Quinn's voice when she says this draws Rachel's attention from her fathers over to the blonde, looking over she can see how torn Quinn is over it a mixture of relief and regret.

"Tomorrow we have an appointment with a lawyer Paul recommended and later that afternoon with a therapist. Will you be up for it Quinnie?"

"I will. I want to go with you. Do you think we could have lunch together too? Just the two of us?"

"I'd love that Quinnie."

Chris and Paul had made vegan lasagna made with eggplant and red wine. It was better than expected and everyone enjoyed themselves out on the patio under soft twinkle lights. The adults enjoyed a couple bottles of red wine while the girls got to enjoy a single glass. Chris only rolled her eyes at the limitation but because it was such a nice night she didn't protest or push for a second glass. After dinner Chris made coffee for the adults and worked on a puzzled with Rachel and Quinn in another room till it turned ten. Hiram and Leroy announced it was time to go and Rachel pulled Quinn back upstairs for a rather long private half hour goodbye that consisted of both girls laying on the bed wrapped around each other silently breathing each other in no words were spoken because no words were needed. Rachel could sense something shifting between them and it scared her.

Chris met her at the bottom of the stairs when Rachel finally managed to pull herself away. "I'll pick you up at the usual time."

"No make it a half hour earlier; we need to get coffee before school tomorrow."

"Sure." Chris replied shrugging but her eyes watched Rachel closely. Chris hadn't spoken to Rachel much that night but she had been watching her carefully especially around Quinn. Rachel knew she needed to talk to her best friend alone before school. Rachel left with her father's returning home, she showered dried her hair and went to bed. It had been a long week but a very wonderful day.

Now along in her bed in a silent room with nothing but her thoughts she again went back to that kiss. Thinking of the kiss Rachel's body had a physical reaction to the memories as the ache between her legs returned. Indulging herself in allowing her mind to wander she began to fantasize what it would be like to openly touch Quinn all over her body, to taste her skin and touch her in the most intimate ways. The ache turned into a throbbing and with Quinn firmly on her mind Rachel allowed herself to indulge even more as both hands went into her panties. With her right hand Rachel played with her clit, with her left she pushed two fingers inside herself moaning Quinn's name as her mind went wild in her fantasies her fingers relieved the throbbing a few times over because it seemed the more Rachel thought of Quinn naked with her legs wrapped around her head the hornier she became.

The next morning Rachel was outside waiting for Chris when she pulled up a half hour earlier than usual. Getting in the car Rachel was still thinking about how she fell asleep blushing at feeling a bit guilty over it.

"Okay spill it Berrylicious."

"I want to wait till I have my coffee in hand thank you."

"Stalling okay. I'll drive faster." And Chris did speeding to the Lima Bean. Fifteen minutes later they had their coffee and were slowly walking back to the car.

"Spill it."

"Okay fine." Rachel huffed then let loose in a long five minute ramble about Quinn, the conflicting feelings she's been having, the sleeping kiss, and her reaction. Chris didn't say a word she listen quietly till Rachel's ramble stumbled to an end. Chris paused to turn to look Rachel in the face with a frown of her own.

"There's something else you're not saying. Come on you've told me everything else."

"I…I think…I think I'm in love with her."

"Does that scare you?"

"Petrified."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Never. Chris I'm her friend and Quinn has a boyfriend. Just because she kissed me in her sleep doesn't mean anything. She could have been dreaming of Sam for all I know or Zack. I don't want to get my hopes up only to get my heart broken even worse just because we're close and we're friends does not mean she feels the same way about me as I do her. Besides right not is not the right time, even if Quinn wasn't with Sam she's still had too much go on. She needs to settle in, regain a sense of calm before I rock the boat again. Quinn's already dealing with too much I'm not going to add to it."

"You're assuming. You shouldn't assume anything. Promise me you'll tell Quinn." Chris was never one to back off or let it go and Rachel knew it so she compromised.

"Only if she breaks up with Sam and only if her situation has gotten better."

"Deal. I'm going to hold you to that Berrylicious."

"I know you will Chris. So can you tell me what you talked about with Quinn?"

"Nope." Chris replied smirking at Rachel, she knew the look Chris knew something she didn't. Frowning at the smirk Rachel sipped on her coffee quietly.

At school as soon as they entered the building Chris told Rachel she'd meet her at her locker in a minute she had to go to the bathroom. Heading down the hall alone Rachel didn't see Santana come up behind her till she was yanked into a nearby empty class room.

"Santana! What are you doing? What?" Rachel asked pulling her arm out of Santana's grip. The fiery Latina softened her expression with a deep breath asking Rachel directly.

"Where's Q?"

"She's out of town with her family. Her aunt died." Rachel replied looking Santana in the eyes.

"Bullshit. I went by Q's yesterday and I saw Judy there with Chris and some movers. Berry tell me what happened. Was it…Russell?"

"You know? Of course you know. You're Quinn's best friend." Rachel replied sighing, she didn't want to betray Quinn's trust but at the same time Santana deserved to know she was really okay. "Quinn forgot her bag at my house Wednesday night I made Chris go with me to return it and we found Mr. Fabray beating Quinn, Judy was unconscious on the floor."

"What happened Berry tell me!" Santana demanded grabbing Rachel by both arms, the worry and fear in Santana's face was something Rachel had never seen before.

"I hit Mr. Fabray in the head with a glass duck and Chris punched him in the face till he was unconscious. We got Quinn and Judy out of there. They're staying at Chris's place. Mr. Fabray was arrested. The movers were there to make sure Judy and Quinn don't have to go back there."

"Shit. Is Q okay?"

"Yes, she is. She didn't want you to worry. She's had a lot going on lately."

"Did Q say why Russell went off this time?"

"No, she won't tell me."

"It could be anything. Q was never good enough for Russell and he made sure she knew it. Bastard!"

Rachel nodded in agreement and Santana turned her attention to her asking. "So what's going on between you and Q? And don't tell me it has anything to do with that crap with Russell because I know better than that."

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana."

"I've got eyes Berry. I've noticed the change between you and Q. I back her up no matter what but that doesn't mean I'm not questioning her motives. She's been really friendly with you so tell me the truth. What's going on between you two?"

"We're friends."

"What? When?"

"For a while now. It was a more on and off friendship because of Mr. Fabray but this year Quinn and I have decided to try again despite our previous complications and reservations."

"On and off how long?" Santana asked very shocked, she couldn't seem to close her mouth.

"Since freshman year. When we're off you all think we're enemies, when we're on you think we've come to a mutual agreement but in truth it's because we're secret friends."

"Secret friends when?" Santana's look of disbelief was growing, Rachel though the Latina would get mad or angry at her the quiet disbelief and shock was not expected.

"All of last summer. It's harder to maintain during the school year which was why I was so surprised that at the start of the year Quinn wanted to try again. I'm glad she did."

"Oh now it makes sense. Wow. It all fits."

"What does?"

"Nothing Berry. So what you like my girl Q or what?"

"What do you mean Santana? Of course I like Q, she my friend I love her. I'd do anything for her as I suspect you would too."

"You got that right." Santana smirked, her entire demeanor softened as she smiled asking. "One more thing Berry. You know I've been seeing your girl Chris right?"

"Yes."

"You got a problem with that?" The Santana that Rachel knew finally made an appearance but this time there was no real threat just the implied one that didn't seem serious at all.

"No but I worry about Brittany." Rachel replied.

"Brittany? Why?" Santana was not expecting that answer.

"I know we're not friends but you two don't seem as close as before and she seems sad about it. You seem sad about it. I just hope Chris isn't getting in between you two that would be a shame."

"Chris hasn't. It's because Brit chose that asshole football player over me." Santana blurted out before she could stop herself. Rachel was shocked inside but outside she acted unaffected. "I'm sorry Santana, I'm sure it won't last. Brittany loves you, she always has."

"I thought so too. And look Berry you're right we're not friends but that's because I didn't know about you and Q. I get it now and since you've got Q's back, I've got yours. Get it."

"Yes. Thank you Santana."

Santana just nodded then left the room. Rachel followed a moment later her mind quickly going over the conversation again in her head. Rachel found Chris waiting for her at her locker and together they went their first class. Later that day Rachel over hears Kurt and Mercedes gossiping and Quinn's name is mentioned. Listening in better Rachel is relieved to hear the lie about the death in the family being repeated but dismayed when she hears that Sam was already publicly seeing someone else to rub it in Quinn's face. To make it worse it was another Cheerio, someone named Casey. At her locker she catches Chris and Santana flirting with Brittany watching from down the hall over a football player's shoulder. Rachel sees the hurt in Brittany's eyes and shakes her head at the whole situation. Then Rachel notices that hockey player Zack approach Quinn's locker slipping a couple of notes into the slots of the locker. Rachel frowned when she realized what he was doing. _What the hell! This asshole needs to back off my Quinn!_

At lunch Rachel spent most of the time ranting to Chris about Zack and his love notes. Chris lets her go on and on only smirking at certain outrageous statements here and there. Rachel wouldn't be happy till Sam and Zack both backed off and it irritated Rachel to no end that Chris thought that was hilarious. And after much prodding it pissed Rachel off even more when Chris broke telling her.

"You've always been crazy over Quinn, like totally bat shit crazy I'm going to kick everybody's ass to prove it over this girl and you didn't notice till now you were in love with her? Really Berrylicious? Wow."

"Shut up Chris."

Chris just smirked and shrugged. Rachel fumed but she knew her best friend was right. Rachel would have kept arguing with Chris about it but she received a text from Quinn giving her an update on her day with her mom. They had gone to see the lawyer first thing in the morning and were now on their way to lunch. The therapist was this afternoon. Rachel was relieved to hear that Quinn was having a good day with her mom.

At the end of the day Rachel was eager to leave and head back with Chris to her house so she could catch a nap before tonight hopefully with Quinn. Yet when Rachel reached her locker she found a brunette Cheerio waiting for her, Rachel had seen her before she was a transfer that came late last year other than the girl was very beautiful (though not as beautiful as Quinn or Chris) Rachel knew nothing about her.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi." Rachel replied looking at the girl with a questioning expression. "You may not remember we met last year. I'm Gabrielle Avery."

"Nice to meet you again Gabrielle."

"My cousin is throwing a party tonight. You should come to the party it'll be fun." Gabrielle informed her smiling shyly at Rachel, at first Rachel thought it was over Chris till she realized Gabrielle never mentioned Chris.

"You want me to come to your cousin's party?" Rachel asked smiling with amusement at Gabrielle, what she expected Gabrielle to say next was not what the gorgeous brunette said instead it was.

"I was hoping to see you outside of school. I'd like to get to know you better Rachel Berry. From what I've seen so far you're pretty amazing, I want to know more."

"Oh. Um I'm sorry but I can't I'm busy tonight." Rachel stammered, no one had ever asked her out like that before Rachel didn't know how to react.

"Oh with Chris. Is she your girlfriend? Shoot I guess I should have asked that first that was rude of me." Gabrielle was quick to say as she blushed a little bit.

"No. Gabrielle Chris is not my girlfriend, she's my best friend. I'm not dating anyone right now. But I'm going to a club tonight it's the grand opening."

"Oh a club. Twenty one and over?" Gabrielle seemed really impressed and was looking Rachel up and down again while biting her lower lip.

"Yes but I know the owner. Oh wait." Rachel opened her locker quickly and dug around for a bit to pull out a sparkling silver card. Rachel was feeling impulsive and she liked that this gorgeous Cheerio was flirting with her so she handed the card to Gabrielle telling her. "If you feel adventurous tonight instead of the party come to the grand opening. This will get you and two friends in no questions asked but the only stipulation is you have to look club hot okay?"

"Club hot no problem. But are you sure you want to give me your pass?"

"I don't need a pass to this place, like I said I know the owner. My names on the permanent list. This is for my friends and for those I like." Rachel knew she was flirting but it felt good to be wanted by someone, especially a beautiful woman it made her more confident that Quinn could actually be attracted to her. Rachel had pursued most of the men she dated except for Jeremy, he was different but to have a very beautiful girl hit on her was new, exciting.

"Wow, thank you Rachel." Gabrielle's smile got even bigger.

"No problem Gabrielle. So I'll see you later tonight."

"Oh yeah." Gabrielle confirmed nodding and looking Rachel up and down one last time and walked away with a simple, "See you tonight." Rachel watched her go grinning and feeling good about herself.

Chris was waiting for her in the parking lot and together they went back to Chris's house. Quinn and Judy were still out so Rachel went to her room to nap for a couple of hours. Tonight would be a long night and she was set to perform with "Super K" for at least four songs, she needed to be at her best. An hour later she felt someone join her on the bed she was about to open her eyes to see who it was when she felt familiar arms wrap around her and a familiar body press up against her back. Eyes still closed Rachel smiled snuggled back into Quinn asking with a sleep filled voice.

"How was your day with your mom?"

"Exhausting but wonderful. How was school?" Quinn whispered in her ear, her hot breath caused a dull ache to begin between Rachel's legs. "You're good on the death in the family thing but Sam's dating that red headed Cheerio what's her name…oh yeah Casey."

"Really? Casey? She's the ugliest girl on the squad." Quinn laughed nuzzling into Rachel's neck. Rachel laughed commenting, "Sam's an idiot going from the most beautiful girl in the state to the ugliest Cheerio is isn't a step down it's like being thrown down the stairs and he did it voluntarily. What an idiot!"

The comment made both girls laugh; Rachel started falling asleep again and felt Quinn relaxing too when she felt a handful of feather light kisses along her shoulder to her neck making her mew in contentment. Rachel woke alone an hour later and immediately felt disappointment. Noticing the time she decided against going to search for Quinn in favor or taking a shower and getting ready. They had to be at the club in two and a half hours and it took a half hour to drive there. After her shower and in the middle of putting on her makeup Rachel was slightly startled to find Quinn silently watching her.

"Off with Chris tonight? The grand opening right?"

"Yup, it's been a lot of hard work. I'm looking forward to tonight. Do you feel up to going out? I'd really like it if you came with us tonight. Chris is performing as Super K and I'm doing a couple songs myself."

"I'd like to but I'm tired from today and I already promised my mom we'd finish out our amazing mother daughter day with dinner and a movie just the two of us. I never knew my mom could be so much fun or understanding or comforting. It's strange but really nice."

"I'm so happy for you Quinn. Your mom is pretty awesome. I've never had one so I don't know what it's like."

"Well I never had a real dad and you've got two amazing one's so I think if we stick together we'll both get the loving parents we need." Quinn replied smiling at Rachel through the mirror.

Rachel grinned back then asked a moment later as an afterthought. "Hey do you know that Cheerio named Gabrielle Avery?"

"Yeah? Why is she going after Sam too? I thought she had better taste than that." Quinn joked chucking to herself.

"I think she may." Rachel replied cryptically suddenly unsure if she should tell Quinn about Gabrielle but then again Quinn was just her friend right? So what was the harm?

"What do you mean? What happened at school today?" Quinn asked walking over to stand next to Rachel at the sink.

"She was waiting for me at my locker at the end of the day to ask me to a party. I think she likes me. She even asked if Chris was my girlfriend." Rachel stated as she continued to apply her makeup.

"What! Really?" Quinn was shocked and suddenly she looked sick.

"Quinn! What's the matter? You look pale are you okay?" Rachel asked setting her makeup down to turn to her friend who wasn't just pale she was starting to look a little green. Rachel grabbed Quinn by both arms gently guiding her to sit on the closed toilet seat. Quinn shook her head forcing herself to snap out of whatever it was ignoring Rachel's questions instead asking in a tight voice.

"What did you say?"

"I gave her a pass to come to the club tonight. I thought I could point her out to you if she came."

"Oh. Do you like her?" Quinn asked her voice sounding strained, looking up into Rachel's eyes and Rachel's heart leap at the thought that she saw jealousy in those hazel orbs. Rachel reached out to Quinn pulling the blonde to her feet, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes telling her firmly.

"No. My interest lie in only one Cheerio and she happens to be standing in this bathroom with me at this moment."

"Really?" Quinn asked and Rachel could have sworn the blonde sounded hopeful it made Rachel's heart beat faster.

"Yes Quinn. I'm not dumb like Sam I know when I've got the best and I don't down grade. And I'll never give you up."

Quinn smiled blushing then leaned in hugging Rachel tightly. Eventually Quinn pulled away telling her. "I'll let you finish getting ready. Come see me before you go I want to see your outfit."

"Okay."

Quinn left and Rachel finished getting ready. She wore sparkling metallic yellow high heeled stilettos with a multicolored fringe dress that showed of her cleavage and her legs. Chris met her outside her bedroom wearing a silver version of the same outfit and together they went in search of Judy and Quinn. They found the Fabray's in the second living room watching a romantic comedy, when they walked in both blonde's turned to look but Rachel was only concerned with Quinn's reaction. The head cheerleader's eyes went wide her pupils dilated and her mouth hung open.

"You look amazing Rachel." Quinn managed after Judy had already complemented both Chris and herself. Rachel didn't even notice Chris and Judy exchange looks and knowing smirks as they watched Quinn gawk at Rachel and Rachel blush shyly.

"Okay we need to go. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a good night you two!" Chris called out dragging Rachel with her and out to their car with a hired driver.

The drive out to the club was filled with Chris teasing Rachel about Quinn till Rachel brought up that other Cheerio. After Rachel told Chris all of it Chris commented, "Be careful Berrylicious. It sounds like this hot girl really likes you and you know she's going to be there tonight and after seeing you like this, we know her crush is going to get worse. What about Quinn? Did you consider how that's going to make her feel?"

"I'm not dating Quinn Chris."

"But you want to."

"What if she doesn't?"

"But what if she does? Are you going to take that chance? Of hurting Quinn like that before you're even given her a shot. That's fucking cruel Rachel. You tell me you're in love with Quinn but you won't even give the girl a chance. Do you really want to be with this other chick over Quinn?" Chris asked her tone harsh and her eyes showing her disappoint in her friend, Rachel was quick to answer.

"Well no. I told Quinn about Gabrielle. I wanted to point the girl out to Quinn and I told her that. I also assured Quinn I didn't like Gabrielle like that…oh shit." Rachel suddenly realized what she told Quinn.

"What?"

"Quinn looked sick when I mentioned Gabrielle and she asked me if I _liked_ Gabrielle and I told her no. That I was only interested in one Cheerio and that it was her. I told her I'm not stupid like Sam, I don't downgrade when I know I've got the best. Oh shit Chris…I think I told her I chose her. Did I…but wait. Quinn smiled and seemed relieved when I said that. Does that man she likes me too? Chris does that mean she likes me too?"

"I think so Berrylicious."

"Really?" Rachel was shocked.

"Really. See what I mean when you shouldn't assume the worst."

Rachel was already lost in her head the shock waves of hope that Quinn could like her back in the same way was washing over her in numbing waves. The rest of the drive to the club was lost in thoughts of dates with Quinn, spending time with Quinn and that Quinn likes her too. At the club it was already packed and reporters from around the state and a few from out of state were present to take pictures of the various celebrities that were attending the grand opening. Chris's car took them around back; Chris made a point to tell Rachel she never went through the front door. They entered through a secure door to the back of the club to visit with Paul first.

The club was huge with multiple dance floors three DJ's at all times and a live show Friday and Saturdays. Tonight it was Super K and ninety percent of the audience was there for her, it drew people from all over the nation. Chris went to get ready and check on the dancers while Rachel helped Paul oversee the staff making sure the six different bars were running smoothly and that the door staff and security had what they needed. Rachel ended up running into Gabrielle when she was at the front door with two other Cheerios in tow one of them being the infamous Casey. Gabrielle smiled and waved at Rachel and Rachel returned the smile waving them over. Rachel turned to the Bouncer in charge telling him with a smirk.

"Bruce these are friends of mine, this is Gabrielle Avery and her friends. Put Gabrielle on the list with a plus two."

"Yes Berrylicious." The massive mountain of a man known as Bruce replied making a note on the paper on his clip board. He waved the three girls in as another bouncer handed all three drink bracelets. Gabrielle approached Rachel who grinned waiting for them by the actual door.

"You look amazing Rachel, or should I call you Berrylicious?"

"Rachel is fine Gabrielle. Berrylicious is my performing name while I'm here."

"Really and will you be performing?" Gabrielle asking flirting.

"I will be later, but come inside let me introduce you to a couple of people." Rachel told them nodding for Gabrielle to follow. Rachel turned and gave the brunette's outfit, a tight electric blue strapless dress with black heels and her hair flowing free she had to admit Gabrielle looked hot.

"You look great Gabrielle."

"Thank you Rachel." Gabrielle replied blushing, her two friends following close behind. Rachel took them past the coat check into the club and away from the main floor to a higher deck with a great view of the entire club. Walking them over to the bar Rachel introduced them to the main bartender.

"Max this is my friend Gabrielle, take care of her tonight okay?"

"Sure thing Berrylicious, anything for you."

Rachel nodded turning to Gabrielle reaching out to grab her hand for a moment. "I've got to go but you guys stay here and enjoy your selves. If at the end of the night you guys need a cab home just ask Bruce to get you one, it'll be on the club okay?"

"You're amazing Rachel. Will I see you again tonight? I know you're busy but I would like to dance with you at least once."

"Maybe, you'll have to wait and see." Rachel teased squeezing Gabrielle's hand then taking off.

Rachel forgot about Gabrielle soon after as she got busy helping Paul, watching Super K perform and then getting ready for her few songs. The night was exciting, fun and exhausting. When it was all said and done Chris and Rachel didn't leave to head home till almost six the next morning. Rachel knew her dads were supposed to meet her at Chris's later that day so she didn't think twice about going straight to Chris's house to crawl into bed with Quinn. Of course the blonde was still in Rachel's room; in Rachel's bed which she guessed since Quinn was now living there it was her bed or their bed or something like that. Walking in the room Rachel quietly kicked off her heels and pulled off her dress before walking to the bathroom to take off her makeup. Ten minutes later she was ready to climb into bed wearing nothing but a light tank top and a some tiny shorts, Rachel gazed at Quinn for a long moment then climbed in sliding up behind Quinn gently wrapping one arm around Quinn's waist trying not to wake the blond but instead Quinn immediately moved when she felt Rachel. Twisting around till she was facing Rachel Quinn gently shoved Rachel onto her back and laid on top of her using Rachel's shoulder as a pillow pushing her face into the little brunette's neck with one arm secure around Rachel's torso and one leg draped over both of hers. Rachel smiled happy and content, with the feel of Quinn draped over her entire body Rachel fell asleep with ease.

PART ELEVEN: Quinn's POV

In her sleep Quinn felt Rachel climb into bed the instant peace she felt at Rachel's presence caused her to turn around and get closer. Thursday night had been difficult without Rachel in bed with her the nightmares were constant but she didn't tell Rachel, it would only make the little diva worry more. Instead Quinn dealt with it like she did most things in life she sternly ignored it. However the day with her mother had been disarming and wonderful and painful all at the same time. It was empowering to see a lawyer about her parents' divorce in the morning then the conversation she had with her mom over lunch was eye opening. The first thing they discussed was if they were going back to their father's church that Sunday. Their standing at the church they had been attending since Quinn was born was due to Russell, he was the one who liked to participate whereas Judy and Quinn had only done what Russell asked them to do which was a lot to pretend they were the perfect family. Image mattered a great deal to Russell Fabray and being an important member of that particular church was a big part of that image but everyone in that church were as fake and as cold hearted as Russell was. Quinn was shocked when her mother bluntly told her.

"I don't want to go back to that church. I think it's important we keep our faith but we should find a church that suits us better don't you think Quinnie?"

"Yeah mom I do." Quinn replied smiling warmly at her mom, shocked and proud all at the same time. Then her mom shocked her again by straight up asking Quinn if she was in love with Rachel, Quinn admitted it and then her mom shocked her again by telling her.

"I thought so, I suspected during that summer you two secretly hung out."

"You knew about that?" Quinn was surprised she thought she had been so careful.

"Of course I did. I covered for you with your father. I always knew when you were with Rachel because of how happy you were when you'd come home after. No one made you happy like she did or I really should say does; right Quinnie?"

Quinn explained how she had yet to talk to Rachel about everything and didn't know if Rachel felt the same way or not. Her mom was very supportive and assured Quinn Rachel definitely had feelings for her too, it made her blush. Quinn never knew her mom was actually pretty cool, she was interesting and had view on things that were nowhere near like her fathers. Quinn was prompted to ask about it and she was shocked when her mother told her.

"I never saw eye to eye on many things with your father but I was in love. And because I was in love I compromised everything. I didn't start to realize what I had done till Frannie left. I'm sorry Quinnie for not standing up for your sooner, for not standing up for your sister and for allowing it all to happen for far, far too long. I'm so sorry Quinnie."

Quinn had cried and had been held by her mother for the first time since she was five. It was a breakthrough in their relationship and for the first time in her entire life she felt like she really had a mother, someone who genuinely cared for her. That afternoon they went to meet a therapist they both liked enough to talk to and they had their first group session together. Later on as they became more comfortable they would do individual sessions but for now the group sessions worked best. It was not as scary as Quinn thought it would be but at the end of the day she was exhausted. When they returned to Chris's house she found Rachel in her bed and immediately crawled in. Rachel had woken enough to ask about her day and they had a quick conversation where Rachel informed her of Sam's cheating and Quinn had only found it amusing, she was going to end it at school on Monday she didn't need any more complications then she already had and her feelings for Rachel were only growing. Soon she wouldn't be able to hide it and she needed to prepare.

It was getting harder and harder to hide her feelings for Rachel, her dreams when they weren't nightmares were all of Rachel, of dates they would go on and the things they would do in the bedroom and the day before she had the most amazing dream. Quinn dreamt she kissed Rachel. It felt so real, so wonderful and amazing and mind blowing that Quinn was haunted by it. The echoes of it in her mind made her whole body crave Rachel and it was slowing driving her mad. Quinn had never physically craved anyone before yet with Rachel she needed to be really close and Quinn thought it would be a problem only Rachel seemed to be just as eager to be as physically close as she was. Then Rachel told Quinn about Gabrielle Avery a Cheerio in her squad, one she was soon to kick off the squad since she was asking Rachel out. Quinn wished she had not shown so much reaction when Rachel told her about Gabrielle asking her out but she couldn't help it, it was all she could do not to puke right there at Rachel's feet over it but then the most wonderful thing happened. Rachel told her she didn't like Gabrielle, she liked Quinn and she chose Quinn because Quinn was the best and Rachel didn't downgrade. Rachel had called Quinn hers in a roundabout way that made Quinn love Rachel even more. Quinn thought about Rachel's words the rest of the night, it was her only consolation since Rachel left looking like a goddess in her heels and dress and had already informed her Gabrielle was going to be there. Quinn made mental note to deal with Gabrielle first thing Monday, she had the same mental note about Sam and Zack. Quinn was going to clean her slate Monday at school, she was going to bite the bullet and apologize to both boys and kick Gabrielle off the Cheerios. Coach Sue wouldn't mind Quinn had free reign over a lot of things which only made her more dangerous because she didn't have to give reasons for her actions.

Quinn had a wonderful night with her mom they watched a movie and ate some left over dinner the lasagna. Quinn was glad her mom was cutting back on the drinking Quinn had been really worried about her for a while now but her mom had even acknowledged it to the therapist so that was a step in the right direction as was her limiting her nights for three glasses of wine only. After her mom went to bed Quinn worked on the puzzle set up in one of the rooms of the house till late in the evening quietly listening to music and thinking about Rachel, Chris had left out a couple of CD's for Quinn with a post it note attached telling Quinn to listen to all of it. And so Quinn did flipping from Goldfrapp to Cassius to Madonna. Quinn kept going back to Madonna's "Lucky Star"; it made her think of Rachel. Quinn really wanted to be a better person for Rachel and she wanted to be a girlfriend worthy of Rachel Berry. When Quinn eventually went to bed sometime around four am Quinn realized she never asked where Rachel would be going that night home to her house or back to Chris's to sleep with her. Quinn wondered if that too was too much to think, maybe Rachel would just take another bed in one of the many guest bedrooms in Chris's house even though Rachel made it clear this was "her room" at Chris's. Quinn was dreaming of Rachel when Rachel crawled into bed smelling of her gardenia lotion. Quinn nuzzled Rachel and immediately feel into a really deep sleep that lasted till Rachel woke up hours later and tried to pull away. The second she felt Rachel move away Quinn snapped awake.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom I'll be right back." Rachel whispered to Quinn carefully getting out of bed. Quinn huffed rolling over away from Rachel, a few minutes later Rachel returned reclaiming her spot in bed and pulling Quinn back till they were pressed up against each other again.

"I wasn't too long was I?" Rachel asked whispering into Quinn's neck, she sounded half asleep and Quinn was still halfway in her dream about Rachel.

The hot breath on her neck woke senses down below without pulling Quinn out of her dream however the light kisses on her neck and the fingertips rubbing tiny circles on the small exposed section of skin of Quinn's hip pulled her completely from her dream though she didn't realize it. The tiny circles were causing tingling sensations to shoot straight down between her legs which in turn blocked out any conscious rational thought. Quinn shifted exposing more of her neck to Rachel's light kisses and casually twisted till her shirt pulled up exposing more skin of her hip. The fingertips burning circles into her skin began to trace larger circles that combined with slightly harder kisses on her neck made Quinn's breathing go faster. Her body seemed to catch fire and she wanted more. With her eyes still closed Quinn twisted around till they were face to face, the scent of Rachel combined with their close proximity and half asleep mind allowed Quinn's hidden desire for Rachel to fully emerge. Quinn leaned forward pressing her entire body against Rachel's and ran her right hand up into Rachel's hair tugging on it gently while gently using her cheek to caress Rachel's cheek till their lips brushed together. Quinn felt Rachel shift underneath her, a leg gently slipped between both of her own, arms circled her waist and hands drifted under her shirt to touch the bare skin of her lower back then the light touch of a tongue made her open her lips to greet it with her own eager tongue. Rachel's moan pulled Quinn out of her daze as her mind seized on the small fact she caused that sound in the little diva.

Mentally Quinn blinked as the realization this wasn't a dream sunk in but instead of breaking the kiss and pulling back to see Rachel's reaction Quinn felt Rachel press her hips against Quinn, then brunettes hands traveled further up the bare skin of her back pulling her closer as Rachel deepened the kiss this time Quinn moaned and gripped Rachel's hair tighter. They kept kissing deeply till they were force apart to breathe only then did both girls finally open their eyes. In the dim light of the bedroom Quinn could see Rachel's normally deep brown eyes appear almost black from her dilated pupils and Quinn was sure hers were the same. Quinn didn't see hesitation, confusion, or judgment in Rachel's eyes only lust, desire and love.

"Rachel." Quinn huskily whispered the girls name her hand unconsciously tightening her grip on Rachel's hair for a brief second her eyes still locked with Rachel's. It was Quinn's way of asking for permission for this to go on, if the question was asked out loud it might break the spell they were both under and this wonderful moment would come to a screeching end. In reply Quinn could feel both of Rachel's hands moved back down the bare skin of her back down to her ass and she felt both of Rachel's hands grip each of her buttocks and squeeze as she huskily replied back. "Quinn."

Quinn moaned at the move her hips involuntarily pushing into Rachel her upper thigh pressing into Rachel's center and now it was Rachel's turns to moan. "Oh Quinn." The breathy moan of her name made the throbbing return full force between Quinn's legs she couldn't hold back, she leaned down to kiss Rachel again this time neither girl was hesitant to lead with their tongues. The kiss deepened and Rachel started massaging Quinn's ass with both hands as her hips thrust up against Quinn making her center rub on Quinn's thigh. Quinn took her free left hand and reached up to gently squeeze Rachel's breast through her thin tank top. Rachel moaned again squeezing Quinn's ass harder, Quinn could feel how hot and wet Rachel was against her thigh she began to feel bold this was the hottest make out session ever and her need was only growing; she needed to taste Rachel starting with her neck. Breaking the kiss Quinn sought out Rachel's ear gently sucking and biting on the sensitive lobe making Rachel squirm even more, as Quinn moved her ministrations down to Rachel's neck to lick and suck on Rachel's pulse point her left hand continued to massage Rachel's breast. Quinn was only half aware of Rachel's hands slipping under her underwear to grip her bare ass till she felt the pleasurable sensations of Rachel's nails digging into her skin. This made Quinn involuntarily thrust against Rachel's leg in between her own and this time she felt the brunette's thigh rub against her own center. Quinn let out a breathy out of control "Rachel!"

Rachel took the opportunity a distracted Quinn provided to attack the blonde's neck with her tongue and lips her right hand disappearing from her ass cheek to suddenly make its self-know as Rachel teasingly ran her fingertips along Quinn's hip and up her side along her bare skin under her shirt. The fingertips burned their path up over her ribs to Quinn's left breast. When Rachel squeezed her breast and played with her hard nipple Quinn's breath went ragged. Lust over ruled all other thoughts as both girls began to grind their hips and legs together. Quinn lowered herself a bit more kissing Rachel on the mouth using her tongue to taste her for a long moment then suddenly pulling back to use her tongue on Rachel's sensitive neck and down the bare skin of her chest using her finger Quinn pulled down Rachel's tank top to expose her bare perfect breast and pink taught nipple. Quinn licked her lips in anticipation leaning down to lick and suck on the areola and nipple. Rachel bucked underneath her moaning Quinn's name, her grinding on Quinn's thigh getting harder and more desperate. Quinn could hear and feel Rachel's breathing becoming increasing erratic and a light sheen of sweet sprang up covering tan skin. Quinn continued to lick and suck on Rachel's breast eventually moving on to the other one while her free hand wandered over Rachel's bare skin under her tank top. When Quinn's hand moved near Rachel's hips or ass Quinn could hear Rachel's breathing shorten even more till the brunette was almost panting.

Quinn looked up and into Rachel's face, the brunette's eyes were tightly closed for a moment then they opened and it took the little diva a few seconds to focus on anything but when she did she focused on Quinn to issue a lust filled desperate plea.

"Please Quinn I need to feel you…inside of me."

Quinn's panties were soaked and the throbbing threated to take Quinn over the edge all by itself. Rachel's plea broke any last resolve Quinn had and her mouth returned to Rachel's breasts as her free hand traced a pattern over Rachel's hip and down to her panties then smoothly she slipped her hand under the panties to find Rachel hot and dripping wet the slick folds the softest more erotic thing Quinn had ever felt with her fingertips. Rachel threw back her head moaning Quinn's name again her hips causing Quinn's fingers to trail further down Rachel's slick folds till the touched her center. Feeling the barest hint of Rachel's center Quinn stopped sucking on Rachel's breast to kiss her little diva their tongue's battling for dominance while slowly running her fingers through the slick folds a few times before finally pushing into Rachel entering her. Rachel immediately gasped against Quinn's mouth her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Quinn pulled out her two fingers most of the way then thrust them back in and Rachel made a noise Quinn had never heard before but hearing it was like Rachel was touching her own center just with her voice. Quinn was so close and with each thrust she could feel Rachel's orgasm approaching. Eager to do this for Rachel Quinn added one more finger thrusting her fingers deeper and harder into the little diva making Rachel spread her legs apart further to give Quinn more access. Incapable of coherent speech Rachel was left chanting Quinn's name combined with "yes" and "more" in a variety of ways till Quinn finally felt Rachel tip over the edge but Quinn didn't stop she wanted Rachel to orgasm again so softened her kisses on Rachel's mouth and pulled out her fingers from within Rachel to focus on the hard slick numb that Quinn privately found fascinating. Quinn had never been with a girl and Rachel was the only person she ever fantasized about having sex with but Quinn found she had a natural talent for it. It didn't take long to get Rachel to that point again this time Rachel clung to Quinn burring her face in the blonde's neck as she tried to muffle her loud moans. Quinn patiently played with Rachel's clit till she came then before the peak had even past Quinn pushed her fingers back inside Rachel's hot center. Rachel was nothing but incoherent panting and loud moaning as Quinn's thrust's got deeper and harder. Then Rachel managed to beg one word. "More." Leaning down to suck on Rachel's breasts again Quinn pumped her fingers harder, three thrusts later Rachel had tipped over the edge hard her whole body seemed to clench onto Quinn's fingers, her arms wrapped tight around Quinn as Rachel's whole body shook and twitched from the very intense orgasm. Quinn grinned slowly and carefully pulling her fingers out of Rachel and planted a dozen light feather kisses on Rachel's skin from her chest to her neck to her cheek happy to lay with Rachel as they both caught their breaths.

Rachel panted her eyes closed for a few minutes; Quinn quietly enjoyed the glow Rachel had to her. However as the minutes slowly ticked by realization what she had just done began to sink in and Quinn began to panic. She began to silently agonize at what Rachel would think of her now and tried to pull away slowly only the second Rachel felt her shift away she opened her eyes and quickly pulled Quinn tighter to herself.

"You're not going anywhere right now Fabray. We're not done yet."

"What?" Quinn asked shocked by the firm commanding tone and the intense look in the little diva's eyes. Rachel grinned as she told her, "We're not done Quinn. It's my turn next and there's no leaving this bed until I'm satisfied."

"Are you sure…about this? All of this?" Quinn squeaked out terrified but her terror was calmed by Rachel's confident. "I love you Quinn, you've only made my dream come true. I want this, I need this. I need you, all of you."

"I love you too Rachel, it's only ever been you, always you."

Rachel kissed Quinn ending the conversation, Rachel tugged Quinn's shirt off then pushed her onto her back on the bed straddling Quinn's hips. Quinn really liked this dominant Rachel it was better than her fantasies. Rachel grabbed both of her wrists holding them up above their heads as she continued kissing her senseless and then ever so slowly Rachel moved her kisses down to her chin, neck and ears. The torture was twofold the kisses made the throbbing worse but that she couldn't touch Rachel back was driving her crazy. Rachel moved her kisses lower to the skin on Quinn's chest down to her bare breasts.

"You're so beautiful Quinn, so beautiful." Rachel whispered as she trailed a path with her tongue down to Quinn's hard nipples. When she felt Rachel's mouth cover her breast the throbbing became overwhelming, she was already so close and everything Rachel was doing was only getting her closer. Somehow Quinn didn't tip over the edge as Rachel paid equal attention to both her breasts, the little diva released her wrists as she shifted down her finger tips teasing Quinn's sides, her tongue burning a path lower and lower. Quinn didn't realize what Rachel was going to do till the brunette was tugging off her soaked panties.

"Was all this because of me?" Rachel asked in whispered wonder Quinn lifted her hips up aiding Rachel's quest to remove her underwear and smiled confessing. "Only ever because of you."

Rachel paused looking Quinn in the eyes; Quinn could tell she was stunned by her confession that it meant a lot to the brunette though nothing else was said. Rachel moved lower to position herself between Quinn's thighs; she had a confession of her own. "I've never even considered kissing a girl till you, I never fantasied about sex till you and I never thought I'd be so eager to do this…till you. I've never wanted anything more."

Quinn didn't know what to say and it didn't matter Rachel was already focused on what lay exposed in front of her. Quinn had never even allowed a boy to do this to her and that Rachel was so eager to do it made her even more wet.

"You smell so good Quinn." Rachel whispered leaning in with her tongue out. The moment Quinn felt Rachel's slick tongue on her folds the throbbing sent shock waves through her limbs and her legs spread further apart to give Rachel more access. Rachel grew even bolder with her tongue running it up and down Quinn's folds then slipping the tip to run against her clit and Quinn buckled.

"You taste so good Quinn. So good, I can't believe how good."

Rachel used two fingers to open Quinn's lips to run her tongue against her exposed clit and Quinn was pushed over the edge yet the peak was short lived as Rachel continued to lick and suck till Quinn felt another crest rising inside her. The pleasure pulsating from her core and from wherever Rachel's tongue touched her had short circuit her brain, she couldn't think only feel. Rachel didn't stop and Quinn came again then again, each one more intense then the last. Quinn felt like she was going to pass out from too much then she felt two fingers slip inside of her and the peak started rising again building and building with each thrust of Rachel's hand and each hard lick of her tongue on her clit till she fell over the edge and she all she could see were stars and she was no longer in touch with what was going on. She didn't even feel Rachel stop or gently pull out of her and she barely noticed Rachel climb back up her and hug her with her entire body. Quinn lost track of time at that point, in fact she realizes she fell asleep because sometime later they hear a soft knocking on the door and Chris tell them through the door.

"Hey I know you guys are busy but I'm taking Judy shopping I'll see you guys tonight for dinner before the club and Quinn no excuses this time you're coming with us tonight."

Quinn groaned the same moment Rachel groaned and they both laughed. Quinn asked suddenly catching on to what Chris said. "What did she mean "I know you guys are busy"?"

"I think she may have heard us." Rachel said with hesitancy.

"Oh shit do you think my mom heard us?" Quinn asked suddenly extremely self-conscious.

"No you're mom's room is on the other side of the house but Chris's is actually just down the hall." Rachel replied trying to make Quinn feel better but Quinn was already lost in thought about what had just happened and that she was still laying naked with Rachel.

"I think I should tell you," Rachel began holding on to Quinn with a slightly tighter grip. "I want you Quinn. I want all of you. And I want you to myself. I don't want this to be a onetime thing."

"Me too." Quinn was quick to reply looking the little diva in the eyes. Quinn had her chance and she was happier and more content than ever before she wasn't going to let it go without a fight. "I should have something before about how I felt about you but things have been so complicated lately. I haven't had a chance to break up with Sam and get rid of Zack yet. And I am. You're the only person I want to be with Rachel, you're the only one I've ever loved. The only one I've ever wanted to be like…this with."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You were my first Quinn."

"What? Rachel? Why didn't you stop me?" Quinn asked suddenly petrified she'd done something utterly horrible.

"I didn't want you to stop I wanted you to go further. It was special to me Quinn because it was you. I just never realized we wouldn't be able to control ourselves once we had the opportunity. And I do mean that I couldn't control myself and I really, really, really enjoyed it. All of it. So much that I think we should do it all over again."

Quinn caught the huskiness of Rachel's voice and despite how sated she was the throbbing started all over again by the simple tone of the little diva's voice _Oh I'm in trouble if that's all it takes to get me started!_ Quinn licked her lips being obvious this time about looking Rachel up and down.

"You have too much clothes on. Allow me to help with that problem." Quinn teased tugging Rachel's tank top off then using her teeth to pull Rachel's short shorts off along with her thin soaked panties till they were both equally naked. A naked wet Rachel straddled Quinn's hips she leaned down to kiss Quinn but suddenly, she pulled back to look her in the eyes again.

"Are you sure about this?" Rachel asked her worry clear in her eye. "You're not going to push me away later and just say it was heat of the moment? Are you sure about this? About me? Being with me?"

"I'm not going to push you away. I love you Rachel. I'm sure about this; I want to be with you and only you Rachel. I never wanted anything more than to be with you. You already have all of me."

Rachel leaned down to kiss Quinn ending the conversation no more words were needed only actions as both girls took their time showing each other again and again and again.

Later that afternoon Quinn woke to find Rachel getting dressed; her hair was still slightly wet it was obvious she had showered. Rachel turned and saw Quinn watching her from the bed and grinned.

"You need to get in the shower. We have two hours before dinner and I think we need time to decompress and it'll only be the three of us till dinner. Your mom is out with my dad and both of my dads are coming again to dinner tonight. In fact I think Chris may have convinced your mom and my dad's to come out to the club tonight."

"What?" Quinn looked to Rachel with wide eyes, _how much did we miss? Wait what time is it! Oh my god we spent all day having sex in bed! Oh my god I spend all day having sex in bed with Rachel Berry! Oh my god I'm with Rachel Berry!_

"Quinn! Quinn? Are you listening to me? Quinn?" Rachel called but Quinn was lost in her own sex hazed mind a stupid happy grin on her face. Rachel had to sit on the bed and reach out to touch Quinn's face to snap the blonde out of her introspection.

"Are you okay Quinn?"

"Yes! I was thinking about…today. It's still hard to believe it's not a dream." Quinn said looking away a blush climbing her face, when she looked up Rachel was smiling at her. Quinn pulled Rachel to her kissing her lightly on the lips confessing. "I don't want to stop doing that."

"Good because I don't want you to stop. But for now only Chris is aware and I made sure of that earlier while you were still asleep. Is that okay? I don't want to share…_this_…not yet not with everyone not even our parents. Not yet okay? Is that selfish of me to want to keep it just between us for now?"

"No, it's not Rachel. I still need to officially end things with Sam and I need to make Zack understand it's not going to happen. I'm not sure about being out at school yet but I am sure that I'm not going to date anyone but the girl I love."

"Quinn." Rachel sighed, leaning in kissing Quinn again. What began chaste quickly turned heated as tongues intertwined. Rachel finally managed to pull away breathing heavily. "We need to cool it for tonight or we'll never leave this room. I promised…we would. Go shower…please."

"But tonight after the club we can do this...more right?"

"Oh yes."

Quinn had to back away from Rachel and take a few deep breaths to calm herself before she climbed out of bed and went directly to the bathroom to shower. A moment after she turned on the water Quinn heard a knock on the door it was Rachel with an energy bar.

"Here eat this that way you won't be completely starving at dinner."

"Thank you. I was actually thinking how hungry I am right now. We didn't eat all day."

"I look out for my girl."

"You're girl?"

"Yes _my_ girl. And I won't by shy in letting anyone who over steps the line, know it too."

"I like this side of you. It's very sexy."

"Stop it. And go shower. We need to be good for a few hours."

"Then you should go." Quinn teased eyeing Rachel who still wasn't moving. To make it worse for the little brunette she began slowly pulling off the robe she was wearing and behind her Quinn heard the lock turn.

"I think we're going to be a little late." Rachel huskily whispered her voice right behind Quinn; it made her shiver in anticipation, then she felt Rachel's gentle touch on her bare back.

"Very late. We're going to be very late." Quinn stated as she felt Rachel kiss her shoulder and the little diva's hands wander down to her bare ass.

PART TWELVE: Chris's POV

Chris woke that early afternoon feeling good, the grand opening had been a total success and she had felt great about putting on a good show. Chris had invited Santana to the opening but stipulated she wanted the fiery Latina to come alone and she had. Rachel had been too busy helping her granddad to notice but Chris made sure to point that girl Rachel invited out to Santana only asking to keep an eye out. Santana has surprised Chris, toward the end of the night Chris expected to find the Latina drunk since she had an open tab however she found the Latina waiting patiently for her sipping on a drink but nowhere near drunk. That other girl however the one Santana was keeping an eye on had to be poured into a cab along with her two friends.

"So what's Gabrielle Avery done to you?" Santana asked when Chris was finally able to spend longer than ten seconds with her. Chris grinned asking, "You jealous?"

"Maybe, is she stepping into my turf?"

Chris laughed and leaned over kissing Santana soundly on the lips, pulling back she explained. "No that Cheerio has her eye on Rachel."

"Berry? Oh that's not good." Santana commented wrapping both arms around Chris's waist, now in another short dress in heels. Chris pulled back to look Santana in the face, "Why do you say that?"

"I've got a theory your best friend and my best friend are in love with each other. Berry told me today about how she's been secret friends for Quinn for some time now. Frankly them seeing each other in secret explains a lot of both of their behavior over the years; I don't know how I missed it before."

"You are perceptive. Can you keep a secret?" Chris asked knowing Santana could, she had many secrets she never shared Chris could see it in the Latina's eyes.

"Yeah. Spill it."

"Both Quinn and Rachel have confessed at different times that they are in fact in love with one another but neither one has the courage to say anything."

"Really Quinn told you. Like came out and told you?" Santana was shocked, Chris shook her head and corrected her. "No she didn't come out to me. I asked Judy to tell me the truth in case she needed someone to cover anything she didn't want out in the open and Judy told me the truth about why Russell really flipped out that night. It was because he discovered Quinn was still hanging out with Rachel so he tore up her room and found proof that Quinn had actual feelings for Rachel. It was all the excuse he needed to beat the shit out of Judy and Quinn. And I let Quinn know that I knew the truth. After that confessing her feelings for Rachel was easy."

"And Berry?"

"She told me Friday before school. Apparently Quinn kissed Rachel in her sleep and it was pretty intense."

"I figured as much, those two it's nothing but intense."

"So do you want me to talk to Gabrielle on Monday? Lay down the law a bit?" Santana asked smirking. "If you don't imagine what Quinn will do if she finds out someone's sniffing around her woman."

"Shit that won't be pretty. Quinn's actually a lot more vicious than me especially when she's motivated."

"Come home with me tonight." Chris asked being bold and blunt, Santana licked her lips acting like she was thinking about it before grinning. "Well since you asked so nicely how could I say no?"

"Good lets go."

"What about Berry don't you have to drive her home?"

"No, she had her own ride home and she left about ten minutes ago. I'm driving my own car home so let's go."

Santana took her hand and they left. Chris took Santana back to her actual house not the one she was using as her front it was the first time Santana would see where she lived. So far they had kept their activities limited to at school and at the Latina's house every now and again. It kept things simple and clear but Chris really liked Santana. She knew she couldn't keep her in the long term; Chris saw what was going on between Santana and Brittany and knew Brittany was Santana's soul mate but for right now she was going to have her fun with the Latina. And Chris knew Quinn trusted the Latina and when earlier that day the Latina made a point to tell her that she never meant to be mean to Rachel all that time it was that she was following Quinn's lead. Santana acknowledge that Rachel wasn't anything they made her out to be during the bullying. It proved to Chris Santana was worthy of her trust.

Chris took Santana straight to her bedroom where they both were quick to strip down and get into bed. Hours later Santana was still asleep next to her when Chris heard something. Getting out of bed she wrapped herself in her robe and went investigating only to find the origin of the noise coming from down the hall. Chris found the noise coming from Rachel's room and she instantly blushed when it hit her exactly what she was over hearing. It wasn't that Chris was shy about sex in any way but when it came to her best friend and hearing those very personal vocalizations Chris couldn't help but blush and be a bit embarrassed.

"Well that didn't take long at all. Damn their loud." Chris commented out loud to herself and quickly rushed back to her own room to shoot her granddad a text to keep Judy away from that part of the house. Instead of returning to bed Chris took a shower and when got out wrapped in just a towel Santana was up watching her.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing, you wore me out."

"Are you done with me so soon?" Chris teased halfway wondering if it was safe to walk down the hall yet.

"Not even close. Do you have stuff to do today?"

"No, not today but tonight I have to go back to the club. Do another show."

"Why did you never tell me you were Super K?" Santana asked casually smiling at Chris from the bed the sheet barely covering her. Chris lay down across the foot of the bed on her side resting her head on her hand she asked in return. "When did we decide to share all our secrets? If that's the case I believe you owe me three."

Santana opened and shut her mouth a few times as if she wanted to tell Chris something but kept taking it back. Chris laughed reaching out placing a calming hand on the girl's arm she told her. "I was just kidding Santana. You don't have tell me anything, I already know."

"Already know what?"

"Everything." 'Chris's tone gave away her real meaning and of course Santana understood.

"You know about Brittany?"

"Of course I do and I know she's your soul mate Santana. You'll get her back but for right now I'm going to enjoy you being single and have lots of fun with you first then you can settle down with the love of your life."

"Wow. Really? That's the most amazing thing I think anyone's ever said to me." Santana replied looking quite stunned.

Chris took Santana out for breakfast checking the hall first before allowing Santana to leave the room; Chris didn't think Rachel or Quinn would appreciate Santana knowing something that intimate anytime soon. It would be bad enough that Chris knew but it was good too because now they could depend upon her giving "interference" as much as they needed and Chris had a strong feeling they were going to need it. After breakfast she took Santana home then sought out Judy hoping the older Fabray had not sought out her daughter while she was out. That would be a very awkward conversation. Much to Chris's relief Judy had been holed up on the other side of the massive house slowly going through some of the packed boxes; specifically the one's containing photo albums. Chris found Judy quietly crying.

Chris apologized for intruding then asked if Judy would accompany her on a shopping trip and the older woman agreed. Judy took a few minutes to get herself together and met Chris in the kitchen before heading out. They went shopping for shoes and a dress Judy didn't realize it was for her till Chris sent her into the dressing room with a dress Judy thought was for Quinn. It took some time but Chris managed to convince Judy to take a sleek dark blue dress and new heels to go with it. Chris then suggested they get their hair done only it again turned into only Judy getting her hair done.

"What is all really for Chris? A new outfit, new hair?"

"Rachel and I are taking you and Quinn to the club tonight. I want you to see what I do, what my granddad's been doing and I want you to have a little fun. Both of Rachel's dads are coming so you'll have other adults to keep you company."

"The club? I don't know about that Chris, I'm too old for places like that."

"My granddad's got twenty years on you and he's running the place. Come on Judy if you're going to give me an excuse you'll have to do better than that. Plus too Rachel and I are going to be busy, I'm going to be performing most of the night, Rachel will be performing too but she also helps manage the floor. She's got an amazing talent for multitasking but that'll leave Quinn all alone. I'm not sure if I can get Santana to come out a second night but I thought it would be one more cool mother daughter bonding experience. Think about it Judy."

By the time they returned home it was a couple hours till dinner and earlier that day Chris had sent text messages to both of Rachel's fathers inviting them to the club after dinner. The Berry men had been planning on attending the club just not this soon however both men quickly agreed. Chris sent Judy to rest before dinner since they were going out that evening then went to check on Rachel and Quinn. They still had not come out of the room and she could still hear them through the door. Laughing as she passed by Chris sent Rachel and Quinn the same text reminding them to be presentable by dinner.

At eight o'clock Chris played the good hostess as both Hiram and Leroy arrived, Judy was in the kitchen with her granddad helping put the salad together as he finished the vegan stir fry. Questions about where Rachel and Quinn were at floated around the room Chris was quick to say they were getting ready and would be down in a moment. Of course it was fifteen minutes after they were expected they finally appeared together, Chris was impressed both girls were dressed in cute pastel summer dresses neither giving off any hint of what they had been doing behind closed doors all day. They all enjoyed a great dinner and each other's company, the Berry men were excited to go to the club and when Quinn commented on Judy's new hair Judy informed Quinn of the new outfit and Chris's invitation to also go to the club that evening.

"Mom can I do your makeup?" Quinn asked suddenly excited and animated at the idea of doing something so out of the ordinary with her mother. "Of course you can Quinnie."

The Fabray women spent the rest of dinner planning Judy's makeup, the look of joy and excitement on both their faces made Chris smile, Rachel caught the smile and reached over squeezing Chris's hand in silent thanks all Chris could do was nod at Rachel in agreement.

After dinner Chris pulled Rachel aside for a moment, "Tomorrow morning no excuses we're going out for coffee just the two of us. We need to talk. Oh and by the way congratulations."

"Thank you Chris and we'll do coffee just us tomorrow morning. Thanks for covering for us today. We appreciate it."

"I know and we'll be quick tomorrow I don't want Quinn to get mad at me for keeping her woman busy."

Rachel wanted to argue with Chris but she only managed to open and close her mouth repeatedly nothing came out.

"You better hope that chick that's been sniffing your panties doesn't show up tonight because if Quinn catches her it's going to get bloody." Chris commented laughing thinking of Santana's comments about Quinn's capabilities.

"Chris I trust Quinn not to act so rashly."

"I'm expecting the worst." Chris was bluntly honest.

"Well I'm expecting the best. So we still balance each other out. I won't flirt with Gabrielle now that I have Quinn. I won't do anything to hurt Quinn. Even though we're not officially together yet we are still friends."

"Was that before you two started fucking?" Chris asked crudely and Rachel made a disgusted face that Chris laughed at adding. "Oh I know I could hear it in my room down the hall. Looks like I'm going to have to look into sound proofing your guys room if nothing but for my own sanity."

"Chris!"

"What you two were really loud. It was the real reason I took Judy shopping. I was afraid across the house wasn't far enough away." Chris teased.

They returned to the dining room to have desert before getting ready for the evening. Chris pulled out her phone and sent Santana a quick text _**Shit! Rachel told Quinn about that chick. Quinn is going to the club tonight with Judy and Rachel's dads and I know that chick is going to show again. You have to come to the club and run interference. It would not be good for Judy to see Quinn like that.**_

Santana was quick to reply, _**Why would Berry tell her that? Does she not know Q at all? I'll be there.**_

Chris spent an hour with her granddad before he was set to head out to the club. Both the Berry men were spending time with their daughter while Quinn helped Judy get ready. The Berry men looked great in their suits and Judy looked amazing in her dress and heels Quinn's makeup job made her appear ten years younger than she actually was. Chris laughed when she realized Judy blushed just like Quinn and all the complements she was getting from the Berry men, Rachel and herself kept the blush on Judy's face for a while. Chris was in a short strapless but comfortable dress that she would change out of when she reached the club, Rachel was dressed similar though they still looked really good. They were waiting for Quinn to come down, Rachel and Quinn were driving out together and Chris was taking everyone else but Chris wanted to see what Quinn put on and she wanted to see Rachel's reaction to it. After months of listening to Rachel go on and on about Quinn and their complicated relationship, it was utterly wonder for Chris to be able to enjoy the happy moment along with Rachel's happiness at being with the girl she loved. Quinn finally appeared at the top of the stairs heading down slowly in her heels, the blonde had her hair down it looked a little wild, she was dressed in a shimmering electric green fringe dress with matching heels her makeup accented her eyes and the deep maroon lipstick drew focus to her heart shaped lips.

"Oh my…Quinn you look absolutely stunning." Rachel stammered, Chris grinned at Rachel and nodded in agreement to Quinn. Chris also caught the looks being exchanged by the Berry men and Judy, Rachel wasn't subtle and in moments like this neither was Quinn. Quinn reached the bottom of the stairs and all she could do was stare at Rachel and all Rachel could do was stare back their love struck look was making Chris giggle and getting a lot of attention from the adults. Breaking the moment Chris leaned to them whispering, "If this gets any sweeter you're going to give me a toothache."

Both girls blushed and turned to the adults all of them grinning, "Shall we go?" Rachel asked motioning for Quinn to go first. Chris laughed, "Smooth Berrylicious smooth."

Chris drove out with Judy and the Berry men while Rachel and Quinn took the driver and the extra car. Chris got Judy and the Berry men situated in a special VIP area of the club then went to wait for Rachel to show up with Quinn. The moment they walked in through the back door Chris pulled them aside informing them.

"Berrylicious I need you to do two full sets tonight."

"What? So many songs, are you sure Chris?" Rachel asked stunned, she was prepared to perform four to six songs throughout the night but this meant her performing for three hours straight.

"Oh yeah. I'll come join you for a few and do a few of my own in between to space everything out but I want you to shine tonight. Plus do you even know how many requests I got for you to perform again? I'm just giving the people what they want. Go ahead and show Quinn to the VIP area Judy and your dads are already there then meet me in our dressing room backstage. Oh and Quinn I invited Santana to come in tonight I hope you don't mind I didn't want you to be lonely with Rachel performing so much."

"No thank you for thinking of me Chris. I appreciate that. Tonight's going to be a lot of fun. I love watching Rachel sing and perform. This is going to be great." Quinn replied smiling, Chris noticed earlier that night that the black eye was totally gone and the sparkle had returned to Quinn's eyes she looked really happy, beaming to be honest and so was Rachel but Chris suspected the day of sex may have had a lot to do with that.

Chris checked in with her granddad said hello to most of the staff then made her way backstage. Rachel was already waiting in the dressing room they discussed the set Rachel was going to perform while Chris did Rachel's makeup and hair. The set would consist of several different styles with outfits to go with each. The made their battle plan for the evening mapping out which song Rachel would do when and when Chris would slide in to do one or two of her own in between. They DJ's had been warming up the crowd for a while and the club was packed. Once Chris got Rachel situated she went to check on her party in the VIP area. The Berry men were having fun sipping on champagne with Judy while Quinn and Santana discretely enjoyed fruity mixed drinks of their own on the other side of the VIP area. The VIP area was large enough to give everyone their space but still intimate and secluded, it had an overhead view of the main dance floor and a view of the two other levels, the stairs that lead up to the private area were guarded by two bouncers at all times. Chris was there checking on everyone glad they were all having a good time when Chris noticed down below in the same spot as the night before the Cheerio Rachel had invited. The girl was in a different dress but had brought the same two friends. Chris took note and discretely motioned to Santana to look and pointed the girl out, Santana looked then nodded in understanding. Chris turned back to everyone smiling at all their happy faces she rejoined the conversation Quinn and Santana were currently having to ask during a lull.

"So are you excited to see Berrylicious perform tonight? It's not going to be like at Glee club that I can promise you."

"I am, really excited actually. I know how talented Rachel is and if she's been working on this with you I know it's going to be amazing." Quinn replied her smile never leaving her face.

"Glad to hear you feel that way because she's about to go on, look." Chris gestured with her head to the main stage and the lights were beginning to sync with music and they all watched as musicians came out and then finally Rachel emerged from the smoke wearing a very tiny red and yellow dress with matching make up.

"Holy crap Berry looks fucking hot!" Santana commented her eyes wide her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Shut it Santana she's spoken for." Quinn growled without taking her eyes off the sight of Rachel going into full rock goddess mode. It took a couple of moments for Quinn's words to sink into Santana's mind but when comprehension finally hit Santana took a step back to look to Chris and silently mouth the question. "What? Did they hook up finally?"

Chris had a huge grin on her face as she nodded in confirmation, Santana smiled nodding looking to Quinn with a more than a little pride; as hard as Santana pretended to be she had a huge soft spot for those she cared about and when it came to Quinn it showed. Chris giggled at how cute it was especially when Quinn was glued to Rachel's performance she didn't even blink as she watched; it was like she was in trance from it.

Chris slipped away during the next song to walk the floor she stopped by the bar Max worked at and the one the Cheerio was currently drinking by. Chris stood out of the way on the side and motioned for Max to come over, he did and he leaned in asking.

"You need anything Chris?"

"Just info Max. Those girls Berrylicious introduced you too last night, the ones drinking over there by the rail I need to know what they've been saying."

"About?"

"Berrylicious."

"They haven't mentioned her just some chick named Rachel."

"Max that's Berrylicious."

"Oh, oh shit they've been talking about her nonstop. That one in the middle in the orange dress has been plotting since last night to get her alone and seduce her." Max was quick to offer.

"Wow she's cocky." Chris replied chuckling, Max out right laughed adding. "All talk and no action. She won't leave this spot; she hoping Berrylicious will come looking for her."

"Max spread the word Berrylicious is officially taken so no groupies."

"You want me to kick her out?" Max asked nodding in understanding at Chris's order.

"Nah not necessary, let her enjoy herself but don't let her stalk anyone."

"Hey so who's Berrylicious with? Anyone we know? Is he handsome?" Max asked, he had a crush on Rachel but respected that she wasn't interested and treated her like a little sister.

"A very, very hot blonde, if you want to go see what she looks like she's in the electric green dress in the VIP area."

"What! Berrylicious is with another chick! Chris that's so hot! Shit yeah I'm going to go look." Max laughed shaking his head a huge smile on his face. "Chris what are they drinking I'm going to take them their next round."

Chris gave Max their order and watched him scurry off, Chris moved on making her rounds on the floor and by the time she finished and was heading backstage the entire staff knew of Rachel's new relationship status.

The night continued to go smoothly with everyone having fun but since Chris wasn't performing as much as she normally would she allowed herself to have more than a few drinks and by one in the morning she was feeling a little meddlesome and decided to give the Cheerio an out by showing her Rachel was already taken. Chris had gone to Rachel giving her a message she made up saying it was from Quinn telling her to meet her on the stairs to the VIP room and then to Quinn delivering another message to same effect. Wearing a bobbed Red wig and a different dress than she started the evening with Chris conveniently wandered over to Max's bar again winking at him before picking up a drink tray motioning for Max.

"Give me three Kamikaze shots."

Max loaded up the tray and Chris took them over to the Cheerio and her friends. "Hey ladies how are we doing tonight?"

The brunette sniffing up on Rachel turned around first gave Chris a bright smile telling her, "We're having a great time."

"I have some extra shots if you three want them, on me." Chris offered holding out the drink tray all three girls looked to the shots then at each other as if trying to decide if they should or not but of course in the end they picked up the shots and downed them. As they set the shots back down upon the tray Chris caught sight of Rachel walking toward the stairs just as Quinn was leaving the VIP area slowly heading down the stairs.

"Hey isn't that Berrylicious? You know that hot chick that was just performing?" Chris asked loudly and the brunette's head snapped around. "Where?"

Chris pointed Rachel out and the brunette rushed over to the edge of the rail in time to watch Rachel looking amazing in another impossibly short strapless dress and high heels reach the bottom of the stairs and speak very briefly to the bouncers posted there then head up the stairs meeting up with Quinn halfway. Chris watched the brunette out of the corner of her eye as Rachel greeted Quinn who from the distance you couldn't see her face but you could tell she was really hot with a very enthusiastic and passionate kiss.

"Who's that?" The brunette asked sounding hurt she was unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Rachel practically mauling the blonde on the stairway. Chris smirked shrugging she replied casually, "I heard the blonde's her girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I didn't know she had a girlfriend, since when? Friday she said she wasn't dating anyone."

"I guess the girl moves fast." Chris replied shrugging again then taking off with a giggle.

Chris dropped off the tray to Max winked at him then took the backstairs down to the main level to head backstage for the last set of the night. By the time Chris was done she had found that the Berry men had taken Judy home in a cab, all three were tipsy from the champagne but made sure to have Quinn and Santana tell Chris they had fun. Chris found Santana talking to a bartender on the second level named Luke while Rachel and Quinn made out in the VIP area. Chris interrupted them tapping Rachel on the shoulder.

"Hey it's time to go home. So take the driver. I'll see you two in the morning."

Rachel and Quinn both grinned Rachel beat Quinn to the punch telling Chris. "Thanks Chris, see you in the morning. Good show!"

Chris grinned at them giving them small wave good bye as she continued on to Santana. The bartender had hoped to take the Latina home but he saw Chris walk up and slip her arm around the extremely attractive young woman he huffed in disappointment. Chris left with Santana after saying goodnight to her granddad, when they returned to the house Chris made sure to distract Santana on the way to her room though her sensitive hearing picked up the telltale signs of Rachel and Quinn enjoying themselves anyway.

Chris woke by midmorning sending Rachel a "time to get up" text and left Santana sleeping in bed, she slipped on jeans, her boots and a long sleeve shirt grabbing her sunglasses on the way out. She went down the hall to knock softly on Rachel's door Rachel was quick to answer slipping out quietly.

"Quinn's still asleep. I left her a note." Rachel supplied walking down the hall with Chris; Rachel was wearing an outfit almost identical to her own. Taking the car to the Lima Bean Rachel turned into a chatterbox going on and on about how wonderful it was being with Quinn. Chris smiled nodding when appropriate and commenting when needed as Rachel unleashed her happiness on Chris verbally. They sat inside with their coffee's continuing their conversation. They only spoke of the show they put on briefly which was unusual but it was also unusual for Rachel to be in love which at the moment trumped everything else as the topic of the day. They kept discussing Quinn and the entire situation till Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine showed up then they switched to performing.

"So I want to introduce Quinn to Goldfrapp." Chris commented sipping on her coffee.

"Okay but is there a particular reason you're mentioning it when we're talking about performing?" Rachel asked.

"I think Quinn would be great performing Goldfrapp and since she's one of my favorite I wouldn't mind listening to Quinn kick out a couple of her albums. And I think Quinn would have a ton of fun doing it."

"That would be a lot for her to learn. When were you thinking about doing this?" Rachel asked totally intrigued by the idea. "You tell me I'll give her the materials but I'd have you work with her for the most part. The question is would you be up for it?"

"Of course I would, it's Quinn and I would love to see her perform more. And you're right she'd do well with Goldfrapp but we shouldn't limit her to only one artist. We should have several prepared."

Chris laughed of course Rachel would want to take it above and beyond and Chris was no help she only encouraged Rachel do think bigger. Kurt and Blaine joined them at their table and they talked about school till their coffees were done. Rachel was eager to get back to Quinn and Kurt had begun asking questions because Rachel couldn't get the massive "I'm in love!" grin off her face. Chris told the boys she had stuff to do and they left. Rachel teased herself all the way back to the house for being so obvious making Chris crack up the whole time.

Back at the house they found Judy and her granddad planning a BBQ for later that afternoon. Rachel asked if she needed to call her fathers but Judy informed her she already had and they would be there in a few hours. Chris and Rachel both nodded smiled then headed back upstairs, Rachel disappeared with Quinn till her fathers showed up while Chris spent another two hours with Santana before driving her home. When Chris returned the BBQ was in full swing, everyone was out back enjoying themselves by the pool while her granddad manned the grill. They spent the rest of the day out by the pool having fun that night Chris laughed her ass off as Rachel tried to come up with an excuse to spend the night but since it was a school night and Rachel hadn't been home much her fathers insisted she come home with them. Eventually Rachel relented but Quinn had to promise to pick her up for school the next morning early so they could go get coffee before school. After the Berry's including Rachel finally left Quinn had tea with her mom in the kitchen but when Judy went to bed Quinn wandered the house for a while. Around eleven Chris found Quinn going through the wall of DVD's.

"Hey you're up late. Don't you have Cheerio practice in the morning?"

"No just afternoon practice. Coach Sue gave me till Monday afternoon to be back to one hundred percent. I'm glad I miss Rachel tonight." Quinn confessed blushing.

"Did you tell your coach the truth about your dad?" Chris asked surprised, even more so when Quinn nodded explaining. "Coach Sue's really tough and more than a little weird but she really looks out for us, for me. If my dad wasn't still in jail she would have run him down with her car."

"Really?"

"She told me she would have just to hobble him. What she'd do to him after she didn't want me to know."

"I think I really like Coach Sue." Chris commented and Quinn laughed.

"Talking about lucking out on your coach." Chris commented laughing then a thought occurred to her and her face turned serious. "Can we talk you know between me and you?"

"Sure Chris." Quinn replied with a shrug but she turned to give her full attention.

"How are you settling in?"

"Great. I feel good the bruises have faded and I'm happier than I've ever been. My mom's smiled more in the last seventy two hours than I've ever seen her smile in my life. Last night was the most fun I've ever seen my mom have. Thank you Chris for everything, thank you."

"You're welcome Quinn, I'm glad it made a difference. So you know for tomorrow that chick sniffing on Rachel was at the club both Friday and Saturday." Chris saw Quinn's face harden at the mere mention of the brunette Chris continued on, "Last night I made sure to point out to her that Rachel had a girlfriend."

"Point out how?" Quinn asked suddenly confused on what exactly Chris was saying.

"I made sure you met Rachel on the stairs in full view of where that chick was drinking, from the distance you couldn't see your face but that was more because Rachel was mauling you in full view of everyone but your parents. I think she got the idea but who knows if she's really going to back off or not."

Quinn blushed but grinned at the same time. "The girl is a Cheerio on my squad, I'm going to have fun with her at practice tomorrow afternoon but if she goes near Rachel again I'm going to knock her teeth out."

Chris laughed nodding in agreement but adding "Not that I condone that particular tactic but I'm all for sticking up for what's yours and you Quinn Fabray have Rachel Berry totally and completely and I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Really Chris? I keep thinking I'm dreaming and that I'll wake up soon. Like it's all too good to be true. My dad locked up, I'm with the girl I'm in love with and I'm with people who care about me."

"Well tomorrow you're going to wake up meet Rachel probably have sex in your car then go face the day at school." Chris casually threw out making Quinn blush again but laugh and comment. "I hope so, that would be the way to start the week. Oh my god I can't believe I just said that out loud!"

Chris laughed even harder, eventually when she caught her breath and could speak again she told Quinn. "I was also going to say that come tomorrow if anyone gives you shit for anything and this does exclude Rachel I'm not even going to go there with you two. But if you have any issues with Sam, Zack or anyone including that chick sniffing up on Rachel I want you to text me. I'll show the code I want you to keep on your phone at all times in case of school emergencies. I already know you're schedule because of Rachel so I'll know where to be if I'm needed. If you find yourself someplace other than where you're supposed to be and you need help just text the code and the location. I'm not going to leave you to the wolves Quinn. I've got your back."

"You're a great friend Chris thank you."

"Well Rachel would fucking kill me if I let anything happen to you so take it as you will." Chris replied with a shrug laughing. Quinn laughed with Chris adding, "Still appreciated."

"So Quinn I need your help with something."

"Sure Chris what do you need?"

"I need you to tell me about Brittany and Santana."

"Why? Aren't you sort of seeing Santana?" Quinn asked hesitantly grimacing a little, this was obviously a sensitive subject for the blonde but since Chris knew she was best friends with both girls she knew why.

"We have sex but we're friends we're not dating. I'd like to but Santana's in love with Brittany."

"You know?"

"I can see in their eyes when they look at each other. That's why I'm asking. I want to help Santana get her girl. And so you know I did tell Santana that I was going to do this. Santana's one of the most caring, big hearted, tough as nails loyal gorgeous women I've ever met, she's a hell of a friend and she deserves to be with her soul mate. And from what little I've seen of Brittany so does she."

"Wow Rachel really wasn't kidding about you. Do you have any imperfections?" Quinn replied laughing while looking at Chris stunned.

"Quinn I've had boyfriends and girlfriends, one night stands and I was even engaged for a month this past year. I'm not worried about finding someone to play with and I've yet to meet anyone that ignites in me the passion I see between you and Rachel and I'm willing to wait for it. I'm in no rush and I'm not selfish. What I am is willing to go the extra mile for those who I consider my friends."

"Wow, okay. Let me tell you about Brittany and Santana." Quinn nodded then began to tell Chris everything she knew about her best friends.

PART THIRTEEN: Quinn's POV

Snapping awake with a smile Quinn was excited to get up early and meet Rachel before school, eager enough to get there ten minutes early she didn't even need to text Rachel to let her know she was early since the little diva popped out her front door half a second later carrying her bag and wearing a huge grin. Quinn wasn't wearing her Cheerio uniform yet just a regular skirt and t-shirt, she would have to change at school before Coach Sue saw her. Rachel wearing her casual clothing got in the car and immediately leaned in to kiss Quinn, the blonde met her half way immediately running her hand into Rachel's hair as their lips met. When their lips touched Quinn became lost in everything Rachel but when Rachel's tongue touched hers she lost track of the world, time and everything else. Pulling away with ragged breath Quinn pressed her forehead to Rachel's taking a moment to breath.

"We need to get to that spot we talked about last night. We're going to need all the time we can get alone and I don't think your dads would appreciate us doing it in front of their house."

"Drive fast." Rachel huskily replied licking her lips.

Quinn put the car in drive and drove way over the speed limit to the service road that lead to the hills behind the school. At that time of the morning no one would be around and it was close enough that they could get to school in less than five minutes, it was the perfect spot. Quinn pulled into a spot a little off the service road and parked. Neither girl wasted time climbing into the back seat pushing the front seats forward to give them room, neither girl wasted time launching themselves on each other trying to devour each other with their mouths and hands. Rachel was quick to pull Quinn's shirt off completely eager to make up for lost time. Alone with Rachel Quinn had no shame and let Rachel strip her down to nothing in the car and take full advantage of her for the first half of their allotted time. The second half Quinn insisted on carefully pulling off most of Rachel's clothing so she wouldn't sweat in it since they still had the whole day to go through. Quinn already planned on taking a quick shower to remove the smell of sex till Rachel whispered in her ear she liked that Quinn smelled of her. Quinn couldn't say no to Rachel at all, instead she smiled and assured Rachel she'd wait till after practice later that day to shower.

They managed to get to school fifteen minutes before class started giving them both enough time for Quinn to change into her uniform and to go to their locker then get to class. However when Quinn got to her locker she opened it and a dozen folded notes spilled out.

"What is this?"

"Notes from Zack." Rachel supplied sounding pissed, Quinn looked up to her so see an unusual amount of aggression and irritation in Rachel's eyes, and it surprised Quinn.

"Oh. Shit." Quinn whispered gathering up all the notes sticking them in a small plastic bag she had in her locker, she grabbed the books she needed slamming her locker shut then made a show of throwing the plastic bag full of notes into the trash while looking Rachel in the eyes. Rachel's mood instantly changed the second the bag was in the trash, her eyes brightened and a huge smile broke out on her face. Quinn laughed asking, "Shall we go to class now?"

Rachel nodded heading off to class with a swish of her hips that made Quinn pause and watch for a moment as flashes of earlier that morning started going through her mind. Snapping out of it when Rachel turned the corner and was out of sight Quinn smacked herself in the forehead physically shook her head trying to expel the sex haze she was still in and rushed to class. Quinn lucked out that the halls were mostly empty and that no one stopped her before she reached class but she knew the day was just beginning.

Quinn spent her first class thinking about the last five days and how much everything had changed. In school on the outside everything looked the same Quinn was in her uniform her hair was in a perfect ponytail, her makeup was immaculate and her HBIC was firmly in place. It took a moment for Quinn to put it on she had never been this happy before it was hard to hide it but it was necessary. The day before while lying in bed Quinn talked with Rachel about coming out individually and together and what it meant to come out to their family then the school. They agreed they'd take it one step at a time and that for now it was there secret as it was only Chris and Santana knew, and that was more than enough people in both of their opinions. Plus Quinn needed to officially end it with Sam and talk to Zack it wasn't fare to lead them on any longer. Quinn and Rachel had also agreed to let everyone think Quinn was single for a few weeks before letting people know she was taken again.

The morning goes great with everyone but Santana and Brittany keeping their distance as was normal till Quinn was on her way to her third class when Zack popped up out of nowhere stopping her in her tracks.

"Hi Quinn."

"Hi Zack." Quinn replied trying not to run into him. The tall hockey player smiled shyly at Quinn asking, "Did you get my notes?"

"I did." Quinn replied frowning, now wasn't the time and she didn't know what to say.

"Did you read them?"

"No I haven't had the chance." Quinn lied, she tried to smile but it looked more like a pained grimace. The boy didn't notice as he went on asking, "Would you like to go out with me tonight Quinn?"

_Shit! I have to do this now; damn I'm going to be late for class with Rachel._ Quinn grabbed Zack and dragged him a little away to escape from listening ears to tell him in a hushed tone "Zack I don't think that will be a good idea. It was wrong of me to go on a date with you while I was with Sam. I'm moving on from both of you to give myself a clean slate. Sorry. No."

Quinn walked away without a backward glance, she couldn't be too nice or people would think she'd gone soft and she couldn't have that but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to be as mean to Zack as she could have been. Zack was a good guy and didn't deserve that. Quinn went to class and put Zack out of her mind, she had to Rachel had seen her with Zack and was now staring at her with questions in her eyes. Quinn took her seat next to Rachel and wrote out a quick note as class started. Rachel read it and the smile returned to the little diva's face.

Determined to get it all over with at the beginning of lunch Quinn walked right up to Sam and giving him a firm glare she icily demanded he join her in the hall so they could talk. Sam was still really angry about the whole mess and Quinn couldn't show any sign of weakness in the lunch room with everyone watching however when they entered the hall Quinn's features softened a bit.

"Sam I'm sorry about going on that date with Zack. My head hasn't been right since I found out about my aunt dying. Plus my parents are still out of town and I'm staying with family friends. I didn't mean to hurt you like that Sam, I really like you and I hope we can be friends again someday."

"Friends? You're breaking up with me? I thought we could work this out once we got a chance to really talk. Quinn I love you. I don't want to lose you." Sam pleaded reaching out to Quinn but she stopped him holding up both hands in protest.

"I'm sorry Sam. Please forgive me I really didn't mean to hurt you. You've been so good to me you deserve a girl who can be with you the way you deserve, someone like Casey. I'm sorry Sam."

As Quinn said the words a rush of emotions from everything came to the surface and tears sprang to her eyes, with tears streaming down her face she said "I'm so sorry Sam." Then kissed him on the cheek and ran down the hall, she didn't see Rachel watching or Rachel follow her down the hall without Sam noticing. Quinn ran outside to the parking lot all the way to her car getting in, a half a second later a loud knock on her window made Quinn scream and jump.

"Quinn! It's me open the door." Rachel insisted knocking again on the window. Quinn unlocked the doors and Rachel ran around to the passenger side of the car getting in. Once the door was closed Rachel leaned over to pull Quinn into her arms, Quinn started crying even harder.

"Shh baby its okay, it's okay." Rachel soothed into Quinn's ear holding her tight and rubbing circles on her back. Quinn's grip around Rachel tightened as she buried her face into the crook of Rachel's neck. A few minutes later Quinn finally calmed down enough to talk Rachel was reluctant to let her go but did so Quinn could fix her makeup.

"Was Sam mean to you?" Rachel finally asked in calm even tone while watching Quinn's face carefully for her reaction. Quinn shook her head no explaining, "Sam's a really good guy and he was a good boyfriend any girl would be lucky to have him. I shouldn't have hurt him like that. It's that everything that's happened, everything I'm only now coming to grips with slammed me all at once. You didn't have to run after me but thank you. I didn't realize how much I needed you till I got to the car then it was if you popped up out of my mind because there you were."

"Quinn I'll always be there for you. I was watching. I wanted to make sure Sam didn't do something rash and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm glad I did you shouldn't be alone right now." Rachel insisted reaching out to hold Quinn's face with both of her hands, Quinn couldn't help but lean into her touch.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn. This will get easier; you've already done the hard part. And tonight you come over to my house for dinner okay?"

"Okay."

Quinn stayed with Rachel in the car for all of lunch but by the time Quinn went to class she was herself again. And by the time it was time for Glee was Quinn close to being in a good mood that was till she was walking down the hall with Santana and Brittany toward the choir room only to see Brian Kelly talking to Rachel. The rather handsome hockey player was smiling at Rachel and nodding enthusiastically while Rachel was talking to him with a subdued smile. Quinn didn't like what she saw at all, Brian was standing much too close to Rachel and that stupid enamored look on his face made her want to hit him. Quinn's HBIC came out full force she didn't even bother to hide the sneer on her face as she nudged Santana with her elbow and motioned with her head to Rachel. Santana took one look and turned to Quinn nodding in understanding together they walked over to Rachel and Brian chin held high.

"What's going on here?" Quinn asked her voice dangerously low her eyes like daggers into Brian who instantly clamed up the second Quinn appeared. Rachel however turned to Quinn giving her a huge happy smile. "Hi Quinn I was just trying to convince Brian here to join Glee club, we need more members and Brian was telling me he can sing."

"Is that true Brian? Were you telling Rachel you could sing?" Quinn asked her voice dripping with menace and Brian couldn't even look her in the eyes, he didn't see Rachel smile turn into grin.

"Um, ah, um yeah." Brian finally manages to get it out but before he could get anything else out Quinn snapped at him. "I think you're lying Brian. I think you're here for another reason. I think you're here because you want to ask Rachel out."

Quinn's voice was menacing but she practically bit out those last words it finally got Brian to look her in the face, she could tell he instantly regretted it. With anger building in her eyes she looked Brian in the face telling him.

"You don't have to admit it. I know why you are really here and that's going to stop right now. You are not dating Rachel Berry, you are not good enough for Rachel Berry and you will leave Rachel Berry alone!"

"Why do you care Quinn?" Brian asked backing away from Quinn, Quinn narrowed her eyes at him "I care because she's my friend Brian. Do you think I'm going to allow just anyone to date my friends? No I take care of my friends like I'm taking care of this. Leave Brian, leave now."

"Does my captain have to say it again?" Santana growled from behind Quinn, Brian's eyes darted from Quinn to Santana then back to Quinn again before he swallowed thickly and decided to leave.

"Okay. I'm going, I'm going." Brian announced backing away not even looking at Rachel again as he quickly left.

"Was that really necessary Quinn?" Rachel asked her grin had turned into a full smirk and when Quinn turned to answer Rachel and saw it Quinn burst out laughing. "Yes absolutely necessary."

"Why Q? Why couldn't Brian ask Rachel out? Brian's a nice guy." Brittany asked looking to Quinn with confusion. Quinn smiled at the blonde but before she could answer Rachel did for her.

"Quinn's looking out for me Brittany, she knows I'm saving myself for the person I love and I don't need to go out with anyone else but the one I'm in love with."

"Oh!" Brittany replied thinking about it and before she could ask another question Chris walked up with Kurt and Mercedes. Quinn smiled at Chris and gave all three of them a nod of greeting then turned back to Rachel asking softly as they walked into the choir room.

"Did you not approve?"

"Oh I approve. I'll show you how much I approve later when we're alone."

Quinn raised an eye brow biting her lip at the sudden very dirty thoughts running through her head. However Quinn wasn't given much time to day dream everyone filed in for Glee taking their seats with Santana sitting next to Chris behind Rachel and Quinn with Brittany sitting on Quinn's other side. Mercedes and Kurt sat one seat away from Chris but close enough they could still whisper to each other. Quinn saw earlier that day just how much Mercedes and Chris were getting along, they seemed to become friends quickly though with Chris it wasn't hard. Mr. Schue walked in and Quinn tuned it all out only paying attention to Rachel trying to keep the love struck expression off her face. Half way through Quinn snapped out of her daydreams to realize Chris was arguing with Mr. Schue about not wanting a solo, Chris was insisting Mercedes take it but when Mr. Schue wouldn't budge Chris insisted Mercedes sing something right then to prove it to the teacher.

"I'll play the piano for you Mercedes." Chris offered jumping from her seat to take the bench. Mercedes had the most surprised delighted expression on her face and slowly followed Chris to the floor. Mercedes walked over and whispered something to Chris who whispered back and the surprised look on Mercedes face made even Mr. Schue curious.

"Okay Mercedes you have the floor." Mr. Schue announced.

Mercedes took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment and motioned with her hand to Chris who started playing. Everyone watched and listened intently as Mercedes began to sing "Listen" from Dreamgirls. Mercedes killed it and blew everyone away with her vocal performance; it had been ages since Quinn had heard Mercedes sing with such passion. Quinn thought the song choice was particularly appropriate but of course Mr. Schue never got it, he never did. When Mercedes finished letting the last note hang in the air the whole room burst into applause and everyone but Artie got to their feet.

"Mr. Schue I do believe Mercedes has proven Chris's point. If Chris wants to give up her solo to Mercedes I will back up Chris's choice we will not force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. Mercedes should have the solo like Chris suggested, Mercedes will do an amazing job." Rachel insisted and soon everyone was in agreement. Mercedes looked like it was Christmas her smile was huge and she even hugged Chris who smirked and shrugged then asked, "Kurt your next I want to hear you kill it too."

Kurt's mouth hung open as he stared at her with a moments shock then quickly jumped to the chance. Quinn watched Chris take over the rest of class getting Kurt to perform then Puck and Mike. Quinn saw how natural Chris was at performing and drawing others into as well, she was a natural teacher and better than their own incompetent teacher who was never any help. If this kept up they might have a chance at getting to Nationals this year.

After Glee Quinn headed off to afternoon Cheerio practice with Santana and Brittany, things were still tense between the two girls but they could be in the same room again and that was a start. Quinn walked over to her squad with an evil smirk she had been looking forward to this all weekend. With Coach Sue standing next to her Quinn announced.

"I hope you enjoyed your time off, today we're going to work that fat off your asses! Laps now till I say stop go!" Quinn shouted and the entire squad including Santana and Brittany took off running.

With a healthy dose of sadistic glee Quinn ran the squad hard riding them the entire time never letting up for even a moment. Quinn was particularly hard on Gabrielle Avery and her friend Casey who Quinn forced to run suicides longer than anyone else. Casey was quick to get in line but Gabrielle kept rolling her eyes at Quinn and Santana kept catching her and pointing it out to Quinn which earned Gabrielle more suicides to do. By the time practice was done Gabrielle and a few other girls were limping. Coach Sue was proud of Quinn even patted her on the back as she left. That's when Quinn noticed the two in the stands watching, it was Rachel and Chris. Quinn had to bite her lip to keep from smiling but it made her very happy that Rachel had stayed to watch her practice. Now that practice was over Quinn headed straight for them unable to keep the emerging smirk off her lips. Rachel and Chris met her on the grass with Rachel beaming at her she grinned at Quinn telling her.

"You run your squad like a military machine. You were very impressive Fabray."

"Why thank you Berry. I'm glad you noticed. I can't have them think I'm soft."

"Quinn if you keep this up they won't think you're human." Chris joked laughing her eyes on the squad behind her. Rachel started telling her how much she liked watching Quinn practice when Quinn caught an odd look on Chris's face making her glance back at the squad to see Gabrielle rather obviously watching them Quinn assumed because of Rachel. Quinn realized this girl wasn't going to back down easy. Quinn would have to keep an eye on her, turning back to Rachel Quinn caught Chris's look to her and Quinn nodded. The silent communication between roommates was all that was needed but the moment Rachel reached out to brush a lose stand of her hair to tuck it behind her ear Quinn forgot everything else but that she was having dinner with the girl she loved.

"Can I shower at your house? I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Quinn asked Rachel their eyes locked while Chris stood nearby fiddling with her phone.

"Of course. Will you spend the night too?" Rachel asked; Quinn could hear the hopeful tint to her question. Quinn was quick to assure her, "I'll call my mom and ask."

"Chris I'm going to take Rachel home. We'll see you later." Quinn told Chris as she took Rachel's bag from the little diva slipping the strap over her shoulder but she had to physically restrain herself from reaching out to grab Rachel's hand. Instead she clenched her fists at her sides and smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to talk to Santana, see you guys tomorrow." Chris replied taking off toward the rest of the squad.

Quinn didn't even bother turning around to look now that school and practice was over she only had eyes for Rachel. Together they walked to Quinn's car and Quinn drove them to Rachel's house. Rachel's dads were not home yet, Quinn didn't even think about it all she was concerned with was taking a hot shower and getting the grime of practice off her. However Rachel got other ideas with her dads out of the house and followed Quinn into the bathroom. Quinn wanted to protest but the look in Rachel's eyes silenced any protests or questions she had all Quinn could do was smile at the brown eyed angle standing in front of her slowly pulling the Cheerio uniform from her body. Rachel got in the shower with Quinn to help her "get clean" but almost two hours later they were finally "done" and had just put clothes on when Rachel's dad's pulled into the driveway. Quinn was relieved that they had good timing that would have been a very uncomfortable conversation that she was simply not ready for, not yet.

Quinn called her mom letting her know she'd be at Rachel's for the night then got started on her homework while Rachel went downstairs to greet her fathers and to inform them Quinn would be joining them for dinner and staying over, of course Hiram and Leroy didn't mind. Rachel came back with drinks and snacks and joined Quinn in getting homework done till Hiram called them down for dinner. It was comfortable, fun and wonderful, there was no pressure, awkwardness or confusion and Quinn was happy. All Hiram and Leroy could talk about was the club and how much fun they had with Judy, all Quinn could talk about was how amazing Rachel's performances were. After dinner Quinn and Rachel declined joining the Berry men for a movie to hang out alone in Rachel's room, of course Hiram and Leroy were unaware of the real reason they wanted to be alone it was one of those times Quinn was ecstatic that Rachel had a sound proof bedroom. And though Quinn was very eager for a repeat of what they had done that morning once they door was closed and locked and Rachel walked to her from across the room Quinn was struck by how utterly beautiful Rachel was. Quinn felt tears form behind her eyes but she was determined not to let them out, she didn't want to ruin the mood instead she silently pulled Rachel to her and hugged her tightly. Rachel could sense the shift in mood and hugged Quinn back with equal force while laying soft kisses to the top of Quinn's head.

Quinn pulled Rachel down onto the bed with her but instead of jumping straight to mind blowing sex Quinn held on to Rachel nuzzling the brunettes neck and started talking. Over the weekend in between the multiple bouts of sex they had talked but they didn't talk about everything. Quinn realized looking at Rachel in that moment she was didn't want to make those same mistakes again, she didn't want to hold anything back, Quinn needed Rachel to know everything so she did something she never did she totally opened up to Rachel about everything. Quinn told Rachel about Frannie, how she was mean and horrible to Quinn because of their age difference (6 years) and because of Russell's influence Frannie was just like him until she went to college. Frannie never came back and she cut off all ties, later Quinn found out through Russell that her older sister had met a half black half white atheist and was living with him. Quinn admitted she knew better now that Russell had most likely disowned Frannie for falling in love. Quinn told Rachel about why Russell flipped out the way he did, what he found which led her to explain why her behavior was so horrible for so long going over all the key factors from her youth to now that came together to create the monster Quinn fully admitted she had become. It wasn't a simple explanation but one that encompassed every aspect of her life nothing had been safe from it, nothing left unharmed, it was like describing how a major disaster happened listing out all the key factors that allowed it to happen in all its horrible glory. Quinn told Rachel about her confusion with Sam, her guilt with him, Zack and all the other boys she had dated including why she really dated most of them, Quinn told Rachel about her friendship with Santana and in turn Brittany and how they were her only real friends, how being HBIC at school was more isolating than anyone knew. Quinn laid her soul bare to Rachel.

"Telling you I love you isn't enough Rachel, telling you I'm sorry for what I've done to you isn't enough. I needed you to know everything so you know that I am trying to be a better person. The person you deserve."

"Quinn you already are. I love you so much." Rachel replied unable to hold back any more.

Rachel leaned in gently holding Quinn's face to kiss her; it was soft yet so full of love. Never before had Quinn opened all of herself to anyone like she had with Rachel and the little diva was determined to show Quinn how much she appreciated it and felt honored and even more loved because of it. The gentle kiss was confirming for both of them and what followed was not the overwhelming passionate instantaneously sex it had been earlier that day, this time it was gentle, quiet yet very intense. This wasn't sex, it was making love and it allowed both girls to connect on a level so deep neither realized it was their souls speaking.

Both girls got to sleep late and Quinn had morning practice however when she awoke to her alarm that next morning she was happy, energetic and ready for the day. Quinn was quiet getting ready while Rachel slept in; Rachel still did her morning workout routines but since they're relationship was still new Rachel didn't have enough energy for both. Quinn put her uniform on, got her stuff together and kissed Rachel softly on the lips whispering in her ear.

"I'll see you at school. Love you."

"Love you too Quinn, go kick some ass!" Rachel mumbled happily into her pillow her grin huge. Quinn smiled loving every second and hating that she had to leave but she did a moment later.

Driving over to Brittany's Quinn picked the blonde up who looked a little tired but not enough o loose her perky cheerfulness, together they went to morning Cheerio practice. Brittany noticed Quinn's happy state and told her how good it looked on Quinn and Quinn admitted she was. Brittany wanted to know who was making her happy but thankfully before Quinn was forced to go into it because she wouldn't have been able to tell the blonde no they reached the school parking lot and Santana had just stepped out of her own car. The very sight of the Latina put a smile on Brittany's face.

"I talked to San last night."

"That's great! When? How?" Quinn tried to push but Brittany sighed telling her. "Chris threw a party at her house last night, everyone but you and Rachel were there and Peter was being a jerk so Chris rescued me and then we had this super amazing talk and then Chris introduced me to all these amazing dancers and I got San to dance with me and we talked and made up."

"So what are you going to do about Peter?" Quinn asked shocked by how much she had missed in one night, not that she would have gone she still would have chosen spending time alone with Rachel over anything else.

"Break up with him. He hasn't been a very good boyfriend and he was a total jerk last night."

"Well I'm really happy for you Brit. Now come on let's get to practice."

They got out of the car and Santana nodded in greeting to both of them then silently followed them to the field. Quinn noticed Santana looked a little tired but knowing what happened it only made Quinn smile but she quickly suppressed it as she put her HBIC firmly on approaching the rest of the squad with a rather evil smirk. Quinn wasn't as bad as she was the day before but knowing about the party she recognized the entire squad was hung over and exhausted so she ran the squad semi hard but it was still enough to keep everyone silent and sweating as they struggled to get through the basic exercises. Santana and Brittany only had to perform half the exercises when she broke the squad down into smaller groups allowing each girl to run one of the smaller groups it gave them the excuse they needed to cruise through practice. Quinn didn't trust the hung over squad to actually perform routines so she kept them running most of practice till Coach Sue left the field five minutes later Quinn ended practice twenty minutes early. After Quinn made the announcement and received a chorus of relieved groans in response Santana walked over quietly commenting.

"You being in good mood makes for a hella light practice. I'm going to get Berry a gift to say thanks, what does the midget like?"

"Santana shut up." Quinn whispered back grinning and blushing at the same time. She couldn't and didn't want to deny it. A half a second later Brittany came over all excited, "Hey Q look its Rachel and Chris."

Quinn turned to look and sure enough Rachel was walking over with Chris each of them carrying a bag. Both Rachel and Chris were wearing their dark tint aviator sunglasses but while Chris was in her usual jeans, boots and t-shirt Rachel was dressed a little more like she used to which was a surprise. Today Rachel was wearing her knee high white socks, black shoes with two inch heels, a dark green and black short skirt that showed off her legs and tight white Super K shirt covered by dark gray jacket, with her hair down and slightly curled with those sunglasses on Quinn was stunned speechless by the severe hotness in front of her. Rachel and Chris were talking as they walked over till they were close enough to greet Quinn, Santana and Brittany without yelling.

"Good morning Unholy Trinity. I Rachel Berry and Chris Rizzoli come bearing gifts."

"Gifts?" Santana asked but Quinn asked, "Unholy trinity? Really Rachel?"

"How else could I address the three of you?" Rachel asked innocently as she reached them, she was wearing a huge smile but so was Chris as they opened up the bags.

"So Berrylicious here had me come over early so we could make a breakfast run for three of the hottest girls in school. Her words not mine; you know I'd be much cruder." Chris told them laughing as she reached into her bag handing out coffee's to each Cheerio and when she handed one over to Brittany Quinn noticed Chris made a point to look the blonde in the eyes calling her name, smiling charmingly and saying "This is for you. Extra sweet."

"How'd you know?" Brittany asked taking the coffee, Chris's grin grew as she replied, and "I had a feeling."

Rachel reached into her own bag handing out special breakfast wraps made of various fillings but wrapped in a wheat crepe, she informed them as she handed them out, "These are totally healthy and will burn off before the days over so Coach Sue can't say a word about you eating them."

Rachel handed the first one to Santana telling her, "This one has egg whites, hot peppers and ham." She turned to Brittany next, "This one has egg whites, maple sausage strawberries and is wrapped in a thicker crepe." Then Rachel turned to Quinn handing her the last one, "This one has extra, extra bacon and some egg white and tiny bit of potato."

Quinn was blown away by the gesture and so was Santana and Brittany but the other blonde beat them to the punch. "Oh my god Rachel that was so sweet of you to think of us! Chris you too, thank you so much you guys are awesome!"

"Yeah Berry, Chris thanks. This is pretty damn awesome. So only we got something right?" Santana asked smirking as Brittany dug into her breakfast wrap with gusto. Rachel grinned at Santana's question and was quick to reply, "Of course only the Unholy Trinity gets special privileges. We wouldn't want anyone stepping out of line would we?"

Quinn was taking a sip of her coffee when Rachel said that and she choked for a moment, it wasn't what Rachel said but how she said it that let Quinn know exactly what Rachel was doing. Rachel was trying to show Gabrielle and her friends that Rachel favor lied in the three of them and the three of them only. Rachel could have easily only brought her something but that she and Chris also included Santana and Brittany was smart. And after that party it was good for Chris to reinforce with the other Cheerios exactly where her favor lies and that in turn reinforced Quinn's position as HBIC as well as Santana's and Brittany's as top of the food chain.

"Hey!" Rachel whispered to Quinn taking a step closer to her to hand her the breakfast wrap, Rachel glanced at the others and noticed the three of them were too busy talking. Rachel closed the distance between them as Quinn finally took the breakfast wrap out of Rachel's hands, but Rachel moved closer still till they were only a hand span apart.

"Thank you for thinking of me this morning. Extra, extra bacon Rachel you didn't have to." Quinn told Rachel smiling warmly at the girl she loves; her back was to the squad so she knew she didn't have to hide it. Rachel bit her bottom lip for a half a second before confessing, "Quinn. Yes I did. I'm not going to let you settle for anything anymore, it's what you really want or nothing at all."

"Only what I really want huh, no settling?" Quinn asked licking her lips, the coffee and food in her hands forgotten sudden a much different hunger was emerging. Rachel licked her own lips her eyes giving away her own rising lust as she replied huskily, "Of course."

"Rachel Berry will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight?" Quinn asked in a soft but very confident voice though it was out of the blue, she had been thinking about it a lot but she had not planned on saying anything for a least a couple of days. Yet here she was asking Rachel out in a very public setting yet Chris had been laughing loudly at something so Santana and Brittany didn't over hear anything and the rest of the squad was too far away. And at that moment no one but the two of them existed, their eyes were locked on each other as the brightest smile Quinn had ever seen on Rachel's lips formed and she said.

"Yes Quinn Fabray I will go out with you tonight."

"A real date Rachel, not at your house not at Chris's but that's all I can tell you." Quinn teased Rachel still looking her in the eyes, Quinn would have said more but she was making it up on the spot but Rachel didn't seem to notice her smile only got wider.

"I'm so excited Quinn!" Rachel moved toward Quinn but caught herself a millisecond later and held back but her grin turned sneaky as she lowered her voice even more to whisper to Quinn, "You should consider taking a drive with me out to that spot on the hill for lunch today."

"That sounds like a great idea." Quinn couldn't help but agree having to refrain from how physical they both wanted to be with each other was hard and any excuse to indulge they both were eager to take it.

Rachel insisted Quinn enjoy her coffee and her breakfast and took her Cheerio bag slipping it over her shoulder, together they walked to their lockers. Chris stayed behind to keep chatting up Santana and Brittany. Quinn ate her breakfast and enjoyed her coffee surprised by how good the wrap was.

"Did you hear about Chris's party last night?" Quinn asked in between bites.

"She told me about it this morning. Apparently it was a spur of the moment thing after we left yesterday."

"Did she give you all the details?" Quinn asked curious to all that went down.

"Yes, well at least the details that pertain to her, Brittany and Santana. I'm very happy Chris stepped in to talk to them. Why did Brittany and Santana not give you the details this morning?"

"There wasn't enough time before practice. What else did I miss out on?"

"Your Cheerio's may start worshiping Chris after last night be forewarned. Oh and Puck's going to be all over Chris now too she had quiet the encounter with him. It's all going get interesting."

"Is there not enough time before class to give me all the details?"

"No but I'll write you a letter listing out the basics and we'll go over the finer points later. Everyone is going to be talking about this for a really long time." Rachel stated laughing.

At their lockers the hall was still empty since it was still a little early Quinn was quick to praise Rachel's good deed.

"That breakfast wrap was amazing and the coffee was perfect. Thank you so much Rachel."

"I have a confession." Rachel told her after checking the hall.

"What? You can tell me?" Quinn replied leaning in, Rachel bit her lower lip again then confessed. "I was only going to get you something till Chris insisted I get something for Santana and Brittany too. I have to admit I was only thinking about you and your wellbeing this morning."

"Good." Quinn replied wondering if it was even possible to fall even more in love with Rachel but yet here she was falling even harder with each smile, each word and each gesture.

"That's not selfish of me?"

"To think of me, the girl you love? Nope, not at all if anything it makes me love you more." Quinn replied being bold as she quickly leaned over to Rachel kissing her on the lips.

Quinn pulled back to see Rachel's eyes still closed, she looked a little stunned as she licked her lips and took a deep breath, watching this Quinn unconsciously licked her own lips. Then they heard voices coming down the hall breaking the moment. Rachel opened her eyes and took a deep breath looking to Quinn. "Lunchtime"

"Lunchtime." Quinn confirmed a grin pulling at her lips, falling in love more and more.

As soon as the hall began to fill with students both girls pulled away putting a little distance between them less they forget they were in a public setting again. The entire school was talking about Chris's party stories about it and rumors were running rampant however Quinn spent her first class lost in her own mind trying to figure out what to do for the date that night, she was torn between going out to a restaurant or going back out to the countryside to their spot with the view of Lima for a more private setting. Quinn wanted to do the countryside date but she didn't want Rachel to think she was ashamed of her by not going out in public with her. This dilemma perplexed Quinn for another two classes later when she walked into her class to sit next to Rachel Quinn was struck again by how absolutely beautiful Rachel was and so happy Rachel glowed. And it hit her _I want Rachel Berry to be my girlfriend and I'm going to ask her tonight! Definitely the country side, I need to make a list and call my mom._ Quinn waited till her next class ditching it since Rachel wasn't there to sneak off outside to call her mom asking for her help making the arrangements.

"Hi mom."

"Quinn shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Yes but I called because I need a favor."

"Sure Quinnie, what do you need?"

"I need you to make something for me this afternoon, a vegan dish. I asked Rachel out on our first date tonight and I'll only have enough time after practice to get together the things I need. I didn't want to get take out this has to be more special than that. So do you think you can help me mom?"

"Your first official date with Rachel, I'm excited for you Quinnie of course I'll make the dish. Is this going to be picnic?" Judy asked sounding as excited as she said she was it made Quinn's grin get even bigger.

"Sort of mom why?"

"I was thinking I'll put together a basket for you with dinner, some appetizers and something to drink. Does Rachel like sparkling cider?"

"Mom! You don't have to do all that I just don't have time to cook on top of everything else." Quinn replied her mom sounded like she wanted to go all out and it was a little embarrassing but really nice all at the same time.

"It's no trouble Quinnie and it will be one less thing to worry about. Now what's Rachel's favorite dish?"

Quinn talked with her mom for another forty minutes it felt amazing to be able to share all of it with Judy. Never in her wildest imagination did Quinn ever think her mom would be her biggest supporter but now out of the overbearing pressure of Russell Fabray Quinn was learning Judy was nothing what she thought and everything she had hoped for in a mom.

At lunch Rachel met Quinn out at her car and they quickly sneaked away taking the service road out to the hills behind the school. Rachel set the alarm on her phone on the drive to their spot and was already halfway undressed by the time Quinn parked. Rachel helped pull off half of Quinn's uniform before Quinn climbed into the backseat with Rachel now down to only her bright yellow panties which Quinn noticed were already soaked through. The sight literally made Quinn drool. Nothing was said, no time wasted as they tried to satisfy their almost overwhelming craving for each other. After forty five minutes the alarm went off and they ignored it for another ten minutes. Both girls got to their next class late but Chris had already covered for them she had told the teacher that Coach Sue had called the two into her office for a minute. At the end of the day since they didn't have Glee most of them had a free study period only Quinn was sent a text from Santana to meet in the choir room, Quinn arrived to see all of Glee there but without Mr. Schue.

"What's going on guys?" Quinn asked walking over to Rachel and Chris who were standing at the center of the commotion. Mercedes and Kurt were the first ones to explain, Kurt started with, "We've decided to meet without Mr. Schue to convince Chris and Rachel to take over Glee."

"Chris has already proven she knows what she's doing and we'd get so much more done if we had real direction." Mercedes added.

"Oh. Great idea if Chris and Rachel are up for it." Quinn replied nodding along with everyone else.

Sam stood on the opposite side of the group silently staring at Quinn, when she noticed Quinn walked over to Sam. "Hi Sam."

"Quinn." Sam relied, he didn't look mad anymore just hurt, really hurt.

"So are you up for extra Glee practices?" Quinn asked trying to keep it friendly while everyone else bombarded Chris and Rachel with their pleas to take over Glee.

"Quinn, please I can't do this yet." Sam replied turning away, Quinn nodded frowning she understood but then Sam turned around. "Quinn. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Was there anyone else?"

Quinn didn't want to lie but now was not the time to tell him about Rachel "No Sam there was never anyone else. I just need time alone to sort some stuff out."

Sam nodded and walked away to stand over by Mike and Finn who Quinn suddenly noticed was giving Rachel puppy dog looks again. Quinn's lip curled up at the sight and she immediately pushed through the group to get at Rachel who was trying to shut everyone up but when they didn't listen Quinn shouted using her HBIC voice. "HEY SHUT IT so Rachel can speak!"

Everyone instantly fell silent and both Rachel and Chris let out a breath of relief. Rachel smiled at Quinn, "Thank you Quinn. Now as I was trying to say earlier. Chris and I would be happy to help New Directions in getting prepared for Sectionals but we will not condone getting rid of Mr. Schue completely. What we will do is…"

Rachel went on to explain how they would take over the individual classes, set lists and prep work for sectionals while allowing Mr. Schue to still participate under the guise of him still teaching. Chris went on to explain how she had instructors like Mr. Schue before and the best ways to distract them from the issue at hand like she had the other day. Everyone listened intently eager to go along with this plan; Chris had made it clear she didn't want a starring role in New Directions that she was only there to see friends. No one knew the real reason was because Chris was already a professional and didn't want to get anyone in trouble for cheating but singing backup and helping them prepare was okay. Quinn admired Chris's ethics. With their plan in place Chris made an announcement as the period was ending.

"Oh hey guys one last thing. Tomorrow we're going old school with songs by Madonna so if you want to perform something in Glee get it ready tonight. And I warn you now Rachel told me about the Madonna songs you've done before so no repeats."

"That's not enough notice Chris!" Kurt was first to protest but Chris smirked at him. "Old school Madonna we all know. And it's only if you want to. Okay no pressure but you should be able to come up with something simple in a night."

"Is that a challenge Rizzoli?" Mercedes asked raising an eyebrow at Chris, the raven haired Italian laughed heartily nodding as she replied, "You bet your ass it is Jones. Don't disappoint me now."

Everyone was excited as the bell rang and they were all quick to leave the choir room, Santana and Brittany were waiting for Quinn to head off to Cheer practice, Quinn motioned them to wait a moment then pulled Rachel aside.

"So Chris is going to take you home now?" Quinn asked barely suppressing her smile but Rachel didn't even bother as she full out grinned at her. "Yes, I'm going to get my homework done and get ready for tonight. What time will you be picking me up?"

"Six thirty."

"I'll be waiting. Oh any clue on how I should dress for this evening?"

"Surprise me."

"No hint on what tonight has in store?"

"Nope it's a surprise."

Rachel beamed and nodded, Chris walked over raising her eye brown in silent question. "Yes Chris we can go Quinn has practice to get to."

Quinn watched Rachel and Chris walk out then joined Santana and Brittany to head to practice. All three girls talked with excitement over the changes they were helping enforce in Glee, all three hoped that this year they would win like did with the Cheerio's. Practice went well and quick, Quinn was eager to get it over with but when it was finally over she found a handsome boy she recognized as being from the Wrestling team waiting for her at her car.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked walking over to the boy, who was returning her inquisitive look with a shy one of his own. "You looked great out there today Quinn. You look great every day."

"That's Jack but why are you here?"

"To give you this." Jack pulled out from behind his back a single red rose. "No pressure Quinn but when you're ready I'd really like to take you out on a date."

Quinn was stunned, she never knew Jack had any feelings for her, didn't notice anything like she had with Zack but then again she had been total preoccupied by the girl she was taking on a date tonight a date that Jack was keeping her from.

"Thank you Jack but I have somewhere I need to be."

"Bye Quinn. I'll see you at school." Jack replied smiling at Quinn, she nodded and got in her car tossing the rose in the passenger seat and driving off.

It wasn't till she was out of sight a few blocks away she rolled her window down and tossed out the rose. Quinn's was not going to take the chance of Rachel seeing it or asking who it was from because that conversation would ruin the mood of the evening and Quinn wasn't going to have it. Quinn drove to Chris's her list of what she needed in hand; her mom greeted her at the door with Paul.

"Quinnie the basket is ready; it's on the kitchen counter. The sparkling cider is chilling in the refrigerator."

"Thanks mom! Hey Paul do you think you could help me with a couple of things?" Quinn asked Chris's granddad, the handsome older man was eager to help. "Sure Quinn what do you need?"

Quinn showed Paul the list of items and it was easily gathered and put into the trunk of her car. Quinn made a quick run out to the spot she had taken Rachel to the last time they drove out to the country side and she set up the twinkle lights that ran off a battery and set out the blankets sprinkling yellow, pink and red rose petals all over the outer edges of the blanket and the surrounding area, and last she set up the iPod dock also with fresh batteries. Quinn rushed back to Chris's to jump in the shower, she was quick with her makeup not putting much on but she did chose a dark purple and lavender spaghetti strap dress and black flats. Grabbing the sparkling cider and the picnic basket Quinn kissed her mom on the cheek thanked Paul one last time and asked Chris if she looked okay.

"Rachel's going to love it. Have fun tonight." Chris told her pushing her out the door.

Quinn put the basket in the trunk and drove carefully over to Rachel's trying to calm her furiously beating heart but the closer she got the more nervous she became. It wasn't till Quinn pulled up to the house that she saw Rachel's dads were not home and she realized with a good amount of shock was that should have had to tell them why she was there if they had been home. Quinn would have had to tell them she was taking their daughter out on a date but since they weren't home Quinn felt like she dodged a huge bullet. After tonight if it went well Quinn planned on telling Hiram and Leroy right away if not then no harm done, Quinn parked and walked to the front door taking a deep calming breath as she knocked. Rachel answered the door wearing a sky blue dress with short sleeves that tastefully showed off her cleavage and legs, her hair was down and her makeup minimal and she was also wearing matching flats.

"Wow Rachel you're stunning. You look like a goddess." Quinn stammered out her eyes wide her mouth open a little in wondrous surprise. Rachel blushed looking away her smile shy but very genuine.

"Thank you Quinn, you love amazing yourself. Purple is definitely your color."

"Are your dads' home?"

"No they went out to dinner."

"Do they know you're going on a date tonight?" Quinn asked biting her bottom lip, Rachel smiled shy but shook her head. "No but they do know I'm going out with you tonight."

"Good enough. Are you ready?"

"Yes Quinn." Rachel replied starring into her eyes she reached inside grabbing her jacket and purse locking the door behind her and followed Quinn out to the car. Quinn opened Rachel's door for her earning her a light kiss on the cheek that though it was innocent it made Quinn blush lightly. Quinn closed the door and rushed over to the driver side getting in.

"May I inquire where we are off to this evening?"

"You may but I'm not going to spoil it. Be patient we'll be there before you know it." Quinn relied but Rachel huffed pouting which Quinn found adorable. She changed the subject asking Rachel how her homework went but when that wasn't distracting enough Quinn asked about set lists for Glee and it sent Rachel off on a twenty minute dialogue that Quinn nodded to occasionally but did not contribute to Quinn loved it. It was the old Rachel emerging and Quinn hadn't lied, she loved the old Rachel, she never thought she needed to change and having Rachel go on and on for so long without stopping or apologizing was all the proof Quinn needed that Rachel was as comfortable with her as she was with Rachel. Rachel in fact talked all the way to the country side till they reached their destination.

"You've brought me here before." Rachel observed her smile growing and her eyes lighting up, Quinn had hoped for that particular happy reaction she confessed. "I didn't want to share you with anyone tonight. This is about the two of us and only the two of us. I hope you don't mind."

"No Quinn this is perfect. I love it." Rachel was quick to insist, Quinn grinned adding "There's more."

Quinn held up for finger gesturing for Rachel to wait then got out rushing over to her side of the car opening the door for her. Rachel stepped out placing a light kiss on Quinn's lips. Quinn's smile grew; she went around to the back of the car taking out the picnic basket.

"What's that?"

"Dinner. Come on." Quinn reached out with her free hand taking Rachel's hand in her own.

Together they walked the short distance to the secluded spot they had gone to last time only this time Quinn was watching Rachel's reaction closely. When they reached the spot Rachel's whole face lit up, Quinn let go of Rachel's hand to set the basket down and turn on the twinkle lights since the sun was starting to set. Rachel looked around slipping off her flats as she stepped onto the blankets her eyes still wide as she took everything in. Quinn pulled out her iPod and placed it in the dock turning on a playlist and setting the volume low.

"This is amazing Quinn. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. This is so romantic. You did this for me?" Rachel's eyes are wide tears were pooling and it made Quinn rush over to place one hand upon Rachel's cheek and one hand on her tiny waist.

"Of course I did this for you. Do you not really like it? Is it too much?"

"No! This is perfect Quinn. This is perfect. I'm just stunned that anyone would do something like this for me. And that you've done it, it's out a perfect dream Quinn. You're amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too Rachel and that's what I'm trying to show you."

"I know you love me Quinn you didn't have to go through all of this." Rachel insisted and Quinn leaned in kissing Rachel's words away. When she pulled away a moment later Quinn whispered, "Yes I did and you deserve more, so much more."

"I'm starving." Rachel replied still staring into Quinn's eyes. Quinn grinned replying, "We should eat dinner first."

Rachel laughed and pulled back nodding her head, it was so easy to fall into sex but they both wanted this to be perfect so she backed away and took a seat in the center of the blanket next to the basket. Quinn took a seat next to her and opened the basket pulling out two campaign glasses the sparkling cider a small tray of spinach rolls for appetizers two portions of vegan stir fry. Quinn noticed her mom had also included a bowl of strawberries for desert. Rachel was incredibly impressed by the feast laid out in front of them and as she tasted everything she was quick to share her thoughts with Quinn. As Quinn poured them some sparkling cider she confessed.

"My mom made the food. I didn't have enough time to cook and get this together but next time I will cook for you."

"I was wondering when I saw all this how you managed since I kept you busy all during lunch."

They both shared a knowing smirk and Quinn confessed, "I have been planning on taking you out on dates and stuff, I thought about it a lot but I didn't plan on asking you this morning. I sort of couldn't help myself with you looking so damn hot and being so nice."

"You thought I looked hot today?" Rachel smirked, Quinn laughed admitting. "Oh yeah, I thought everyone was going to catch me drooling."

Rachel laughed blushing they started talking about a variety of things as they dug into the appetizers. Conversation was light and fun and food was great, Quinn would have to remember to properly thank her mom for it. When they were done with dinner it was finally completely dark allowing the small twinkle lights to really take effect, Quinn turned putting on a particular song on her iPod then stood up offering her hand out to Rachel.

"Would you like to dance with me Ms. Berry?"

"I would love to Ms. Fabray." Rachel replied taking Quinn's offered hand, pulling Rachel to her feet Quinn took the lead and they began slowly dancing to The Glitch Mob's "Between Two Points". Neither of them said a word as they danced but their eyes never lost contact, never lost the connection that allowed both girls to feel as if speaking wasn't necessary. Swaying in time with Rachel Quinn pulled Rachel even closer till they could feel each other's breath; she could feel Rachel's fingertips on the bare skin of her back bringing Goosebumps to her skin. At the end of the song both girls came to a slow stop and Quinn reached up to cup Rachel's cheek with her hand and rub her thumb across Rachel's full lips.

"Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend?"

In the moment that it took for Rachel to take a breath and break into the biggest smile Quinn had ever seen on the little diva's face the song "Happiness" by Goldfrapp began playing.

"Yes Quinn I will be your girlfriend!"

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn."

Rachel pulled Quinn in for a kiss and soon everything else was forgotten but the blanket underneath them. The music continued to play as they both forgot about the rest of the world, dresses came off tossed to the side in the grass; all modesty was left behind as they got lost in each other and unlike earlier that day it wasn't just sex it was making love. There was nothing rushed or hurried about it each girl took her time relishing what was happening and who they were with.

By ten o'clock everything had been eaten or drank and as both girls packed up their date they were floating on air. Quinn had never been so happy before and it felt like she was living in a dream only Rachel's very real soft hand in hers confirmed to her it wasn't a dream it was reality. Driving Rachel home Quinn opened the car door for Rachel and walked her to the front door. On the step Quinn thanked Rachel for a perfect evening and kissed her girlfriend soundly. Both girls were left panting when Quinn pulled away, looking Rachel in the eyes Quinn smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rachel."

"Are you sure you can't spend the night?" Rachel pouted stomping her foot making Quinn laugh.

"Nope it'll spoil how amazing tonight was. I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay, drive safely." Rachel asked pulling Quinn in for one more kiss. This one lasted three times as long as the previous one but Quinn saw the light to the kitchen turn on and she pulled back.

"Sweet dreams Rachel."

"Oh they will be Quinn. Good night."

Quinn waited till Rachel stepped inside then headed back to her car; she put the Goldfrapp's "Happiness" back on for the drive home thinking about how wonderful the night was the whole way. Quinn thought about her father and thought about that night, for the first time ever Quinn was glad her father had discovered her secret because that night of pain had led to this her happiness and even her mom's happiness. For Quinn it made all the pain over the years' worth it.

PART FOURTEEN: Chris's POV

Chris was really starting to enjoy Lima and McKinley High the place was boring but the people sure made it fun. For the first time Chris wasn't involved in all the romantic drama and it was proving to be a never ending source of amusement for herself, with all the different romantic entanglements going on in Glee and around the school Chris almost wanted to make a chart to keep track of it all. The only one she actually cared about was her best friends entanglement with her new roommate, they were together but until Quinn cleared her plate of the other guys it's couldn't really begin. Chris thought they'd dance around each other for much longer or that she would be forced to say something to Rachel if not Quinn too but the change in Quinn's living arrangement afforded the two the privacy they needed to overcome that last hurdle. Chris had already made the call to have Rachel and Quinn's room sound proofed, she didn't want to switch bedrooms to another section of the house and figured this was the easiest solution.

Though she had only been there a short while Chris had her own set of admirers, jocks from every team in the school hit on Chris and asked her out daily and a handful of girls were bold enough to show their interest but her ex's Greg and Tracy had been blowing up her phone's and email, it was enough to deter her from starting anything new. The only exception was Santana, that girl was a ball of sexual energy and if wasn't for Brittany Chris could easy fall for her. However on Monday Chris decided to put operation: Get Santana her girl into motion. In the morning Chris was sure to brightly greet Brittany and complement her of course the bubbly happy girl greeted Chris back with a huge smile. And throughout the day whenever Chris ran into Brittany she was sure to always greet her with a big smile. Chris wasn't able to dedicate any other time to Brittany throughout the day since Quinn was busy breaking up with Zack and Sam and Rachel was busy comforting her. Chris had to cover for Rachel at lunch and then later again for both of them when Quinn almost ripped that boys head off for hitting on Rachel. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Puck and Finn all pestered her for answers to know if anything was going on between them Chris was able to deter them by feeding them a small white lie about word going around the Cheerio's that Brian had an STD and Quinn didn't want Rachel to know because it would make her feel bad. Chris made sure to stress she didn't know if the rumor about Brian was true just that Quinn wasn't going to take the chance. No more questions were asked and by the end of Glee they were on to other gossip.

That afternoon not long after Quinn walked off with Santana and Brittany to go to cheer practice Rachel seemed distracted enough that their usual methods of wasting time were not enough to bring Rachel into the moment, frowning Chris tried a different tactic.

"Hey Berrylicious you wanna go watch the Cheerio practice with me? I want to go check it out, people tell me Coach Sue and Quinn are insane. I need to see it with my own two eyes."

"Oh okay. Sure that sounds like fun. I love watching Quinn practice and it'd be nice not having to hide it either." Rachel replied suddenly back in the moment making Chris laugh.

They went out to the field to see Quinn talking with Coach Sue while her squad was running laps. Chris and Rachel made themselves comfortable while they watched Quinn run her squad like it was military unit, Quinn was ruthless and pushed them all hard but at the end while they went through their routines the hard work showed as the went through the motions with precision. Chris eyed the girls on the squad carefully. Over the last week each of them had been pointed out to her and given a name by Santana but the only one's Chris was watching today were what Rachel called the "Unholy Trinity" and Rachel's admirer Gabrielle who had noticed them sitting there right before practice was over. Rachel never noticed the girl watching her however, Rachel only had eyes for Quinn and she gushed the throughout the practice about Quinn and how amazing she was, listing all the reasons Quinn was Captain and why Quinn was the reason the squad won so many titles and competitions. And after practice was over they headed down to the field to go say hello the unholy trinity when Brittany noticed them and started waving to them.

Down on the field Chris tried to tune out Rachel's and Quinn's flirting while she played with her phone, she only stood there so that it looked like all three of them were talking not just the two. The way both girls were staring into each other's eyes Chris knew if anyone came up and interrupted them it would be very obvious and it would be around school before the first bell the next day. Then Quinn noticed Gabrielle blatantly watching Rachel while she stood there "talking" to her friends, Quinn noticed her watching and after seeing Gabrielle still openly staring at Rachel she turned back to Chris looked her in the eyes and nodded. Chris nodded back in understanding. Chris understood Quinn didn't want this get violent but if Gabrielle kept pushing it, things would get ugly. Quinn announced she was taking Rachel home and Chris was quick to say goodbye and head over to Santana who was putting the last of her stuff in her bad. A few feet away was Brittany talking to a few other Cheerio's, Chris's sensitive hearing picked up their conversation easily, and apparently they were looking for something to do.

"Hi hotness. You busy tonight?" Chris greeted the Latina looking her lustily up and down.

"Maybe? Why what's up Chris?" Santana replied trying to hide her blush, Chris learned only two people were able to get that response out of the Latina: Brittany and herself.

"I'm throwing a party at "my house" and I need your help getting a guest list together." Chris told Santana making quotation marks around her use of my house to subtly let Santana know she meant her other house. Santana thought about it for a moment then smiled and nodded yes. Chris's view afforded her full view of Brittany who was watching the both of them but when Santana smiled the blonde's face fell.

"Invite only the coolest people in school or if they're hot. I'll take care the rest of it. Oh and I need you to dress extra hot tonight okay?"

"Are you planning something?" Santana asked her smile turning into a smirk, Chris grinned nodding. "Yes I am planning something on a couple of different fronts so you got my back on this Santana?"

"You know it. Want me to call Q?"

"No I already told Q and Rachel about it." Chris lied, she didn't want those two being disturbed they needed to saturate themselves in each other to regain some sort or normalcy around the rest of the world or everyone was going to find out too soon.

"Officially introduce me to the Cheerio's." Chris asked and Santana nodded for her to walk with her. They approached the group of girls in red and white that Brittany was talking to.

"Hi Brittany you looked great out here today." Chris was quick to smile and complement the tall blonde and she was quick to brightly smile back.

The other Cheerio's standing there were quick to smile at Chris, two of them even shyly waved. Chris was totally aware of the gossip going around school and Lima about her, they thought her mysterious, hot, extremely cool and totally unattainable. What little the populace did know about Chris only fanned the flames and after the past weekend Chris' status only grew. Everyone knew Chris and Rachel had handed out special passes to the new superhot club that opened up and that it was because they knew the owner, everyone assumed that Chris's father was the owner which only made people want her more and from the looks on most of the Cheerio's faces that group included them too. Santana put on own HBIC expression as she announced.

"Chris is throwing a party tonight. And she's giving us the special privilege of doing the invites. Cool or hot that's it and she will be judging your taste."

"You can get my address from Brittany." Chris called out smiling at the blonde; she looped her arm with Brittany's and gently guided her away from the group of Cheerio's. Chris asked a moment later.

"You can come to the party tonight right Brittany? I'm only throwing this party because I want to hang out with you."

"Really? Why?" Brittany asked puzzled.

"Yes, well I keep hearing all these amazing things about you Brittany that I'm dying to find out for myself. So you have to come to my party. Bring that lump of meat you're dating if you want to and invite anyone you want."

"Why do you call my boyfriend a lump of meat? He's more like chiseled meat if anything." Brittany asked and Chris smiled politely apologizing. "I was just teasing, I'm sure he's got a name and everything but I've seen him and he's not good enough for the hottest girl in school. Not good enough by far."

"Hottest girl in school? Is Peter dating Santana?" Brittany asked even more confused, this time Chris laughed heartily. "Brittany I'm talking about you. You are the hottest girl in school."

"Oh! You think I'm the hottest girl in school?"

"Yup. So remember party tonight, invite anyone you want."

"Oooh okay can I invite the other kids from Glee, we always have so much fun together."

"Of course you can. Oh can you give me Kurt and Mercedes's phone number I want to personally invite the two of them." Chris asked keeping the bright smile on her face. Brittany was quick to pull out her phone and give Chris the numbers she needed and then she offered her phone to Chris so she could put in her own phone number and address. When they were done Chris reached out taking Brittany's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thanks Brittany, till tonight."

Chris walked back over to Santana who was still answering questions from the gathered squad, every single Cheerio was very eager for this party and for the chance to get Chris's attention.

"So you know who ever brings the hottest piece of ass to the party wins a prize. Happy hunting see you ladies tonight. Come on hot stuff let's go!" Chris called out then smacked Santana on the ass as she walked past, Santana laughed out loud and followed. They walked to their cars together and when they were out of sight of the field and the other Cheerio's Chris pulled Santana over by the waist kissing her soundly.

"Meet me at the house in an hour."

"The party doesn't start till eight." Santana replied narrowing her eyes at Chris, the Italian's hands were already slipping up her skirt. "And I thought we could go around the house blessing all the rooms."

Santana laughed then asked as she pulled away to head over to her own car. "Is tonight only going to be kids from school?"

"Hell no, I'm inviting some of my friends from the club too. Plus I want good music at the party and I only trust my DJ to not fuck it up."

"This is going to be badass! But hey Q and Berry aren't coming are they?"

"Nope and if anyone asks just say they said they on their way over."

"No problem. I'll see you at the house in an hour."

Chris watched Santana drive off before getting into her own car she sat behind the wheel sending off a handful of texts and making a four calls one to her friend Trevor, one to her other friend Rebecca to pass the word along, third to her granddad Paul to fill him in on what she'll be doing and the last call was to Mercedes to invite her and Kurt to the party. Finished Chris was quick to head over to her house to shower, change and check on Judy. Chris packed a bag taking a handful of outfits with her and her party bag, a small backpack that Chris kept her stash of drugs in. It contained marijuana, mushrooms and high quality cocaine. Rachel was unaware Chris kept the stash, as far as the little diva knew Chris only kept a handful of joints in the bag but Chris wouldn't let her near it. And Chris was only bringing it out because Rachel would be busy with Quinn all night, she didn't want the lecture.

Pulling into her other house's driveway Chris found her friend and DJ Trevor already there unloading his equipment into the house, she also saw two friends from the wait staff unloading a few cases of beer and an assortment of booze. They all greeted Chris was a big smile; Chris had invited a large number of the wait staff because it was their night off and they were all excited to have fun tonight. Chris went into the house, it was two levels with several bedrooms upstairs and five different large rooms downstairs and the basement contained three more, it also had a pool and a hot tub. Chris had rented it for the year to use as her "address" and to as a party house for her band, her granddad's staff and for the occasional high school party. Tonight would be a mixture of a high school party and one of Chris's huge parties she was known for with musicians and actors she has worked with. Heading upstairs Chris founded the biggest bedroom and dropped her stuff on the bed and pulled out a joint. She went downstairs grabbing her friends that were there to head into the backyard to smoke the joint; they were halfway through when Santana showed up overnight bag in hand wearing tiny shorts and a sinfully tight tank top.

"Wanna join us?" Chris asked holding up the joint for Santana to see it. The Latina raised an eyebrow at her but dropped her bag by the door and walked out to join the circle choosing to stand next to Chris.

"Santana these are friends of mine. This is Trevor he's my DJ, and this is Rebecca and Tonya. Guys this is Santana."

Trevor was a tall with short sandy blond hair with a smile that always made people suspect he was up to something and it was because he usually was, Chris had met him in Nebraska and rescued him they had been working together ever since. Rebecca was a statuesque brunette with huge breasts and bright blue eyes, she was sweetheart and one of the first people Chris insisted her granddad hire, though Rebecca was only twenty three she was really smart and had a talent for management, Chris had made sure she was hired to run the wait staff. Tonya a drop dead gorgeous bottle blonde was Rebecca's best friend and a total sweetheart with a huge soft spot for Chris and Rachel both girls had been relocated from Chicago. Everyone greeted Santana with bright smiles and friendly hello's, and after Chris hit the joint she passed it to Santana who took a hit then passed it to the person on her left only holding it for a second before letting it out and coughing hard. Chris laughed and rubbed her hand on Santana's back to help soothe the coughing and just as she got it under control the joint came back around. They finished smoking and Chris took Santana's hand leading her back into the house grabbing Santana's bag on the way in.

"I'm going to show Santana the house. Call if you need me to come back down."

"Don't worry about this Chris we got it!" Tonya assured her, Tonya's outfit was smaller than Santana's and Chris was sure by the time the party started Tonya would have popped out of her tiny top at least twice.

Santana didn't say a word as Chris lead her upstairs to put her stuff in the same bedrooms she had already chosen for herself. Santana followed Chris into the room and was quick to shut the door behind herself, Chris dropped Santana's bag next to her own but when she turned around Santana pushed her on the bed. Chris saw the look in the Latina's eyes and knew exactly what it meant she was quick to start pulling off her clothes. Santana stops to watch Chris undress before stripping off the shorts and tank top in record time launching herself onto the naked Italian with glee.

Two hours later Chris can hear the music pumping throughout the house, she untangled herself from Santana's sleeping form to jump in the shower. Once clean she dried her hair, did her makeup and slipped on a simple black skirt and an off the shoulder lose bright red top adorned with a sparkling image of brass knuckles. As she was checking her makeup one last time Santana finally stirred.

"What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. You should get up jump in the shower. Everyone will be here soon." Chris replied over her shoulder.

"What's the plan Chris? For tonight?"

"I've invited a handful of the dancers from the club. I will introduce you to them and you will hang out with them. Brittany will see you and get jealous, I'm going to pull her aside and by that point her stupid ass boyfriend will be distracted or proven incompetent and I will direct Brittany to your side. After that it's up to you."

"Was this our last time?" Santana asked pulling the sheet up around her, her mind going a million miles per minute Chris could tell by the unusual frown she wore. Chris turned around and took a seat on the bed by Santana, she reached out brushing aside some of the brunettes hair. "Yes. If it goes well you'll have Brittany back."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I have to back off anyway. It's not fair to any of us if we keep this up. I really like you Santana if your heart wasn't already taken…but never mind all that because it is. So tonight we're going to work on getting your girl back."

Santana started crying, she reached out suddenly and hugged Chris tightly all Chris could do was hug her back. Chris pulled back kissing Santana on the forehead then got up leaving the room to head downstairs. Once outside the bedroom the music got much louder and Chris could see a dozen more people milling about downstairs, she recognized all of them as friends from the club including several of her dancers. A tall burley guy called Big G greeted her as she came down the stairs; Chris was quick to ask a favor of the twenty one year old bouncer.

"No high school kid's upstairs okay Big G. Upstairs is only for all of us, the big kids. I don't want any of the little one's getting hurt."

Big G laughed and easily agreed Chris gave the big guy a hug then moved on to see who else had arrived. The night seemed to speed up then as more and more people started to arrive. All of her friends had shown up and were scattered around the house drinking, eating, dancing, playing games and having fun, Trevor had set up in the living room and they had created a dancing area and put up a few lights it was the first room to fill up and stay filled. At exactly eight o'clock the first batch of kids from McKinley showed up lead by a Cheerio who looked afraid she'd get turned away for actually being on time this made Chris laugh.

"Please forgive me I've met so many people recently. Tell me your name again?"

"Briana." Tall as Brittany with mocha skin, perfect complexion, and perfect body and very beautiful Chris couldn't help but look the Cheerio up and down with obvious appreciation that made Briana blush. Chris wouldn't forget her name anytime soon.

"I love punctuality Briana." Chris replied reaching out to take the girls hand to gently tug her closer, Briana moved two steps closer to Chris who smiled reaching up with her free hand to gently cup Briana's face. Chris leaned in and kissed Briana full on the lips shocking the group of people she brought with her however instead of breaking the kiss and pushing Chris away Briana leaned in and opened her mouth using her tongue to bring Chris in deeper, the Italian had no problem following Briana's lead. They stood there making out for a minute before Chris finally broke it and pulled back smirking at Briana's dazed expression.

"Drinks are in the kitchen, foods in the dining room and the second floor is off limits. Go and enjoy yourselves." Chris informed the group with Briana while she still held on to the beautiful girl. The group with Briana seemed to finally catch a hint and walked off toward the kitchen, Chris turned her full attention back to the girl in her arms to look Briana in the eyes telling her.

"I have to play hostess but I'd really like to come find you later and spend a little one on one time. If you'd like?"

Briana didn't verbally respond instead she nodded her head up and down eagerly then grabbed Chris pulling her back in for another long deep kiss, one that Chris was happy to give her. Eventually Briana joined the party and Chris went back to her hostess duties answering the door letting people in till Santana was dressed and ready then she took turns with the Latina, Chris was attending the door when Brittany arrived with her boyfriend Peter. Chris passed door duty to another person and took Brittany's hand pulling her inside.

"I'm so glad you came. Drinks are over in the kitchen, food is in the dining room. You're welcome to explore the house but the second floor is off limits." Chris explained taking them to the kitchen where a hot guy was mixing drinks, Brittany eyed the guy with appreciation but her boyfriend didn't seem to appreciate that, he wrapped a possessive arm around the blonde.

"Brittany this is my friend Max, Max this is Brittany." Chris smiled at Brittany's boyfriend's sour face as being left out of the introductions.

"Pleasure to meet you Brittany what would you like to drink tonight?" Max asked flirting with the blonde who happily flirted back.

"I'll come find you in a little while Brittany, enjoy yourself." Chris told the blonde before heading out to find Santana. She found the fiery brunette chatting up a trio of hot guys, seeing the guys hanging on Santana's every word Chris laughed and moved on when she spotted Gabrielle come in with five other people. Chris sauntered over greeting the newcomers with a nod of her head.

"Good job Gabrielle. We'll be talking later. Drinks are in the kitchen, foods in the dining room and the second floor is off limits. Enjoy."

Chris made it obvious as she looked over everyone Gabrielle had brought with her but made sure to pay the most attention to Gabrielle herself before walking away. Kurt and Mercedes arrived soon after with Blaine, Tina and Mike in tow, they were very excited to be invited and Chris made sure to escort to get them drinks and show them around introducing them to her friends. Mercedes was impressed with the party and asked about where Rachel was. Chris made the usual excuse then went to greet another batch of people coming through the door this time it was Casey, Sam, Finn and Puck. Chris welcomed them all with a big smile gave them the low down on the party but pulled Puck to the side when they went to walk by. She whispered in his ear telling him if he ever shaved the Mohawk off she'd give him a chance then walked away.

Floating throughout the party Chris jumped from one group to another checking in on everyone at times she'd stop in with Mercedes and Kurt or with Santana and her friends from the club. Chris made a point to stop in on Puck before moving on to the Cheerio's paying special attention to Gabrielle who was finally warming up to her, it only helped that Briana was apparently close to Gabrielle and the mocha skinned hottie couldn't stop talking about her to her friends it only made Gabrielle notice Chris more. Over the course of the night Chris managed to sneak off with Briana three different times to make out and do a little groping and was also able to steal a kiss from Gabrielle on the dance floor. Chris also snuck upstairs with her friends from the club to smoke joints and do an occasional line of coke, she rarely did the drug but always made sure to have someone watch out for her just in case and she never did it alone.

Heading back downstairs after smoking a joint with a half dozen of her friends she found Brittany and her boyfriend quietly arguing in the corner by the bottom of the stairs. Brittany looked sad and about to cry and the boy looked pissed, Chris didn't like it at all.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Chris immediately interrupted, the boy immediately glared at her but Brittany managed a small smile. "Nothing, Peter's not having a good time."

"Why Brit?" Chris asked keeping the smile on her face while making sure to keep eye contact with the blonde.

"I was dancing with too many girls. Peter didn't like it."

"Really Peter? Wow." Chris looked the football player in the face with obvious judgment her tone went a long way conveying how displeased she was with that. The boy flinched finally speaking. "She was groping them in front of everybody! It's not right for her to do that."

"I wasn't groping them Peter I was just dancing with them!" Brittany insisted.

"She's just having fun Peter. What the fuck is wrong with you? It's not enough that you're dating her that you have her but now you say she can't dance and have fun. You suck. Brittany can I show the rest of the house?" Chris asked reaching out and taking Brittany's left hand with her right gently pulling her way from Peter.

"Okay Chris." Brittany replied following Chris up the stairs, Big G was sipping on his drink at the top of the stairs nodding to both of them. Chris stopped at Big G telling him, "That kid at the bottom of the stairs. Watch him."

"You got it Chris." Big G replied nodding and smiling at Brittany, the blonde smiled back Chris could tell her natural smile was already returning the further away from that guy she got.

Chris took them to the room at the end of the hall it was another bedroom but with access to a balcony, Chris had it stocked like a small bar with the basics and had been using it to smoke in. She led Brittany to the makeshift bar set up asking.

"You want a new drink? I'm making me one?"

"Sure." Brittany replied looking around, Chris smiled and made two weak rum and cokes. She handed one to Brittany then motioned with her head for Brittany to follow her out onto the balcony.

"Wow it's nice out here. Your house is pretty awesome Chris. I've been having a lot of fun at this party."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure you looked so sad earlier. You know what Peter said is total bullshit. He has no right to dictate what you do or how you act."

"Thanks, San says that too."

"Santana?"

"Yeah." Brittany sighed looking up at the sky, Chris could see the sad look return.

"You're friends with Santana right?"

"Sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"We are but we're not really talking right now."

"That's odd because she talks about you all the time. I know a lot about you and kind of feel like I already know you because of how much she's told me."

"What does she say?" Brittany asked her attention fully on Chris now, Chris seized the opportunity.

"That you're the hottest girl in school; that you're sweet, kind, big hearted and loves animals. That you're the best dancer in Lima and are more insightful into other people than anyone else, frankly the way Santana talks about you she's got me convinced you're a genius."

"A genius? No way, I'm not smart at all." Brittany was quick to correct but she had blushed at all the complements.

"Book smart maybe not but life smart, people smart oh yes."

"You're really sweet Chris I can see why Santana likes you so much." Brittany replied the sad look returning again.

"We're just friends Brittany, I promise. Santana's heart is already taken and I'm happy to be just her friend as I want to be your friend."

"Santana's heart is taken? By who?" Brittany asked worried.

"By you Brit." Chris replied with a knowing smile, and Brittany blushed again.

"Oh. But why hasn't she said anything to me? San knows how much I love her I've never been shy about it."

"You're with Peter."

"Oh yeah." Brittany replied biting her lip deep in thought.

"Can I ask you a question Brit?"

"Sure Chris."

"Does Peter bug you about doing stuff like dancing with other girls a lot?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like that I think girls are hot and want to have sexy times with them. He doesn't want me around Santana because I told him once I shared sweet lady kisses with San. I didn't agree with that but since San is mad at me anyway I never see her anymore."

"That sucks Brit and that's bullshit too. If he can't accept you as you are then fuck him. Being bisexual isn't easy but dating assholes like that only make it harder."

"How did you know I was bi?"

"Because I'm bi and my gaydar is pretty damn accurate."

"You're bi Chris? Wow, I thought I was the only one. I know San's not because she never really liked being with any of the guys she's had sex with so she's just a regular rainbow unicorn but we're special Chris we're like double rainbow unicorns."

Chris laughed and they kept talking about being bisexual, when they realized they were bi, how many of both sexes they dated, difficulties they've experienced and so on. Chris was open with Brittany knowing the girl could be trusted and wouldn't repeat anything except to maybe Santana and she was okay with that. Brittany really opened up about everything from Lord Tubbington to her obsession with ducks, how she met Santana and Quinn and she made sure to tell Chris that she never wanted to be mean to Rachel she'd always liked her but she was following Santana and Quinn's lead. Apparently Brittany didn't really like being with Peter but he was hot and Santana was still mad at her. Chris offered to help with that.

"Can I do you a favor Brit?" Chris asked and Brittany was quick to nod yes.

"Let me take you downstairs to Santana so you guys can talk."

"Okay!" Brittany was suddenly excited, Chris got up then suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah there's one more thing. I need a favor Brit."

"Sure anything."

"I need your help can we hang out tomorrow after school and I'll fill you in on all of it. I've been hard core stressing out about it and Quinn, Rachel and especially Santana insists that you're the only person who can help me."

"I'll help Chris. I'm happy to help. So after cheer practice tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yup!"

"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed as she turned into a bundle of energy following Chris from the room and back downstairs. Big G nodded to Brittany but informed Chris as they passed.

"I had to kick out three dudes already for getting to rowdy with the girls."

"Thanks Big G! You'll be off duty soon as soon as midnight hits I'm kicking all the little ones out so we can have some real fun."

That earned her a big smile from Big G, he was a sweetheart for helping her out like he was and she fully intended to make worth his while. Downstairs was packed so Chris took hold of Brittany's hand to lead her through the throngs of people, Chris's keen eyes spotted Peter in a corner talking to Finn and Sam who finally was smiling and looked like he was having a good time. Taking Brittany to the dance floor she spotted Santana talking to some of the dancers, and even at the distance Chris could tell the dancers were all hitting on Santana who looked to be very much enjoying the attention. Chris had known each one of those dancers for almost two years and had come directly from her granddad's last club and were the only dancers Chris ever used for her shows. Suddenly Brittany stopped and Chris was yanked back when the tall blonde didn't let go of her hand.

"Chris! Who are those girls with San?"

"Friends of mine! They're dancers, come meet them. You'll like them and they'll really like you plus you need to go claim your woman!"

Brittany turned to look Chris in the eyes and for a moment they shared silent communication of encouragement that bolstered Brittany's confidence enough to let go of Chris's hand and walk over with her to Santana.

"Hey Chris! Where have you been hiding?" A red head known as Cynthia asked as all the other dancers and Santana heard and looked over.

"Upstairs. You guys having fun?"

"Of course we are!" Was the general reply quickly followed by "Who's this?"

"Everyone this is my friend Brittany, she's a dancer too. Brittany this is Sonya, Renee, Marie, Cynthia, Michelle and Zoe. You know Santana of course."

Brittany said hello to everyone but Zoe a raven hair blue eyed amazon with huge breasts was first to ask to see her dance. They had all heard about the blonde dancer from Santana and were eager to see the girl on the dance floor. Brittany soon got distracted by the gaggle of dancers all talking to her at the same time, it was very much Brittany's element. In moments she was back on the dance floor surrounded by the dancers getting attention from everyone in the room. Off to the side Chris stood with Santana watching what was going on with the same lustful smirks. Chris snapped out of it a moment later and whispered in Santana's ear.

"I'm getting rid of that lump of meat she's dating. She'll need a way home, make sure you take care of her tonight okay?"

"Okay." Santana was quick to agree not that she had much choice when a few seconds later Brittany broke free of her ring of hot dancers to pull Santana into the center of it all with her. Chris grinned at the huge smile on the Latina's face, it matched the one on the blonde's face; it was the happiest she had seen the two of them.

Chris went to find Big G and had Peter thrown out. Puck and Finn both protested trying to stick up for their teammate but Chris ignored them and instead invited them upstairs to smoke. Finn was confused about what they meant but agreed anyway while Puck was eager to go with her. Chris took them upstairs and told them to go to the room at the end of the hall while she made a quick pit stop in her own room to retrieve a joint. A few moments later she found the two boys checking out the view of the party from the balcony.

"You two enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh yeah. Great party Chris thanks for inviting us." Finn replied with a look of confusion Chris was learning was his normal expression.

"I didn't, Casey and Brit did but I understand the sentiment. Thanks. How are you doing tonight Puck?" Chris asked turning to the boy with a freshly shaved head.

"Great after I borrowed your buddies' razor." Puck replied draining his drink, Chris motioned with her head for him to make himself a refill and he did. Chris pulled out the joint and lit it passing it first to Finn whose confused constipated look grew but he still took it holding it like it was going to bite him and took a very weak hit. From behind Puck laughed and Chris finally broke laughing as well snatching the joint back.

"I know right!" Chris commented taking a second hit before getting up and passing it to Puck who hit it while finishing fixing his drink. They took a seat on the bed passing the joint around in a circle as Puck asked Chris questions in a friendly flirty manner. Puck asked how long she knew Rachel, how close they were which even Finn seemed very interested in, it was obvious Finn was still very much into Rachel, which Chris could easily see becoming a problem. Puck also asked about what she was really doing in Lima, if she had a boyfriend, was it true she kissed Briana earlier that night in front of everyone but when Chris admitted it and admitted to being bi the conversation turned dirty. Finn left soon after chanting mailman, mailman, mailman while Puck stuck around and was unashamed of the hard on he was sporting because of their conversation. Chris never let wood go to waste on a hot man was happy to make out with him and grind on his crotch for a while only just as she was getting worked up enough to want to have sex Puck got too worked up and came early. Chris made sure Puck didn't feel bad about it but sent him home soon after.

When Chris got back downstairs it was just after midnight so she went through kicking out most of the high school kids, she let Mercedes and her group stay, Gabrielle and the Cheerios were allowed to stay along with their dates but that was it. Chris locked the front door to prevent anyone from trying to re-enter the party then went to grab Big G to do some shots. On the way to the kitchen Chris spotted Brittany and Santana dancing to a slow song their arms wrapped around each other both staring deeply into the others eyes, it made her smile pleased her plan worked. A moment later however all other thoughts were shoved away as a trio of topless women Zoe, Cynthia and Maria came rushing u to Chris holding freshly poured shots in each hand. Zoe made Chris take the shot in her left hand while she drank the shot in her right before pulling Chris's shirt off leaving her in only her bra and skirt.

"Hand me the salt!" Zoe ordered, Sonya was quick to hand it over and Zoe smirked at Chris with a raised eyebrow. "You know the drill Chris."

"I do." Was all Chris could reply as all four of them began licking spots on Chris's exposed skin followed by Zoe sprinkling the wet spots with salt.

Chris watched out of the corner of her eyes as Gabrielle came walking in with Casey and Briana only to stop at the sight of three topless women and other scantily clad women licking her and sprinkling her with salt. Before Chris could say or do anything more shots were passed around, the women surrounding Chris all held up their glasses. "To Chris!" They leaned in licking the salt patches on Chris making her giggle when one particularly talented tongue ran over her ribs, they pulled back downing their shots. Zoe stood in front of Chris with a lime and rubbed it on her neck splashing salt on it, Sonya handed Chris a shot, she took it nodding thanks to Sonya before turning to Zoe leaning in to slowly lick the lime and salt off her neck but not stopping till she nibbled a bit of Zoe's earlobe. Chris pulled back and downed the shot before turning to kiss the lime out of Zoe's mouth. When Chris finally came back up for air she noticed all three Cheerio's jaws on the floor their eyes huge. And before she could even begin to try to wiggle her way out of the group of dancers the shout of "Another round!" went out and the licking started all over again.

Chris lost track of time when she was pulled onto the makeshift dance floor, she had enough alcohol in her to keep her dancing while the mass of bare skin pressed into her kept her occupied. Around three in the morning Big G kicked out the last of the high school kids including Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine who were plastered. No one had been allowed to drive home all night but Chris's granddad paid for a cab to run everyone home until the next morning, it was all Mercedes and Kurt could talk about the ride home that and they couldn't believe it was only Monday night. Chris ended up in bed with Sonya, an eighteen year old blonde with a small butterfly tattoo on her perfect ass; they had fun till around dawn when Chris left Sonya to sleep and took a shower, did a line of coke and waited for Rachel to text her.

An hour later Chris knew Cheerio practice was starting she received a text from Rachel asking to be picked up now rather than later. Chris was already dressed she left two minutes later picking Rachel up in front of her house. As soon as Rachel got in the car the little diva started explaining to Chris how they needed to go on a breakfast run before cheer practice was over, Chris easily agreed but also immediately fessed up.

"Berrylicious I have a story to tell you."

"Story? Like I saw an awesome movie last night story or I went out and got into trouble last night story?" Rachel asked turning to see Chris's face better; the blush gave it away before she even had a chance to confess.

"I threw a party last night at my official address."

"Oh. When did you decide that?"

"Right after you and Quinn took off. I wanted an excuse to talk to Brittany so I could help Santana get her back and I figured it would be the easiest option and it worked. I exposed Brit's boyfriend to be a total asshole and got her to talk to Santana and make up."

"Okay spill it, tell me everything."

"Okay." Chris replied, she took a deep breath and went into everything that happened the night before minus her cocaine use and a few others minor details. Chris had always been blunt about her actions with Rachel and fully expected to be called out on her bad behavior for what it was however this time all Rachel said was.

"Puck won't give up so you know; if he didn't really like you before he will now. Thank you for the heads up on Finn, I'll avoid him. And thank you for trying to distract Gabrielle from pursuing me. The last time I spoke to her I wasn't with Quinn yet and was honest about it. I don't want to out Quinn but if it comes down to it I will make it clear I'm taken. I only hope she's respectful about it."

"Me too your girls crazy protective over you, you do know that right?"

"You think so Chris?"

Chris laughed commenting, "Shit she's a lot worse than me and that's saying something. Not that your any better, you two make a pair."

"Yes we do." Rachel happily agreed then added a moment later. "You will have to deal with the Cheerios on your own though. Not that you're not use to beating off your admirers with a stick."

"That one sniffing on you is hot enough but that other Briana, she's so fine! And she's an amazing kisser. Maybe I'll just do both?"

"Chris!" Rachel scolded her and Chris laughed heartily.

They picked up gourmet coffee and breakfast wraps from a specialty shop in down town Lima. It was out of the way but they had the time from leaving so early and they arrived just as Quinn was ending practice. Chris walked with Rachel over to the Unholy Trinity and from under her sunglasses Chris watched the other Cheerio's still gathering up their stuff from practice. Every single girl on the squad but the three in front of her were watching her either blatantly or shyly but they were all definitely watching her. Yet the only two Chris paid attention to were Briana and Gabrielle, Briana was outright smiling and waving at Chris who nodded in return but Gabrielle stared at her with confusion. Chris was just glad it worked and the girl wasn't focused on Rachel anymore, Chris didn't want to see Quinn get in trouble over nothing. When Quinn and Rachel took off by themselves Chris stayed behind to chat with Santana and Brittany, she wanted to know if they slept well since both girls had spent the night in one of the spare bedrooms. They had and Brittany was enthusiastic about how awesome the bed was and how amazing the party was and the girls on the squad overheard everything, almost instantly they started gossiping about how Santana and Brittany got to spend the night while they all got kicked out.

"We're still hanging out after school today right Chris?" Brittany asked eagerly drinking the last of her sweet coffee. Chris grinned nodding, "Yup Santana is going to drive you over."

"I am?" Santana asked confused she had not heard these plans yet.

"Yeah you know that favor I needed from Brittany well she's agreed to help me out. So you're going to bring her over to my house afterschool so I can go into detail about it with Brit. Cool?"

"Which house? The official address or your real one?"

"My real one and don't worry I left your names with guards at the gate."

"Chris has more than one house San?" Brittany asked confused, Chris reached out putting a light hand on the blonde's arm. "Santana will explain to you later Brit. For right now don't worry about it. I'll see you guys in class."

Chris turned to walk toward the school when a somewhat familiar female voice called out. "Hey Chris! Wait up!"

Chris paused and turned to see who it was, it was Gabrielle running to catch her. Waiting till the beautiful brunette caught up Chris didn't say a word she just smiled and started walking again. This immediately made Gabrielle nervous.

"I had so much fun at your party last night Chris. Did you get enough sleep? I don't think I did."

"I didn't sleep." Chris commented smirking, Gabrielle blushed assuming she meant sex. "I'm glad you had fun though."

"How are you functioning right now on no sleep?"

"Endorphins from sex maybe? I don't know maybe the coffee?" Chris replied flirting, there was no way she was going to confess to the cocaine in her pocket and it being the sole reason she was still awake and on her feet.

"You are as bad as they say you are." Gabrielle commented with a smirk of her own and it made Chris bust out a full on smile. "Yes I am."

"Come out with me after school today."

"I've got plans for today. How about tomorrow you come by my house and pick me up about six thirty?"

Gabrielle looked stunned for a second but caught herself quickly replying "You got it."

By that point they were about to walk in to the building and Chris stepped in Gabrielle's way turning around till they were face to face and without word Chris leaned in and kissed Gabrielle on the lips. Chris was going to make it quick like she did on the dance floor only Gabrielle reached out grabbing hold of Chris's shirt keeping her in place and deepening the kiss with her tongue. This surprised Chris she wasn't expecting Gabrielle to come on so strong so quickly, Chris thought she'd have to pull some more moves on the girl first. Gabrielle pressed Chris into the door both her hands under Chris's shirt her fingertips teasing Chris's sides and stomach. Two football players walked up to see all this and their mumbled "Holy crap that's hot!" broke the moment and Gabrielle pulled back releasing Chris.

"I'll see you later Chris." Gabrielle teased going inside leaving the Italian standing here stunned.

"Hey Chris your party was awesome last night!" One of the football players said when Chris looked their way. "Yeah you fucking rock Chris!" Said the other boy.

Chris nodded to them both smiling like an idiot and went inside, heading to her locker she saw Mercedes, Kurt and a halfway sleeping Blaine waiting for her all three of them were wearing dark sunglasses.

"How are you guys doing this morning!" Chris greeted them loudly, Mercedes and Kurt groaned in pain while Blaine snapped awake.

"Chris that party was epic but I feel like I'm dying." Kurt complained and Mercedes asked, "How in the world girl do you look so bright and chipper?"

"I didn't go to sleep." Chris admitted getting in her locker and getting the books she needed.

"Didn't sleep girl what have you been doing all morning?" Mercedes asked and two Cheerio's walked by both flirting with Chris as they passed by with a "Hi Chris!"

"Never mind do not answer that question." Mercedes was quick to amend.

Chris laughed and went to class. Stories of the party were all over the school, everyone kept talking but no one had the balls to approach Chris directly about it or Rachel and Unholy Trinity. Everyone was very aware of how close they all were and knew anything said to any of them would get right back to Chris so everyone pestered those who had attended the party. Mercedes and Kurt found themselves in rising social positions as everyone wanted to know what they knew and how they got to stay for so long. Chris ignored the teachers in the classes kept her sunglasses on and watched everyone around her.

When Chris first arrived at the school she saw the looks Rachel received, the looks Quinn got and Santana too. Everything about a person is revealed when they think no one is looking, every hope, every fear, every thought and Chris read each and every person around her. She knew what they really thought about Rachel, about her, about those around them that was why she made sure to befriend Quinn, Santana and Brittany with such purpose. Chris saw behind their façade to their truth and she liked what she saw. Mercedes and Kurt were slightly different beasts, they didn't hide anything which drew Chris in but they didn't treat Rachel with the respect she deserved so Chris kept them at the outer ring.

Today was a different story. Today Chris walked down halls of McKinley like a rock star, Rachel had become untouchable on the level of the Unholy Trinity who still ruled the school but with the five of them as tight as they were it only made them all even more unobtainable. Rachel was oblivious to all of it she was too busy daydreaming about Quinn while Quinn was too busy worrying over the date she had asked Rachel out on that morning. Chris thought it was too damn cute and reminded the love birds to be back on time for class when they both took off for the parking lot at lunch. Chris made a mental note to remember to come up with an excuse for them because she knew they were going to be late.

At lunch Chris sat with Santana and Brittany on the popular table with the Cheerio's on the other end. Brittany had broken up with Peter in between classes earlier that day he was nowhere to be seen during lunch rumor was he was pretty broken hearted about the breakup but you'd never know it by looking at the bubbly blonde, Brittany seemed to be happier than she had been in a while but Chris suspected that had more to do with the Latina by her side than by the breakup. The Cheerio's and most of the football players around them were staring at Chris some with lust, some with jealousy and some with admiration. Chris ignored them all to talk music with Brittany while Santana sat and listen in only offering her opinion when Brittany specifically asked; the Latina seemed to be enjoying watching Brittany go into depth into something she was passionate about. They ended up going through Brittany's iPod specifically going through her Madonna selections and they discovered "Celebration" was both their favorite Madonna song. Chris whispered in her Brittany's ear why she liked it so much, it was like her anthem to have fun and not care. They decided it was their anthem, at that moment Chris decided she was going to serenade Brittany in Glee with it the next day.

After the day was over Chris was still wondering how the hell she got roped into taking over Glee. She had only joined the damn club for Rachel but now she had agreed to help them with everything by the time Chris reached the parking lot she realized they had appealed to her pride.

"Hi Chris." A familiar female voice called out and Chris looked up, leaning up against her car was Briana. A big smile spread across Chris's face as she asked, "Hi Briana. How was your day?"

"It was okay but it's getting much better now."

"Don't you have practice right now?" Chris asked they could hear Coach Sue's bullhorn in the distance.

"I had other stuff to do." Briana said cryptically.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Chris asked stepping up to Briana, the mocha skinned goddess smirked in response before answering. "Home if you don't mind. I wouldn't want to put you out."

"No not at all. In fact I'm glad you asked. I was hoping for the excuse to talk to you again."

"Chris you don't need an excuse." Briana was quick to correct then slipped out of Chris's grasp to walk around to the passenger side getting in. Chris grinned and took a deep breath, exhaling she opened her door and got in.

They flirted heavily on the drive to Briana's house, it was only fifteen minutes away and when Briana stated her parents weren't home and then invited her in for a few minutes Chris was happy to accept. Briana took Chris inside showing Chris her room within a few moments Briana launched herself at Chris attacking her lips with her own and Chris succumbed easily. At the party the night before they had only made out and groped a little but in the sober light of day (at least for Briana) making out wasn't enough. Briana was the aggressor and striped Chris down to nothing kissing, licking and nibbling everywhere she could, Chris was a little overwhelmed by the aggression but it was wonderful and she enjoyed it. Briana made sure Chris was satisfied before she allowed the Italian to think coherently again but when Chris did she made sure to return the favor three fold before leaving heading home. Chris got home just in time to see Quinn on her way out, the Head Cheerio and HBIC of McKinley looked absolutely beautiful and she was so nervous for her date Chris had to practically push her out the door to her car to get her going. It was so cute and frankly Chris was jealous she could only hope one day she felt like that to someone who returned the feeling.

Chris checked in with her granddad Paul and with Judy and took a fast shower before ordering tai food for five by the time she was off the phone Santana had arrived with Brittany who was having a hard time getting over having to go through so many guards to get there. Santana explained to Brittany on the drive why Chris had two addresses but she didn't go into the why she needed to keep secrets only that it was necessary. The bubbly blonde didn't ask a lot of questions till they actually got inside the mansion and spotted Judy walking to her room with a cup of tea.

"Was that Q's mom San?"

"Yes it was B. Come on Chris is waiting for us." Santana was quick to pull Brittany to the living room Chris used to watch movies and listen to music, it where they found her drinking a beer.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Chris!" Brittany greeted her running over to hug her; Santana remained at a distance smiling openly at Chris giving her a friendly head nod in greeting.

"You guys want something to drink? Bar's still open."

"Okay!" Brittany headed over to the bar and immediately began making two drinks.

"Santana could you do me a favor and put on that DVD I showed you earlier." Chris asked and Santana nodded getting up to retrieve the DVD which was still in Chris's bedroom in her lap top on her dresser. Santana disappeared down the hall, Chris turned to Brittany to explain.

"So the favor I need to ask is I need help choreographing my next video and my new show. I've done all the previous ones by myself but my mind has not been as focused as it usually is these last couple of months. I need help Brit and Santana insists you're the best. I've seen you dance and she's right. Will you help me?"

"What kind of video?"

"Music. That's the other thing Brit. There are secrets you need to know. Can I trust you not to tell anyone these secrets?"

"Yes, you can trust me Chris."

"Quinn and her mom Judy are living with me for right now."

"Was it her dad, he's super mean and scary."

"It was but he's in jail. Quinn and her mom are not going back to their house, they may move to a new house but they are not going back to their old house. The other thing is there is a reason I go by Chris and it has to do with why I won't do solo's in New Direction. I have another name I go by, a professional name. I'm known as Super K. I can't have anyone figure out Super K is actually Christina Rizzoli because they'd have a huge problem with how young I am."

Santana came back then with the DVD of a show Chris did in Spain, Brittany was excited all the way through and once that was done she wanted to see everything else.

"If I'm going to help you do something new Chris I need to see what you've already done."

The three of them spent the rest of the night going over Super K music, videos and concepts. They ate dinner and called it quits around nine thirty in the evening. Everything was catching up with Chris and she was set to crash so she said thank you and goodbye to her friends and headed off to bed.

PART FIFTEEN: Rachel's POV

Rachel woke up Wednesday morning feeling amazing; she was still high from the unbelievably wonderful night before her mind going over every moment of it again and again. Rachel's couldn't get the grin off her face so she avoided her father's knowing they would question it right away, instead she eagerly texted Chris to pick her up she wanted to do another breakfast run for Quinn and the Unholy Trinity and if they hurried they could make it to the school before practice let out. Rachel was bursting at the seams to tell someone the stupendous news _I am Quinn Fabray's girlfriend! I am Quinn Fabray's girlfriend! Oh my goodness Quinn Fabray's MY girlfriend!_

Chris hadn't even fully pulled up to the curb when Rachel yanked open the door and jumped in announcing in a shout. "Quinn asked me out last night Chris! Quinn asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes! I'm dating the Captain of the Cheerio's and the most popular girl in school!"

"And don't forget she's in love with you too."

"I know! Chris I can't believe all this has happened. And last night was so romantic and perfect. I didn't know a date could be that perfect or to have a moment in real life be better than in the movies but Quinn proved to me last night that it was all possible. I'm so happy I feel like I could burst!"

Chris didn't have to say a word as Rachel gushed about how perfect the night was. Chris drove to the same breakfast restaurant as the day before and Rachel went in ordering for everyone and as the day before they ate their wraps in the car on the way to school sharing one coffee between them like they often did on road trips. Again Chris had great timing and they got there a few minutes before practice let out and this time when they walked over Rachel noticed the jealous looks being thrown her way over the food and coffee she brought. However the bright happy smile from Brittany combined with the genuine one from Santana made the extra effort for them worth it. Rachel turned to Quinn, her beautiful blonde head cheerleader girlfriend and noticed her loving girlfriend was currently checking her out with an obvious leer that made her immediately think of one particular move Quinn did last night and she instantly blushed a bright red.

"Good morning Ms. Berry." Quinn greeted her taking the wrap from Rachel's hands while demurely sipping on the coffee Chris handed out. Quinn looked incredibly hot in her Cheerio's uniform, a light sheen of sweat covering her skin from practice a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Is something wrong Ms. Berry?"

_Ms. Berry? Ms. Berry? Is Quinn trying to kill me with her sexiness? I don't think I can last a whole day with her looking at me like that using that deep sexy voice of hers to call me Ms. Berry. _

"No Ms. Fabray there's nothing wrong I was just thinking of something extremely pleasant from last night."

"Oh really care to share?" Quinn asked stepping closer licking her lips, Rachel went blank staring at those lips. When Rachel didn't answer right away Quinn reached out to lightly touch Rachel's arm startling the little diva. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to tell me about what you were thinking."

"Oh, shoot Quinn you know exactly what I'm thinking. Walk with me I think we need a moment alone." Rachel stated looping her arm around Quinn's and gently pulling her away while Chris spoke with Brittany and Santana.

"We'll see you guys later." Rachel called over her shoulder keeping Quinn at her side.

"How was practice this morning?" Rachel asked subtly leading them around the building which would take them the long way inside. Quinn was enjoying her breakfast and in between bites she replied. "Lighter than usual because I was really distracted by thoughts of my very hot and very sexy girlfriend."

"And who might that be Ms. Fabray?"

"Why I do believe it's one Rachel Berry. Have you seen her?"

They rounded a corner and were out of sight of the field and the parking lot. Rachel gently took what was left of Quinn's wrap and her bag setting both on the ground next to her own bag then grinned and lunged at Quinn kissing her senseless. Rachel couldn't help but press Quinn up against the building her thigh slipping in between both of the blonde's legs pressing on Quinn's center instantly Quinn moaned and pressed her hips forward. A few more seconds and Rachel was sucking on Quinn's pulse point while her hands squeezed Quinn's ass through her spanks.

"Rachel! Wait…we…we shouldn't…do this…oh god that feels good. Wait…don't stop…no wait we should stop. Anyone can see us. Oh god Rachel!"

Rachel didn't stop and it didn't take much for Quinn to tip over the edge a few moments after she felt Rachel inside her spanks then inside her. As Quinn trembled from the shock waves of the orgasm Rachel held her whispering in her ear. "I love you much Quinn. I can't believe you're _my _girlfriend. And you're mine, all mine. I love you so much."

When Quinn finally had her breathing under control Quinn looked Rachel in the eyes smiling as she assured her, "I'm going to pay you back for that later today Ms. Berry. Don't think you're going to get away with it."

"I never expected to." Rachel replied and pulled back away from Quinn so they could both fix their clothing and remove any signs of their encounter. They gave each other a once over then headed inside keeping a good half arm's length between them neither of them wanting to chance unconsciously reaching out for the other.

Rachel spent the day in a haze of supreme happiness. The worry and stress over Quinn from before was mostly gone replaced by the feeling of complete utter satisfaction, contentment and happiness. They still had a lot to work out but the fact that Quinn had made it official between the two of them was enough for now. It was more than Rachel had ever hoped for, it made all the bullshit she endured before with Quinn worth it in retrospect.

The school day marched on and before Rachel knew it, it was lunch and she was sneaking off with her girlfriend to their spot in the hills behind the school. They returned late again and yet again Chris had covered for them. At Glee that day Rachel finally snapped out of her happiness haze to focus on what they were doing, Chris took charge as soon as everyone arrived and quickly asked who prepared something. Almost everyone raised their hands and Chris laughed. "That's fucking awesome. Let's get started. Mercedes you're up first and remember Rachel told me about the songs you've already done I really hope this is something different."

Rachel sat in between Chris and Quinn watching Mercedes head up and after a very quick this is why I chose this she started singing her Madonna song "Rain" which she sang better than Madonna ever did and Mr. Schue came in halfway through, seeing that they had already gotten started, he took a seat to let Mercedes finish but before he could take over Kurt jumped up to a song next signing "Deeper and Deeper". Chris was particularly impressed with Kurt's performance specifically his dancing. Then to Rachel's shock Quinn stood up to go next.

"Chris did you know about this?"

"It was part of the reason why I chose the theme; well that and what I'm going do after Quinn's done. Now hush and enjoy, this is for you." Chris whispered grinning.

Rachel looked forward to Quinn who was smiling shyly waiting for the song to begin she didn't do an introduction like Mercedes and Kurt did to Rachel it wasn't necessary. Quinn's smile grew as she began to sing "Lucky Star" to Rachel and the rest world melted away leaving just them. Quinn sung while she danced Rachel was surprised how Quinn could come off as so innocent and sexy at the same time. Maybe it was the intensity in the hazel eyes, or the way Quinn slightly smirked as she sang or the subtle inflection on certain phrases in the song, Rachel wasn't sure but damn if she wasn't totally turned on. Rachel was so touched by Quinn's gesture it wasn't some power ballad but it's words were spot on and Rachel could tell Quinn meant them. Rachel beamed at the grand romantic gesture Quinn was making by proclaiming her love to Rachel out in public but in a secret manner that only Chris understood, well that's what Rachel hoped anyway. Everyone clapped for Quinn's performance even Sam though he didn't smile and Chris got up to go next.

"This is for my good friend Brittany this is our favorite Madonna song." Chris announced then started dancing right away when the music for "Celebration" began. Of course Chris couldn't be happy just dancing in front of everyone she had to pull Brittany to her feet and they started dancing together while Chris kept singing. Rachel was really impressed Brittany was able to keep up with Chris as easily as she did if not better and both had such huge grins of happiness on their faces during the entire performance. Rachel could tell they were just playing around but their playing around looked like a polished piece performed by two professional dancers, it put anything they could do to shame except for Mike but he had not performed yet. Even the spoken word part of the song though extremely flirty when sung by Chris to Brittany only earned the Italian a loud happy giggle as if it was some inside joke between just the two of them. Everyone gave them a standing ovation when it was done but Brittany was too busy laughing and hugging Chris for the song, she kept squealing "I had so much fun Chris!"

Mike insisted on going next performing "Into The Groove" substituting "Boy" for "girl" and he was quick to pull Chris to her feet and Brittany and together the three of them were putting on a very entertaining show where they danced with and around each other all without touching, sometimes opposite of each other sometimes in tandem, the natural abilities of all three was almost hypnotic they had everyone nodding along with the song tapping their toes in time to the music. Rachel was really impressed by what they pulled off and a little jealous it came so easy for the three of them. Rachel always had to work so hard and even what she was currently able to do with Chris took a lot of work to make it look that easy.

Everyone in Glee including Sam and Finn took turns performing Madonna songs changing up the lyrics like Mike did to make them more manly and it worked, Mr. Schue was stunned by how great the performances were. Each of them were strong, energetic, emotional and very entertaining. And then Rachel got mad at Mr. Schue when he didn't say a word to Chris when the Italian announced.

"I'm passing out Friday's performance assignments and tonight's homework."

Chris passed out little slips of papers she had written down a song for each person to perform and an artist to listen to before the next meeting. Everyone seemed excited to do the extra work and Rachel frowned knowing they never supported her like that but that was Chris.

"Hey why doesn't Berry and Q have homework too?" Santana was quick to ask.

"I gave them their assignments earlier." Chris outright lied to Santana and Rachel smirked, Chris wouldn't give her an assignment instead she would be allowed to choose whatever song she wanted and Chris had already been giving Quinn new music to listen to.

"Is that true Q?" Santana asked narrowing her eyes at her best friend, Rachel smirked as Quinn gave the Latina a look of _Are you seriously questioning me?_ But answered anyway, "Chris has me listening to Goldfrapp and she wants me to sing a Kylie Minogue song next."

"Which one?" Rachel asked knowing full well Chris did no such thing but really wanting to see what her girlfriend would say. Quinn smiled shyly replying "Closer".

"That sounds great. I can't wait to hear it."

"Me too." Santana was quick to add and Quinn frowned at her best friend, "Come on San we have practice to get to."

Santana smirked winking at Rachel as they left; Rachel laughed and gathered her things heading out to the parking lot with Chris. Things really were different this year, it made memories of the last two years fade and seem like bad dreams. Her biggest tormentors were now her closest friends and she was in love with and dating the girl who was responsible for all of it. Looking at her current reality Rachel had to laugh mentally, if someone had asked her a year ago if she ever thought what she had now was even possible and she would have laughed in their face.

"What are your plans tonight?" Rachel asked Chris as she checked her phone for the fifth time in less than a minute. "I've got a date. I'll drop you off at the house but then I got to take off for the other house, Gabrielle's picking me up."

"Gabrielle? As in Gabrielle Avery?" Rachel asked watching Chris's reaction closely.

"Yup."

"Good. Thank you. I don't want Quinn to get in trouble." Rachel replied chuckling softly to herself, Chris laughed heartily agreeing.

Rachel was dropped off at the house and Rachel went to check in with Judy first finding her enjoying a drink by the pool with Paul. Judy looked relaxed and happy and Paul was laughing. Judy was quick to fill Rachel in that Russell had been denied bail so he was stuck in jail till the trial which wasn't for another month. Rachel was almost as happy as Judy with the news; she was also quick to thank Judy for cooking dinner for the date.

"Is it official then?"

"What is?"

"You and my daughter."

"She did ask me to be her girlfriend last night and I did accept so yes I am currently dating your daughter Judy. I hope I have your approval." Rachel was extremely nervous about how Judy would react even though she knew the woman supported them and when a big bright smile broke out on Judy's face Rachel was very relieved.

"You do Rachel. Have you told your father's yet?" Judy asked but the second Rachel looked the older woman in the eyes she gave herself away.

"You need to tell them Rachel. Hey how about tonight. I'll text them to come to dinner. I'll make something fun."

"Judy you really don't need to do that. It's okay I'll talk to them soon I promise."

"Nonsense Rachel we'll do it tonight. This is exciting. Now go I have cooking to do." Judy was quick to shoo Rachel away, she was left to numbly head upstairs and lay on the bed wondering what the hell just happened downstairs.

Judy had totally ran right over her to get what she wanted but she also figured it was in support of her and Quinn's relationship so she really shouldn't bitch about it. Not that Rachel was worried about what her dads would think it was that she wanted to control coming out to her fathers and now it seemed as if that control was not in her hands but Judy's. Rachel was laying there stunned when Quinn arrived home.

"There you are!" Quinn said with obvious excitement as she dropped her bag kicked off her shoes and joined Rachel on the bed but the moment Rachel felt her girlfriend's arms around her she blurted out. "Your mom asked me if we were official and I told her we were but now she's insisted on us telling my dad's tonight. She's already text them inviting them over for dinner, I tried stopping it but your mom wouldn't take no for an answer."

Quinn chucked in good humor, "Are you worried your dads will have a problem with us being together?"

"No, not at all. I thought we could keep this to just ourselves a little longer but I guess not." Rachel mused snuggling into Quinn's chest. Having the blonde physically close was enough to calm Rachel's fears and give her confidence a chance to build.

"It's okay Rachel it's just your dads. It's still our secret."

"Thank you for the song today in Glee. I don't think I can hear Lucky Star again without thinking of you."

"Well that's how I feel about the song. It just reminded me of you and so many of the lyrics fit I had to, I didn't even plan it. I decided to sing about a half hour before glee; Chris thought it was a great idea."

"You two are close now." Rachel observed, it wasn't a question but something about her tone caught Quinn's attention she was careful in her reply. "Getting there but it's only because of you."

Rachel thought of her best friend and of her girlfriend, an irrational jealousy was taking root as Rachel began to doubt her worth compared to her best friend. Rachel began to wonder if Quinn preferred the taller beauty over the little diva. The dark thoughts bubbling up and taking root in her heart worried Rachel; she knew it would destroy her happiness.

"You have been talking to her." Again it wasn't a question and the tone was even cooler, Quinn sat up to look her girlfriend in the eyes. "Yes. What is it Rachel? What's wrong?"

"You told her important stuff, stuff you couldn't tell me." Tears sprang up in Rachel's eyes as she went on. "I know so much as happened in the last week and we've both opened up to each other so much but I can't help be worried that you trust her more than me. You confided in her first. Are there any secrets she knows that I don't?"

Quinn frowned and leaned in kissing away Rachel's tears then in a gentle voice she told her. "Rachel I don't have any secrets with you. You know everything. I have talked to Chris about what happened that night you rescued me, about why my dad flipped out and about my feelings for you. I needed to talk to someone and Chris was there being the friend you said she was. Chris gave me the confidence not to run away from you, to give me hope in us. Once I knew you weren't going to reject me there were no more reasons to keep secrets. You know everything Rachel."

"If we weren't together would you date Chris?" Rachel asked unable to let that last bit of jealousy go, Rachel knew if she didn't give voice to the roots of her dark thoughts they would consume her.

"No. If we weren't together I'd probably still be with Sam, miserable but still with Sam. I was nowhere near ready to come out and no one could convince me otherwise. No one would be worth that much pain, stress and hassle. No one but you. Rachel I love you and only you. I'm not interested in Chris and even if we broke up tomorrow I wouldn't date Chris. I do not like her like that, she's our friend. No one can take your place in my life or my heart Rachel. I promise you Rachel no secrets, no lies."

"I'm horrible for even thinking that. You can tell me Quinn. I'm the worst person and the worst girlfriend ever." Rachel was so embarrassed but at the same time relieved by Quinn's soft kind words.

"No Rachel you're the best girlfriend ever and you're not the worst person ever you're just human and this is new for us. I get slammed with insecurities all the time and I'm glad you're not like me and keep holding them all in no instead you told me about them. And once you told me I made it go away right?"

"Yes."

"Okay so promise me you have any questions or concerns at any time and we talk about it before you do anything." Quinn asked. Rachel was very surprised by the offer and the gesture to calm her fears. "You're offering to talk it out with me every time? You do realize what you're offering right Quinn?"

"Each and every time Rachel, I love talking to you. I love to debate and argue with you. Don't ever be afraid of speaking your whole mind to me. I want to hear all those thoughts."

Rachel's heart felt like it was going to burst with love none of her boyfriends had ever said anything even remotely close to that in fact it was the total opposite of that, they never wanted to know what she really thought about anything, they never attempted to calm her insecurities or put her first in anyway. Until Quinn Rachel didn't you could be treated differently, better, like you really mattered, if Rachel wasn't already in love with the amazing blonde she would fell for her right then. Rachel wanted to tell her all this and more but in that moment words failed her so she leaned in and kissed Quinn showing her instead.

An hour later both girls got in the shower to get ready for dinner, the text from her dads informing them they would be there in fifteen minutes ended their time in bed for the moment. They were both dressed and heading downstairs when Quinn asked.

"Where's Chris?"

"Out with Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle Avery?"

"Yup."

"Good but I heard from some on the squad the reason Briana skipped practice was get time alone at her house with Chris. Did she?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't be surprised. Did you see the way Puck was staring at Chris during Glee; I've seen him do it in the halls too. I don't know how Chris ignores it but she may be used to it. When I met her she was dating a brother and a sister but she didn't know it till she got caught hanging out with me." Rachel replied laughing.

"A brother and sister?"

"Greg and Tracy, Greg's a year older but there both assholes and more than a little crazy. They thought I was out to steal Chris from them; nothing Chris and I did or said could convince them otherwise. They even started stalking me over the summer. It took Chris a lot of effort to get rid of them."

"Wow so I guess dating a couple of Cheerio's at the same time is no big deal."

"You'd think but she only ever sleeps with one person at a time. If Chris is having sex with Briana she's not with Gabrielle."

"Hum interesting. Odd kind of morals but still she had more than most people I know. And that includes Santana."

"I'm glad she's back with Brittany, they're always so much happier together than apart."

"And Santana is much easier to handle." Quinn added obviously thinking of her friend.

Suddenly they heard Leroy Berry's laughter coming from the kitchen and both girls came to a stop. Quinn reached out grabbing both of Rachel's hands holding them to her chest as she looked in her girlfriends eyes.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Rachel knew she sounded as nervous as she felt, all those acting classes for nothing but then again it could be because this wasn't a play or an act but real life.

Quinn nodded smiling tightly, she was nervous but she was trying to be brave for Rachel. The little diva leaned in kissing Quinn quickly on the lips before backing up taking a deep breath and holding the blonde's hand they walked together into the kitchen. Immediately both the Berry men noticed the expression on both girls faces as well as their clasped hands.

"You two made it official?" Hiram asked casually shocking both girls.

"Dad!"

"What Rachel? We have eyes. And you didn't answer your father's question." Leroy chimed in walking over to his daughter with his husband at his side.

"Leroy, Hiram I asked Rachel last night to be my girlfriend and she accepted. We would appreciate your approval and support with it." Quinn boldly said though Rachel could feel the blonde's hand slightly shaking.

"What are your intentions with our daughter?" Leroy bluntly asked and Rachel saw Judy smirking behind them busing herself by making a salad.

"To love her, protect and support her. I've never dated a girl before but I've never been in love either so this is all new to me."

"Wait you said "in love", do you really mean that?" Hiram asked dramatically, it made Rachel smile it was where she got it from. This time Rachel answered for Quinn.

"Yes dad in love. The feeling is mutual. Do we have your support?"

"Yes. Of course you do baby girl. I was only playing with Quinn I didn't think you'd tell us that." Hiram offered and Quinn shrugged blushing. "My mom already knew. You guys are like the dads I never had so I wanted to be totally honest and up front."

Rachel grinned and kissed her blushing girlfriend on her cheek. The Berry men and Judy all laughed when Quinn's blush turned deep red. Rachel was relieved when both her fathers insisted on giving Quinn a tight hug but nervous when Leroy pulled Quinn aside to talk of more practical matters like coming out privately versus publicly and the possible dangers involved. Rachel wanted to argue that the topic was inappropriate for dinner but even Judy was quick to interject saying it was necessary to discuss it.

When dinner was ready Rachel asked where Paul was and Judy supplied he was at the club working a private party. Rachel missed Paul and Chris but having it only be Judy, her dads and Quinn it felt intimate, something very special between the two families. Dinner was great; Judy was an amazing cook and Rachel had no idea the older Fabray had such talents with vegan dishes. Once the serious discussions were finished the conversation turned lively and joyful as they talked about school, glee and performing, Rachel couldn't remember the last time she had been this consistently happy but the best part was her beautiful girlfriend holding her hand under the table and giving her shy happy smiles all night long.

At the end of the night her dads insisted Rachel go home with them, warning both girls they would be a lot stricter on sleepovers. Quinn was quick to assure them she understood and walked Rachel to the car chastely kissing Rachel with promises to see her in the morning. On the drive home both the Berry men gently teased Rachel over her beaming smiles and obvious happiness. For Rachel it felt wonderful to simply enjoy the happiness and not have to hide any part of it. When she fell asleep later that night Rachel did so with a huge smile and thoughts of Quinn dancing through her mind.

As the morning sun began to peek through Rachel's windows the little diva was still asleep in bed. It was still early her alarm not set to go off for another hour however Rachel was pulled from sleep by a gentle familiar presence climbing into bed with her. She could feel gentle kisses along her face and shoulder and down her arm, parts of Rachel woke faster than others she didn't even open her eyes as she reached out to pull Quinn into a deep kiss. After a few moments Rachel finally opened her eyes to see dark hazel one's watching her with amusement.

"Good morning Ms. Berry."

"Good morning Ms. Fabray. What are you doing here so early? What about Cheer practice?" Rachel mumbled pulling her girlfriend till Quinn was lying on top of Rachel.

"Coach Sue called me before I left the house this morning calling off practice. I sent out the text to the squad and headed over to spend a few minutes in bed with you."

"Did you tell Chris not to come get me this morning?" Rachel asked as she placed multiple kisses along Quinn's neck and shoulder.

"I left her a note on her door."

"Did you lock my door?" Rachel asked her hands going to the zipper on the back of Quinn's uniform, Quinn laughed replying. "Yes I did."

"Did you set the alarm on your phone so we're not late for school?"

"Yes I did. Now hush you're wasting time." Quinn replied slowly licking her lips catching Rachel's full attention, she got the message and Quinn's uniform was off in a moment. They spent every moment they could in naked in bed till the alarm forced them to actually get ready and leave for school. While they got dressed giggling and laughing at themselves and each other it dawned on Rachel.

"I think we're turning into Santana and Brittany."

"What?" Quinn stood frozen in place her eyes wide, it was the last thing she had expected Rachel to say so Rachel repeated herself. "I think we're turning into Santana and Brittany. In regards to sex. They're always sneaking off to do it somewhere and for the last couple of days so have we."

Quinn started laughing heartily and returned to getting ready, once the chuckles had subsided and she could speak again Quinn commented. "Maybe it's just a side effect of being in love."

Rachel immediately perked up, she loved that idea. The notion that she might have been turning into the fiery Latina was more than she could handle despite the fact they were now getting along any notion of being sex crazed was simply distasteful. However the idea that their need to physically be with each other was due to them being in love was romantic and lovely. Rachel liked it very much.

Walking into school that morning with Quinn at her side Rachel was lost in another haze of after sex glow and utter contentment and happiness and it lasted till she reached her locked and found Finn waiting for her.

"Hi Rachel, can we talk for a second?"

Rachel was surprised by Finn's presence at her locker first thing in the morning; she turned to Quinn who was glaring at the really tall boy.

"Sure Finn. What is it?" Rachel asked distracted, she wanted to reach out and take her girlfriends hand but remembered at the last moment and kept her hands on her bag.

The tall boy nervously looked to Quinn then back at Rachel replying, "Can we talk in private?"

"Anything you have to say to Rachel you can say in front of me Finn." Quinn was quick to correct but Rachel could tell by the tone of her girlfriend's voice she was getting angry. Finn didn't notice the menacing tone of voice he looked confused but went on to say.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go bowling with me tonight. I know you're still getting over that other guy so it doesn't have to be a real date but I want to hang out with you Rachel."

Rachel saw the sneer form on Quinn's lips making Rachel quick to jump in, "That's sweet of you Finn but no thank you I'm not interested."

"What are you busy or something? I know you're not dating anyone, why wouldn't you want to hang out?" Finn asked looking more confused than ever.

"Yes Finn I am busy." Rachel replied hoping the tall boy would get the hint but he didn't.

"But…" Finn tried to say and Quinn snapped sneering openly at the boy as she stepped forward poking him in the chest with one stiff finger for emphasis.

"Finn! Rachel said she's not interested so back off! You don't get to question how she spends her time you just need to respect her answer okay?"

Rachel was shocked Quinn was being so polite about it and it made her love the blonde all that much more. She turned to her girlfriend telling her sincerely, "Thank you Quinn."

"But Rachel..." Finn tried again and Quinn snapped growling at him. "You are such a moron!"

"Hey guys what's going on?" Chris asked walking up eyeing Finn suspiciously.

"I'm trying to ask Rachel out but Quinn's being difficult." Finn whined and Chris laughed heartily asking after a moment. "Yeah I would think she would but Rachel did turn you down though didn't she?"

"Well yeah."

"Then why are you pushing her? Dude that's not cool at all. If a girl says no respect it and back off." Chris replied stepping in between Rachel and Finn forcing the taller boy to look at her. Rachel was relieved Chris was there, she would take care of it without exposing them as Quinn may have if she got angry enough. The taller boy frowned thought about it for a second then nodded apologizing.

"Sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to push I just don't understand why. We were so good together and I still love you."

"Uh gag me that's so fucking gross." Quinn commented rolling her eyes dramatically and Rachel had to cover her mouth to hide her smile.

"I'll see you later Rachel." Finn nodded to her walking away and again Chris burst out laughing, the tall Italian turned to Quinn smacking her on the arm and whispered to the blonde. "Holy crap girl back down."

Quinn laughed finally calming down, Rachel beamed at her girlfriend she shouldn't love how jealous and aggressive Quinn got at Finn but she did Rachel absolutely loved it. Rachel grabbed her girlfriends arm and pulled her close so she could whisper in Quinn's ear. "My hero."

"Thanks for backing me up Chris." Quinn nodded to the Italian who smirked and shrugged in response. "I've got your guys back no matter what. And that guys a fucking moron how the hell did you both date that fucking useless lump of meat? He's not even cute or remotely hot. Puck I could understand that boy is walking sex but Finn ewe."

This had both Rachel and Quinn laughing heartily; they agreed which was why it was so funny. It had never been about the boy but the fight over the boy, the fight with Quinn, it was always about Quinn. Rachel thought that would be the end of it but two classes later on her way to her third Brain was waiting for her at the door.

"Hey Rachel. Got a quick moment?"

Rachel politely nodded and walked a few steps away from the door and quietly listened with a patient smile as Brian asked her out. Rachel gave Brian a sweet smile but politely declined explaining she wasn't ready to date anyone new yet hoping it would be enough to get him to back off. Brian nodded in understanding and went to his next class Rachel watched him walk away then noticed at the other end of the hall Quinn watching her. Rachel's full face beaming smile broke out when she looked at her girlfriend, Quinn looked at her with a questioning expression and Rachel nodded "no" hoping Quinn would understand and thankfully she did as a small smile finally graced Quinn's lips. In class Rachel was quick to shoot off a quick text explaining to Quinn what she saw and to assure Quinn she said no.

At lunch Quinn and Rachel were guilt tripped into not disappearing for the hour to eat with Santana, Brittany, Chris, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes along with other Glee kids. The first fifteen minutes went by pleasantly, the conversation was polite, Rachel was enjoying actually eating at a normal pace and the lack of drama was amazing however Blaine broke the moment asking.

"So Rachel you've been looking awfully happy lately. Who's the new guy?"

"I'm sorry Blaine what did you ask?" Rachel replied trying to buy time but Mercedes was quick to add on. "You have been day dreaming a lot girl with that silly happy grin you get. Who is he?"

"No one." Rachel replied; Kurt was about to jump in the conversation they all heard a loud commotion over on the other side of the room. They all turned to look to see Finn and Brian arguing and Puck trying to keep them apart. Even at the distance they all over heard Rachel's name being tossed around.

"Who the fuck do they think they are! You told Finn, I told Finn and Chris even told Finn but he doesn't get it does he? And Brian I talked to him too just before lunch and he still thinks…fucking boys." Quinn growled out in a harsh whisper to Chris and Santana both and underneath the table Rachel reached out to take Quinn's hand and it did the trick the hot headed blonde immediately calmed down.

"What did you say Quinn?" Kurt asked from his spot a little further down the table.

"Nothing just that those two are idiots." Quinn replied loud enough for everyone to hear. Kurt turned to Rachel, "Are those two fighting over you? Are you dating one of them?"

"No Kurt I'm not dating either of them but I think they may be fighting over me I'm not sure and frankly I don't care." Rachel replied squeezing Quinn's hand under the table for emphasis.

The argument between Finn and Brian got louder then turned into a full fledge fist fight, Rachel sighed let go of Quinn's hand to stand up. "I'm leaving. Quinn will you come with me?"

"Yeah one second." Quinn replied leaning over to whisper something in Santana's ear, the Latina nodded her eyes off in the distance then when Quinn was done telling her whatever it was she got up and pulling Brittany to her feet they were quick to leave going in the opposite direction. Rachel was confused but as she stood there staring after Santana and Brittany Quinn was standing up to grab their stuff.

"Come on lets go to the auditorium. See you in class Chris." Quinn suggested nodding her head to Rachel; the little diva snapped out of her trance and followed the head cheerleader out of the room. When they were alone in the hall Rachel quietly asked, "What was that? With Santana?"

"Cheerio business." Quinn replied with a pleased smirk.

"Is that your way of saying I don't really want to know?" Rachel asked her mind already going round on what exactly Quinn was planning and why it involved the Cheerio's Rachel's only consolation was that it didn't involve Chris, the Italian had a knack for getting into trouble and Quinn didn't need the help.

"Yes. If you really want to know I'll tell you but I know you Rachel. You don't want to get involved. Will you trust me on this?" Quinn stopped to look her girlfriend in the eyes, it worked and Rachel crumbled. "Okay."

They went to spend the rest of lunch in the auditorium, they finished eating the lunch Judy had made them then Quinn convinced Rachel to sing to her. Rachel blushed at the gentle but sincere pleading from her girlfriend and after one look into hazel eyes she agreed singing a handful of songs without accompaniment till the bell rang. When it was time to gather up their stuff and head to class Quinn smiled shyly admitting to Rachel.

"I love it when you sing to me, this, today was just as good as sneaking off to our spot behind the school."

"You really think that Quinn?" Rachel asked biting her lip, her heart thumped harder and louder at Quinn's declaration, _does she even know what her words, her eyes, her voices does to me. She makes me fall harder for her every day, is that even possible?_

"Yes. Absolutely." Quinn replied a genuine happy smile on her lips, Quinn paused to look around making sure they really were alone before leaning in and kissing Rachel on the lips.

As the two reached their class a few minutes later they spotted Chris at the door waiting for them, both girls smiled in greeting till a commotion at the end of the hall caught their attention. Four Cheerio's had gone up to Finn drenching him in blue slushy, the tall boy was pissed but couldn't hit the girls for doing it and was left shouting his anger and stomping off to the bathroom. The school became abuzz in new gossip over what happened.

"What was that about?"

"Looks like Cheerio business." Chris replied shrugging walking into the class, Rachel was stunned by how casual Chris was about the attack on Finn but when she caught the satisfied smug look on Quinn's face she knew. _I should be mad, pissed that she'd do this against my wishes but really is it against my wishes? Finn wasn't taking no for an answer even after we all talked to him and he did get in that fight with Brian during lunch over me but why? It's not as if I've shown either of them favor of any sort._ _No I'm not mad I'm flattered that my incredibly hot head Cheerio girlfriend is staking her claim over me, it's hot and sweet and makes me love her even more, well that and when she gives me that smug satisfied look I just want to do so many dirty things to her. _

"Rachel?" Quinn called out snapping Rachel from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Rachel replied finally noticing class was about to begin.

"Are you okay? You seemed out of it for a second. You're not mad at me are you?" Quinn whispered leaning in close, Rachel was quick to reach out and put a comforting hand on her girlfriends arm and very quietly whisper back, "No I'm not mad, in fact I thought it was really sweet of you. I'm going to have to take my time this afternoon showing you how much I appreciate it."

Quinn's eyes went wide and Rachel saw her swallow and lick her lips, Rachel grinned and turned her attention to the teacher. After that Rachel had to force herself to ignore Quinn throughout class as much as possible, the blonde giving her looks and licking her lips to a maddening distracting degree. If Rachel looked too long she might kiss the cheerleader right there in class and out the both of them, this game Quinn was playing was dangerous but exciting and torturous all at the same time. Over the course of the rest of the day they continued to play their teasing game while word spread that Brian had been hit with a slushy attack as well. At the end of the day Rachel walked with Chris to watch Quinn at practice when they saw Finn and Brian both coming back from the field covered in raw eggs.

"New look Finn?" Chris teased as they walked passed but both boys looked really pissed and neither one would look at Rachel at all.

"I like Quinn's style." Chris commented as they took their seats on the bleachers. There were a few other students sitting in the bleachers and they eagerly filled Chris and Rachel in on what happened a few minutes ago. The entire Cheerio squad and members of the hockey and football teams all got together to pelt Finn and Brian with raw eggs. Those other kids were impressed by the feat it was the first time the football and hockey teams had turned on each other before and everyone knew it was on Quinn's word.

"Your girlfriend is hot shit Rachel. Total badass. How do you feel knowing it's all for you?" Chris asked grinning at her watching her expression closely. Rachel could only reply with her own smug satisfied grin "Feels great. Why are you jealous because for once I have the hottest girl in school?"

"Nope not at all. In fact I'm oddly proud of you Rachel. You deserve this, you know…happiness."

"Thanks. Oh hey so are you going to tell me how your date went with Gabrielle?"

"It wasn't a real date, we were just hanging out. Nothing happened we went over to her house to hang out since her parents weren't home. I made us dinner we watched a movie on the couch and made out for a while."

"That sort of sounds like a date Chris, not a fancy one but a date nonetheless. And still nothing happened?"

"I had sex with Briana on Tuesday you know my rules. It's not like it was with Sonya I know that was a onetime thing but Briana might not be and I don't want to hurt her but I sort of like Gabrielle. She's really cool actually. I'm a little jealous she went after you first, maybe that's why I want her to like me so much, you know prove a point."

"A point that doesn't need to be made." Rachel added and Chris smiled.

"Are you going to see either one of them tonight?"

"Nope, too busy. I've got Brittany and Santana coming over to work on the video some more."

"I can't wait to see what Brittany comes up with she is really good with that sort of stuff."

They watched the Cheerio practice Chris's eyes on both Briana and Gabrielle while Rachel's never left Quinn. When it was done Rachel and Chris headed down to greet the unholy trinity only to have Puck walked up and much to Rachel's shock and surprise he politely asked to speak to Chris. The Italian shrugged agreeing walking off a short distance with Puck while Rachel watched with confusion but continued on till she reached Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"What's Puck up to?" Quinn asked her eyes on Chris and Puck a look of confusion on her face, Rachel shrugged replying. "I don't know. He did ask very politely to speak to her though and when did he shave his Mohawk off?"

"At Chris's party, he did it to impress her and it worked. They were making out upstairs after Finn came down for almost an hour." Brittany supplied, the information came as a surprise to everyone else standing there especially Santana who frowned just enough for Rachel to notice.

"Oh yes the incident." Rachel replied thinking of what her best friend had told her. "Maybe Noah is asking Chris out on a real date?"

As the words left her mouth both Quinn and herself turned at the same time to glance over at the rest of the squad to see both Gabrielle and Briana watching Chris and Puck, neither girl looked pleased and if the looks they were shooting each other were any indication they were both aware of their individual interactions with Chris.

"Chris is going to start a fight." Quinn commented turning back to her girlfriend. Next to her Santana laughed adding. "If anything its Berry that's going to cause a fight. That shit at lunch was awesome."

"Oh that reminds me. We are set for tomorrow morning right?" Quinn asked Santana who nodded assuring her captain. "We're good."

Quinn was ready to go but they hung around to wait to see what Puck wanted and after fifteen minutes of them talking Chris returned to their little group.

"What was that?" Rachel asked what was on all their minds.

"Puck asked me out to dinner tonight." Chris replied looked a little stunned.

"Is that a bad thing Chris?" Brittany asked looking at Chris's expression with confusion.

"I don't know. I like him and I would totally fuck him. Shit I almost did at my party but I'm seeing two people already. Dare I add another one to the pile? Fuck I don't want to hurt anyone but both Briana and Gabrielle are glaring at me right now. Shit this is gonna get ugly."

"Fuck them if they don't like it Chris. You are your own woman and you're not tied to down to any of them." Santana was quick to add and Brittany jumped in nodding in agreement. "San is right Chris. You've been honest with all of them, if they're jealous it's their problem not yours."

"Your right Brit thank you."

"So what did you tell Puck?" Quinn asked.

"To pick me up at seven. Brit, San can we work on the video on Sunday instead?"

"Not tomorrow after school?" Brittany asked and Santana smiled replying. "Chris has to be at her granddad's club tomorrow night so she won't have time but we'll go to the club too and we'll dance all night."

"Really San?"

"Of course Brit. You'll always be welcome at that club." Chris added grinning at her friends.

Out of the corner of her eyes Rachel saw Gabrielle and Briana arguing with their many glances to Chris. Seeing the intent in both the Cheerio's eyes Rachel decided to rescue Chris for once. Rachel smiled at Chris wrapping an arm around her best friends shoulder, "Come on I'll walk you to your car. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Quinn?"

"Right behind you." Quinn was quick to reply then she too turned to her friends telling them goodbye.

Rachel walked with her arm around Chris with Quinn next to them all the way to the parking lot and to Chris's car. Chris opened her door threw in her bag and turned around reaching out to hug Rachel tightly.

"Thank you. You're always looking out for me and I appreciate it more than you know."

"You're welcome Chris. Now hurry up before they follow you to the parking lot." Rachel insisted pushing Chris into her car, behind them Quinn laughed adding. "She's not kidding I can seem them peaking around the corner. You better hurry up Chris."

Chris was quick to nod start and car and leave. Not a moment later the familiar red and white uniforms peaked around the corner and both Quinn and Rachel burst out laughing. They left together in Quinn's car going over to Chris's house, they checked in with Judy and went to do homework and have sex in their room. Judy was sweet enough to text when dinner was ready and the girls were sure not to be late or look out of order. After dinner Rachel spent it cuddling with Quinn watching a movie till it was time for Quinn to take Rachel home, with her fathers and Quinn's mom watching them closely they both wanted to prove they could be trusted and would follow their parents rules. When they reached Rachel's house Quinn walked Rachel to her door and kissed her goodnight on the steps. Rachel was left wondering how she got so lucky.

PART SIXTEEN: Quinn's POV

Quinn woke that morning with a purpose, there was no way she was going to allow those to ass hats to fight over her girlfriend. No she was going to teach them to heed her warning and to back off her woman. Coach Sue only stayed for the first half of morning practice and Quinn made sure to use the other half preparing for Brian and Finn's arrival. This morning when Rachel and Chris showed up for the end of practice they found an empty field, Quinn received a text from Rachel not a minute later asking where she was. Quinn texted back she was on her way but was actually waiting in the parking lot with her Cheerio's for Finn and Brian's arrival. Brian arrived first and was immediately pelted with dozens upon dozens of raw eggs till he was forced to run away from the assault. Finn pulled into the parking lot two minutes later and didn't suspect a thing till Quinn gave the order and he was pelted with dozens upon dozens of eggs but this time Finn didn't go off running like Brian did he waited till the assault stopped wiped the egg from his eyes to see who had done this. Quinn waited till he saw her and she looked him right in the eyes giving him her best HBIC evil death glare. With one last sneer Quinn snapped her fingers and the Cheerio's took off leaving Finn alone in the parking lot she turned on her heel and walked back inside meeting Rachel at their lockers.

"Where were you?" Rachel asked immediately not looking happy at all, in fact Rachel looked pissed. It had been a while since Quinn had seen that particular directed at herself, she still didn't like it.

"Cheerio business, are you mad at me?" Quinn bluntly asked, she was still feeling really good about having both boys egged and the satisfaction she got at rubbing it in Finn's face was making her smile despite her efforts to look serious.

"Why didn't you say so?" Rachel asked suspicious, Quinn took a step forward closing the distance between them despite the crowded hall to tell her. "I was in the middle of it. And I really was on my way just not as quickly as you would have liked."

"True but that's only a technicality." Rachel argued trying to keep her frown only to see Finn walking down the hall covered in broken dripping egg. Quinn saw Rachel's eyes go wide, "Oh my."

Finn looked really angry and when he passed by Quinn he was practically steaming at the ears he was so mad but it only made Quinn feel even better.

"You didn't." Rachel asked, Quinn laughed admitting. "Oh I did."

Rachel huffed pulling Quinn by the arm to the closest bathroom just as the bell rang, Quinn was dragged in while the girls inside were leaving rushing off to class. She was expecting a full on Rachel Berry lecture about how violence isn't the answer and that she shouldn't participate in that sort of behavior anymore however that was not what she got. Rachel kept her bag over her shoulder as they waited till they were both certain they were alone. Without word, without warning Rachel launched herself at Quinn wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck pulling her close kissing her passionately. Struck dumb by the power of the kiss it was all Quinn could do to remain upright. Rachel deepened the kiss pushing Quinn back into the largest stall in the far corner. Quinn continued to be surprised by how aggressive Rachel was and enjoyed it immensely when the little diva took dominance.

"Rachel what are you doing some one could come in and catch us?" Quinn begged when Rachel dropped her bag on the floor shut the stall door and attacked Quinn's neck with her lips and tongue.

"I know. You're wasting time." Rachel huskily whispered into Quinn's ear taking her very sensitive ear lobe into her mouth sucking and nibbling on it almost effectively silencing all other protests from Quinn still she managed to ask. "You're not mad?"

"No. That was fucking hot. I love it when you stand up for me, when you claim me as yours."

The husky quality to Rachel's voice combined with the things she was doing to Quinn's neck and ear with her tongue created an instant intense ache between her legs. Quinn had been quick to learn she was heavily effected by every aspect of Rachel from her voice, her scent, the heat of her breath, her words, her eyes, her touch, everything. Quinn had never felt so out of control before but in moments like this and the world melted away nothing else mattered but being that much closer to Rachel, to touch her soul with her own in one of the few ways they knew how.

Rachel was a quick learner, once she was aware of Quinn's most sensitive spots and just how to touch her she did so wielding that knowledge like a surgeon's scalpel cutting Quinn down to her core in seconds instead of minutes or hours like she was doing right now with her lips on Quinn's neck and her hand under her skirt and inside her spanks. Rachel knowing what buttons to push meant Quinn wasn't able to think at all only feel and in moments she was pushed over the edge her intense orgasm draining her energy forcing her to lean against the little diva who was whispering things of love in her sensitive ear. When the stars finally faded from Quinn's eyes she asked her voice low, soft.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Rachel asked matching Quinn's tone. Quinn gazed at her girlfriend openly with total love replying with a tone of amazement. "Turn me into a gooey mess in a matter of moments. When you touch me I have no control at all, you have all the control."

"Control how?" Rachel asked smirking while laying gentle kisses along Quinn's shoulder and neck. Quinn closed her eyes for a moment licking her lips gathering her thoughts then opened her eyes to look into her girlfriends hypnotizing brown one's confessing. "I know this is going to sound so corny but you play my body like you sing."

"Oh. Thank you."

Quinn grinned at the smirk on her girlfriend's lips reaching around to pull Rachel's cell phone out of her back pocket to check the time. They were only fifteen minutes into the first class. Slipping the phone back in the pocket Quinn's hands went to the buttons on Rachel's jeans unbuttoning them as she leaned in kissing Rachel senseless. Now that Quinn could think she attacked Rachel with all she had learned over the last few days to return the favor, of late Rachel had been attacking Quinn in semi-public places getting her to orgasm in the most inconvenient places always under the threat of being caught but Rachel had also been very sneaky by not allowing Quinn the same opportunities which was why Quinn wasn't letting Rachel out of that stall till she got her girlfriend to orgasm just as hard as she had. When Quinn slipped her hand into Rachel's jeans under her panties she found her girlfriend already very wet. Rachel pulled back from their kiss to look Quinn in the eyes her hips already gently pumping against Quinn's hand forcing her fingers inside slick folds.

"Quinn you want to talk about control. You don't even need to touch me."

"Wow." Quinn breathed leaning in to kiss Rachel her fingers slipping inside making Rachel moan into Quinn's mouth. They soon switched positions so Quinn could brace Rachel against the wall of the stall she had one hand massaging Rachel's breast under her shirt playing with her stiff nipples and her other hand deep inside Rachel with her thumb playing with Rachel's clit. Quinn lost herself in the moment and before she knew it Rachel was crying out into Quinn's shoulder trying to muffle her loud moans as she came as quickly as Quinn had. They spent the rest of the hour quietly making out in the stall leaving a few minutes before the bell was supposed to ring.

The next few hours Quinn couldn't get the smile off her face, she kept sharing secret smiles with Rachel while her Cheerio's did one more attack on Finn and Brian drenching both boys with slushy's in between third and fourth class. Santana had been there for both slushy attacks making sure to give each boy one last warning to stay away from Rachel. Quinn hoped that would be the end of it, she didn't want to give herself away but their audacity to ignore Rachel's decision was really pissing her off. She had to be careful to not show how much it bothered her, if she remained the concerned friend she'd be okay. Plus too Quinn knew if people started questioning her orders as HBIC people would rebel against her authority, she needed to make it clear her orders were never to be ignored. It didn't matter what the order was just that it was carried through without question, her position on the top of the pyramid depended upon it.

At lunch Quinn was late getting to the cafeteria having to push past Principle Figgins who was talking to Coach Sue she spotted Santana talking to Kurt and Mercedes with a worried expression on their faces, concerned Quinn looked around to see what they were looking at. She spotted it a moment later Finn was leaning over Rachel with his hands on both of her shoulders, kissing her on her cheek to which Rachel promptly and very quickly slapped Finn in the face. Quinn saw red, rage surged through her as she stomped over swinging her bag with all her might at Finns head knocking him back and away from Rachel a second after the little diva slapped him.

"Crap Quinn! What are you doing?" Finn yelled stumbling away raising his hands up against another hit from her bag but Quinn growled grabbing Finn by the collar with her left hand forcing the boy down to her level pulled her right hand back and punched Finn square in the nose throwing her hip into it. Quinn wasn't satisfied with the blood that spurt out of Finn's nose at the hit all she saw was red, she couldn't hear anything other than her own thoughts screaming at her to hit him again harder and harder and she did. Quinn punched Finn in the face four times before someone yanked her off him a loud buzzing in her ears.

"I warned you! I fucking warned you, you dumb bastard! I gave an order and you don't fucking ignore my orders!" Quinn growled at Finn as she was hauled out of the cafeteria.

It was only when she was dragged out to the hall she finally made sense of the buzzing, people were yelling at her and around her. She heard Principle Figgins yelling for her to get to his office to wait for him and Coach Sue arguing it was self-defense, she could hear Puck trying to calm her down it was only then she realized he was the one restraining her and finally she heard Rachel calling to her. That snapped her out of her red rage and she was able to focus again on the moment. Blinking Quinn saw Rachel running after them calling out to Puck to stop.

"Noah wait up!"

"Puck let me go I'm fine." Quinn tried to tell him as she stopped struggling; all she wanted at this point was to go to Rachel.

"Are you calm? You were like a wild woman in there Quinn. What's going on with you?" Puck asked; she could hear the concern in his voice. Quinn took a deep breath as Rachel reached them she tried to tell Puck as calmly as she could. "Yes I'm calm. I'm not going to do anything more Puck I promise. I'll go to Figgins office on my own. It's okay and thank you for helping me."

That made Puck release her and she took another deep breath, he nodded to her walking back to the cafeteria as Rachel reached out to her cupping her face with both of her hands, the little diva looked into Quinn's eyes searching.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked not hiding her concern at all.

"Yeah. Sorry if I scared you." Quinn replied staring into her girlfriends eyes.

"You didn't scare me but you did scare everyone else."

"You're not mad?" Quinn asked slowly walking down the hall toward the principal's office, Rachel fell into step next to her it was then Quinn noticed Rachel had grabbed her bag from where she dropped it.

"No not at all. Finn was still pushing it, he was grilling me about why he was being attacked and then he tried to kiss me, if I had not moved my face at the last moment he would have hit more than my cheek."

"That fucker!" Quinn growled out, her anger rising up fast again.

Rachel eventually talked her down, it helped that Rachel was there assuring her that she did the right thing quelling any guilt she might have had. Quinn knew Figgins was going to call her mom so she made sure to give Rachel her car keys. And when Figgins finally showed up telling Rachel she had to leave which she did reluctantly, a moment later Figgins received a call and he was rushing off again leaving Quinn to sit alone in his office for over twenty minutes before he returned this time with an obviously angry Chris in tow. The tall Italian was sporting a torn shirt, a black eye, a split lip and bloody knuckles.

"Ms. Rizzoli please sit here. I will need to make a few phone calls then we'll talk in my office."

Chris huffed and took a seat on the same row as Quinn one seat away. Figgins disappeared into his office closing the door immediately picking up the telephone again. Quinn turned to Chris looking over the girl's injuries and the anger in her eyes asking. "Chris what happened?"

"That fucker Brit dumped cornered her in an empty hall and tried to verbally bully her into taking him back but when that didn't work he threatened her then hit her so I beat the fuck out of him. Wait? What the hell are you in here for?"

"Finn kissed Rachel in the cafeteria so I broke his nose and beat the shit of him. Puck had to pull me off."

"Good! Fuck that guy, he shouldn't be touching Rachel to begin with, how many fucking times does someone have to tell the guy no! Next time I'll hold him down for you." Chris replied her anger still simmering.

"Peter really hit Brit?" Quinn asked no longer focused on her own problem.

"Yeah. I went looking for her because I wanted to talk to her about Glee and I heard everything he said, saw everything he did. I was too far away to stop the slap to Brit's face but I made sure he wasn't able to do it a second time."

"Thank you Chris. I know you saved Santana as much as you did Brit, she's probably really pissed she wasn't there herself."

"That fact someone had to be there at all is still making me really pissed who the fuck did that guy think he was? And to do that to Brittany! Brittany, the sweetest, nicest person you could ever hope for, it was literally like watching a puppy get kicked into traffic. If we weren't in school I would have done more than break his arm."

"You broke his arm?" Quinn asked eyes wide, she had seen Chris in action before but this was new. Chris smirked leaning into tell Quinn, "Don't' tell anyone but I could have done more than that, I've been training in a variety of mix martial arts and self-defense techniques since I was ten. My granddad insisted on it the first time I got bullied. I let the stupid bastard hit me a couple of times to justify what I did in response, the stupid asshole tried to punch me in the face a third time and I grabbed his arm and twisted. It was fast and easy, he got off light."

Their conversation was cut short when Santana rushed in tears threatening to spill over as she rushed over to Chris hugging the Italian fiercely. "Thank you Chris! Thank you so much!"

Quinn watched as Chris pulled back from Santana to look the girl in the eyes, Chris held Santana's face in her hands telling her. "Anything for you. Now go back to your girl make sure she's okay."

Chris released Santana who stood up and took a step back taking a deep breath she told them. "She's in the nurse's office with Finn, Q good job on that by the way, it was seriously epic. That dead piece of shit that hit Brit was picked up by an ambulance and taken to the hospital. I saw him Chris. You broke his nose, his face was a mess. Did you break his arm too?"

"He punched me in the face." Chris replied then principle Figgins emerged from his office.

"Ms. Lopez back to class please. Ladies your parents are on their way."

Quinn sat with Chris till Paul and her mom Judy showed up at the same time wearing the same expression of concern. Judy and Quinn were pulled into the office first, Figgins told Judy what happened and Quinn admitted it but refused to give a reason why she took her three day suspension in stride. After a few minutes Quinn followed Judy out of Figgins office to sit and wait for Paul and Chris to have their turn.

"Did you really beat up that Hudson boy? And didn't you used to date him Quinnie?" Judy asked reaching out for her daughters hand, it surprised Quinn but it was really comforting.

"Yeah. He's been bothering Rachel, bugging her for a date and not taking no for an answer. I tried to warn him to back off but he wouldn't listen, not to Rachel, not to me, not to Chris or Santana. Then when I walked in to the cafeteria I saw him hovering over her kissing her on the cheek I lost it."

Judy nodded squeezing her daughters hand replying. "I understand Quinnie, violence isn't the answer but I can see why you felt the need to do that but please don't make it a habit. Oh and don't forget we have our next therapy session tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay mom." Quinn replied nodding, glad that was all her mom was going to say about it. Twenty minutes later Paul and Chris emerged, she looked really irritated and Paul looked relieved.

"Shall we go home?" Paul asked nodding to Judy she nodded in return and gently pulled Quinn to her feet. Together all four of them walked to the parking lot.

"I'm going to take a drive to cool off." Chris announced stopping at Paul's car, her granddad asked. "For how long you're supposed to perform tonight?"

"I don't know, you know how I get. If you're worried call Serena, she flew in yesterday she won't care about going on a night early." Chris replied slipping on her sunglasses.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Paul replied, Chris nodded giving her granddad a tense smile then she turned to Quinn asking. "You wanna come with?"

"Sure. Mom?" Quinn turned to Judy, she smiled nodding. "Be careful both of you."

"Thanks mom." Quinn replied following Chris to her car. It wasn't till they left the school parking lot Quinn asked. "So what Figgins give you?"

"Three days suspension, he said I was lucky that asshole didn't want to call the cops on me, that the asshole had insisted it was an accident. Like that asshole was doing me a favor. Ugh! I should have called the cops my fucking self on that abusive fuckhead!" Chris growled driving faster, at a red light it hit her and she turned to Quinn asking. "Hey will you text Rachel, let her know what happened. She'll worry about us."

Quinn did text Rachel and received a response a moment later _**Thanks for the update. Glad it wasn't worse, the whole schools talking about Chris, making Finn and the beating you gave him old news, thankfully I didn't like the questions Kurt and Blaine were asking. Are you hanging out with Chris? R xx**_

_**Yes with Chris, we're hanging out till she cools off, she's still pumped from the fight. Q xxx**_

_**Be careful, play nice and stay out of trouble please, we've had enough excitement for today. I'll text you when I'm done after school. Love you. R xx**_

_**Love you too! Q xxx**_

By the time Quinn looked up she saw that Chris had taken them to her other house, the one all the kids at McKinley knew. They were the only one's there at the moment, Chris pulled into the garage closing the door behind them.

"I don't want to be bothered right now; if they see the car they'll ring the bell." Chris explained nodding to Quinn to follow her inside. Chris led them to the kitchen first grabbing them both a beer then nodded again for Quinn to follow as she went through the house and up the stairs to the second floor.

"I've got some clothes here if you want to change. I know I need to."

"That'd be cool Chris thank you. I hate having to be in this uniform so much." Quinn replied taking a sip off her beer finding it tasted better than she expected, she looked at the label and was surprised to find it was a strawberry beer.

Chris pulled out two sets of clothes offering one to Quinn then directed her to the next room over to change. Within a few minutes Quinn was out of her constricting Cheerio uniform and in black jeans, a bright yellow Super K t-shirt and a pair of green converse with bright yellow socks. She washed the blood off her hands took the ponytail out and let her hair fall free and fixed her make up in the mirror before emerging from the extra room in search of Chris, she found the Italian smoking a joint in the bedroom at the end of the hall, the door to the balcony was open a cool breeze blowing in.

"I didn't know you smoked." Quinn commented walking in sipping on what was left of her beer. Chris now dressed in light gray jeans, dark purple converse with a red and black checkered t-shirt laughed taking another hit she told Quinn.

"Yeah, Rachel knows but doesn't approve of me doing it around her. And I try to keep it to parties only I don't want to ruin my voice like Rachel says it will. You smoke?"

Chris offered Quinn the joint and Quinn shrugged taking it, "I don't but hey I've got a week off so why not. You'll look out for me right? Make sure I don't make an ass out myself more than usual?"

"Of course Quinn, I'll watch out for you I promise and that's not just because Rachel would fucking kill me if I let anything happen to you. And she would without mercy so you know, but I'll watch out for you because you're my friend."

Quinn laughed she took a hit immediately coughing handing the joint back to Chris. Quinn took a few more hits but that was all as it was she was really high. Chris got them new beers and put on some music, a mixed playlist of Metallica, Lamb of God, System of a Down, Ramstein and others. Quinn was impressed by the selection the music definitely matched the mood. The marijuana had calmed Chris considerably but the Italian was still tense and angry. They didn't talk about school or what happened it since it only seemed to rile them both up instead they talked about the music they were listening to sipping on their strawberry beer.

"So Chris I have to tell you something." Quinn began laughing softly at what she was about to say, Chris gestured for Quinn to continue. "I never told Rachel this because I didn't want to be another fan and its sort of embarrassing but I'm actually a huge fan of Super K. That video of the black show you did in Berlin was amazing."

"You know my shows?" Chris asked surprised, Quinn smiled nodding. "Yeah, I like the red and yellow shows too but the black ones are my favorite. It's much more purposely powerful than the other shows."

"Quinn how well do you know my music from the black shows?" Chris asked getting a strange glint in her eyes that made Quinn nervous.

"It's one of my favorite playlists. I listen to it all the time. Why?"

"Can you play an instrument?" Chris asked ignoring Quinn's question yet the blonde answered anyway. "Yes I can play the piano a bit and I can play the guitar some. Why?"

"I want to put on a black show later today. I'm going to call my band and I'm going to call my granddad to find a place to play but I want you to do the show with me."

"Doing what Chris?" Quinn asked floored by the request.

"Singing and playing the base. I can give you sheet music to my songs and whatever covers I decide to do. Oh shit can you read music?"

"Yeah I can read music, it's how I learned to play the piano." Quinn replied still stunned over Chris's request. Chris was suddenly very excited she turned to Quinn with a hopeful expression.

"Will you do it Quinn? Will you play a black show with me? Come one we're both suspended for three days meaning we've got a week off. Why not celebrate what we did and our time off by throwing a hell of show."

"But I've never done anything like that and I've never tried to play any of your songs before what if I mess up or can't keep up?"

"I'll get you set up right now to try it out, if it's too hard you don't have to do it. I just want you to try okay?" Chris pleaded and Quinn relented, it sounded like a lot of fun and would be perfect to get her mind off everything.

"Okay."

"Fuck yeah!" Chris ran off to another room returning a few minutes later with a white bass guitar, a stack of sheet music and a CD. Chris got Quinn set up to learn how to play the set list from the black show and once the music started Quinn realized she really did know the songs well and the cords for the base for each song were rather simple Quinn could play it and keep up. The more songs that she went through the more excited she became, _Oh my god I can do this! I can play the bass and I'm going to do a black show with Super K! I can't believe this is happening, I thought after what happened the rest of my day was going to suck but this may have turned out to be the best thing ever, I'm so excited!_

Chris got on her phone to call her granddad to find a venue then called her band to tell them the change up and had them all head over to the house as soon as they could. Chris then went on her computer to put out the word of surprise secret black show on her website, venue to be named later. Chris checked on Quinn a few times and each one Quinn would pause the CD to ask questions about the sheet music or the setup of the song which made Chris happy and excited, it was obvious she loved putting on a good show and that Quinn was asking so many questions was a good sign she was taking it all very seriously. By the time Quinn was done going through the set list Chris had given her she went to get a new beer and found the rest of Chris's band there talking with excitement, from what Quinn overheard it had been a while since the last black show apparently Chris needed to be in a certain mood to perform it. Then they noticed Quinn and they all greeted her with excitement, Quinn was introduced to Sal the drummer, Emily the keyboard player, Eddie the lead guitar player and Marco the other guitar player. They were all extremely talented; they had to be to keep up with Chris who liked to do covers in between her own songs it forced the band to be able to play all types of music they were so good at times it was hard to tell it wasn't the original artist playing. Chris walked in announcing,

"Okay we're good to go, the venue's been announced. The show starts in two hours. Quinn we need to get ready. So how do you feel about the name Lucy Diamond?"

"Lucy Diamond?"

"Yeah your stage name. Oh and how do you feel about temporarily dying your hair?" Chris asked grabbing Quinn and gently dragging her away to head back upstairs.

Quinn learned a good number of staff and band members stayed at the house on regular basis so it was always filled with people and that Chris kept a part of her wardrobe there including a lot of makeup, hair dye, wigs and shoes. It only took a little bit of pleading but Chris convinced Quinn to dye sections of her hair bright neon pink, they were streaked throughout her hair and Quinn thought she looked amazing she couldn't wait to see Rachel's reaction. Chris had dressed Quinn in rather punk fashion, she got to keep on the black jeans but switched out the converse for blood red knee high boots, her t-shirt was switched out for a sleeveless white v neck shirt with a rhinestone outline of a large diamond on the chest, the back of the shirt was bare, with three one inch straps to hold the shirt in place one strap at the neck, the second mid back and the third at the waist. The shirt was sexy as hell since it exposed the length of Quinn's back but then Chris and Emily applied her makeup using silver, gold and pink eye shadow on her eyes and silver simmer on the rest of here along with a few dozen tiny silver, pink and gold rhinestones on her bare arms, chest and face. The combination of the clothes, makeup and the wild pink streaked hair Quinn though she looked really hot and everyone in the band said so out loud. Quinn kept drinking with Chris, she was getting more and more excited as the time to leave neared.

Chris had texted Rachel when school got out about the change of plans and told her where they'd be. Quinn texted Rachel_**So excited to do a show with Chris, she's dressing me up for the show you're going to love the new look. Love you! Q xxx **_

_**Should I be nervous? Chris likes to get wild for her shows and she always gets a little crazy for her black shows. I can't wait to see the new look, very excited. I love you Quinn. R xx**_

_**I don't know about nervous you know Chris better, you tell me. Oops got to go Chris says we're leaving. I'll see you there. Q xxx**_

_**Yes you will. Go have fun. R xx**_

By the time school was letting out it was time to leave for the venue, the place Paul found was three towns away called Baro, it was slightly smaller than Lima but was used as a favored concert venue by the neighboring towns. The venue was called Green Street Music Hall and was situated across the street from a biker bar. By the time they arrived there was already a crowd outside buying tickets. Quinn's eyes went wide, she underestimated the drawing power of Super K and combined with the small fact that black shows were rare and people knew she was in the area Quinn was left to wonder if the show would be sold out.

This was the first time Quinn had ever been on this side of a real show before, this wasn't New Directions performing for a competition this was simply a rock show being put on by a very talented musician and Quinn was invited along for the ride. They parked in back of the venue and went in through the staff only entrance, Quinn was surprised to find a the bands designated dressing room to be large and stocked full of snacks, sandwiches, juice, water and a full bar. Chris made sure the band personally set up their own equipment Quinn followed along setting out the bass Chris had loaned her making sure the amp was plugged in and working correctly however Quinn was shocked when Chris stopped her insisting on getting Quinn's spot on stage situated herself. Chris had finalized the set list including the covers she wanted to perform on the drive out to the venue to get Quinn situated Chris had the sheet music for all the songs in order placed on stage where Quinn could easily see it but it wouldn't block her view of the audience or block the audience's view of her, Quinn thought the set up was quite ingenious and it made her feel better about getting on stage with everyone else. Show time was fast approaching but they were finished setting up and with no opening band they were ready to go. Quinn thought the band would be in a serious mood since they were playing a very impromptu show however it was more like a party. Everyone was doing shots, drinking and smoking. Quinn was hesitant because she was afraid if she got drunk or too high she'd make a mistake on stage but she still drank a couple more beers and participated in a one more joint.

All too soon show time hit and they did one last shot on their way out to the stage. Quinn was nervous and excited, the band was treating her as one of them, Chris was including her on everything and the energy rolling off the crowd packed in the music hall immediately sent adrenaline through every inch of her body. Upon seeing the band take stage the crowd went nuts, Quinn took her position on stage along with everyone else her excited grin could be seen from the back of the room as she did a quick sound check. Two minutes later the stage went dark and Quinn noticed the music stand that Chris had set up the sheet music on was softly illuminated allowing her to clearly see the sheet music even in the dark. Quinn heard the drummer start and she tapped her foot to help her join in on the right point the low sound of the bass blending seamlessly with the drums till the sounds of dual guitars joined in. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Chris step out onto the stage to take the center microphone. Chris started singing and Quinn promptly got lost in the music.

Quinn had been to more than a handful of concerts from big arena shows to little club shows and she knew being in the crowd was exciting, you'd feed off everyone else's energy and it'd keep you pumped up all the way through. Quinn wasn't prepared for the high adrenaline rush that came with actually being on stage and being the cause of that energy in the crowd, through the bass she felt connected to every person in the room, connected to each person in the band working with them together to create this amazing living breathing thing that overwhelmed them all and bound them together in one cohesive being. When performing Chris would get this look like she wasn't actually seeing the crowd any more, wasn't seeing anything but the music the expression made Quinn curious to what it was like to get lost like that but now on stage as Quinn began singing parts of Chris's songs all while playing the bass like she had been doing it for years not hours Quinn finally understood. The music pulled you in and held you and for those few minutes you were more than just a person, more than just a sound you were one with everyone around you, one with the world and the universe, a part of everything for those few beautiful transcending minutes.

After the first six songs Chris walked over to Quinn and loudly told her in her ear, "You're singing the next one and all the one's I marked with the diamond stamp on the sheet music. Cool Lucy Diamond?"

"Very cool Super K!" Quinn shouted back, the constant pump of adrenaline in her system that had started with the first note of the first song was still going strong and it felt better than anything Quinn had ever experienced before she wondered if this was what it felt like to be super high. Then the song ended and they immediately went into the next song. Quinn passed the bass off to Chris who switched places with her so she could take the center stage microphone. Chris was a very energetic performer and could command everyone's attention with ease, Quinn worried for a half a second she wouldn't be able to at least hold everyone's attention but the music made her feel different, like a more confident sexy version of herself. Looking out at the crowd Quinn thought to herself _Right now there is no Quinn only Lucy, Lucy Diamond! Lucy Diamond! I am Lucy Diamond and I'm going to show these people how fucking awesome and amazing Lucy Diamond is!_

Quinn smirked at the audience and began dancing as she grabbed the microphone and at the right time she began singing. Chris music was very eclectic which was she was able to do different types of shows each one had a color assigned to a theme, black shows were pure rock n roll and metal from around the world. Quinn was currently singing a cover of "Storytime" by Nightwish a Finnish metal band, and as Lucy Diamond Quinn became a rock goddess.

At the eighty six minute mark Quinn ran off stage to use the bathroom and on her way back she saw the band huddled together center stage all facing in. Quinn came up and they quickly pulled her into the circle. Chris was passing out thin gold headbands that had a single silver star at the center, everyone was eager to put their headbands on but when it came time to give one to Quinn Chris hesitated.

"I want one too!" Quinn exclaimed extending her hand out to Chris, Chris frowned and pulled Quinn closer to whisper in her ear. "It's drugs I don't think I should give you yours."

"What? Drugs? What is it?" Quinn was really surprised Chris would do something in the middle of a show.

Chris showed Quinn the headband; on the inside of the star where it would be pressed up against the forehead was a single tiny piece of what looked like green gel. "It's LSD, a single hit."

"What will it do?" Quinn asked noticing everyone else including Chris was already wearing there's, she had heard of LSD before but also all the exaggerated stories about it both good and bad so she didn't know what to think, she had never even heard of the drug even being in Lima.

"It'll pull you even more into the music. I didn't know if you'd be up for it, it's a mild dose you'll get a little bit of visuals meaning colors will be brighter you may get trails and a great body high which feels like being on stage. I'll be here with you the whole time Lucy I swear."

"Is everyone else only doing one hit?" Quinn asked taking the headband out of Chris's hands she looked at the tiny bit of green gel. "No everyone's doing something different; don't worry about them this isn't their first rodeo. But tell me this first before you put it on."

"Okay."

"Are you having fun?"

"I'm having a blast."

"Do you want to stop?"

"Hell no I want keep going!"

"Put it on if you dare." Chris smirked and Quinn dried her forehead as best she could then slipped the headband on positioning the star over the center of her forehead. She had never been this utterly reckless before but she really trusted Chris and it felt freeing to let loose and not be "good" for a little while.

The small three minute intermission was over and they all went back to their instruments going immediately into the next song. They went through five more of Super K's songs before going into another round of covers. Chris had a huge soft spot for System of the Down and used the black show as an excuse to play her favorite songs from several of her favorite bands and artists. Quinn didn't realize until she really looked at the sheet music that she would be singing with Chris on each of the cover songs. Quinn forgot about the headband and what was slowly absorbing into her system quickly getting sucked into the music again. By the time they got to Chris's cover of "Cigaro" the acid had soaked into her system, the body high blended seamlessly with the adrenaline pumping hard through her body while the visuals crept up on her. Everything started leaving trails; the music started leaving colored echo's that would spread across the room touching everyone. Quinn felt even more plugged in and connected to the others in the band and to Chris as the Italian lead them through the songs, drew them back when they veered off mentally on their own and kept the vibe of the group ecstatically happy despite some of the songs she had chosen for the set list were a little sad in content.

Stage hands would periodically bring out water and orange juice for the band and they downed each small bottle eagerly and quickly to get right back to the music. Quinn lost track of time completely as they went through song after song after song yet none of them wanted to stop. They were all drenched in sweat, chugging bottles of water and OJ as fast as they could but the high from being on stage combined with the high from the acid kept them planted under those lights keeping the music going. At the four and a half hour mark Chris finally slowed things down for a wrap up brining the show to a close, Chris played a long guitar solo as she introduced her band using their stage names and for a moment Quinn forgot she was included till Chris turned to her announcing.

"And introducing to the stage for the first time Lucy Diamond!" The crowd went wild it was deafening and Quinn couldn't believe it was for her.

Chris led them into one last song, it was a song she used to close every show so her fans knew it was really over, they played the B52's "Follow Your Bliss" and after four and half hours no one was asking for an encore. At the end of the four minute song the crowd went wild as the band stood up waved to the crowd then left the stage. Chris lead them back into the dressing room all of them still very pumped up from the show. Quinn was practically vibrating with energy as she bounced over to Chris asking.

"I want another one."

"Another what? Oh! Are you sure?" Chris asked surprised.

"Hell yes and we should go somewhere we can swim." Quinn was quick to say.

Chris passed out more LSD for those who wanted and grabbed beers when two stage hands from the club with one of their bouncers showed up. Quinn had no idea how Chris kept her head on straight but she watched the Italian set the stage hands on packing up the bands gear and had the bouncer drive them back to Lima. Quinn was totally wrapped up in talking excitedly about the show they just put on with the other members of the band not even noticing they got into a limo instead of the van they arrived in. They all piled into the limo and shots were poured, joints lit Quinn was lost to the good time and only what was happening inside the limo mattered.

PART SEVENTEEN: Rachel's POV

Rachel reluctantly left Quinn in Figgins office heading back to class, Quinn's keys still clutched in her hand her mind kept going over what happened in the cafeteria. Finn had surprised her with the kiss and she was glad to get that slap in before Quinn decked him. _I really have the best girlfriend ever; she was so hot when she hit Finn. Oh my…am I bad person for thinking it was amazing what my girlfriend did instead of being horrified by it? _Rachel slipped the keys into her jeans pocket when she heard a commotion down the hall, there were people shouting and it sounded like someone being shoved against the lockers. Then Rachel recognized Chris's voice among those shouting and rushed to see what was going on. She came across several people in the hall not including Coach Sue and Principle Figgins, Brittany was sobbing standing on the side by Coach Sue who looked really angry, Figgins was freaking out as three people were kneeling over a boy on the floor with two other standing over them leaning in to see, then there were two large burly boys from the wrestling team holding Chris back by both arms. Her best friend was raging, her lip split, a bright red blemish growing under her eye both her hands bloody.

"Let Chris go! Let her go!" Rachel rushed over pulling one of the boys off Chris's arm, it was enough to allow Chris to shove the other boy off her other arm. Both boys flinched at her being free as if she were going to attack them next but instead Rachel was able to get Chris attention.

"What happened?"

"I got in a fight with that piece of shit on the floor. He hit Brit. Rachel go make sure Brit is looked at and taken care of. I'm fine they're just going to call my granddad. I'll be fine. Go."

Chris left her no room to argue Rachel knew the look in the Italians eyes well, doing as she asked Rachel went over to Brittany pulling her away from the scene with an approving nod from Coach Sue. Brittany cried all the way to the nurse's office but she was able to tell Rachel in more detail what happened. Rachel was horrified at Peter's actions and relieved by Chris's, Rachel knew Chris could take a punch and give one even better and the Italian would never be one to let something like hitting Brittany go without due punishment in return, it was bad enough what Peter said but that he slapped Brittany so hard she fell to the ground was inexcusable. When they reached the nurses office they found Finn already there whining about the fight, Rachel made some noises to announce their arrival and thankfully Finn shut up and kept quiet while Rachel helped the nurse clean Brittany up, Rachel stayed with Brittany till Santana showed up to take her place. Rachel made them promise to call her if they left school before Glee then finally went to class, of course what happened both at lunch in the cafeteria and in the halls was all over the school. Rumors about what really happened were running rampant and everyone kept pestering Rachel for information since she was involved in one incident and best friends with the girl involved in the other one. Rachel received text messages from Chris and Quinn both making her feel better knowing that someone would be with Chris till she calmed down, the Italian got strange ideas in her head when left alone for too long when she was angry.

By the end of the second class after lunch it had gone round the school thru text that resident stalker Jacob Ben Israel had updated his website with footage from Chris's fight. Rachel like everyone else immediately watched it and Jacob had captured the whole thing on video from Peter first cornering Brittany making her cower and hitting her to Peter throwing the first punch at Chris to Chris kicking Peter' ass, it was obvious that when Chris broke Peter's arm it was self-defense. When Glee finally rolled around it was still all anyone could talk about but to Rachel's surprise both Brittany and Santana showed up. Brittany had a bruise forming on her cheek from where Peter hit her but everyone was going out of their way to cheer her up. Even Finn did his part by not showing up to Glee that day Rachel was very relieved.

When Glee was finished Rachel received a text from Chris giving her an update and the venue location. Rachel was putting her phone in her bag when Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine cornered her.

"I hear you have the hook up on Super K shows. We need tickets Rachel." Kurt was to the point.

"Okay." Rachel replied pulling out a sparkling VIP card to the club handing it over easily to Kurt, she had meant to give them one but forgot. Kurt took the card read the club's name on the front then pocketed it while correcting her.

"No. We heard Super K's playing a special black show in Barco, we want to go and we know you have the hook up so can you take us with you?"

"Me too!" Puck was quick to add, Rachel had not even noticed him lingering behind everyone else.

"What? You like Super K too Noah?" Rachel asked surprised as she finished packing up her stuff and slung her bag over her shoulder. The handsome boy shrugged replying, "Chris convinced me."

"You think Chris is going to be there since she got sent home earlier." Rachel stated looking at Puck, his blush proved her right and she laughed knowing none of them had any idea.

"Well if you know about the black show in Barco you know it starts in an hour and a half and it takes forty minutes to drive there. If you really want to go meet me at my house in twenty five minutes at the most."

"Done!" All four of them exclaimed rushing off, Rachel smiled and walked out to Quinn's car driving it home to her house.

Rachel got ready putting on different tighter jeans, knee high boots and a Super K tank top by the time she was done with her hair and makeup everyone had arrived. They all piled into Mercedes mom's car since it had more room and headed off for the show with all of them talking excitedly about what a black show was versus a red or yellow show. Rachel was really surprised by how well Kurt and Mercedes knew Super K's music only to find out it was from Quinn introducing them to it over the summer, apparently Quinn was more of a fan than she let on to Rachel. Also discussed on the drive out was Puck's date with Chris, Puck didn't want to share at first but after Kurt and Mercedes pestered him for twenty minutes straight he fessed up. Puck had picked Chris up at her house and took her out to dinner to a Thai restaurant then to a park to sit and talk which they did for the rest of the night, everyone in the car was shocked to learn they didn't drink, smoke, have sex or even make out they just hung out and talked.

"Oh my god Puckerman you really like Chris!" Kurt exclaimed his hand dramatically covering his open mouth. Puck tried to deny it but everyone could see Kurt was right, Puck was never like this with girls, he was usually drunk trying to get into their pants and that he was treating Chris completely different proved how much he genuinely cared for her. Rachel smiled at Puck and gave him a hug telling him.

"I wish you all the luck with Chris Noah, she worth it but you do have a lot of competition, and she is also seeing two Cheerio's."

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Blaine, he had been trying to convince Kurt for the last couple of days the Italian was seeing more than one Cheerio but they didn't have enough information to confirm it.

"Which ones?" Puck asked looking a bit disheartened which surprised Rachel, usually he'd make a crack about wanting a threesome, and maybe it was serious for him?

"Gabrielle Avery and Briana Thompson."

"Holy crap they're the hottest girls in school under the unholy trinity." Kurt was shocked yet also very impressed but Puck's face fell even more all he could say was unenthusiastically, "Wow."

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel saw Puck's face and Blaine changed the subject unfortunately over to Finn and his never ending pursuit of Rachel. Everyone joined in on teasing Finn since he couldn't seem to catch a hint and back off, of course this lead to Blaine voicing the question she was trying to avoid.

"What's up with you and Quinn?"

"Yeah girl what is up with you two? I know you two have been friendlier lately but that doesn't equal her getting your back like she has. So spill it girl." Mercedes was to the point though she never took her eyes off the road.

"Quinn and I have decided to put our differences behind us this year, we agreed our previous dynamic no longer worked and we chose to be actual friends."

"Real friends?"

"Yes real friends. That's why she's had my back with Finn and with Brian. After Jeremy I'm just not ready yet and I don't like feeling pressured and neither one will back off. Quinn's only looking out for me and after today I really owe her." Rachel stated happy when no one argued with her or called her out on her overly friendly behavior with the head cheerio.

"Well I'm glad Rachel your fights with Quinn were getting out of control. This will be much better for everyone." Kurt commented and both Blaine and Mercedes were quick to agree.

"Quinn needs more good people in her life like you Rachel, I'm glad too you guys worked it out." Puck commented, Rachel smiled warmly at him then leaned in telling him quietly.

"Noah Chris isn't serious with anyone and you are the only guy she's seeing or has any interest in seeing. Keep that in mind."

Puck nodded and seemed to brighten up by the time they reached the venue. Mercedes had to park the car some distance away since the venue was sold out, Kurt and Blaine were worried they wouldn't get in but all Rachel had to do was give her name at the door. Chris had told her Paul took care of all the arrangements and Paul never forgot to put Rachel on the list for the special VIP area. The only other person that should be in that area would be Shaun, Paul's video guy who shot everything for Paul's clubs and for Chris' video's. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes looked like they were given the best gift in the world as they were all escorted past the bulging crowds upstairs to the special VIP area that was already stocked with bottle water, sodas, sandwiches and snacks. Now even Puck was impressed too, they arrived as the stage went dark signaling the start of the show.

Rachel had participated in a yellow show and a red show but she had never been to a black show before she knew that the only difference was the set list and mood but from the video's she had seen of the black shows they just seemed angrier. And now that Quinn was participating in a black show after both of them getting suspended for three days Rachel tried not to dwell on that too much or she's make herself sick with worry. The show began with the band stepping out onto the stage, Rachel recognized Quinn right away and she was blown away by what she saw. Quinn looked unbelievably hot in her red boots, dark jeans; sleeveless white shirt the diamond on the front sparkled catching the light drawing attention to Quinn's face her elaborate eye makeup, dark red lipstick and her wild pink and blond hair created an image that Rachel couldn't tear her eyes from.

"Holy crap who is that on the bass? She's really hot." Puck commented next to Rachel she nodded in agreement but didn't trust herself to speak. Apparently she was the only one that recognized Quinn but then again she knew Quinn better than anyone else.

Chris stepped out onto the stage a moment later wearing bright red leather pants, black high heel boots, a tight yellow tank top with her hair down teased to look wild with a handful of gold and silver feathers sticking out all through it, and her very elaborate red, yellow, silver and gold eye makeup covered the upper half of her face. As Super K Chris always looked amazing and the moment she started singing she had the crowd in the palm of her hand.

Rachel had no idea Quinn knew how to play the base but she did very well and she sung back up on the first handful of songs of Chris's allowing her to look like she had been with the band for longer than tonight. Then Quinn got to take center stage to sing a song Rachel wasn't even aware she knew yet sung it perfectly and won over the crowd with ease. Watching Quinn on stage was like watching a totally different person, a rock goddess who was gracing mere mortals with her presence. The show was amazing and everyone was having a great time. At the hour and a half mark the stage and the music hall went dark then a few minutes later when the lights and the music started again everyone on stage was wearing a gold headband with a silver star on their forehead. That was the turning point in the show, up to that point they were definitely performing a good show but after that small break everyone on stage seemed to give even more of themselves. Emotions seemed to rise, the energy shifted to a frenzied level as Chris and Quinn became sirens hypnotizing everyone with ears and eyes. Rachel had no idea Quinn was capable of such a performance, it was beyond anything Rachel had ever seen from Quinn before and to be truthful she seemed to be on another plane like she could see things only Chris and the band could see, like they were all together on a journey through the music and the crowd were witness to it all. The band played with an unbelievably high energy level and they kept it there for the entire show, Chris was all over the stage and so was Quinn when she didn't have her bass it a truly amazing show and after a unheard of four and a half hours Chris introduced herself and the band making a special introduction for Quinn introducing her for the first time as "Lucy Diamond" Rachel fully approved of the name. Chris finally played her goodbye song the B52's "Follow Your Bliss" officially ending the show.

Rachel told Mercedes and Puck to keep Kurt and Blaine with them and to stay up there in the VIP area till she returned to get them. They asked where she was going and she told them she was going to try to get back stage to see Super K, they asked Rachel to let them go too but Rachel insisted on going alone and took off downstairs before they could follow her. Rachel made it backstage easily, there were a handful of people from the club working as roadies for Chris only she found out she missed Chris and the band by moments they had already left. More than a little frustrated not being able to see Quinn right away Rachel turned on her heel to head back to the VIP area to get her friends to head back to Lima when she spotted two familiar faces that caused an instant panic reaction and Rachel dove out of sight before they saw her.

"Oh shit!" Rachel cursed quietly peeking past some sound equipment to watch the physically hot but totally crazy red headed siblings that had made her life and Chris's life a living hell for far too long try to worm their way past security but the security staff wasn't budging. Greg Blossom was six foot two, blue gray eyes with chestnut hair with copper tones a muscular build and an affection for the latest styles, his sister was five foot seven red hair blue eyes an hour glass figure with a very nice rack and pert ass and she used those physical traits to get whatever she wanted and she was as much a clothes horse as her brother. The Blossoms came from a lot of money and it had warped their sense of self, they were the epitome of spoiled rich brats that were never told no, even when people got hurt. Rachel hid out till Greg and Tracy Blossom finally walked away giving Rachel the chance to get by and back upstairs where her friends were patiently waiting. Rachel tried to act normal as she sent out an emergency text to Paul and Chris on the short walk back to the car.

The drive back to Lima was filled with laughter and critique of the show they were all blown away so it boiled down to them going over their favorite moments. Rachel participated in the conversation but kept trying to get a hold of Chris or Quinn but only Paul replied saying he would keep the Blossom's out of the club if they decided to show. Rachel told Paul she couldn't get a hold of Chris or Quinn but to let her know if they contact him at all during the rest of the evening. Rachel called Judy next to see if maybe they went home but no Judy was at the house alone. The drive back to Lima seemed to take longer than normal because Rachel was anxious she made Mercedes swing by Chris's "house" to see no one there before having Mercedes take her home. Kurt saw Rachel's worried expression and asked what she was going to do for the rest of the night since it was only ten o'clock. Rachel answered "the club" before she even thought about it, she was going to look for Quinn and check in with Chris that neither one was answering their phones was really bugging her because it was so unlike both of them. Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine really latched on to the idea of going to club on top of what they had already done while Puck just wanted to keep the party going and even agreed to let Kurt dress him. Rachel didn't have the heart to tell them to go on their own so she gave them a half hour to get dressed and back to her house. With a heavy heart Rachel put on one of her little dresses and heels touching up her makeup and her hair. A little earlier than she expected everyone returned and Rachel commented right away on how great everyone looked. Mercedes and Kurt always looked good and given the reason to dress up they looked amazing and tonight Blaine was dressed more like Kurt in something sleek yet very fashionable while Puck looked great in his light gray dress shirt and dark gray pants with polished dress shoes so much better than his scrub bad boy look. Rachel felt great about taking them to club since they had put so much effort into looking good and they were so excited.

The club was as packed as the music hall had been but again they got in with nothing more than a nod from Rachel to the bouncers at the door. Rachel led the group directly upstairs to the VIP area she normally hung out in by passing many groups of people and individuals who spotted her and tried to get her attention. Out of the corner of her eyes Rachel spotted Gabrielle and Briana hanging out with Casey at that same bar she had escorted Gabrielle to that first night, apparently it had become their spot. Rachel was too preoccupied with concerned thoughts of Quinn to care. They found Santana and Brittany were drinking and dancing alone in the VIP room, Brittany was really glad to see Rachel while Santana was surprised with everyone she had brought with her. Rachel was quick to pull Santana aside to ask privately if she had heard from Quinn or Chris but again Rachel was disappointed by the answer Santana gave. Dejected Rachel had a single drink with everyone then whispered into Santana's ear "You two get to stay up here but don't let anyone else in okay."

"You got it and thanks Rachel, this really made Brit's night."

Rachel grinned and kissed Santana quickly on the cheek no one but Brittany noticed, she then escorted Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Puck down to the same level Gabrielle was on and left them there to hang out and drink, she introduced to them to Max hanging around long enough to make sure her friends were comfortable before saying a very quick goodbye. Rachel left orders with the bouncers at the stairs only Santana and Brittany were allowed in the VIP that night, Rachel made her excuses assuring Mercedes she would be able to get home on her own and then went to check in with Paul who informed her the Blossom siblings had shown up only twenty minutes earlier trying to get in but they were denied at the door. Rachel quietly left out of the back door driving herself back to Lima, heading back to Chris's house to wait for Quinn to get home.

The drive home gave Rachel a lot of time to think she was at least five miles under the speed limit too busy thinking about the Greg and Tracy making trouble while Chris and Quinn were suspended, the possibilities for horrible things to happen were endless and Rachel began to really worry. Rachel second guessing her earlier decision kept flip flopping on the drive on where she should really head to for the rest of the night till she finally decided to forgo going home to her house in favor of waiting for Quinn to return to Chris's house however when she pulled into the driveway she saw a limo parked along the side. Frowning at the large car Rachel went inside and immediately spotted a trail of destruction leading through the massive house out to the back to the pool. On the way Rachel ran into Judy who was shaking her head at the growing noise out back, when Judy spotted Rachel the older Fabray was quick to inform her.

"They got back twenty minutes ago covered in glow in the dark paint. Quinn says they had a great show, she looks like's she's having a lot of fun but I know she's a little drunk. She'll have a hangover tomorrow."

"You don't mind she was drinking?" Rachel had to ask for clarification; Judy looked amused and a bit tired like she had been woken up.

"I do but you guys are young, she's home safe and I trust Chris to take care of her. You guys have fun tonight; I'll see you in the morning."

Rachel watched Judy leave noticing the time, it was already past one o'clock in the morning so she continued out back toward the choirs of hoots and hollers by the pool to find Chris's band swimming in the pool in their clothes covered in white looking paint with Chris at the diving board in just her bra and underwear and Quinn dressed in her jeans and shirt covered in white paint came rushing out of what seemed like nowhere to tackle Chris into the water to the approval of everyone in the pool. Rachel rushed to the edge worried till Quinn and Chris both popped up at the same time spitting out water laughing heartily instantly Rachel relaxed.

"Rachel! Where have you been? We've missed you!" Quinn exclaimed with excited eyes then swam over to the edge, as Chris waved at her. "Berrylicious! Where have you been? We were going to go look for you if you hadn't showed up!"

Rachel laughed by how silly that was considering they all looked pretty intoxicated and they had a limo drive them around, she grinned helping Quinn out of the pool when she reached the edge.

"Where were you? You guys took off so fast after the show then you didn't come home right away, I was really worried." Rachel told both Chris and Quinn who at least looked a tiny bit sheepish over the confession but Chris was quick to explain.

"I got your text about the evil duo of destruction so I thought it would be best if we just drove around for a little while killing time. I couldn't take the chance of them finding out where I really live you know, there too fucking crazy for that and now they're in Lima. Rachel they followed us home! What are we going to do?" Chris asked suddenly looking stunned and worried.

"We'll do what we always do Chris." Rachel replied confidently catching Chris's attention.

"What's that?"

"Kick ass! Only this time it's going to be their ass. There are too many people here that love you, we're not letting you go and we're not going to allow those two crazy assholes to run you out of Lima. We won't allow it."

"I love you Berrylicious!" Chris exclaimed grinning at her best friend, everyone in the pool cheered in agreement. Quinn reached out to Rachel wrapping her arms around the little diva in a wet enthusiastic hug.

"I missed you all night Rachel!" Quinn said into Rachel's neck as she nuzzled wrapped her arms tighter around Rachel's waist, Rachel in turn increased her hold around Quinn's neck telling her right back. "Me too!"

Having Quinn back in her arms Rachel felt the world turn right again and her worry disappear, the blonde looked so happy, like she was having amazing fun and Rachel was glad it wasn't anything serious. She kept the smile on her face assuring Quinn and everyone else nothing was wrong but Rachel was still getting over her worry, she didn't want to let Quinn go. After seeing Greg and Tracy she became really worried about the both of them and even now having her love in her arms it was still taking a moment to dispel the feeling.

"You guys put on a totally kick ass amazing show. I was so proud of you Quinn or I really should say Lucy Diamond." Rachel teased and Quinn beamed her smile engulfing her whole face.

"I didn't think I could play the bass till Chris showed me I could but I kicked ass didn't I?"

"You really did. I was so impressed by your playing but even more so by how well you sung. I didn't realize you could do so much."

"Me neither but I put my trust in Chris and I guess it turned out okay."

"Chris does have that effect." Rachel agreed kissing Quinn on the lips for emphasis, Rachel saw the look in Quinn's eyes change into something much for lust filled but before her blonde girlfriend could do anything about it Rachel giggled pushing Quinn back into the pool.

"What was that for?" Quinn asked when she resurfaced, her grin very large on her face it matched the one Rachel wore. "You looked like you needed to cool off."

"You should come in, it feels great." Quinn grinned at her, Rachel bit her bottom lip thinking it over. Rachel kept eye contact with Quinn till she heard Chris's laughter; it wasn't from the pool any longer forcing her to look up. Suddenly Rachel realized Chris was standing just two steps away with a very mischievous look in her eyes.

"Get in on your own or I dump you in right now." Chris warned a huge smirk on her face.

"Fine. I'll get in but you back off. I need to take the dress off." Rachel warned and Chris raised her hands in surrender backing up. "Okay. No problem. So are you ready to do a shot?"

"Of what?" Rachel asked reaching down to pull off her dress to place it on a dry chair. Rachel wasn't modest she worked hard for her body and she took maintaining it as seriously as she did everything else in her life—with every fiber of her being, it was an integral part of her personality and who she was. Plus she was wearing a cute strapless sky blue bra and matching panties not a thong so she didn't think twice to strip down to just her underwear, she had smaller swimsuits in her closet.

"Silver tequila, and I've got limes too if you want." Chris supplied pouring out ten full individual shots of the alcohol then cut up some of the limes on the table into wedges. Everyone came out of the pool to take up on of the shot glasses including Quinn.

"This is going to bad isn't it?" Rachel asked taking her shot glass with a frown, she felt Quinn come up behind her wrapping her wet body against her startling her with how cold the wet was against her bare skin. Rachel felt cold lips and a very warm tongue on her neck and she had to repress the instant shiver that caused Goosebumps to form on her arms and legs.

"Shot first Lucy Diamond, we play first then you can take Berrylicious to bed okay?" Chris chastised smirking and Rachel felt Quinn's smile on her shoulder followed by silent chuckles. Quinn laid a quick kiss on Rachel's bare shoulder before relinquishing her hold on the little diva to take her place next to her, picking up her own shot Quinn grinned at Rachel then turned back to wait for everyone else to pick up their shots as well. In a moment everyone was ready they raised it together as Chris lead the toast.

"To a great fucking show and to many more to come!"

They all raised their shots then downed them all at the same time, for Rachel it burned even after sucking on the lime but she knew better and so she quickly grabbed one of the extra filled shot glasses downing it again followed by another fresh lime.

"If you do one more you'll be my hero." Chris offered after watching Rachel down the second shot. Rachel smirked puffed out her chest and grabbed a third shot.

"Rachel you don't have to you. It is tequila." Quinn offered looking concerned, Rachel appreciated it but instead of putting it down she looked Chris in the eyes and downed it. It didn't burn so bad this time but it was definitely the last one. She had only ever done three shots in a row once before, the first time she drank with Chris and she was showing off, Rachel figured you could say that again about this time as well, she was showing off but this time to both Chris and Quinn.

Water guns filled with thinned out glow in the dark paint were brought out and soon everyone was running around the backyard and the pool shooting each other in glow in the dark paint in half darkness. Rachel got buzzed off the tequila very quickly and was reduced to fits of giggles as she kept shooting everyone in the ass with the paint. Everyone was having so much fun they lost track of time, they emptied their guns a few times over in their paint fight. Then after getting Quinn in both the ass and chest twice in a row Rachel was chased into the pool by her girlfriend dropping her paint filled water gun before jumping in to the now murky pool water. Rachel went in immediately swimming to the shallow end of the pool she knew Quinn was right behind her. Reaching the other side Rachel leaned back against the wall in time to see her beautiful girlfriend pop up a short distance away spitting water out of her mouth like a fountain laughing.

"You were amazing on stage tonight, I was so impressed Quinn." Rachel couldn't help but tell her as Quinn very slowly moved forward her body submerged up to her neck in water.

"What did you like better me singing or me playing the bass?"

"Singing only because I felt you more directly."

"Was there anything else you liked about the show?"

"Yes, your new look as Lucy Diamond."

"You liked this new look?"

"Very much."

"How much?"

Rachel leaned forward grabbing hold of Quinn's shirt pulling her in pressing her lips soundly against her girlfriends, it surprised Quinn at first but the moment their lips came into contact Quinn didn't want to back away she pressed herself closer lightly grabbing Rachel at the waist. The little diva couldn't help but wrapped her arms and legs around Quinn's body allowing the slightly taller girl hold them both above water as their kiss deepened with tongues becoming entwined.

"Do you want to go upstairs to our room?" Quinn asked her tongue out teasing Rachel's lips distracting her. "Um, um maybe we should. You don't want to stay down here and play with everyone else?"

Rachel was trying to be fair but Quinn seemed to focus more and more on her, Quinn shook her head as she told Rachel, "No I want to go upstairs and play with you."

"Okay, let's go."

Quinn impulsively kissed Rachel on the lips then suddenly grabbed her by her waist pulled her off herself and lifted Rachel out of the water onto the edge of the pool in one smooth motion. Rachel was surprised by Quinn's small feat of strength but also very, very impressed and very, very turned on. Quinn didn't follow her out of the water right away; she paused for a long moment looking up at Rachel. The blonde's eyes lingered on her legs; her thighs then up and up and up till they reached Rachel's eyes.

"Upstairs now." Rachel huskily stated licking her lips looking her girlfriend in the eyes. Then without warning Rachel suddenly got to her feet and walked back inside without another word. She could hear Chris still laughing and chasing the others around the back, they hadn't paid her and Quinn any attention for the last half hour.

Then Rachel heard Quinn get out of the pool and the wet footsteps following her, quickening her pace Rachel rushed back to their bedroom with Quinn hot on her heels. Rachel reached their room only seconds before Quinn, three steps into the room Rachel heard Quinn slam the door shut behind them then she felt cool hands on her hips and a warm wandering tongue on her shoulder and neck. Rachel let Quinn wander over her body for a moment before twisting around to face her girlfriend, she started pulled up Quinn's wet shirt.

"You're wearing too much; we need to get it off you before we get into bed."

"Okay." Quinn easily agreed helping Rachel with the wet shirt then her jeans, bra and underwear. In turn Rachel allowed Quinn to take off the only two items she was wearing before falling into bed with the girl she loved.

PART EIGHTEEN: Chris's POV

Chris woke up outside stretched out on one of the chairs by the pool, Sal and Marco were passed out in the grass nearby. The sun was beating down on her but it felt good and it was like waking up from an amazing nap. She was rested, wasn't cold she was just warm enough to want to dive into the pool and though it was sort of murky last night the pool looked crystal clear now, temping Chris till she dove inside. The water was cold and it shocked Chris awake, she felt instantly invigorated.

In the light of the new day Chris felt her split lip and her black eye she looked at her hands and saw the bruises and smiled, she didn't mind the discomfort from the pain she liked the reminder of what she did. Yesterday Chris had been so amped up from the fight she didn't feel anything for a solid two hours then by the time the pain started to settle in Chris had started drinking and after a joint she didn't feel the pain again. The afternoon and evening blurred together in a haze of fun and when Emily had presented her with the headbands Chris was inspired to break out a special stash of LSD she had been holding onto for almost a year, it had been made by a pharmacist and close friend so she knew the potency and the purity of the drug. It was the only reason she offered a headband to Quinn, she knew Rachel would kill her if she knew but Chris was having so much fun and she wanted Quinn to be a part of the group. Chris was actually very surprised Quinn agreed taking one and even more so when later on she asked for another hit, what Chris actually gave her total was equivalent to only a half of a single normal hit there was no way Chris would risk giving Quinn any more than that but as it was Quinn had an amazing time, they all did. Even the impending threat of Greg and Tracy showing up in Lima having hunted her down didn't ruin her good time and in the light of day she knew she'd have to be careful now and guarded. Knowing both Blossom siblings as she did she knew what they were capable of, Chris didn't want them to ruin this for her, for the first time in a very long time Chris felt as if she belonged somewhere, had real friends and mattered to more than just her granddad. Chris didn't want to give it up but she didn't know if she could resort to the same tactics she used lasted time to get rid of them.

Getting out of the pool Chris went upstairs to change into dry clothes, she checked on everyone in the house going to the guest rooms first to find Emily in one room and Eddie in another both passed out. Rachel and Quinn were asleep as was her granddad and Judy. Chris started a pot of coffee then grabbed a bunch of cleaning products and started cleaning up her trail of destruction through the house. Chris was outside rearranging the pool chairs when Judy stepped out still in her robe a cup of coffee in her hands.

"What are you doing Chris?"

"Cleaning up."

"This could have waited till later, at least until one of us got up to help." Judy offered smiling.

"Thank you Judy but I like to clean up my own messes, it something I promised my granddad. And I'm almost done. How's the coffee?"

"Great Chris, are you going to have a cup?"

"In a moment." Chris replied finishing what she needed till the only proof of last night was her friends still sleeping in the grass.

Slowly everyone started to wake, a new pot of coffee was brewed and breakfast plans were discussed. Within the hour Chris had everyone awake in the kitchen giving choices of where to go to eat even Rachel and Quinn who was dressed in almost matching outfits which Chris thought was adorable. Rachel was wearing black jeans with a dark purple t-shirt with a black sparkling star on the chest and her boots; Quinn her hair still streaked pink was in dark gray jeans with a dark blue shirt a purple sparking star on the chest with some black slip on covered shoes. Chris had also called Hiram to pass along the invite for breakfast followed by a call to Santana to bring Brittany and meet them there. Once the restaurant was chosen Chris called making a reservation since they would have twelve people in their group. Chris was pleased when it worked out and everyone carpooled down to the restaurant meeting up with moments of each other.

Breakfast was great, the restaurant was only semi filled allowing them to not feel crowded though they filled up one part of the restaurant all on their own and the restaurant offered a selection that encompassed everyone's needs from Rachel's vegan tastes to Chris's with her love for extra bacon, Hash browns and scrambled eggs. Santana wouldn't stop making jokes about Quinn's pink stripped hair till Judy asked Quinn about the new hair and Rachel made a comment about last night's show however once Hiram, Leroy and Judy caught on that Quinn had also performed they started grilling all three of them for details. Paul was quick to assure them their usual video guy had gotten the show and would be dropping off a DVD of it later in the day. Once Brittany and Santana heard that they eagerly asked her granddad, "We want to see it first!"

"We can watch it together girls." Judy was quick to intercede, Chris could tell there was no way Judy was going to wait to see her daughter on stage performing.

Halfway through breakfast her granddad tapped her on the shoulder telling her. "I almost forgot a beautiful young woman dropped off a gift for you and no it wasn't Tracy. It's in my trunk if you want to go see what it is."

Curious Chris nodded and took her granddad's keys heading out to the parking lot. Opening the truck Chris spotted the brightly colored gift bag filled with bright tissue paper picking it up she pulled the tissue paper out revealing an old weathered book with a dark green cover. The book was "A General History of Music" by Charles Burney originally published in 1776; this book was its eleventh print from 1922. There was a small handwritten note inside on a slip of paper it read:

**Thought you would enjoy this. –Gabrielle**

A huge bright smile broke out on Chris's face, the day she had hung out with Gabrielle she was surprised they didn't resort to only making out or talking endlessly about sex instead they actually talked for a very long time and it was the first time in a long time she felt more than just physical attraction, she really like Gabrielle and she did want to get to know her better but with Puck and Briana competing for her attention she really didn't know which one to focus on they all had their great qualities especially Puck her date with Puck was similar in the fact that they connected on a mental level. However standing there with that book in her hands Chris made her choice, she wanted Gabrielle. This was the first gift she had received from someone other than Rachel that she knew was nothing more than a sweet gesture and those kinds of gestures didn't come often for her this was special, this meant a lot to Chris. Pulling out her cell phone Chris called Gabrielle.

"Hello?" A familiar female voice picked up.

"Gabrielle? It's Chris."

"Hi Chris. How are you?"

"I'm great actually. I just got the book, thank you so much. That was very sweet of you. I can't believe you remembered." Chris gushed which was unlike her but she wasn't really paying attention to keeping her distance like usual instead she was focused on trying to read Gabrielle though tone of voice alone.

"Of course I remembered and you're welcome Chris. I'm glad you like it."

"Are you busy tonight? I'd really like to take you out on a real date." Chris asked as confidently as she could muster even though inside she felt like she was shaking from nervousness.

"I would love that but I can't tonight. It's my Grandparents anniversary and I can't get out of it. I already tried but I am free tomorrow." Gabrielle replied.

"Okay I'll pick you up tomorrow at your house at five that way I can get you back at a decent time. I would hate for your parents to think less of me before I get a chance to win them over."

"You want to win my parents over? Why?"

"If I'm going to date their daughter I think it's important."

"Really Chris?" Gabrielle sounded surprised but Chris could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes."

"Okay, I've got go but I'll see you tomorrow at five."

"I can't wait. Have fun tonight at your Grandparents party Gabrielle."

"Thank you Chris, see you tomorrow."

Chris hung up and took a moment to bask in the afterglow of her success, she was excited. Putting the book back in the bag and leaving it in the trunk where it would be safe Chris closed the trunk noticing a car pulling in to the restaurant parking lot. She paused to watch and saw a very familiar guy step out with a bouquet of red roses, Jeremy. Chris pulled out her cell again and sent a quick text to Quinn telling her to come out to the car now! Amazingly Quinn was at her side before Jeremy was fully out of his car he seemed nervous and had not noticed her watching him from across the lot.

"What?" Quinn asked her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Look. Recognize that douche?" Chris asked gesturing to Jeremy; she watched Quinn's eyes zero in and then grow wide with anger. "That asshole thinks he's going to try to woo my girl? I don't fucking think so."

"I agree. Rachel is your girl so you get lead on this. What do you want to do?"

"You warn him for me, if he doesn't walk away I'll step in."

"Cool."

Chris walked over to Jeremy with Quinn discreetly following behind, Jeremy finally managed to get his car door shut and was about to grab the roses that were perched on the roof of his car, he noticed her at the last moment physically startling.

"Shit Chris! Where did you come from?" Jeremy asked obviously nervous.

"What are you doing here Jeremy?" Chris asked ignoring his question.

"I came to see Rachel Chris you need to move out of my way. I'm not going to take your shit anymore. You take your gay shit and shove it; you've poisoned Rachel long enough." Jeremy sneered at Chris.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about anymore. Rachel's moved on to someone better and I know they won't like what you've been doing. Fair warning I won't hurt you but she will."

"She? Rachel's a dyke now? Since when?" Jeremy looked instantly disgusted.

From the corner of her eye Chris saw Quinn step out and punch Jeremy in the face knocking him back against his car, like a predator Quinn followed Jeremy pouncing on him again hitting him in face three more times and kicking him in the nuts once before Chris pulled her off. She held onto the raging blonde for a long moment letting some of the anger drain before releasing her, Quinn took a big breath letting Jeremy recover a tiny bit more before closing the distance again. Looking the young man in the eyes Quinn sneered at him.

"My name is Quinn Fabray remember my face jackass; Rachel is with me now. If I ever see you again or if you ever contact Rachel again I will hunt you down and rip your nuts off. Do you understand?"

Just then all three of them spotted Rachel walking into the parking lot looking for them, Jeremy gets a hopeful look on his face till Rachel reaches them and immediately wraps a possessive arm around Quinn's waist and gives the blonde hot open mouth kiss directly in front of him before finally turning to Jeremy with a cold stare.

"I don't want anything to do you Jeremy, I've told you that repeatedly but still you pester me. Enough is enough, stop calling me, stop texting me, stop coming my house and stop following me. Please leave me alone! If you don't I'm going to let my girlfriend kick your ass some more and this time I won't let anyone hold her back."

Jeremy was shocked and stared at Rachel and Quinn with his jaw on the floor. Chris laughed loudly with Quinn and Rachel joining in, they turned around and without looking back they returned to the restaurant all of them acting like nothing just happened. Though after a few minutes back at the table Chris noticed both Rachel and Quinn quietly smirking they seemed very pleased with what happened, Chris thought they made a great couple and matched unbelievably well that they were both so overly protective of each other was cute especially since it seemed that they encouraged the crazy in each other.

After breakfast everyone but the members of Chris's band returned to the house as Shaun showed up DVD in hand, everyone went to watch it in the second living room that Chris used to watch movies. Rachel and Quinn only stayed for the first half hour, long enough to hear Quinn sing that first song then they quietly excused themselves for the rest of the day. Hiram, Leroy and Judy were riveted by the show, Brittany loved it and even Santana had to admit it was amazing. Chris stayed to watch long enough to watch the transformation of herself and everyone before and after the headbands, Shaun was able to get close up shots of her face and Quinn's face and you could see the passion and feeling clearly but you couldn't tell that they were as high as they had been and Chris was relieved for that, she had never done a show like that before but after the fight she had been in a weird overly adventurous mood.

After they watched the DVD Hiram and Leroy went home and Judy went to read for a while in her room, Santana and Brittany hung around for a little while then took off for their own alone time. Chris had a cup of tea with her granddad and they talked about the show from last night and the show she was supposed to put on that evening but Paul could see Chris wouldn't be back at full strength in time to put on a proper performance and he didn't want her pushing herself. Paul casually told her they already found someone to fill in and Chris was glad. Too awake to take a nap or be lazy and just watch movies and bored by herself Chris took off for the other house and found her band throwing a BBQ. They already had the grill going and had the refrigerator filled with beer and the bar had been restocked.

Chris called Mercedes to invite her, Kurt and Blaine over then on a whim she calls Puck inviting him over too. Puck texts her fifteen minutes later asking if he can bring Sam, Casey and Finn. Chris is quick to reply that Sam and Casey are cool but to leave Finn at home. Chris reapplied her cover up makeup to her face to hide her black eye which was still a very ugly purple then waited for her guest to show. Mercedes was quick to show up followed by Kurt and Blaine who gush over her on their way in, Chris makes sure they feel at home. Puck shows up not long after however Briana is with them surprising her. It was unexpected and she had not talked to the girl one on one since they last time they had sex but considering her new revelation regarding Gabrielle Chris figured it was a great opportunity to talk to her and let her know things had changed. Giving Puck and everyone with him a big smile she welcomed them in, as Briana passed by she winked at Chris but she noticed that Puck looked a little pissed.

"Puck come here for a second." Chris called out making the handsome boy turn around a smile finally creeping on his face. Chris pulled him up stairs to smoke a joint just the two of them and they talked like before, Chris found Puck very easy to talk to, she was naturally drawn to him and didn't want to have to stop being his friend if at all possible. Much to Chris's surprise the conversation took a turn for the serious when Puck asked.

"I want to date you Chris and just you but I get the feeling there's someone else. Is there?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Puck, I really, really like you but I'm dating someone I like a lot and I don't cheat. Do you think you can still be my friend? I'll understand if you can't." Chris asked wanting to reach out to Puck but knowing it would only send mixed signals so she kept her hands to herself.

"I think I can. You're amazing Chris, I want to be a part of your life regardless." Puck told her sincerely and Chris asked smiling. "Can I hug you?"

"Of course."

Chris reached over and hugged Puck for a few moments then Puck pulled away asking. "Can I ask one more question Chris?"

"Sure."

"It's not Briana is it?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"She sort of bullied her way into to coming along; I overheard her arguing with Casey. Briana sounded very possessive of you; I just thought she had a reason to feel like that."

"No she doesn't and I'm sorry you were forced to bring her along."

"So it's Gabrielle then?"

"How did you know?"

"Small school."

"Oh. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. I'm jealous though."

Chris gave him a small smile then took his hand leading him downstairs, she kept in mind what he said about Briana and started paying more discrete attention to the incredibly hot girl watching to see if she did it again but before she could catch Briana Chris noticed Emily off in the corner crying. Chris had known Emily for a little over two years she was medium height with shaggy light brown hair with a curvy build and a big bust and at two years older than Chris she was like the big sister she never had, Emily had been there from the beginning. Chris immediately went to check on her friend only to have Emily sob that her boyfriend of nine months broke up with her; Emily thought she loved the guy and was devastated. All Chris could do was hug her friend and kiss the top of her head and whisper words she hoped would comfort her. Chris had never thought the guy was good enough for Emily, she was too smart, to driven to be dragged down by leeching loser's and the last guy was just that a leeching looser, Chris was glad he was gone. Chris lost track of time sitting with Emily but Sal and Eddie checked on them a few times, eventually Chris was able to convince Emily to have some food maybe a beer then to lay down and rest. Chris had only left Emily's side for a moment but she heard Briana's voice almost immediately making her turn around and follow Emily inside. Chris found Briana cornering Emily in the kitchen growling things in a very low voice at her.

"Briana I think it's time you went home." Chris announced loudly and Briana immediately turned around looking shocked. "But why Chris? We haven't even had time together yet. Is it because of this girl here?"

"That's Emily and she's my big sister so no. Briana this isn't happening anymore, we're done and you do not speak to anyone in my house like that. You had no right to speak to Emily like you did. I need you to leave right now." Chris tried to be blunt and Briana became enraged and started screaming at Chris.

"What! You're dumping me just like that! How dare you!" Briana paused to breath and that's when Puck stepped in gently ushering Briana to the door. "She asked you to leave, we all think you should go home Briana. You know the way."

Puck took Briana all the way to the door with Chris following close behind and before the door was shut Chris told Briana. "You're not the person I thought you were."

Chris made sure to lock it after she shut it, soon the mood lightened considerably and there were no more problems they all had a great time and around midnight Chris took off to head home alone, she went to bed thinking about her upcoming date with Gabrielle.

The next morning Chris went to breakfast with just her granddad then they spent the early afternoon getting Pedi's and Mani's at a local spa, it was something Chris used to do with her mom and Paul didn't want Chris to lose that connection so at least once a month they went to get their nails done. Chris loved the time alone with her granddad, he was usually very busy with his various clubs and projects and so was Chris with Super K and trying to be a regular kid in school so any time they had together was special.

At five o'clock sharp Chris was knocking on Gabrielle's front door, her mom answered and Chris was quick with a warm smile and to offer her hand. Chris was wearing a dark turquoise Capri pants, black flats with an emerald shirt and coal black light jacket, she wore her hair back with a single turquoise clip; Chris was out to impress and the way the older woman's head unconsciously nodded up and down at approval of her clothing she noticed Gabrielle was nowhere around.

"So where are you two off this afternoon? Out to look for boys with how nice you look and I peaked in on Gabrielle earlier, she looks just as nice."

That was when Chris was sure Gabrielle wasn't out to her parents and she knew not to say anything, if anything Chris made sure to say to Gabrielle's mom. "Maybe if we're lucky, I'm never one to turn down a date with a cute boy."

Gabrielle was ready a moment later and looked uncertain when she realized how long Chris had been left alone with her mom only to walk in and see the two chatting about traveling and the symphony. Chris could tell by the confused but impressed expression in her eyes she had not been expecting that.

"Are you ready to go Gabrielle?" Chris asked standing up smoothing her Capri's in reflex, Gabrielle was wearing tight black jeans, dark blue flats that matched her royal blue long sleeve low neck shirt she wore her hair down and it was slightly curled. Chris thought she looked beautiful but would refrain from saying it till they were alone.

"Yes, let's go." Gabrielle replied leading the way out of the house. Outside Chris made sure to open the door for Gabrielle telling her softly. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." Gabrielle replied blushing getting in the car.

Chris drove them to a restaurant two towns over they talked the entire time, Gabrielle was quick to explain her situation at home to Chris. Gabrielle had only realized her sexuality late last year, she identified as bisexual but she leaned more toward girls than boys, she wasn't ready to come out to her parents and only a few people really knew. The restaurant was Italian which Chris knew was Gabrielle's favorite, they had an early dinner and after sharing desert Chris told Gabrielle to choose their next destination. Since the sun was setting Gabrielle chose going out to the countryside for some star gazing, Chris pulled over and shocked Gabrielle when she made them switch seats.

"You know your way better around here than me and I trust you with my car." Chris was quick to say and she leaned in stealing a kiss which led to some light making out before Gabrielle turned the car on and pulled back onto the road. Gabrielle took them to a spot along the edge of Lima; it was secluded and away from the lights of civilization. Chris lucked out and found a thin but large sheet for them to lay on she hadn't planned ahead for this and was just glad they wouldn't have to lay on the bare ground. By the time they got comfortable it was dark enough for them to see the stars, Chris thought it was beautiful but every time she turned to Gabrielle she found the Cheerio watching her. Finally Gabrielle rolled on top of Chris straddling her hips to lean in and kiss Chris her eyes shutting her hands trying to wander only to be held down by Gabrielle, she could feel the Cheerio smile in their kiss.

"I don't want to go too fast with you Gabrielle." Chris managed to get out a few moments later when Gabrielle moved her lips to Chris chin, ear and neck. Gabrielle chuckled against Chris's neck asking with a husky voice. "But why Chris? Don't you like me?"

"That's the point. I do like you. I like you a lot and I want to date you for real. So we don't need to rush." Chris managed to get out but Gabrielle started grinding into Chris muddling the Italians thoughts.

"I really like you too Chris but I don't want to wait. I feel like if I wait for you any longer I'm go explode." Gabrielle confessed into Chris's ear and before Chris could answer Gabrielle grabbed her left hand putting it bluntly on her crotch and Chris could instantly feel the heat through her jeans. Throbbing between her legs started as Chris slipped her hands into Gabrielle's jeans and inside her panties to feel slick wet folds.

"You're so wet."

"I know, it's for you." The husky desire filled tone of Gabrielle's voice was fast chipping away at any resolve Chris had she replied growing desperate to regain control. "I don't want to taint what we have by going too fast."

"We won't, I promise Chris. Please."

That last word broke Chris's resolve and she slipped her fingers back and forth over Gabrielle's clit a few times then slipping two fingers inside. Gabrielle gasped bucking her hips into Chris's hand more. A moment later Chris removed her hand earning an immediate pout from Gabrielle but when Chris's hands moved to unbutton her jeans a big happy grin replaced the pout. Gabrielle watched with great affection as Chris carefully removed Gabrielle's clothes folding them and setting them on the side to stay clean and unwrinkled. Gabrielle had no problem laying there in just her thong and bra but she was quick to take Chris's lead and stripped the Italian of her clothes with equal care. They didn't talk, they smiled at each other and stared into each other's eyes, Chris knew it should be odd but instead it was a very comfortable silence and the sexual tension grew at a slow burn that slowly over came them both as they took their time exploring each other's bodies with kisses, nibbles and licks. This was completely unlike the frenzied pairings she had enjoyed of late, no this was gentle, intimate and intense. Looking into Gabrielle's eyes Chris could see the truth in her eyes and it drew Chris in even more, this wasn't having sex, this wasn't fucking this was making love. And when Chris returned her hand to the inside of Gabrielle's panties the brunette Cheerio was more than ready and when she came she held Chris's eyes the entire time. Chris was staggered by how connected they felt at that moment, she had never experienced anything that powerful with someone she was just getting to know usually it took a lot of time to build the trust to that level and sometimes even then it didn't happen. That _this _was happening now threw Chris, the emotion Gabrielle was invoking inside of her scared her.

Chris made sure to have Gabrielle home by nine o'clock and gave the Cheerio a goodnight kiss while still in the car.

"Can I see you tomorrow? You know after you're done with Cheerio practice."

"Yes. Do you want me to pick you up this time? I could borrow my dad's car for the night, he won't mind." Gabrielle offered one hand intertwined with Chris's while the other played the fine hairs on the back of Chris's neck, the gesture was soothing and made Chris melt more than a bit.

"Okay it's a date. I'll be at my house waiting…patiently."

"Uh Chris don't do _that_, how am I supposed to go inside when the things that you say have such a strong effect on me." Gabrielle huffed kissing Chris one more time, letting it linger far longer than they should have Gabrielle eventually and very reluctantly got out of the car and went inside. Chris waited till Gabrielle was safely inside before driving home very happy how the date went.

The next morning Chris woke as early as always and found Quinn watching the sun rise, surprised by the girl being up Chris felt she had to ask. "Why are you up so early?"

"I got up with Rachel, she's going to stop to get San and Brit breakfast for after practice. I'm happy that she's being so thoughtful but very jealous I don't one of those awesome wraps."

"Well shit if we're both up lets go out to breakfast." Chris suggested and after a bit of thinking it over Quinn agreed it was a great idea.

They went out to breakfast discussing the video's Chris wanted to do with Brittany's help, her initial plan was to work on her music and videos for the three day suspension but after she asked Quinn what she planned to do with her time off she said.

"I have another therapy appointment with mom in an hour but after that nothing. I think I may just watch more movies like I did all day yesterday with Rachel."

Chris called up her band and her dancers to put in a little practice at the second house while Quinn went to therapy with Judy, an hour before they would be having lunch if they were at school Quinn showed up in a bad mood. Chris wanted to pry but second guessed herself each time the question almost came out instead she opted for a different method.

"Come smoke a joint with me. You look way too angry right now. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to."

And to Chris amazement Quinn easily agreed, Chris ran upstairs to get a few marijuana joints from her room then back downstairs to share it with everyone there. Chris noticed Quinn doing two shots in a row in the kitchen with Eddie and Emily but Chris didn't say anything about it even when Quinn grabbed a beer before heading outside. They stood outside in a big oval ring passing it along and when one was finished another one was lit and passed around. Chris became distracted as Sal and Marco were joking around and began throwing bits of bark from a nearby potted plant at each other. They were all laughing, joking around having a fun time when Chris heard the back door slam shut and looked up at the same time Quinn did only to see a very angry Rachel standing there looking utterly livid at what they were doing.

"What the hell Quinn!"

PART NINETEEN: Rachel's POV

Waking wrapped up in warm embrace of the girl she loved Rachel didn't want to move but her alarm was going off till finally Quinn got up rolled over Rachel and turned it off. The half-asleep blonde mumbled in her girlfriend's ear.

"You've got school Rachel, time to get up."

"I don't want to." Rachel mumbled back nuzzling into Quinn more, the blonde chucked reminding her. "Did you have something you wanted to do this morning? Something about a special breakfast run for our friends?"

"Oh shoot that's right." Rachel sighed, she wanted to make another breakfast run like she did with Chris last week even though it would only be for three instead of five. Reluctantly Rachel got up from the bed and pushed herself into the bathroom to get ready, have a quick ten minute make out session with her girlfriend and even though she was slow to start she still managed to get out the door at her preplanned time.

The stop at the breakfast place was as fast as always and this time instead of eating in the car Rachel waited till she reached the field and saw practice wasn't finished yet, she sat in the driver's seat with the radio playing while she ate her breakfast wrap and sipped on her coffee. Ten minutes later Cheer practice let out and Rachel got out of the car with her bag and breakfast heading over to Santana and Brittany. Showing up without Chris or Quinn there did get Rachel more attention than normal but with her aviators in place and her megawatt smile plastered on she felt untouchable.

"Hi Rachel!" Brittany brightly greeted her rushing over to give the little diva a hug, Santana gave her a half smile greeting her with a, "Hey Berry."

"I brought breakfast like usual." Rachel stated handing the coffee's over to Santana and the bag with the wraps to Brittany. They quickly divided up the meal and Brittany gave Rachel another bone crushing hug. "Thanks so much Rachel. These wraps are the best. You're so sweet!"

"Yeah Berry thanks, this is fucking awesome of you. You didn't have to." Santana commented digging into her wrap. Rachel gave the Latina a real smile as she explained, "I know but I wanted to."

Behind them Rachel overheard a growing commotion of two girls arguing in low voices that were beginning to get louder till Rachel turned to see what was going on. A short distance away were Casey, Gabrielle and Briana and it appeared Casey was trying to get the two other girls to calm down.

"They've been fighting with each other all morning." Brittany told Rachel as the three of them watched Briana get in Gabrielle's face telling her in a shrill voice.

"I told you she'd pick me over your skank ass. I was with Chris last night and she asked me to be her girlfriend!"

"No you weren't with Chris last night because I was." Gabrielle shot back shoving Briana back with both hands on her chest, the mocha skinned Cheerio immediately shoved Gabrielle back.

"Were you with her all night? Because I was Gabrielle. You were nothing more than a diversion till she could see me."

Rachel watched not understanding what was going on, she knew Chris had a date with Gabrielle yesterday and that Chris had been really excited about it. Chris had never mentioned Briana but Rachel was with Quinn all of Sunday night she had no idea when Chris got home or what she did later that night and Briana was oddly rather convincing if Gabrielle' slowly crumbling face was any indicator.

"Enough Bri back off already!" Casey pleaded trying to keep her friends apart but it was enough to break Gabrielle as she grabbed her bag and ran off crying.

"I feel bad for her San." Brittany commented with a sad expression and Rachel silently nodded in agreement.

Rachel walked with Brittany and Santana inside then to their first class, walking the halls she could over hear everyone still talking about Friday with Quinn and Chris both getting suspended . That Rachel was in the middle of it and so close to the Unholy Trinity people looked at her different and were beginning to honestly treat her different, the looks she received were no longer of loathing or pity they were envy and respect; it felt odd especially when Chris and Quinn were both not around but it also felt good to not have that worry as much when she walked down the school halls.

At lunch Rachel took off to the parking lot planning on surprising Quinn, she called Judy to see if they were at the house but was informed they were both at the other house that therapy was particularly hard this morning. Rachel thanked Judy for the heads up and drove over to the second house. She parked in the driveway behind Chris's car and walked right inside, she spotted the open bottle of tequila on the counter in the kitchen and the dirty shot glasses next to it. Walking directly to the back where she heard voices she found everyone in a big oval ring smoking a joint, that in its self didn't surprise Rachel but then she saw Quinn. Her girlfriend had an open beer in one hand and the joint in the other and she was puffing away on it. Rachel was instantly pissed, she slammed the door open and stomped out side screaming.

"What the hell Quinn!"

Everyone outside in the oval froze and Chris's eyes went wide and she mouthed the words "Oh shit" silently but Rachel's focus was only on Quinn. The beautiful blonde immediately passed the joint and set her beer on the ground, Rachel frowned glaring at her shaking her head before turning on her heel to storm out. Quinn was quick to chase after her calling out. "Rachel wait! Rachel please wait!"

Rachel felt Quinn's hands on her shoulders before she was even though the kitchen forcing her to stop. "No Quinn let me go. I'm so mad at you right now. Smoking drugs Quinn? Really? It's bad enough you're drinking so early in the day but now your smoking marijuana? Who are you?"

"It's was just a couple of hits and I just started drinking that beer. It's not like I do any of this often, I'm suspended today so I figured why not." Quinn replied but it only made Rachel madder.

"Why not? Why not? How about because it kills brain cells and it dull your senses. How about because it's bad for you and can give you lung cancer. How reckless can you be Quinn? You know how I feel about drugs Quinn, I don't even like over the counter medicines. And I have to ask if I didn't come here to surprise you would you have even told me?"

Quinn didn't say a word and she wasn't able to hold Rachel's eyes making the little diva gasp in pain, "I knew Chris would be a bad influence but I thought you'd be stronger than this Quinn. I'm very disappointed in you."

"Rachel it was a mistake. I won't do it again. I swear."

Rachel shook her head pulling away and taking a step toward the door, "I need to go. I can't even look at you right now."

"Rachel please don't leave. Let's talk about it some more, we can work this out." Quinn pleaded reaching out to pull Rachel in but Rachel could smell the marijuana on Quinn and it forced her to push the blonde away.

"I won't date a druggie Quinn, no matter how much I love you."

With those words said Rachel left and this time Quinn didn't stop her. Rachel took the long way back to school to give herself time to calm down she didn't want anyone to know about what just happened or how angry she really was so she needed to put on that "everything is great" mask. She managed to fit that mask in place by the time she parked the car and went inside, her class was on the opposite side of the school forcing Rachel to walk past the school office and spotted a small crowd of students outside in the hall watching someone inside the office. Curious Rachel went to see what everyone was gawking at and when she spotted two new students being welcomed by Principle Figgins Rachel felt her stomach drop.

"Greg and Tracy Blossom oh shit!"

Rachel rushed off calling Paul first she told him what she saw and what she thought they were doing. Rachel called Chris next, she didn't want to speak to her best friend because she was still very pissed but she had to tell her the bad news.

"Chris?"

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me for a while. I know you think I corrupted your girlfriend." Chris sounded sad but resigned and Rachel didn't have time for it.

"Because you did corrupt her but that's not why I called. Greg and Tracy just registered for school; it looks like they're starting today."

"What! What the fuck! Can they do that? I have a restraining order on them to keep them away from the both of us? Holy fuck! Did you call granddad?" Chris was panicking.

"Yes. I called him first, he's checking on the restraining orders."

"Did they see you? Do you know what they're classes are yet? Oh shit do you think anyone told them about the house? Shit! Shit! Shit! I gotta get back to the other house."

"Good and take Quinn with you. Lay low I'll call Paul with an update when I hear anything. I'm still very mad at you Chris. You know how much I hate you doing drugs but as your friend I respect your choices but you don't bring Quinn into it. You should have known better, the last thing she needs is one more problem."

"Rachel calm down, Quinn was blowing off some steam because she had a bad morning. I'm not going to turn her into a drug addict I promise. Besides it was just a little weed."

"But that leads to doing other things and you know that Chris! I have to go class is about to start."

Rachel hung up on whatever Chris said next and she slipped her phone back into her bag heading to her next class, she was relieved when Greg and Tracy didn't show up at any of her classes but at the end of the day as she was heading to Glee walking with Santana and Brittany when they walked in to see Tina, Mercedes and Kurt chatting up Greg and Tracy.

"No fucking way!" Rachel shouted at the Blossom siblings then turned on her heel walking right back out.

"Berry? Where are you going?" Santana called out then ran after her when Rachel didn't stop. At the end of the hall Santana finally managed to stop the little diva.

"Come one Berry tell me what's going on? Who are those two?"

"Santana they're not supposed to be here. They're the reason Chris has had to move three times in two months. They've found her and now she's going to leave because of those two."

"Who are they?"

"Greg and Tracy Blossom, brother and sister from New York. Chris dated both of them one right after the other not knowing who they really were and once they got their hooks into Chris they didn't want to let go. They're crazy and they've done everything they've could to ruin her life, they've stalked her, spied on her, ran off friends and lovers anyone who gets close. They've tried to have me beat up and arrested but please never tell Chris that, she doesn't know that particular detail."

"Holy crap."

"Yeah. Santana Chris really likes it here and she wants to stay but if those two infiltrate Glee club and the school Chris will leave. I don't want that to happen but I can't handle seeing them today, not today. I'll deal with them tomorrow. If anyone asks please be discrete."

"I got ya back Berry."

Rachel walked out to her car got in and checked her phone, there were two missed calls from Quinn and one missed call from Chris, both girls had also texted her but instead of reading them she tossed her phone back in her bag and went home. Hiram had beat her through the door by a few minutes and she asked him to make sure no one stopped by today, she didn't want to tell him specifically who so settled for telling her dad. "Quinn and I got into a fight today and I need time to calm down so please dad no visitors today no matter what."

"Okay." Hiram was quick to agree; he saw the look in his daughter's eyes and knew she'd talk when she was ready trying to force Rachel into doing anything against her will only made the little diva dig in heels in even more.

Rachel spent the afternoon alone in her room doing homework and listening to music. Chris and Quinn called a half dozen times more and sent more texts but Rachel ignored them all. She knew she'd forgive Quinn and force her girlfriend to listen to a very long lecture about the hazards of drugs but she could not forgive too quickly she'd make Quinn wait till Wednesday give her one more day to sweat it out.

The next morning Rachel goes about her usual routine though it was difficult to resist calling Quinn just to hear her voice she manages to resist. Again Rachel gets breakfast for three but instead of hitting up the usual breakfast spot she grabs some of the muffins her dad had baked the night before, she made sure to heat them up before wrapping them up. However this time as the three ate breakfast together after Cheerio practice Brittany asked her.

"Rachel you look so sad. What's wrong?"

"Yeah Berry. Q piss you off or something?" Santana asked, Rachel was still getting use to the real Santana it was such a big difference from the girl she met freshman year that used to terrorize her.

"Actually yes, we got into an argument yesterday and I'm not speaking to her at the moment and that goes for Chris too."

"What did Chris do?" Brittany asked.

"Get Quinn in trouble but that's all I'm going to say about it. I'll talk to her later I'm just not ready to yet." Rachel explained and both girls nodded in acceptance.

That day Rachel was relived to find out that she really didn't have Greg or Tracy in any of her classes but she heard from Kurt and Blaine that Tracy was trying to take over Glee. Over the course of the day she did run into both Blossom siblings in the halls, cafeteria and in the bathroom however Santana understood the threat the Blossom siblings posed and made sure along with Brittany that Rachel was never alone unless in class and thankfully they didn't leave her side all day preventing any confrontations. During the second to last class of the day Rachel asked to be excused to use the bathroom, she felt safe to go alone. After using the bathroom Rachel was washing her hands when a crying Gabrielle burst in but the Cheerio came to a screeching halt when she saw Rachel was there.

"Gabrielle are you okay?" Rachel couldn't help but ask the distressed girl.

"Yeah, Briana was being a bitch again."

"Is that all?" Rachel asked trying to catch the girl's eyes but Gabrielle kept staring at the ground.

"No. I'm sad. I thought your friend liked me but she doesn't."

"She does but Chris can get herself into some sucky situations. I'm not talking to her right now either."

"Really? Why?"

"We had a disagreement."

"Oh, well at least you won't be forced to hang out with her after school. Briana's my ride home and she's supposed to help my mom in the garden, Briana's mom has plants she's giving my mom for the garden so it'll be hours of fun." Gabrielle stated sarcastically.

"Well I need some time away from Chris and Quinn. Would you like to go kill time with me after school and go see a movie?" It was a spur of the moment decision but Rachel liked Gabrielle, she thought she was pretty cool and a good match for Chris. She was curious to what happened between them herself.

"Um okay. That actually sounds like a lot of fun. Should I meet you in the parking lot after school?"

"Yes and I'm excited Gabrielle. See you in a little while." Rachel brightly replied nodded to the Cheerio then returned to class.

Rachel spent her last class of the day checking all her text messages from Chris and Quinn. Chris's texts were mostly apologies and promises to not let Greg and Tracy hurt her along with assurances that she wasn't going to be chased off, that she was here first. Quinn's texts were apologies mixed with long trains of thought, Quinn missed her and made sure Rachel knew it by sending her texts of everything she would have said to her if she were sitting next to her. Rachel wouldn't say so out loud but she loved those texts from Quinn, it made her feel close to her even though they weren't talking.

Afterschool Gabrielle was waiting for her at the parking lot and together they walked to Rachel's car which was actually Quinn's car. Quinn had insisted she take it since she'd be with Chris and wouldn't need to drive and Gabrielle recognized it right away.

"Isn't this Quinn Fabray's car?"

"It is."

"Why do you have it?" Gabrielle asked getting into the passenger seat as Rachel got comfortable in the driver's seat. "Quinn let me borrow it while she's suspended."

"Oh that's very nice of her."

"It was, wasn't it?" Rachel replied grinning at the thought of Quinn and how wonderful she was.

"Which movie shall we see this afternoon?" Rachel asked driving over to the Lima mall parking on the side where the movie theater was situated. Gabrielle shrugged offering, "I don't know something funny maybe?"

"Something funny sounds perfect." Rachel replied.

They walked to the theater together each buying their own tickets to a comedy, inside they bought their own waters but pitched on popcorn to share. They were early for the movie so they took their time getting to their seats, Gabrielle had been quiet for the ride over but now she was slowly starting to open up. Much to Rachel's surprise Gabrielle was a good student; she loved music and could play the trumpet though she didn't do so in public anymore, she was also an avid reader, loved black and white romance movies and wanted to skydive someday. Privately Gabrielle reminded Rachel of Quinn, on the surface you thought she was just a gorgeous cheerleader but underneath there was so much more. After the movie they walked to the food court to get something to eat and that's when Gabrielle finally told Rachel what had happened between her and Chris; however it only left Rachel confused.

"Have you talked to Chris since then? I know Briana seems convincing but Chris was really excited for your date. Maybe Briana was lying to you."

"No I haven't talk to her. I was supposed to go to her house Monday after school but I was so angry and hurt about what Briana said I never went. Chris did try to call me five times but I never picked up. Oh my god Rachel did I make a mistake?"

"If you did I'm sure it can still be fixed."

"How?"

"Chris texted me earlier that she's throwing a party tonight. I'm not going to go because I'm not talking to her yet but you should go and talk to her face to face. That way whatever it really is you'll know from her directly." Rachel offered, she had received the text about the party from Chris and from Quinn along with promises to be good if she came, of course the threat backfired and Rachel finally broke her silence replying: _**Now I'm sure I'm not going, have fun doing your drugs.**_

"You know it's still early, the party hasn't even started yet. Do you want to catch another movie?" Gabrielle asked smiling for the first time in days.

"Sure that would fun. Which one shall we see next?" Rachel replied, she was having fun and it was nice to hang out with someone new that was cool and fun; and if she could help Chris too even better.

When the second movie let out Rachel drove Gabrielle home, she wanted to change before going over to Chris's house. Rachel dropped Gabrielle off going directly home, she found her dads eating desert watching a movie in the living room, they told her Quinn had stopped by earlier looking for her but she didn't leave a message. Rachel went upstairs took a shower and checked her phone planning on going to sleep right after, instead she found dozens of text messages from almost everyone she knew. Mercedes and Kurt kept asking what was wrong with Quinn, why was Quinn mad, why is Quinn only hanging out with Chris. Puck texted a few times asking why Chris was sulking, to ask why she wasn't there and then to comment that Quinn was badass for throwing Briana out. Brittany texted her asking why she wasn't there, asking why Quinn was so angry. Santana's texts were along a similar vein but also with many updates throughout the party, Quinn was pissed and stuck on Chris they were both drinking, Briana crashed the party and when she made a scene Quinn physically kicked her out and threatened to kick Briana off the squad if she did it again. Rachel only returned Santana' text thanking her for the updates and asking if she could keep an eye on both Quinn and Chris.

Around midnight Rachel was woken up by four continues beeps of her text message alerts, rolling over she grabbed her phone and saw she had missed six previous texts from Quinn with four more messages from Santana. Rachel read the text messages from Santana first.

_**Your girls a mess. I've had to take the bottle away four times now.**_

_**Those two assholes Greg and Tracy are at the door, Chris looks pissed but I think your girl is going to do something.**_

_**Scratch that Q's beating the shit out of Tracy in the yard, Greg's in the street and Chris is hiding upstairs with Brit.**_

_**I'm taking Chris and Q back to their real house, have left Sal in charge if anyone asks. **_

All of Quinn's texts that she missed were about how much she missed her and needed her, those made Rachel smile, she didn't want to think about the fight Quinn got into or anything else that happened if anything it made her glad for skipping out on the night. Rachel knew she'd hear about it in the morning from Santana and Brittany but she wasn't looking forward to the gossip in the halls, she made a mental note to talk to Mercedes and Kurt in the morning.

Rachel dreamt of Quinn all night and got up at her usual time to go through her morning routine which included driving out to the breakfast place and picking up three wraps and three coffees making it to the school just as practice was ending. Rachel figured Santana and Brittany could use a heartier breakfast after a night of drinking and she was right, they were ravenous. Rachel laughed watching her friends woof down their food, she noticed Gabrielle looking over and Rachel smiled and waved at the Cheerio, she wanted to know what happened but didn't have time to ask, all to quickly Santana and Brittany were dragging her inside.

The gossip of the day was Chris's party it was all anyone could talk about, most of the stuff going around Rachel already knew or knew it was an exaggeration but she was surprised to hear that some thought Quinn and Chris were dating, that what happened last night at the party was proof of it. After asking only a handful of questions to the right people Rachel learned that particular rumor came from Greg and Tracy which more than explained it of course no one dared to ask Rachel directly about it.

Ten minutes before lunch Rachel received a text message from Santana asking to meet outside at Quinn's car, Rachel was quick to text back that she'd be there and exactly three minutes into the lunch hour Rachel was outside walking to Quinn's car. However instead of the Latina waiting for her it was Quinn dressed in dark gray skinny jeans and an off the shoulder teal shirt with a sparkling dark green outline of a star, black flats with her hair down and wild and a mixed bouquet in her hands. Rachel knew flowers and she recognized the three flowers that made up the mixture of the bouquet they were Bluebell, a bright vibrant royal blue that meant humility and constancy, Purple Hyacinth, a vibrant deep purple flower that meant I'm sorry and forgive me and Pink Roses, which meant please believe me and perfect happiness.

"Rachel I know I messed up and I'm going to prove to you I'm still worth your trust. That morning I went to therapy with my mom, it didn't' go as well as it normally does and I was in a bad state of mind. I did smoke marijuana and drink beer and take shots much too early in the day. I understand I should not have been drinking that much that early nor should I ever make it a habit to drink alcohol often just like I know I should never smoke marijuana. I understand it's a drug and it's very bad for me. I'm not going to smoke again. I'm not a druggie Rachel I made a mistake and I've learned my lesson."

"I forgive you Quinn." Rachel replied closing the distance between them and taking the bouquet from Quinn's hands Quinn's smile was from ear to ear. "Do you have time to take quick break with me? To our spot?"

"Okay, you drive. Let's go." Rachel stated rushing around to the passenger side.

Quinn drove them out to their spot in the hills behind the school, Rachel was quick to strip Quinn down to nothing first taking her blonde girlfriend in the backseat. Rachel got Quinn worked up and halfway to orgasm when she slowed her touch to tell Quinn.

"The rumor around school today from your little display last night with Chris is that the two of you are dating each other."

"What? That's crazy." Quinn frowned trying to get her thoughts straight but Rachel never stopped her touched just changed rhythm and intensity enough to throw Quinn off to drive her crazy.

"Tell me why that's crazy Quinn." Rachel softly demanded, that caught Quinn's full focus and attention. Quinn made sure to look Rachel in the eyes as she replied. "It's crazy because I'm yours Rachel. Totally yours body and soul."

"Body and soul? That's a lot Quinn are you sure?"

"If I could give you more I would." Quinn replied a sweet smile on her lips as if she were also trying to convey that it was common knowledge.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel picked up the pace again and Quinn pulled her close. "I love you too Rachel. I love so much, being so far away from you these last two days was too much."

Quinn wanted to say more but Rachel kissed her words away and soon she was over the edge. Quinn was quick to take her turn and Rachel missed the last two classes of the day but managed to return for Glee. Quinn sent a text before driving Rachel back to the school and Chris was waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Hey Berrylicious."

"Hey Chris. So you know I'm only going to Glee club today to try to get Greg and Tracy out for you."

"Will you come over to the house for dinner tonight? This whole silent treatment thing was do-able for a day but this shit has to stop okay. Plus too Judy was going to make vegan lasagna and she said something about inviting your dads and granddad wants to go over paperwork for a new restraining order. So how 'bout it?"

"Okay. I'll come over later this afternoon." Rachel replied nodding to both Chris and Quinn before turning to walk back inside.

Glee that day turned out to be a huge hassle despite the earlier agreement that Rachel and Chris would take the lead once Greg and Tracy showed up they started working on everyone trying to turn them, the Blossom siblings had worked on Tina, Matt and Artie enough to turn them against Rachel and her efforts to get the two thrown out. Mercedes and Kurt kept asking probing questions that Rachel refused to answer out of respect for Chris and Puck made it clear he had her and Chris's back. Santana and Brittany were in her corner as well and soon it was obvious that the club was being split down the middle and Mr. Schue couldn't do anything about it. After Glee was over Rachel went back to her locker to drop her stuff off, she had already finished her homework so didn't need to take any books home with her however when she reached her locker she found Gabrielle waiting for her.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi Gabrielle." Rachel replied and it was all she managed to get out before Gabrielle suddenly closed the distance leaned over and kissed Rachel full on the lips. Shocked, very surprised and startled Rachel pushed Gabrielle back with both hands, one on each of the Cheerio's shoulders.

"Gabrielle what the hell was that?"

"I just thought you liked me?" Gabrielle asked instantly recoiling away from Rachel.

"I do but as a friend. Gabrielle I'm in a serious relationship with someone I'm in love with. And besides I thought you liked Chris? What happened last night?" Rachel asked trying to make sense of what just happened, Gabrielle looked started then guilty as she confessed.

"I'm sorry for the kiss Rachel, you have been really great to me, I don't know what I was thinking and your right I do like Chris. A lot. Last night I showed up and found three different girls all over Chris. I never got the chance to talk to her."

"Were any of those girls Briana?"

"No. In fact not long after I got there Quinn kicked Briana out. I missed a bunch of it because some guy name Sal kept hitting on me."

"Sal's Chris's drummer. He's a sweet guy." Rachel commented letting Gabrielle reach the point she had been leading her to, it finally hit as Gabrielle's face fell.

"Oh shit. I made another mistake didn't I?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed." Rachel suggested, tears sprang up in Gabrielle's eyes. "How?"

"Talk to her."

"I've been ignoring her calls she's not going to want to talk to me." Gabrielle replied shaking her head, Rachel tried to offer some hope. "I know Chris well she's not going to fully let this go till she talks to you. She's not one to let anything go without direct confirmation from the other person. I'm not promising anything other than Chris will talk to you if you try."

"Why are you so nice to me Rachel, especially after what I just did?" Gabrielle asked.

"You're just confused. I know what that's like. Chris will be back to school tomorrow if you don't want to call her tonight."

"Thanks Rachel."

"You're welcome Gabrielle."

Rachel left school driving home first freshening up and putting on a cute outfit for her girlfriend. Driving over to Chris's Rachel was greeted by Judy at the door and was informed Quinn was showering; Rachel went in search of Chris to find her in her office which was the room next to her bedroom and across the hall from the room she shared with Quinn. She found Chris sitting at her desk on her computer, she looked pissed.

"Hey Chris, what's going on? You look mad."

"I feel like a huge fool and having Greg and Tracy here in town is only making it worse." Chris replied sighing, she looked tired and exasperated making Rachel wonder when the last time she slept was.

"Talk to me, why? What?"

"Look." Chris replied gesturing to the large monitor on the desk, Chris had received an email with five photos three of Rachel at the movies with Gabrielle and two of Gabrielle kissing Rachel in the hall under all the photo's was the question: **What's going on? Jew fro is going to post this shit tomorrow!**

"Where did you get those from?"

"Santana, she got them from Jacob Ben Israel. You know your stalker."

"Are you pissed?" Rachel asked unsure of what was going on, Chris sighed replying. "Yes but not at you, I know you too well but this shit makes me realize Gabrielle was just playing me. Shit Briana turned out to be super clingy and crazy and Puck's too sweet. I though Gabrielle would be different."

"Chris I think she is different."

"Why do you say that?" Chris stopped to finally look Rachel in the face, she was curious to Rachel's insight but Chris pieced it together. "Shit you two hanging out, you talked about me."

"You know we did."

"Well are you going to make me pry it out of you?" Chris asked whining a bit and pouting, Rachel knew she was the only one besides Paul that could get Chris to revert to being a little kid in a matter of moments.

"Maybe? Are you going to give marijuana to my girlfriend again?"

"No I'm not, please Rachel what did she say?"

"She likes you a lot but she's really confused about what's been going on because Briana has been telling her since Monday morning that you asked her to be your girlfriend. Gabrielle was devastated and Briana hasn't let up since."

"That's why she stood me up and refused all my calls. Fuck!"

"Hey guys what's…" Quinn called out as she stepped into the room her hair now back to only blonde but still wet from the shower, she immediately spotted the photos displayed on the monitor. Quinn's face twisted into instant anger, "What the fuck! Rachel did you cheat on me?"

"Quinn calm down it's not what you think!" Chris shouted trying to reach Quinn as Rachel rushed over to her girlfriend grabbing hold of both arm physically stopping her from leaving the room.

"I didn't cheat on you. Gabrielle did kiss me but I did not kiss her back. Gabrielle was just confused she was not hitting on me! I promise you Quinn I did not cheat on you."

Quinn looked like she was about to explode in anger, her nostrils flared as she breathed in and out looking a like a bull about to run. Rachel could see Quinn mentally and physically trying to rein in the anger the unspoken argument she was having with herself, it was almost painful to watch. Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around her and forced the blonde to look her in the eyes.

"The other day I spoke to Gabrielle who seemed really sad over Chris. As a friend I asked her to the movies, I wasn't ready to forgive you yet and you were at Chris's party. We saw two movies and ate at the food court it was fun and the whole time we talked about Chris because Briana told Gabrielle Chris asked her to be her girlfriend even though Chris was actually with Gabrielle that night. Briana convinced Gabrielle of this and then I sent her to the party to talk to Chris later that same night but a bunch of girls were all over Chris and she chickened out. Quinn I'm not going to lie Gabrielle did kiss me for a half a second before I pushed her off but she only did it because she was confused. Please don't hurt her she's just confused and hurt. Lashing out at her won't solve anything. Any other time I would not ask this, I love it when you get super protective over me but not this time. This time you're going to let it go so Gabrielle will have the courage to talk to Chris. Please for me?"

"And for me too Quinn," Chris interjected exiting out of the email. "Rachel wasn't cheating and Gabrielle's not out yet which that combined with Briana's manipulation skills Gabrielle deserves a free pass this one time."

Quinn was still silent her grimace lessening a tiny bit, Rachel tightened her grip around Quinn and the blonde finally broke she dropped her head eyes closed as she tried to speak but the words never came, Quinn shook her head and tears escaped her closed eyes.

"I know." Rachel whispered holding Quinn close, she knew what the problem was, it wasn't Gabrielle but the idea of Rachel cheating on her that had caused the pain, pain Rachel knew she too would feel if the shoe were on the other foot. "Quinn I will never cheat on you. I promise you if one day I decide that I want someone else I will tell you before I do anything about it. I can promise you that."

"I love you Rachel." Quinn finally managed to get out, Rachel held her tighter replying. "I love you too Quinn."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Chris shouted behind them and both girls pulled away enough to turn and look. Chris was reading another email this one from Mercedes it included a picture of Greg and Tracy with Casey, Briana and Gabrielle doing an audition for Mr. Schue.

"Mercedes says those fuckhead Blossoms are trying to take over Glee and run me out of the school. They're bringing in new people to gain control of the group." Chris seethed, Rachel could tell she wanted to do something rash but she had just calmed down one hot headed girl in her life she would need a second before doing it again for the other hot head in her life.

"Fuck them Chris. We'll be back tomorrow, then they'll see who they're really fucking with."

"Language Quinn. A swear word now and again is fine but not ever other word." Rachel chastised and Quinn finally gave her a tiny smile.

"We have to do something Rachel. I can't have those two in the same school, you know how hard it was to get rid of them last time." Chris reminded her and Quinn was quick to agree. "Rachel you know they're going to step over the line, it's better if we take care of this now not later."

"I agree. So let's come up with a plan." Rachel finally relented.

They spent another hour coming up with contingency plans to deal with the Blossom's before Judy interrupted them for dinner. Hiram and Leroy were already there going over the new restraining order paperwork with Paul. Rachel was dismayed to learn it would take several working days to get the new restraining order approved and enforced which meant for the next two weeks Chris was going to have to grin and bear it but both Rachel and Quinn were quick to assure her they would look out for her, that she had lots of friends at McKinley who were looking out for her. Rachel managed to convince her fathers to let her spend the night after discretely reminding them of the fight between her and Quinn and how they made up Leroy was unsure but Hiram was a true bred romantic and after having vegan ice cream with Judy after everyone else had gone to bed Rachel went to sleep in the arms of the girl she loved.

PART TWENTY: Chris's POV

Up an hour before her alarm Chris took her time getting ready even going down stairs to pack a lunch for three. By the time she was going to see if Rachel was up she was surprised by the little diva asking if she was ready to leave. Chris had forgotten all about leaving early to make a special breakfast run but Rachel informed her how she had kept it up by herself the last three days and it just seemed like a shame to stop now, Chris agreed. During the drive to the restaurant then to school they both took the opportunity to catch up with each other, Chris was surprised by how much bullshit was going on at school and if it weren't for Rachel's assurance that she had many people in her corner she would be more temped to just pull roots and move again however since there were people in her corner she would feel to guilty to run away now. They ate their wraps in the car watching the last ten minutes of Cheerio practice from the car, and they both saw Briana shoving and taunting Gabrielle who wasn't fighting back. Chris watched with a frown, filing it away for later. When practice was over they headed over to the Unholy Trinity and this time Chris made sure to ignore everyone but the trinity though out of her peripheral she saw many disappointed faces including those of Briana and Gabrielle. Santana and Brittany couldn't stop raving about how awesome Rachel had been while they were suspended but Quinn was too busy inhaling her own wrap after six days off from Cheerio practice she was ravenous after a normal practice.

Quinn and Rachel were quick to go off on their own, Chris giggled watching them trying to hide their obvious lust and love for one another how no one else noticed was beyond Chris but soon Santana and Brittany were quick to pull her away to fill her in on everything Rachel had not. Apparently Tracy and Greg had been busier than she thought, the Blossom siblings were both very hot, examples of physically perfect human beings it was their insides were twisted but it took a while for Chris to figure that out. However their physical appeal blinded almost everyone upon first meeting them and it allowed them power over many people. They had been quietly trying to gain supporters throughout the school but too many people were afraid of Quinn and Santana and considering how close Chris was to both girls and how popular Chris was all on her own hardly anyone was falling in line. Chris was disappointed most in those in Glee club that had fallen for Greg and Tracy's bullshit.

The rumor of the week was still the one about Chris dating Quinn those who believed it and those who didn't split the school down the middle. Many guys who didn't believe Quinn swung that way went out of their way that morning to say hi to Quinn or open a door for her anything to be nice and catch her attention of course this only pissed Rachel off but the little diva was doing a great job of hiding her irritation till Zack and Jack both approached Quinn with flowers, gifts and candy in hand to ask her out that Rachel finally snapped. On the outside Rachel didn't react but Chris saw the change in the little diva's eyes she was going to do something big. Chris trusted Rachel to be discrete so she didn't say anything even when she saw Rachel silently gesture to Santana and to Puck.

In between her next two classes Chris noticed Rachel was missing and that Gabrielle was getting bullied by Briana again this time with Tracy and Greg watching gleefully from across the hall. Chris remembered seeing Gabrielle at the party it was only for a second so quick Chris had thought she was seeing things now she wished she had gone to investigate instead. Heading to her class Chris pondered for an hour how she should approach the Cheerio and by the end of class Chris had it so when the bell rang Chris went in search of Gabrielle. She found the beautiful brunette looking completely lost in her own head as she walked to class in a daze, Chris walked up to her matching Gabrielle's pace and slipping an arm around the Cheerio's waist surprising her.

"Come with me." Chris whispered into Gabrielle's ear, the Cheerio was quick to reply. "Okay."

Chris took Gabrielle to the choir room knowing it was empty this time of day, once they were inside of the room Chris closed the door and motioned for Gabrielle to sit, when the Cheerio did Chris took the chair across from her starting the conversation on a polite note.

"Thank you for talking with me right now."

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me. I've been a jerk ignoring you." Gabrielle replied hesitantly looking at Chris's face, the Italian smiled sadly as she replied. "I thought you weren't interested anymore. But I hear some shit went down while I was out. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Briana said you were with her Sunday night after you were with me and that you asked her to be your girlfriend, she said she had proof. The rest of the week she's been rubbing the proof in my face, I figured I wasn't enough for you so you moved on."

"What sort of proof did she offer?" Chris asked curious.

"A picture of you in her room, you were only in your bra." Gabrielle reluctantly replied.

"Gabrielle everything Briana told you was a lie. I wasn't with her Sunday night after I dropped you off I went home alone and went to bed, I never asked her to be my girlfriend in fact I told her I wasn't interested anymore on Saturday, before our date. I told Puck the same thing on Saturday because the only person I've found in Lima I want to date is you."

"Really? Why? Briana's so much hotter than me and Pucks a really hot guy. Why me?" Gabrielle asked unable to look Chris in the face so the Italian moved two seats over till they were next to each, with a gentle hand Chris made Gabrielle look up once she had the Cheerio's eyes Chris told her.

"You're smarter than both of them, your kind but intense, your mysterious and interesting and the more I get to know you the more I want to know. And you really are the most beautiful girl in this school, Lima and I'm pretty sure the state."

"I messed things up pretty bad not talking to you sooner. I understand if you don't want to be with me now." Gabrielle sighed looking away again, Chris could see the tears pooling in her eyes it broke Chris's heart and made her wonder who or what caused Gabrielle to have such a low opinion of herself.

"Actually I was hoping we could pick up where we left off. I still would like to see you Gabrielle, date you, or court you whatever you'll allow. Do you think we have a shot?"

"You're amazing Chris. Yes."

Chris and Gabrielle spent the rest of the hour holding hands while catching up on the last couple of days beyond what happened at school, though Gabrielle did confess she was pressured into auditioning for Glee club with Briana and Casey by Greg and Tracy.

"I don't mind that at all, it only means I'll get a chance to serenade you in school now. I do think you need to stop hanging out with Briana, I don't like what she's done and is still doing and the further away you get the better."

"But we've been friends for three years."

"She's a manipulative bitch and she's been bullying you Gabrielle. I saw her in the hall today talking down to you, I didn't like it and if she tries it again I will say something." Chris tried to keep her tone even but a hard edge kept slipping in there catching Gabrielle's attention.

"You'd do that for me?"

"No one gets to speak to you like that Gabrielle, not your friends, not your parents, not even me, no one. Besides friends don't do to each other what Briana did to you. She's not your friend Gabrielle."

"She's supposed to give me a ride home today." Gabrielle commented lost in thought, Chris brought Gabrielle's hands up kissing the Cheerio's knuckles. "I can take you home today."

"I'd like that." Gabrielle replied leaning in to kiss Chris on the lips, it was hesitant and sweet and once their lips connected both girls leaned in deepening the kiss. The lunch bell rang and they could hear kids filling into the halls it broke them apart.

"Hey do me a small favor don't mention to anyone we talked, act like everything is as it was. I don't want Greg or Tracy to zero in on you just yet. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"I'll walk you to the cafeteria but I'm supposed to meet Rachel and Brit in the auditorium."

"Okay but I'll see you right after practice right?"

"Yup." Chris replied getting up finally releasing Gabrielle's hand, they walked out of the choir room together toward the cafeteria however after a dozen kids ran to the doors that lead to the parking lot both girls grew curious. Mike was one of the kids rushing out but Chris grabbed him, "Mike what's going on?"

"Someone trashed Zack and James cars; I'm going outside to check it out."

Chris nodded and turned to Gabrielle, "I'm going to go with him and check this out. I'll see you after practice."

Chris took off with Mike outside, they found a crowd of kids surrounding the two vehicles both Zack and James looked distraught as they circled their cars horrified by the damage. Both cars had been filled with manure you could smell it fifty feet away, in what Chris recognized as construction sealant was used to write two messages across each car, they read:

**BACK OFF QUINN QUINN IS OFF LIMITS**

**SHE'S TAKEN, GET A HINT LAST WARNING BACK OFF**

Chris watched Zack and Jack try to wipe off the construction sealant with their bare hands only to realize much to late how much of a bad idea that was since the stuff was unbelievably sticky and was impossible to remove, the more they tried to wipe it off the move they got it all over themselves. Chris stood there for a total of three minutes soaking in the scene before turning on her booted heel and heading back inside going straight to the auditorium, she finds Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn and Puck with this guitar eating around the front of the stage.

"Hey guys!" Chris called out noticing Rachel and Puck were in different clothes than they came to school in, she also noticed Brittany helping Santana fix her hair and a light bulb went off and Chris started laughing as she walked toward her friends.

"Hey Chris!" Everyone called back they were all talking excited about something.

Chris walked up to Rachel first grinning at her best friend and clapped, "Seriously the most epic thing I've ever seen. Bravo."

"You think that was me?" Rachel asked playing innocent and it made Chris laugh even more. "You bet I do. And don't deny it I know you. How did you get Puck to help, Santana I can see but Puck?"

"My Jew princess can ask any favor she wants. I was happy to be part of something that badass, so proud of you Jew princess." Puck supplied grinning while strumming his guitar, Rachel beamed and Quinn smug and very pleased by what her girlfriend did told Chris only slightly sarcastically. "I'm counting down the minutes until the principle pulls me into this office. So totally worth it, did you see Zack and Jack's faces?"

They all laughed, Chris jumped up onto the stage to sit next to Puck and Rachel digging into the lunch she had packed earlier that day. Chris ate chatting with Puck about movies and music, she told him about an old German movie called Bandits. Chris caught it randomly one night and fell in love with the music in the movie. Puck loved that it was about a bunch of female prisoners who formed in a band in prison then escaped. Puck wanted to hear some of the songs from the movie so Chris finished eating and borrowed Puck's guitar. Chris started strumming going directly into "Another Sad Song" and everyone else stopped their conversations to listen in. When she was done Puck and everyone else starting clapping, Puck was quick to tell her.

"I liked that, can you do another one?"

"Sure. I'll do my favorite one next." Chris replied going into "Puppet" she really liked the song getting into it. This time it was Brittany who asked for another one, Chris immediately went into "Photograph". After that song Quinn asked. "What are these from again?"

"A German movie called Bandit's, it about a band made up of women prisoners escaping."

"Well keep going I think we have time for a couple more." Rachel encouraged so Chris went into "Shadows" next followed by "Blinded" and finished with "If I Were God" which Puck immediately claimed to be his favorite.

"Chris you're better than the radio." Brittany declared and even Santana nodded in agreement asking, "When did you learn those songs?"

"After watching the movie a few times, I've got an ear for music it's easy for me to pick up and replicate." Chris replied grinning, she loved playing music and signing she'd never say no to someone asking her to perform. "I'm glad you guys liked it, maybe on Sunday we can all get together to watch it?"

"That actually sounds like fun." Puck replied looking momentarily confused which made everyone laugh, Brittany and Santana were quick to tell Chris they'll be there for movie day and when Quinn and Rachel hesitated Santana kicked Quinn in the shoe hard enough to get the blonde to roll her eyes and huff "Fine, we'll be there too." Then Chris heard Quinn mumble something about never having alone time with her girl which made Chris burst out laughing. Lunch was almost over when Coach Sue suddenly appeared, "Q with me now."

Quinn was quick to tell them, "I'll see you guys in a little while." And jogged over to Coach Sue and silently followed her out. Chris immediately noticed Santana smirking forcing her to ask, "What?"

"If it's Coach Sue bringing Q into the office than that means Q's not in any trouble. Coach Sue loves Q, there both cracked in a very similar way that's why Q's Captain. If anything all this only reaffirm Q's place on top but it may not help those rumors that Q and Chris are fucking."

"How do you see that?" Chris asked and Puck looked like he was about to ask the same thing, Santana laughed replying "Who else will they think it is when no one steps forward to claim Quinn publicly."

"Rachel you don't mind people think Q is having sex with Chris?" Brittany asked, Puck looked confused asking, "Why would Rachel care?"

"No I don't Brittany, we know it's not true so why worry about it?" Rachel replied packing up the containers from their lunch. Chris saw Puck's confused face and she laughed, smacking him lightly on the face she told him. "Stop it you're starting to look like Finn."

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Puck asked thinking hard about things now and it only made Chris laugh harder she teased. "You're going to blow a blood vessel or something. Better be careful."

They all laughed and the bell rang, Chris lagged behind with Rachel to finish cleaning up only when Rachel was satisfied did she nod and head out with Chris. The rest of the day was uneventful but the school was buzzing hard on gossip as everyone tried to figure out who had staked claim on Quinn Fabray. At the end of the day Chris accompanied Rachel to watch Cheerio practice from the bleachers while they watched Chris told Rachel about her talk with Gabrielle.

"And you're taking her home today? What about tonight?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know I thought I'd play it by ear, hang out for an hour at the worst and best she'll let me take her out to dinner." Chris replied her eyes glued to Gabrielle going through the routine under Quinn's orders.

"That was fast." Rachel commented smirking.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked turning to look Rachel in the face.

"As pissed as you were last night you did forgive and move on awfully fast. You like her, it's good." Rachel replied giving her best friend a genuine smile, it relaxed Chris.

"Greg and Tracy got Briana, Casey and Gabrielle to audition for Glee club they will be joining us tomorrow. We know they're trying to push at the very least me out but probably knowing them you too. We'll have to be firm and take it over before it even starts, since you guys did nothing on Friday or Monday we'll do what everyone prepared. Will you text Kurt to spread the word to everyone?"

"Doing it right now." Rachel replied in the process of typing out the text immediately.

Cheerio practice finally finished, Chris walked Rachel over to Quinn telling them she'd see them later when Gabrielle hesitantly approached with a shy smile. Chris didn't hide her huge smile instead she put her hands in her pockets so she wouldn't grab Gabrielle's hand, and nodded with her head toward the parking lot she asked Gabrielle, "Ready?"

Gabrielle nodded falling in step with Chris walking with her to the parking lot, the further away from the field they were the more relaxed Gabrielle became. And when they reached the car Chris asked.

"So do you think Briana noticed?"

"Oh yeah, she looked pissed. It was rather nice." Gabrielle replied smiling at Chris as she got into the passenger seat, Chris laughed and got them out of the parking lot quick. It wasn't till they were on the road Chris asked.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No. I've already done my homework during my free period today." Gabrielle replied biting her lip trying not to grin.

"Would you like to hang out with me now, tonight? We could go to a movie, to dinner or both or we could just hang out somewhere? I want to spend time with you."

"Can I go home and shower first?" Gabrielle asked.

"Of course. Do you mind if I hang out at your house while to do that? I don't feel like driving all the way home for ten minutes only to drive all the way back."

"No not at all. You can hang out in my room till I'm ready. Plus too no one's home right now so no one to ask questions. All I have to do is leave my mom a note."

Chris pulled up in front of Gabrielle's house and followed the Cheerio inside, Gabrielle grabbed what she needed and headed straight to the bathroom to shower and get ready while Chris made herself comfortable getting a book from a small bookshelf and laying on the bed to read. Chris wasn't really reading she was thinking about Gabrielle enjoying the happy feeling she was wallowing in at the moment. It had been a good day and now she was sure it would be a great night, Chris had no intentions of rushing anything physically, it was more she was looking forward to just spending time with Gabrielle. Rachel had been right she had forgiven and moved on fast but she found once she was sitting in front of Gabrielle she simply could not keep her anger it had been almost immediately replaced by concern and affection. It had made Chris was very curious about Gabrielle she wanted to know more.

Forty five minutes later Gabrielle was ready and they headed out to going for a walk in the city park before heading to dinner at a local pizza place. This time being alone together was different, though they had already had sex that invisible wall was back up between them and both girls realized they would have to work to remove it. They talked the entire time, it was comfortable and unfiltered, Chris learned that Briana had made a habit over the years to belittle Gabrielle enough to keep her in line and over the last three days it had really gotten out of hand to the point where Casey who never got between them had to force Briana to back off twice. The topic was too much for Gabrielle so Chris changed the subject to recent good movies, Gabrielle brought up the one's she saw with Rachel which gave Gabrielle the chance to gush about how good a friend Rachel was. Chris wasn't expecting her to but Gabrielle admitted to being confused and kissing Rachel, Chris didn't react at first wanting to see where Gabrielle was going with this and was relieved when Gabrielle continued on saying.

"She didn't get mad or freak out she made it very clear she wasn't interested but then she talked me through it. Made me realize I was making more than a few mistakes. Rachel's a great friend you're very lucky Chris."

"I am and I knew."

"Rachel told you?"

"Santana actually she managed to steal pictures from Rachel's stalker Jacob, I showed them to Rachel and she told me everything."

"Are you mad?"

"At first I was. I didn't know the other side of the story and Rachel made me realize I really did want to wait to see what that other side was before giving up. I'm usually glad when I take her advice." Chris commented laughing.

"Well back to what I was trying to say. I actually wanted to go Mama Mia but it was halfway through both times so I had to settle for something else."

"Don't tell me you're an ABBA fan?" Chris asked noticing they were in a secluded part of the park and no one was around in the early evening, the sun had not fully set yet but it wouldn't be much longer. Chris felt confident to reach out and take Gabrielle's hand, the Cheerio glanced around and saw how alone they were and smiled giving Chris's hand a squeeze of appreciation.

"Actually I am. My mom's best friend is from Sweden and I borrowed the CD's when I was nine and I never gave them back. You're going to make fun of me now huh?" Gabrielle asked halfway wincing waiting for the dig only Chris laughed and quickly leaned over to kiss Gabrielle on the cheek.

"I can't make fun of you for it my mom was a big ABBA fan. I grew up listening to it and I still do. I like the music and it makes me think of my mom."

They talked about ABBA and favorite songs till the sun set not long after they left the park for the pizza place, Gabrielle chose it. It wasn't a chain but a small Italian restaurant in the business district of Lima, it was a hole in the wall but Chris could tell from the smell walking in the food was good. They shared an everything but pineapple pizza and a pitcher of soda pop. The mood remained relaxed and as they ate pizza Gabrielle grew bold in her questions asking more about Chris's parents. It took a little while for Chris to respond but when she did she told Gabrielle the truth about the death of her parents and being raised by her granddad. Gabrielle held her hand under the table.

It was still early when they finished dinner, they drove to a secluded spot near Gabrielle's house. Chris didn't want to take her to the second house and she didn't feel Gabrielle had earned being informed of her real house, not yet and she couldn't kiss Gabrielle at the Cheerio's house what if her parents caught them? That would be really bad so Chris settled for the car in a secluded spot. Chris wasn't planning anything she wanted to be alone and uninterrupted for a little while but when Chris parked and turned off the car Gabrielle attacked Chris with passionate kisses, Gabrielle wasn't hesitant any more she was aggressive, possessive and passionate Chris loved it. In minutes they were in the backseat and not long after that clothes were shed and words were replaced with moans, panting and calls to god.

Chris drove home in a daze, she had not expected that, she expected making out some groping at most but she didn't think they'd dive into sex again so quick and so damn intense. Being with Gabrielle this time was different, she could tell Gabrielle was cautious Chris was too but then they both kept letting down their guards telling each other things they normally wouldn't or would take months to work up to instead both girls found themselves spilling a good deal of secrets to each other, secrets that only made Chris smile even more.

The next morning Chris woke with a smile on her face, doing the breakfast run with Rachel she was lost in her own mind and she didn't snap out of it till they were ordering their wraps.

"No wait Rachel get two for me today."

"Two? Oh one for Gabrielle." Rachel commented smirking at her friend, Chris uncharacteristically blushed and looked away she heard Rachel laugh behind her followed by the little diva changing the order to six wraps and five coffee's.

They reached the parking lot at their usual time eating their wraps together over a single cup of coffee watching the Cheerio's wrap up their practice. As they ate they talked about the gossip circulating from yesterday, Quinn had been questioned by Figgins the day before and of course the Head Cheerio informed them she was not dating anyone and had no clue to who would vandalize Jack and Zack's car like that and with Coach Sue backing her up Figgins was forced to leave it at that. Quinn later told Rachel that Coach Sue had complemented Quinn on what happened, as Head Cheerio everyone should want her Rachel of course took offense to that but Quinn knew it was a complement. Rachel confessed to Chris she didn't know why but Quinn was close to Coach Sue and Coach Sue treated Quinn better than anyone else, it was a twisted messed up relationship that involved trust and respect and torture a combination that Rachel didn't understand but loved Quinn enough to not get involved. Practice finished and they got out of the car slowly heading over, Chris noted now that the Blossoms were there in their way Rachel was back to dressing like she did when they first met: black jeans, light black and brown boots, long sleeve t-shirt with a sparkly outline design of brass knuckles. It was Rachel's "Don't fuck with me" outfit which also happened to be how Chris normally dressed and the brass knuckle sparky outline design was as a part of Chris as the glittery star was to Rachel. Chris thought to when she presented Rachel with four dozen different color combinations of the sparkly star outline design shirts, the star was Rachel's symbol but the new take on it represented the new her, Rachel loved it but when Chris realized when the little diva felt threatened she wore one of Chris's shirts. Today Rachel was wearing one of Chris's shirts. Chris wore what she normally wore which of course made the two of them look like twins.

"I must still be drunk from last night because I'm seeing double!" Santana teased as they walked up. Chris noticed the entire squad watching them again with envious looks though Gabrielle was trying to hide her smile. Brittany rushed over to give Chris and Rachel a hug the bubbly blonde complementing them both on how "badass" they looked.

"You don't have to bring breakfast to every practice." Quinn commented nodding to the bags each girl held, Rachel was quick to reply "I do what I want Fabray."

"Don't ruin it for the rest of us Q, Berry and Chris have been fucking amazing and I'm not going to let you ruin it for Brit and me, gotts it Q." Santana was quick to say as she smiled brightly at Chris eager for her coffee and wrap. Rachel laughed handing out the wraps while Chris passed out the coffees. Brittany was the first to ask, "Who's the extra wrap for?"

"Quinn call Gabrielle over." Chris asked and the Head Cheerio grinned ordering loudly over her shoulder. "Avery get your ass over here now!"

Gabrielle was at her side in an instant looking nervous she looked to Quinn who was digging into her own wrap when Chris called out to her and when she looked up Chris held out the last wrap. Gabrielle looked very surprised she blushed as she took it and the coffee.

"Wow. Thank you both of you." Gabrielle was quick to say and Chris smiled at her not even noticing the giggling coming from the two couples standing with them.

Out of her peripheral Chris eventually noticed not just the rest of the squad watching them but Briana openly glaring at them. Chris openly smiled stepping around Rachel and Quinn to stand next to Gabrielle with her back to Briana and the squad so she could talk and grin without the others seeing.

"How's breakfast." Chris asked and Gabrielle mumbled out a food filled "Unbelievable." Then once Gabrielle swallowed what she had in her mouth she managed "I can't believe you included me this morning. Did last night really make that big of a difference?"

Chris knew Gabrielle was talking about the sex but she was quick to correct the Cheerio. "No not last night, yesterday…our talk. That's what changed everything. Today I want you with me, if that's okay?"

"It is." Gabrielle was quick to answer, Chris's smile grew larger. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Yes." Gabrielle asked nodding, the wrap and coffee forgotten in her hands. Chris laughed, "Finish breakfast first then we'll go."

Chris finally looked back over to Rachel and the others finally seeing their knowing smirks and looks, it slammed home that she was being obvious about her affection for Gabrielle and though the very thought of it made her blush she wasn't afraid to admit it to that particular group of girls. Chris was hypersensitive to how others perceived Gabrielle, there was no way she would force Gabrielle out of the closet and Chris would protect Gabrielle from that pressure as best she could.

They all finished their wraps and Chris walked Gabrielle to class, of course before they were fully off the field Greg and Tracy showed up and Briana ran over to them. Chris chuckled expecting as much and it only reinforced what she already knew allowing her the leisure of no regrets. This was also the first time seeing Greg and Tracy in months, she pretended like she didn't see them but she did she couldn't help but notice they both looked as great as always only Tracy's pissed expression marring the beauty. Chris also noticed Greg watching her rather obviously, Chris walked Gabrielle into the building and over to her lockers, it was still rather early so there were maybe one, two people in the hall, keeping her voice low Chris asked, "I need to talk to you about some serious stuff for a moment, can we step in one of the classes for a second."

"Sure Chris." Gabrielle replied gesturing for Chris to lead the way and she did going into the closest empty classroom.

"Look I just didn't' want anyone to overhear what I need to tell you. There's a reason Greg and Tracy Blossom are at this school, it's because of me. I used to date Greg for a while, he even proposed to me but I found out he was cheating on me so I moved on to Tracy. At the time I had no idea they were brother and sister and only eleven months apart in age. It got really messy and it took a lot for me to get rid of them, when Rachel became my friend they harassed her to no end. It was when they targeted Rachel that I finally and permanently put my foot down. I wanted you to know because they're still out to get me literally and figuratively. It's why they got you into Glee club, it's why they've been encouraging Briana to torment you. If nothing else remember that their dangerous, seriously dangerous."

"You were engaged? To be married?" There was a lot of emotion behind those words, Chris replied in an even unreadable tone. "Yes, it was only for a month."

Gabrielle seemed to be truly shocked by that particular detail but seemed to recover some when she asked, "How dangerous Chris?"

"Dangerous enough to put you at risk if it suits them, they tried to beat the shit out of Rachel but I stopped it in time, shit they even tried to have Rachel arrested but the cops they contacted knew my granddad. The police didn't believe the complaint but it taught me not to underestimate them. Please be aware and let me know if they try anything."

"Okay. I will and thank you Chris for telling me the truth. I was wondering what the hell was going on with those two they seemed very obsessed with you and I couldn't figure out why."

Chris walked Gabrielle to her first class then went to her own, throughout the morning Chris kept an eye on everyone keeping in contact with Santana via text both girls were on the lookout for any sort of trouble. The gossip of the day was a random wild list of guys who were behind the vandalism of Zack and Jack's car, the list made Chris laugh it was in truth a list of boys who Quinn wouldn't piss on if they were on fire. The gossip Chris's sensitive hears overheard still confirmed everyone thought Chris was the culprit but Chris had not been brought in for questioning yet however the class before lunch a note was passed to the teacher requesting Chris's presence in the principal's office. Chris reluctantly went knowing they had no evidence but still she mentally prepared to take some shit but instead the principle informed her the boy she beat up would not be pressing charges and would also not be coming back to McKinley that after watching the video of the fight Figgins admitted he couldn't let the boy back. Having the principle say that to Chris was enough to make the back eye she suffered letting that asshole hit her totally worth it.

Lunch Chris sat at the popular table with Rachel, the Unholy Trinity and Gabrielle from the other side of the table Briana glared at them, everyone watched them for different reasons but everyone watched them. Quinn and Rachel had not eaten in the lunch room in a while and neither did Chris, she'd stop in before going someplace else so having them all in the same spot and now with Gabrielle caused a whole new wave of gossip to go around. Ten minutes before lunch was over Chris leaned over to Gabrielle lowering her voice to tell her.

"I'm going to be mostly busy tonight I have to help my granddad at the club. Do you want to go to an early dinner with me before I have to go in?"

"Really? You don't have to, if you're busy your busy."

"No I want to see you before I get busy. You're coming to club later tonight right?"

"Yeah I was planning on it but I usually go with Briana and Casey."

"Go with just Casey. Your name is on the list not hers."

"You knew about that?"

"I knew about everything." Chris replied and Gabrielle laughed smiling at her.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon it was time for Glee club. Chris met up with Rachel and together they walked to the choir room both were prepared for a fight. Chris had used her study period to prepare the next homework assignment for everyone she wasn't going to give Mr. Schue or the Blossoms a chance to take the club from Rachel, not without a fight. Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were already there waiting for them.

"I spoke to everyone on our side, were good to go." Kurt assured them.

Everyone showed up including all the new members filling up a good portion of the room though divided down the middle with those who sided with Chris and Rachel and those who sided with Greg and Tracy. It amazed Chris she was only out three and a half days and all this happened. Chris was talking to Mercedes when Greg walked in with Tracy with Briana and Casey trailing behind them. She didn't mean to but she looked up at that moment and her eyes locked with Greg's, in that moment they connected again, it was most direct communication they shared in months and it hurt Chris's heart. Chris had been utterly and totally in love with Greg and she thought he felt the same but that didn't stop him from sleeping with three other girls after they got engaged. Chris moved on the first interested piece of ass which turned out to be Tracy, it wasn't till later she learned the truth. Tracy had set her up from the get go, Tracy wanted Chris so she temped her brother with easy pussy which he took and then Tracy made sure Chris found out just like she made sure she was the first sympathetic ear to listen to Chris after the breakup. Greg snitched on his sister out determined if he couldn't have Chris, Tracy wouldn't get her either and it worked. Chris was broken by the tag team action of the Blossoms, in truth only Rachel knew she was still picking up the pieces and healing from the deep wounds they caused. It didn't help that when pushed away the Blossoms resorted to horrible tactics to remain in her life all it did was make her absolutely miserable. Yet now with Greg staring into her eyes Chris was loath to admit she still felt something for him. Quinn, Brittany, Santana followed by Gabrielle walked into the room and it broke the spell, Chris turned to the entering Cheerio's giving them all big smiles.

"Hey Santana I need a favor." Chris called out as the Latina walked by, Santana immediately stopped and turned to face Chris replying with a small but sincere smile, "Anything."

"Record everyone's performance for me. You guys sit up top and have the best view." Chris asked holding out a small digital video camera, she wanted to laugh the look on Santana's face clearly showed she wasn't thrilled about the request but she still took the camera from Chris with a frown.

"Fine but you owe me."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Chris replied giving Santana a big pleased smile. Santana half heartily rolled her eyes joining Brittany at the top row. As soon as everyone took their seats Mr. Schue had not shown up yet so Rachel stood up with Chris in the front of the room to start.

"Okay so since I hear you guys didn't do it the last two sessions we'll do the last assignment I gave all of you today and after you're done singing get tonight's homework from Rachel. And I know we have some new faces which is great but you guys don't have to sing today if you don't want to but next time you will be expected to perform. Now let's get started. Tina you're up first, I'm excited for your song."

Tina's face lit up at the comment and she eagerly got to her feet only to have Tracy frown and yank her back down to her seat. "Where are you going?"

"To perform my song." Tina replied giving Tracy an odd look and pulling her arm away.

Tracy looked pissed while Greg looked amused, Chris made sure to not pay any attention to them all instead focusing on Tina's song and performance which she did an amazing job which both Chris and Rachel were quick to complement making the pretty Asian girl smile and blush as she walked over to Rachel to get her next assignment. Rachel called Blaine next followed by Sam then Kurt and after that Mercedes. Mr. Schue showed up when Blaine was almost done and he was never given a chance to take over as Rachel popped up between each song to introduce the next person up. They were three fourths of the way through the roster with everyone eagerly participating, Chris was privately pleased that no one started an argument they were all falling into line nicely their collective enthusiasm carrying them all through the hour. Then as Finn was about to be called up Greg quickly got up from his chair walked over to Chris startling her, she looked up out of reflex and was caught in his eyes again.

"Can we talk out in the hall for a minute? Please Chris." Greg asked softly a subtle pleading tone to his words.

She knew everyone was watching, she knew Rachel was probably sneering at Greg but at that moment she couldn't tear her eyes away from Greg's, it was as she were no longer in her body but outside it watching helplessly, she felt herself take a deep breath then stand up from her chair with a single nod of her head. Greg returned the nod with a stone face and walked out to the hall with Chris right behind him.

"Keep going. I'll be right back." Chris said over her shoulder, Rachel was quick to reply softly but loud enough Chris heard her clearly. "Don't do it Chris."

Chris ignored Rachel following Greg out into the hall; she made sure to keep a good five foot distance between them and silently waited for Greg to start once he was facing her he did.

"I miss you Chris."

"Is that all?"

"No. I miss you Chris and I still love you but I know I really fucked up and I made it worse after. I allowed Tracy to make it really fucking worse but I'm not my sister Chris. I need a chance to show you I've change, a chance to make amends. I'm not asking you to take me back; I'm asking you for a chance to be a friendly acquaintance then maybe later a friend. I miss you Chris I want to be a good part of your life again not the worst."

"After everything you've put me through, put Rachel through and you ask me that? The new restraining order will be finalized by the end of next week."

"Please Chris. I promise I'll keep Tracy off your ass while we're here."

"So there is a time limit?"

"No but we both know my sister. It won't be long until she does something to get her expelled. I can't promise Tracy will behave or not being the psycho we know her to be I have no control over that but I can stop her from harassing you every day and you know she will."

"That's a shit offer Greg."

"It's the best I can do till you trust me enough to be in the same room as you again." Greg replied keeping the distance Chris established, Chris knew he was making an effort but she was afraid.

Chris didn't say another word she turned around opened the choir room door walking back inside her face blank as she reclaimed her seat. Chris ignored the fact everyone was staring at her, Rachel frowned as she took the floor announcing.

"This song is for Chris, because if she can't sing it I will for her."

Rachel forced Chris to look at her as she started singing "Jar of Hearts" to her, Chris knew why, Chris had sang the song dozens and dozens of times after her break up and Rachel had often found her singing it to herself after getting an email or text from Greg. It was Chris's reminder to be strong and stay away from Greg. Rachel put her heart in it while she serenaded Chris and it made tears well up in Chris's eyes. They had locked eyes when Rachel first started singing and it continued throughout the entire song, it brought the sadness Chris was trying to hide to the surface she was forced to turn her face away from everyone when Rachel was done. Everyone was still clapping for Rachel complementing her on the song and the performance when Chris finally managed to get herself under control she turned to Rachel asking.

"Who's left?"

"Just you everyone else has gone." Rachel replied giving Chris an encouraging smile that Chris returned a small tight version of before walking over to the piano taking a seat behind the keys.

"This is "Feel" by Robbie Williams." Chris told them unable to take the pensive sad expression off her face as she started playing. And for the first time in a very long time Chris didn't perform, she didn't even acknowledge the others in the room she played the piano and sang the song to herself. Allowing herself the moment to lose herself in the music for those few minutes the weight she walked back into the room with was gone, everything was gone but the slowly rising pleasure playing and singing always brought her. By the time she was done Chris felt significantly better, still lost in her own head she rose from the bench Chris finally looked to everyone only noticing at that moment that they were clapping most of them with huge smiles.

"I don't want to end today on that particular note so we're going to do one more something fun. Santana, Brittany and Rachel could you help me with this one?" Chris asked of course the girls agreed and were at her side in a moment. Chris took a wrap she had in her bag pulling it around her waist over her jeans and she slipped off her long sleeve t-shirt for just the dark green tank underneath. Chris leaned over whispering the song to them and what she wanted them to do then walked over to the CD player putting in the correct music. The music for M.I.A.'s "Jimmy" started and all three girls started signing backup while following Chris's very Bollywood style dancing. Everyone laughed but immediately started bobbing along with the song. Chris was having fun and everyone was keeping up and their back up singing blended perfectly, Chris danced with Brittany in circles around Santana and Rachel but they were all grinning from having fun. The song did the trick it was silly enough to lighten the mood but catchy and fun enough to get every going, by the end the smile on Chris's face was genuine.

"Do one more Chris. You always got such odd weird but fun shit, you've got to have one more up your sleeve right?" Puck asked getting everyone around him to join in on trying to get her to do one more song. Chris laughed and glanced at Greg who was smiling a small proud smile and replied, "Okay I've got one."

Chris went to her bag to grab a small digital music player and plugged it in to the CD player getting it to the right song; most of Chris's music was digitally manipulated to remove the vocals so she could practice on the go. Turning around she knew she had a count of three before the music was going to start and as soon as it did she started going into Ani Difranco's "Deep Dish" dancing seductively with mostly her hips as she sings, she slowly pulled the wrap around her waist off using it as prop while dancing. Chris knew most didn't know this song it was one of her favorites but it had memories attached, memories of how Greg would do the spoken word part of the song for her while they were dating. Today Chris reached that point and as seamless at it had always been it still was, Greg jumped in at exactly the right moment using that same "I'm giving you a very important lecture" expression on his face as he recited the part perfectly. This over course shocked everyone and really pissed Tracy off especially since Chris had not stopped dancing during the entire thing and for that few seconds it was as if Chris was dancing for Greg till she started signing again and moved on to dancing and sing for everyone else including Mr. Schue who apparently had resigned himself to enjoy the show.

Out of time everyone but the Cheerio's lingered around as they had to rush off to Cheer practice, Chris noticed the silent looks of approval from Quinn, Santana and Brittany but it was Gabrielle's expression that she was most interested in, when their eyes finally connected everything else fell away and all the bullshit from the last hour fell away the gorgeous brunette gave her a big warm smile that gave Chris a goofy one of her own. Puck approached Chris next excited to talk to the songs she chose as well as his next assignment, it was Jace Everett. However before they really got into the conversation Mercedes and Kurt interrupted to ask questions about their assignment and Chris answered each one while noticing from the corner of her eye Greg and Tracy arguing as they walked out, both Blossoms caught her watching them and Chris saw the anger in Tracy's eyes which was the opposite of the hopeful look in Greg's.

"Chris we need to talk." Rachel's voice coming from beside her snapped Chris back into the moment, around her everyone who remained was still talking excitedly about the next assignment even Mr. Schue had been given an assignment which completely distracted the teacher from the fact he no longer had control of the class, if anything Mr. Schue was really excited to perform a song himself. Chris turned to give Rachel her full attention and saw that Rachel had the video camera; Chris took the camera tucking it away in her bag slinging it over her shoulder and nodding for Rachel to follow. Rachel knew she wouldn't speak of what they needed to in a room full of people so they walked out of the choir room together taking the long way to the field to watch Cheer practice.

"Chris what the hell was that?" Rachel asked the moment they were alone.

"You need to be more specific if you want me to answer that question."

"Let's start with you talking to Greg in the hall. What were you thinking Chris? Shit like that only encourages them more."

"He said he wants to earn his way back into my good graces, he even offered to try to keep Tracy off my ass to prove it."

"That's a shit offer." Rachel was quick to interject making Chris laugh, "That's what I said."

"What about that last song you did?"

"What Deep Dish? I love that song."

"But I've never seen you sing that in front of people before. And why did Greg jump in like that?"

"Now you know why on both." Chris answered refusing to go into the details any further.

"Fuck Chris! You can't encourage him like that! And it was obvious you know that something is going on between you two. Do you think Gabrielle would appreciate you flirting with Greg in front of her?"

"Rachel I wasn't flirting with him and I've already told Gabrielle everything about Greg. She knows about all of it; I wasn't going to let her enter that room without her knowing. I'm not being completely stupid about this Rachel. I…I can't help that I'm not totally over Greg yet but I'm not going to make those mistakes again."

"Chris I really hope so, I really do." Rachel replied wrapping a comforting arm around Chris's waist pulling the taller girl closer.

They went to watch the Cheerio's practice then split up till dinner, Chris took off with Gabrielle to her second house taking Gabrielle directly upstairs to her bedroom there. Chris's pensive sad mood had returned and without saying a word she lead Gabrielle to the bed to lay down and cuddle with each other. Gabrielle seemed to sense Chris's change of mood saying nothing but offering her hand in support till they reached Chris's room. Gabrielle slipped off her shoes and socks and pulled off the upper half of the Cheerio uniform to get comfortable on the bed, Chris followed taking off her boots, socks and long sleeve shirt before laying halfway on Gabrielle allowing the Cheerio to wrap her arms around Chris and hold her. Both girls remained silent till they fell into an easy sleep. A phone ringing woke Chris up she pulled it out of her pocket without moving off of Gabrielle.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Quinn. Are you coming home for dinner? It's almost eight and Rachel's dads will be here in a few minutes."

"Um…nah I'm still with Gabrielle. I'll take her out for something in a little bit, you coming out with me and Berrylicious tonight? I could use Lucy Diamond to help fill the set list." Chris replied as she felt Gabrielle slowly waking up underneath her.

"I am. Rachel didn't give me a choice." Quinn replied laughing, "I'll tell them we'll see you after dinner."

"Alright, see you then. Bye." Chris replied hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Gabrielle asked yawning which made Chris yawn as she replied. "Quinn she wanted to know if I was coming home for dinner but I told her we'd go out instead. I didn't want to rush home."

It took Chris a whole thirty seconds to realize what she just said out loud _Oh shit! Shit on a shingle I wasn't supposed to say that! Fuck! I think I'm going to have to take a chance now and see if I can really trust her or not. Fuck I didn't want this to happen this quickly. _

"Chris can I ask you a question?" Gabrielle asked a heartbeat later, Chris didn't reply she instead nodded her head. "What did you mean by "coming home for dinner"? Are you really with Quinn?"

Chris laughed leaning over to kiss Gabrielle on the lips she explained, "I'm trusting you Gabrielle not to share this with anyone okay?"

"Okay." The Cheerio replied hesitantly.

"I'm not with Quinn that's why I laughed. In truth Quinn and her mom Judy are living with me and my granddad. A little while ago Rachel and I caught Quinn's dad beating the shit out of her and her mom so we had Quinn's dad arrested and I offered my house to them till this was sorted out. They've been living with me since that night. The other thing I need to mention is that while this house," Chris gestured to the room around them with her head then continued. "Is my house just not the one I actually live at. This house is my cover house, I've had issues about security and privacy in the past so I have a house I rent to act as my official residence while also having a second house that I use as my actual residence. My real house has a gate and guards."

"That does explain why Rachel and Quinn are so protective over each other, Rachel really is an amazing friend but Chris that seems really elaborate for some ex's stalking you. Is there something else?"

"You know how Super K performs at my granddad's club?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Super K."

"I sort of knew that." Gabrielle confessed biting her lip looking a bit sheepish, Chris was surprised. "How?"

"I figured out Rachel was Berrylicious and then I wondered why Super K looks like you so much and then I put it together. You can't have people know Super K is only sixteen."

"Seventeen next month." Chris corrected her and Gabrielle laughed.

"We can go to your real house for dinner if you want?" Gabrielle offered and Chris immediately picked up the phone calling Quinn back.

"Hey it's me. Scratch what I said before. I'll be home for dinner but put out an extra place setting I'm bringing Gabrielle with me."

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Quinn replied back with a mischievous voice.

Chris rolled off Gabrielle and they got dressed as they left Chris noticed that the house was empty it being Friday everyone who used the house was at the club; Chris made sure to lock it properly before leaving. On the drive over Gabrielle reached out to hold Chris's hand the beautiful brunette told her.

"Thank you for trusting me with these secrets Chris."

"I was planning on telling you but I did want to wait. I didn't want to rush anything or pressure you by moving too fast." Chris told her shrugging, it made Gabrielle grin and lean over kissing Chris on the cheek. "I can't wait to meet your granddad. I hope he likes me."

"I think he will." Chris replied grinning confidently.

Chris watched Gabrielle out of the corner of her eye as she made the turn to her driveway pulling up to the first gate. Gabrielle didn't comment but her eyes grew wide as they passed the second gate and pulled up to the mansion. Chris pulled up to the door getting out and opening Gabrielle's door for her then took her hand to take her inside, still Gabrielle didn't say anything but Chris noticed how wide the Cheerio's eyes got taking it all in. Judy was the first to greet them.

"You're finally home good everyone just gathered in the dining room. And who's this?"

"Judy this is Gabrielle Avery, Gabrielle is this Quinn's mom Judy."

Gabrielle was quick to release Chris's hand to properly shake Judy's hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Fabray."

"Please call me Judy."

Chris took Gabrielle into the dining room and did another round of introductions, Hiram, Leroy and Judy began to subtly interrogate Gabrielle who didn't seem to notice as she quickly charmed the three of them. Hiram and Leroy had always treated Chris like she was their daughter from the moment they met and since Judy got a chance to know the sixteen year old Italian she had also taken to treating Chris like a daughter and it showed which made Chris feel like she had a real family for once. Rachel kept smirking at Chris and Quinn out right laughed at her smacking Chris in the arm with a wiggle of her eyebrows, Chris got the message giving her friend a small but very sincere smile that showed yes she was happy Gabrielle was there.

Paul was quick to rescue Gabrielle from the other adults to pull her aside and chat with her over dinner. Again Judy made a huge feast and dinner was wonderful, everyone was in a light mood and with Paul and the other adults focused on Gabrielle it gave Chris a chance to think for a moment, so far it had turned out to be good idea to bring Gabrielle home but then she caught Rachel and Quinn out of the corner of her eyes the new couple was being as super touchy feely as always Rachel couldn't stop touching Quinn, on the arm, shoulder, face anywhere really for any reason, Quinn was just as bad which made Chris laugh when she remembered Gabrielle's comment earlier about how they were just good friends. Again Chris wondered how no one seemed to pick up on the super sex head over heels in love vibe they were giving off, people saw it with Santana and Brittany but Rachel and Quinn gave that vibe off twenty times more than the other couple yet no one seemed to notice. Chris had to wonder how long before Gabrielle finally caught on. As it turned out it was a half hour later when Quinn cornered Gabrielle in the kitchen.

Chris noticed Gabrielle head to the kitchen to refill her water glass and Quinn follow a half a second later, having a very strong idea of what Quinn was up to Chris didn't want to get involved but she was still nosy enough to want to snoop to try to overhear and she did. Peaking around the corner Chris saw Quinn corner Gabrielle and look the other girl in the eyes as she warned.

"All's been forgiving for your bullshit move on Rachel but that's because of Chris. I'll only say this once if you ever make a move on _my_ girl again I'll do more than kick you off the squad. Understood?"

Chris saw the fear in Gabrielle's eyes as she quickly nodded yes, Chris backed up and walked away she had seen enough returning to the dining room she took a seat next to Rachel leaning over whispering to her.

"Your girl just threated my girl to never touch you again so if you were thinking about hiding your relationship around Gabrielle not to worry."

"She really did that?" Rachel asked surprised a smile sneaking onto her lips. Chris laughed as she admitted, "Just now."

"I love her so much." Rachel replied sighing wistfully and Chris laughed again the cuteness was too much.

That night as everyone got ready to the club Chris was dismayed to learn Casey turned down Gabrielle's offer to go to the club without Briana, apparently Greg and Tracy was throwing a party and Briana had already made Casey promise to go with her. Gabrielle was hurt and Chris made a silent promise to made sure Gabrielle had fun tonight, she started with a dress she pulled five out of her closet showed them all to Gabrielle and let her chose which one she wanted to wear. Gabrielle was thrilled and picked a sparkling metallic bright yellow dress, Chris added some heels that matched and showed Gabrielle where her makeup was. By their usual time everyone was dressed and ready to head out to the club the four girls took a single car out with Quinn driving Rachel in the front seat with Chris and Gabrielle in the back seat. Gabrielle had finally relaxed enough to join in on their sing along to songs on the radio the mood was festive and Chris privately hoped to keep it that way all night. Halfway to the club Gabrielle leaned over to whisper in Chris's ear.

"I don't know how I didn't see it before they're so obvious."

"I know right!" Chris replied laughing.

"And that was Rachel who trashed Zack and Jack's car?"

"Yup."

"Wow now when I think of what Quinn had us do to Finn and Brian, wow it really makes sense now. Quinn really took it easy on me didn't she?"

"Yup." Chris answered very amused by Gabrielle's shocked expression.

The club was packed by the time they arrived, Chris was pulled aside the moment she stepped out of the car by a staff member forcing her to ask Rachel to get Gabrielle settled in the VIP room then went off with the staff member. Paul was busy taking care of an important private party which left the rest of the staff a little overwhelmed by the high volumes that early in the evening it took Chris an hour to put out all the big fires before she had a chance to check in with her friends. When she finally managed to make it to the VIP room she spotted Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Puck and a few others she didn't know having fun on the second level by the bar, it was too crowded for them to notice her. Up in the VIP room she found Gabrielle and Brittany talking while Santana teased Quinn and Rachel they all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Hours later Chris was exhausted, the evening had gone really well she had performed a handful of songs but left the brunt of it to Rachel and Quinn, she was only able to get up to the VIP room a few times managing the club while her granddad was busy kept her on her feet and constantly putting out fires. Gabrielle didn't seem to mind now that Chris had brought Gabrielle into their inner circle both Santana and Brittany warmed up to the girl, Chris saw them talking, dancing and generally having fun and by the end of the evening all three were exhausted drunken messes. Chris made sure Santana and Brittany were taken home personally by Quinn and Rachel then took Gabrielle home after checking in with Paul toward the end of the night. Gabrielle fell asleep on the drive back to the house, Chris ended up carrying Gabrielle to bed bridal style she didn't mind at least Gabrielle missed the moans and screams of pleasure coming from Rachel and Quinn's room, even with the soundproofing you could still here them when you were right outside the door but at least the rest of the house was spared the vocal show.

In her bedroom Chris laid Gabrielle down and removed her heels and slipped off her dress and pulling out a bottle of water to set it next to the bed on Gabrielle's side. Chris did her own nightly routine even though it was close to five a.m. and laid down next to Gabrielle, even in her sleep Gabrielle reached out for Chris pulling the tall Italian close lulling Chris into a deep sleep right away.

The next morning Chris woke up to Gabrielle talking to her mom on her cell phone, she overheard the Cheerio tell her mother she'd be home soon, once she was off the phone Chris rolled over and told her good morning. Gabrielle was quick to throw her phone aside to lean over and soundly kiss Chris.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night when we made it back?"

"I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully." Chris relied being honest; Gabrielle leaned in kissing her again then adding. "You should have, I wanted to be alone with you."

"You're alone with me now."

"I have to go soon." Gabrielle stated practically pouting, it made a big smile appear on Chris face as she replied, "Soon but not at this moment so kiss me again."

Gabrielle leaned in kissing Chris again neither girl wasted their chance to fool around. When they were done Chris made Gabrielle take a shower letting her borrow jeans and a shirt before driving her home. Chris made it back to the house for brunch, Rachel was doing the cooking under Judy's supervision so everyone wanted to be there to witness the catastrophe since Rachel could bake but usually kept away from the stove, even Santana and Brittany were invited getting there the same time as Rachel's dads. Amazingly enough Rachel only burned a couple of things toward the end when she got impatient but otherwise it was a success and another feast was laid out. After everyone had eaten Chris asked if Brittany had time to work on the video when Judy got a phone call on the house phone which she only used for issues dealing with her husband so everyone immediately knew what the call was about and with silent agreement everyone paused to wait and see what the call was about. Chris watched Quinn squeeze Rachel's hand while her eyes were stuck to her mother but Judy grew pale and looked a little green when she finally hung up the phone.

"Mom who was that? What did they say?" Quinn impatiently asked, Judy looked scared and her fear was being soaked up by everyone in the room.

"It was the lawyer, someone bailed out your father. He's was released two hours ago."

"Oh my god! How could they do that? Who would bail him out? I thought he couldn't be bailed out?" Quinn asked her voice getting higher and higher till she was almost screaming Rachel was quick to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and try to calm her down.

Paul was immediately angry he took the phone from Judy telling her with total confidence, "I'm calling Bruce he knows a local guy who can track Russell down. If that asshole is going out on the streets I want to know where he is at all times."

Judy didn't look all that comforted, she knew her husband best she knew what he was capable of, it scared her and everyone could see it.

"This is bad." Chris said out loud all she could think about was that since the incident she had learned even more about Russell Fabray, none of the new information was comforting she had just cause to think Russell would target her or Rachel for getting in his way and having him out on the street meant he could turn up anywhere at any time.

Everyone was quick to speak all at once, they all understood the danger even Santana and Brittany knew how bad Russell was, and they were all quick to come up with a plan so they were all on the same page. Paul canceled Chris's appearance at the club that night and asked her to stay home, he also asked Judy to stay in for the next few days as well as Quinn. Hiram and Leroy were quick to ask Rachel to stay with Quinn till Russell was located, even Santana chimed in commenting.

"We all need to lay low the next couple of days. I wouldn't put it past your dad Q to stalk me or Brit trying to get to you and your mom."

"We won't be able to skip school come Monday we need to plan for then. Plus we can't forget Quinn has the football game on Tuesday night. Mr. Fabray will try something we need to be prepared for when he strikes." Rachel stated calmly but Chris saw the fear and fire in her eyes,

"I forgot about the football game on Tuesday, I could skip it." Quinn offered but Santana and Brittany and even Rachel were all quick to remind her Coach Sue would never agree despite the danger.

"We'll have one or a couple of our bouncers from the club accompany us. We can manage this and we can get everyone a Taser, it's not great protection but it's something for just in case." Paul stated for Chris already making plans in his head while Hiram and Leroy decided to call the police station to double check to see if there was anything at all they could do to put Russell back behind bars.

They brainstormed and made phone calls for the rest of the afternoon, by that evening they were exhausted pizzas were ordered and movies were watched till everyone dispersed to go to bed. Hiram and Leroy were careful driving home as were Santana and Brittany. Paul left for the club at his usual time and Chris spent most of the night talking to Gabrielle on the phone. Chris had only planned on telling Gabrielle a family emergency came up but after three minutes on the phone with Gabrielle Chris spilled everything, venting about the danger and how horrible Russell Fabray had been to his own family. Gabrielle listened offering words of comfort where needed only asking at the end of the conversation if it would safe enough for her to come over the next day. Gabrielle was sweet offering to take the long way to Chris's house in case anyone followed her, it made Chris laugh and it considerably lightened the mood of the conversation, Chris thanked Gabrielle for the offer but told her it would unnecessary and that she would leave Gabrielle's name with the guards at the gates. The next day Gabrielle drove over around 10 a.m. staying till around seven in the evening, Chris like everyone else was in a quiet, exhausted mood and all she wanted to do was cuddle and watched movies alone with Gabrielle and that's what they did. Chris caught herself a half a dozen times watching Gabrielle instead of the movie, Chris privately marveled at how comfortable she was with Gabrielle, how easy it was for them to connect to with each other, confide in each other. During their movie marathon they kissed and lightly made out but nothing more than that, it was as if Gabrielle could sense Chris needed something more than physical release that what Chris needed at that moment was physical comfort, Gabrielle kept her arms wrapped around Chris letting the Italian use her as a pillow. That Chris had her ear pressed to Gabrielle's chest to hear and feel Gabrielle's heartbeat almost lulled her to sleep a few times. By the time Chris walked Gabrielle out to her car that fear she had been suppressing since she first hung out with Gabrielle was starting to fade slowly replaced by hope that it was okay to embrace the warm slightly overwhelming growing feelings of affection for the brunette Cheerio.

Late that evening they received word Russell couldn't be located and that the police were already looking for him after he threated one of his next door neighbors that very morning, when the neighbor wouldn't tell or more accurately couldn't tell him where Judy and Quinn had gone Russell threatened the man and roughed him up. The assault violated the term of Russell's release so the Lima police were already on the hunt to re-arrest him much to everyone's relief, now all they had to do was wait and hope that the police would find him before he hurt anyone else.

The next morning Chris went about her normal routine with Rachel they still stopped to get breakfast for everyone though now Chris carried the Taser in her pocket and didn't allow Rachel to go in alone. Chris made sure to include Gabrielle for breakfast again but none of them wanted to eat out of the field, they all agreed to go inside immediately Chris agreed they were too exposed being out on the field. However Quinn was quick to inform her and Rachel that Quinn had in fact in formed Coach Sue about the danger and that they had Coach Sue's full backing on anything they needed or needed to do, knowing they had Coach Sue's backing made them all feel better, Coach Sue may be insane but she was a great ally to have in your corner when the shit hit the fan.

The rest of the day was normal, calm and without drama till lunch when Tracy cornered Chris suddenly in the bathroom. Chris had been on high alert for Russell all day and she had not paid any attention to the two stalkers at the school till one had locked the door and barred her from escape. Chris had been so lost in through she didn't even realize she was alone in the bathroom till too late.

"What the fuck Tracy! Get out of my way!" Chris snapped when Tracy used her body to block the locked door, the red head smiled at Chris, she used to think it was charming and sexy now it made Chris's stomach churn.

"You made time for my brother, what you can't make time for me? I'm hurt Chris."

"You need a heart to be hurt." Chris snapped back staring harshly into Tracy's eyes.

"I only wanted to talk to you for a moment. What harm can come from talking?"

"With you a lot, now spit it out what do you want?"

"To fuck you right now." Tracy replied with a big smirk her hands on her hips she lustily looked Chris up and down. Chris was shocked, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I want to fuck you right now and make you scream my name as you cum! I know you hate me now but that won't stop us from being together Chris. I'll never let you go."

"You're fucking nuts, totally crazy! I would never touch you again even if a gun was pressed to my head!"

"I didn't say you had to reciprocate just that _I_ want to fuck you right now. I'm going to make you cum to remind you I'm still in your body, in your heart and our soul."

"How did I not see how fucking crazy you are before? Wow Tracy this is a new low even for you." Chris commented stepping back to put some distance between them, Tracy laughed and stepped closer.

"I know you're fucking most of the Cheerio's but you're actually with that blonde Cheerio bitch with the fat ass everyone seems to bow down to, you better end it before someone gets hurt Chris." Tracy warned her tone low, Chris had only ever heard that tone once before and that was right before Chris found out about Tracy trying to get Rachel beat up and arrested. Warning bells went off inside Chris's head.

"What did you do Tracy?"

"You'll see or maybe I'll call if off if you give me what I want. I'm not unreasonable Chris, I'm just a girl who knows what she wants and won't stop at anything to get it you should know that by now."

"You don't scare me Tracy. And I know you; you'd never call it off someone's going to get hurt anyway. You'll held me up long enough, I have somewhere to be. Now get out of my way." Chris ordered gesturing for Tracy to move, the redhead laughed shaking her head no.

"Fuck!" Chris yelled then growled as she stomped over to Tracy grabbing the girl by both arms physically and roughly moving her to the side halfway shoving the girl into the nearest stall. Tracy wasn't expecting Chris to do that so soon and was thrown off balance enough that she stumbled into the stall giving Chris enough time to unlock the door and leave running into Santana almost immediately.

"Where have you been? We were waiting for you?" Santana asked noticing Chris's foul expression, the Italian nodded for them to hurry and before she could say anything Tracy popped out of the bathroom looking for her.

"We're not finished Chris!" Tracy screamed; in that instant Santana knew what had happened and lunged at Tracy before the redhead could reach Chris grabbing the redhead's shirt yanking her across the hall to slam her into the opposite lockers. Tracy screamed in pain but Santana got in the girls face practically growling at Tracy as she warned her.

"You're in my school bitch and I say you don't get to harass my friends. Leave Chris alone or I will fucking cut you and make sure you're not pretty anymore. Got it?"

Chris saw that Tracy really wanted to say more but the hard look in Santana's eyes kept the redhead silent till she sneered "Fine!" Santana pulled Tracy back and slammed her one more time into the metal lockers earning another yelp of pain from the redhead. Santana let Tracy go and reached out to take Chris's hand leading her away, the gesture made Chris lose her frown for a relieved and glad smile instead. Chris held onto Santana's hand till they were long out of sight of Tracy.

"Thank you Santana. I really appreciate that."

"No problem Chris. I'm happy to do that for you. I'd do anything for you." Santana replied giving Chris a genuine smile and a quick squeeze to her hand for emphasis. Without thinking Chris pulled Santana close and kissed her on the cheek then whispered in the Latina's ear. "Same here."

Santana blushed and smiled shyly, they held hands walking to the choir room where they were gathering for lunch today everyone else was already there. Santana didn't let go of Chris's hand till they reached the choir room letting go before walking inside.

"Where were you?" Rachel was the first to ask Chris, the little diva was sitting with Quinn, Brittany, Gabrielle, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine.

"Tracy cornered her in the bathroom. I had lay down some Cheerio law to get her to back off." Santana supplied before Chris could reply so Chris nodded in agreement to what the Latina supplied.

"Are you okay?" Gabrielle asked looking worried till Chris gave her a reassuring smile telling her. "Yes I'm okay."

"What did she want?" Rachel asked her face showing her anger at the redhead.

"To fuck me in the bathroom. I swear she gets crazier day by day." Chris commented and everyone reacted in disgust or confusion till Puck asked. "Did she really say that?"

"Yup." Chris replied she knew she needed to tell Rachel and Quinn about what Tracy said and what she implied but she couldn't do that with the current crowd she'd have to wait for class.

"Are you serious?" Gabrielle asked this time her face showing suppressed anger, Rachel answered. "Oh she's serious; Tracy has no tact and is a total whore."

"I'm going to beat the bitches' ass." Gabrielle commented and it made Chris smile then add. "I wouldn't want you to waste your time."

"Oh my god are you two dating?" Kurt asked and Mercedes and Blaine's mouth dropped open as they stared at Gabrielle waiting for a response, Chris was still munching on carrot sticks when she replied casually. "Yeah what of it?"

"Nothing." Kurt was quick to reply though he couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across his face. However Mercedes stopped looking puzzled, "Chris can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." Chris answered shrugging, Mercedes asked. "What's going on between you and the Blossoms? Obviously Tracy's all over you but you got something going on between you and Greg too and I'm not trying to disrespect you Gabrielle since you're dating my girl and all I'm just curious to what's really going on."

"Don't worry Mercedes Chris already filled me in" Gabrielle assured her and Chris added. "I used to date Greg and it was serious till Tracy made sure Greg cheated and we broke up so she could pounce on me. I didn't know they were related till later when I figured out Tracy was nuts. I broke up with them but they started stalking me. They even threated Rachel when I started hanging out with her."

"That's fucked up." Puck commented looking a little horrified and Chris frowned agreeing with a silent nod of her head.

For the rest of the lunch hour they joked about the Blossoms being crazy and about what they were doing in Glee club, Mercedes was glad Chris had wrestled control of the club and had them being productive for once while Kurt was still trying to think of a way to push the Blossom's out. Blaine was impressed that Chris had won back almost everyone who had sided with the Blossoms and had successfully distracted Mr. Schue. Rachel outlined a battle plan for Glee later that day that everyone immediately agreed with, it was another day of planned performances of the homework given with new homework planned out. Chris's plan to get everyone to perform a song from different types of artist was to get everyone out of their comfort zones and open to music they wouldn't initial be willing to do so that next month when they started their set list Chris would have free reign to choose from a much wider range of music without hitting opposition.

The next class Chris had with both Quinn and Rachel and she was finally able to tell them what Tracy said, Quinn was instantly angry while Rachel became unnaturally quiet. It took some prodding from both Quinn and Chris but they managed to finally get her to talk.

"I don't want to say it out loud Chris, I'm afraid if I do it'll be real. And this is too fucked up to be real." Rachel whispered looking sick.

"What?" Chris demanded and Rachel leaned in whispering so only the three of them could hear. "We know Tracy's dangerous and completely crazy, we know she thinks you're dating Quinn, we know she'll throw as much money at a problem as is needed to get her way. What if Tracy was the one behind Mr. Fabray being released?"

"Oh my god. Would she do that? Just to get you back Chris?" Quinn asked her voice weak her face pale. Chris was loath to admit, "She's vindictive enough, yes she's very capable."

No more was said on it after that but Chris sent a few lengthy text messages to her granddad explaining Rachel's theory to see if it could help them speed up the process on the restraining orders. On edge the rest of the day Chris didn't start to relax again till Glee club she was determined to not let the Blossoms ruin another part of her day. Glee club began smoothly with everyone but the Blossoms eager to start and get to their individual songs and again Chris came prepared with a mixed rotation and new assignments to pass out. The excitement from everyone kept the mood light and festive with everyone agreeing to perform even the new members of group. Chris had Santana record the performances again while she took notes on each one noting where people were loosening up, improving or needed work. Chris also noted energy levels, comfort and skill, a couple times before handing out the person's next assignment Chris would suddenly change it to something else that would work better. Then came time for the Blossoms to perform with Tracy going first doing an Adel song, it wasn't what Chris assigned but the Italian was relieved Tracy actually sang and nothing else. Then Greg was next and unfortunately he also ignored the assignment and borrowed Puck's guitar to play and serenade Chris with Chris Isaak's "Wicked Game" which only served to piss off a lot of people in the room, Tracy was spitting mad at her brother, Puck looked disgusted, Finn and Sam were confused, while Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana looked shocked that Greg would go there, Quinn was shocked and a little disgusted while Rachel literally gestured throughout the whole song that he was making her vomit and Gabrielle looked like she wanted to rip his head off. While the object of his affection shook her head looking exasperated and utterly annoyed. When Greg was done Chris stood up, she was the last to go and she had planned on doing an Alicia Keys song but after Greg's little performance she wanted to make some things clear so at the last second she changed her mind. Chris pulled Brittany and Quinn to assist her with backup vocals and whispered to them the song, Chris had just talked with both girls about that very song the day before as a possible Glee choice one day and so they had listened to it a few times over agreeing it would be easy to do Chris just never thought she'd use it this soon but like so many other things when it came to Gabrielle it was as if things were on its own timeline. Chris got the music ready then stood front and center with Quinn and Brittany on each side of her.

"I was going to do a different song today but I have to admit Greg has inspired me to sing this one not for him but for someone very special to me and this is one of their favorite songs."

The music started on Abba's "Name of the Game" with Chris starting the song alongside Quinn and Brittany's vocals then taking the lead a few bars in, Quinn and Brittany were right on cue and followed Chris lead with the dancing easily. Chris sang to Gabrielle and never deviated her line of sight for the entire song and she sung with a big happy smile. Gabrielle was crying by the end of it earning a comforting hug from Santana which shocked everyone around them. Tracy still looked pissed but now Greg had the same sour expression on his face Chris ignored both of them and wrapped up Glee giving everyone encouragement before wrapping it up. Gabrielle was quick to pull Chris out of the classroom down to the bathroom so they could be alone for a moment and once they were she pushed Chris against the door and kissed her senseless.

"That was so sweet Chris. I've never had anyone serenade me before and that song! Really? Do you really feel that way?" Gabrielle asked pressing their foreheads together both her hands wrapped up in Chris's hair making Chris giggle a little bit as she replied. "Actually I do feel that way. I had already planned on singing you that song I just thought it would be a couple weeks from now not today. Shit I only mentioned doing it to Quinn and Brit yesterday. So you liked it then?"

"I loved it Chris. I really, really did." Gabrielle assured her kissing Chris again.

A loud forceful knock of the door broke them up they both laughed they left the bathroom to find Santana, Quinn and Brittany waiting for them.

"You're not making me late to practice Avery lets go." Quinn ordered gesturing with her head and Gabrielle ran off to grab her bag. Quinn turned her attention to Chris, "That was fun; we'll see you after practice."

Brittany and Santana both smiled at Chris followed Quinn out with Gabrielle running to catch up. Chris returned to the choir room and spent twenty minutes talking to Mr. Schue and Rachel about the set list, a few lingered behind to begin practicing their next song or discussing how to do it. Eventually Rachel had to drag Chris away as those who lingered behind kept asking her questions and asking for her help which of course Chris was happy to give. By the time they made it out to the field practice was mostly over so they didn't bother to sit, they waited along the side by the bleachers till it was over. Gabrielle had to get something from her locker so Chris walked Quinn and Rachel to the parking lot when they were done but when they reached Quinn's car Chris noticed that worried expression Quinn had been wearing all weekend returned, on impulse Chris pulled Quinn into a tight hug telling her as she let the blonde go.

"Hey it's going to be okay. The police will pick up your dad before he gets a chance to do anything."

"I hope so Chris."

Chris watched Quinn and Rachel drive off and was met by Gabrielle at her own car a moment later before they head off on their own. Unbeknownst to any of them Russell Fabray had been watching his daughters practice and her walk to her car taking particular note of Chris's hug and Rachel's close proximity to his daughter, he didn't like any of it.

The next day Chris woke up with a bad feeling that she couldn't shake all day, she was on high alert but the morning was calm, no drama, no fights, no arguments with any of them all day, Finn was leaving Rachel alone, Zack and Jack had backed off Quinn, Briana was ignoring Gabrielle and forcing Casey to do the same and even Tracy and Greg were scarce and by lunch she finally started to relax. The school was excited for its first football game and for once gossip didn't rule the conversations. When school ended and they had three hours till the game started and two hours till they had to report to Coach Sue so it was decided they would all go over to Rachel's house to hang out till game time. It had been decided that staying in large groups would be best and a half hour after school Hiram and Leroy arrived home soon followed by Judy and Paul who had brought two bouncers with him from the club Wayne and Steve. The girls hung out in Rachel's room while the adults talked down in the kitchen filling in the bouncers on the situation. At one point Rachel look around the room at Quinn and Brittany dancing with Santana and Gabrielle watching and pulled Chris aside to laugh whispering in her ear.

"I just realized how many Cheerio's I have in my room right now."

"Yeah it makes me think you have a thing for red and white." Chris teased and Rachel nodded her head in agreement her eyes glued to Quinn's ass as she did a dance move Brittany was trying to show her. Chris laughed pushed Rachel causing her to tip off the bed, "Obvious much Berrylicious?"

Game time crept up fast and all too soon it was game time, Chris had never been to a football game before so it was new experience that Rachel was happy to share her very little knowledge about it. Of course they got situated with a good view of the Cheerio's with access to the stairs for a quick exit, people of course noticed Wayne and Steve with them since they looked like security with their matching dark outfits and stern expressions however no one but Kurt and Mercedes had the courage to ask. The football team Rachel had warned Chris at the start of the game sucked and by halftime it was proven true, they had yet to score and they were getting trampled by the other team but Chris found the Cheerio's performance to be very entertaining. She started to understand why Coach Sue was so strict, why Quinn as Head Cheerio had so much pull in the school with the staff and the student body the cheerleading squad was crisp, tight and flawless it was obvious why they had won so many national titles their hard work showed and Quinn was at the top of that pyramid.

Halfway through the second half of the game Chris's small video camera's battery ran out, she had been filming the Cheerio's at work and forgot to pack the extra battery in Rachel's bag but knew she had one in the glove box in the car. Chris told Rachel where she was going then grabbed Steve and headed down the stairs, she was stopped by Quinn at the bottom.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked looking worried; her eyes kept scanning the crowd.

"Grab a battery from the car. I'll be right back and I'm taking Steve with me." Chris replied giving Quinn an encouraging smile, the blonde cheer leader frowning like she wanted to say something more but stopped herself she finally replied still frowning. "Okay."

Chris took off with Steve right behind her for the parking lot she reached her car and went through the passenger door to reach the glove box she heard a zapping sound and meaty smacking sound that made all sort of internal alarms go off. Pulling back out of the car and standing up Chris turned around to see Russell Fabray using a baton to beat down Steve till the bouncer didn't move, Russell had the baton in his right hand and a Taser in his left and when the bouncer was down he turned his sights to Chris. Swallowing the lump in the back of her throat Chris franticly looked around searching for an out only to find none.

"You're the dirty dyke corrupting my daughter, the one that other dyke Berry brought to town. You're going to pay for poisoning my family, pay for corrupting my daughter!" Russell spat at Chris practically foaming at the mouth, his eyes so blackened by hate he almost looked possessed as he stalked closer to Chris.

The closer Russell got the more frightened Chris became then Russell slipped the Taser into his coat pocket and pulled out an unfolded hunting knife. Slowly Chris stepped away from the door closing it behind her to give herself room to run, Russell saw her intention and lunged at her swinging the baton down on Chris, in reflex she raised her right arm to block the blow taking the brunt of it on her forearm and the sharp pain that followed snapped her out of her fear but not enough for her to block the knife in Russell's hand he still managed to slice through her shirt and into her side by her ribs making Chris scream.

PART TWENTY-ONE: Quinn's POV

From the moment her mother set the phone down on Saturday Quinn has felt like she needed to puke. The nightmares that Rachel helped keep at bay returned with a vengeance; she spent most of Saturday night awake holding Rachel trying not to think of her father coming after them. Sunday she finally fell asleep but it was only because the sun was up and Rachel was with her, Rachel didn't mind she was happy Quinn was finally sleeping. Monday morning practice and school that day passed by in a blink of an eye, the song she was assigned was a Goldfrapp song she already knew called "Utopia", having done the black show with Chris and those few songs on Friday night Quinn was feeling a lot more confident singing in front of people and was embracing the joy it brought her which showed. She didn't even blink when Chris asked her to sing back up to the Abba song which she enjoyed doing with Brittany. Practice that afternoon was smooth though Briana was being a bitch now that Gabrielle was dating Chris the girl fell into line and backed everything Quinn, Santana or Brittany said. After spending time with her on Friday and a little while on Sunday Quinn found she actually liked Gabrielle and now that she was no longer after Rachel Quinn was okay with her being around all the time. Making Gabrielle a part of the group was easy and if Gabrielle was going to be privy to Chris's and in turn Quinn's secrets then Gabrielle needed to be part of the fold to be protected and it was easier than Quinn thought it'd be and by Tuesday morning's practice the rest of the squad stopped giving odd looks and treated it like it was a normal occurrence, everyone except Briana, she was still being a problem at this point all Quinn was waiting for was one more offence then she'd kick the girl off the squad without alienating Casey or anyone else who was Briana's friend. Tuesday at school was boring but it was because everyone was excited for the football game, after school they all went over to Rachel's to hang out till it was time to report to Coach Sue. When it was time the first thing Quinn did was pull Coach Sue aside and explain the situation, Coach Sue was angry about what Russell did and pulled a worn well used brass knuckles out of her pocket giving it to Quinn.

"Slip this inside your uniform. I've seen you hit people Q, this is all you're going to need to bring him down."

"Thank you Coach Sue."

"You do what you need to do Q. I've got your back." Coach Sue stated then walked away as she started screaming at the squad to start warming up. A few moments later after finding a comfortable spot to tuck the brass knuckles in her uniform Quinn joined her squad, during a break after warm ups Quinn pulled Santana aside and quietly told her what Coach Sue had given her. Santana then show Quinn the steel version Paul had slipped her a few days ago.

"Chris knows I got your back, I'm not leaving your side Q."

"Thanks San." Quinn replied more than a little relieved.

When Rachel showed up with Chris, Paul, her mom and Rachel's dads Quinn stopped to wave to them as did Santana, Brittany and Gabrielle.

The game sucked like they always did but Quinn knew Rachel was there so she made sure her squad did their best, that she looked her best at the top of the pyramid. Then halfway through the second half of the game Quinn spotted Chris heading down the bleachers with one of the bouncers right behind her. Quinn felt compelled to find out where Chris was off to stopping her at the bottom of the stairs. Chris told her to get a battery from the car and Steve the bouncer was going with her but still Quinn had a really bad feeling, it had started with the game and was slowly intensifying and now that Chris wanted the leave the crowd the bad feeling was becoming overwhelming. Quinn wanted to tell Chris not to go but at the last moment she held her tongue and watched Chris take off with Steve right behind her. Quinn turned around to rejoin the squad but the bad feeling kept her in that spot then slowly drew her toward the parking lot then she stopped herself.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said out loud shaking her head at herself, the bad feeling was making her paranoid she thought to herself and stood there for a long moment silently debating with herself over her overly cautious actions. There was a lull in the game and the stands grew quiet as the crowds waited for the next play then out of nowhere she heard a girl scream, it was like a lightening to the brain Quinn knew it was Chris. Quinn screamed for Santana and took off running for the parking lot, agonizing seconds later Quinn made it to the lot heading for Chris's car and came upon her father strangling a half-conscious Chris covered in blood, the Italian was trying to fight back but in that moment Quinn took the entire horrific scene in she saw Chris's fight fading.

Quinn blinked twice reached into her uniform to pull out the brass knuckles slipping them on her right hand as she charged her father, her rage over seeing her friend being murdered overcame the fear she's always felt at her father's hand. Russell Fabray didn't look up from Chris so didn't see Quinn run over or raise her foot up but he felt her foot as it slammed into this ribs knocking him off of Chris and into Chris's car door. Quinn screamed at her father, "Get off of her!"

Raising her right hand up she launched herself at her father hitting him with the brass knuckles in the shoulder and side using her foot to kick him when he tried to block her, Quinn only half way registered that there was a hunting knife sticking out of his thigh, Quinn got in three more blows before Santana joined in. Russell screamed in anger blocking their blows struggling to his feet, he managed to catch one of Santana's kicks grabbing hold of the girls foot pushing her off knocking her down hard. Russell turned to Quinn next open hand slapping his daughter in the full force in the face knocking her down onto the pavement; Quinn fell hard on the ground next to Chris who had not moved since Russell let her go. Santana was on her feet in a second rushing Russell again she managed to land a hard blow to his shoulder and halfway stumbled against him twisting the knife in his leg making him scream as he dropped to his knees. Quinn sat up dazed by her father's blow but managed to get to her feet the brass knuckles still in her hand she shook off most of the dizziness and raised her fist again lunging at her father this time landing the blow on his jaw at that same moment Santana had put her hips into a hard full force kick to Russell's ribs both blows landed at the same time and Russell Fabray finally fell. Rage still pumping through her veins Quinn didn't stop hitting her father once he was down on the ground and neither did Santana not till strong arms pulled both girls off suddenly Quinn was aware of the crowd around her.

Quinn blinked looking around; Hiram was on the phone with the police while Leroy kept Santana restrained, the bouncer Steve was looking over a barely conscious Russell while over to the side Judy, Paul and Coach Sue were trying to help Chris while Rachel sobbed kneeling by Chris's head. Quinn shrugged off the arms of the person holding her back barely registering it was Brittany and rushed to see Chris, the girl wasn't moving her face was a swollen mess and covered in blood, Chris's right arm and hand looked mangled and her shirt and jeans were soaked in blood.

"Is she alive?" Quinn asked tears spilling over in rivers down her cheeks as she hesitantly stepped closer. Rachel kept sobbing into her hands but Judy looked up at her answering the question. "Yes. The paramedics are on their way."

Coach Sue helped Paul with first aid dressing what looked like three different stab wounds and putting a tourniquet on her right arm to slow the bleeding before standing up and taking the brass knuckles back from Quinn as well as confiscating the steel pair Santana carried. Quinn stumbled to kneel next to Rachel by Chris's head her eyes never leaving her friends face, she could see Chris's chest rising slightly and falling with each breath but it was the only sign she was alive. Quinn couldn't get over all the blood on Chris's face or how swollen it was, tears streaming down her face Quinn looked over to Paul.

"When I got here my dad was strangling her with both hands. I didn't…I didn't realize…he did so much damage to her. Oh god Paul I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Quinn started sobbing and Rachel finally snapped out of her own grief spell to protest. "This is not your fault. Your father is a crazy asshole. This has nothing to do with you."

"He was here because of me Rachel. He targeted Chris because she helped me. This is my fault. My dad snapped because of me. This is all my fault." Quinn sobbed and Rachel did her best to comfort her.

The next thing Quinn knew the paramedics had arrived and were forcing them all to step back. Listening in to Paul tell the medics what he knew about Chris's injuries Quinn's guilt worsened because she couldn't get over the fact her father had done this. Police arrived a few minutes later and Quinn was pulled aside again this time with Judy and Rachel by her side. Santana was only a few feet away with Brittany holding her hand as the Latina talked to the police they were all watching the medics load Chris into the ambulance and by now no one was watching the game everyone had come to see what was going on. More medics checked Quinn and Santana out as the girls gave the police their statements, Santana only had a few bruises but Quinn had a partial black eye and a split lip from where her father hit her and a sprained wrist from when she fell. Once they were given the okay to leave Quinn still in somewhat of daze from everything was lead to a car by Rachel and put in the backseat and driven to the hospital. Slowly snapping out of her daze and finally getting over the shock from the fucked up situation Quinn felt less numb by the time they reached the hospital. Forced to a lounge outside the emergency room Quinn took a seat and regained her bearings, she finally noticed she had come with Judy and Paul at the time she had only been aware of Rachel next to her. Hiram and Leroy arrived a few moments later followed by Santana, Brittany and Gabrielle, when Quinn saw Gabrielle walked in still looking shell shocked she got to her feet in a second and crossed the room to give the girl a hug, it startled Gabrielle but she quickly returned it letting loose on her grief literally crying on Quinn's shoulder, the head cheerio only held on tighter.

An hour later they still had not heard anything, Quinn was glued to Rachel's side as the little diva kept crying, Judy was still in shock as were Hiram and Leroy, Gabrielle looked ill while Santana literally leaned on Brittany and Paul stood off looking very angry. People from school slowly started to trickle in to give those already there their support, Kurt and Blaine came with Mercedes, Puck drove Sam, Casey, Finn, Matt, Mike and Tina. Mr. Schue showed up with Coach Sue and Principle Figgins followed by more Cheerio's and Glee kids and students that had come to know Chris. Soon the waiting room and adjoining halls were packed full of kids waiting for news on Chris. Quinn was surprised so many came and none of them seemed fake about it, everyone Quinn saw come in and sit to wait looked genuine in their concern of Chris's wellbeing, people Quinn didn't even realize Chris knew at all. At some point Quinn expects the Blossom's to show up but to her surprise they never do.

Eventually the doctor came out to talk to Paul and much to Quinn's amazement Paul gestured to Rachel and Quinn to go with him to talk to the doctor in private. Quinn had a death grip on Rachel's hand as they followed Paul and the doctor through the doors in a quiet hall. The doctor started talking immediately and Quinn listened intently understanding most of the words used, what it came down to was Chris had suffered a number of injuries. Chris had sustained a severe break in her right forearm, multiple fractures in her right hand, deep cuts along her left forearm, three stab wounds to the abdomen, two broken ribs, a broken nose, very bad bruising to the face and body, extremely bad bruising to the throat where she was strangled and damage to the throat that included her vocal cords, Russell had beaten, stabbed and strangled Chris till she was half gone. The doctors assured Paul they didn't think the loss of oxygen to the brain from the strangulation did any permanent damage to Chris's brain, that she should heal from all her wounds, they had already stitched up her stab wounds and cuts on her left forearm, re-set her forearm and hand putting both in a cast but her throat considering it's damaged state would need a specialist. Chris had been heavily sedated and patched up as best they could, she would remain sedated till a specialist could look at her she was breathing on her own barely with of a special neck brace but that she still could gave the doctors hope that the specialist would have favorable news. The doctor also Ok'd visitors family only though Chris would remain sedated.

The moment the doctor was gone Paul turned to Rachel sighing, "You decided who gets to see her. Chris trusts you."

And Rachel turned to the doors that lead to the waiting room, to the mass of people waiting to hear about Chris and promptly flipped out. Wild eyed and frantic Rachel laid it all on Quinn's shoulders, the little diva was adamant Chris wouldn't want anyone to see her in like this so no one was to see her. It took Quinn twenty minutes to calm Rachel down enough to agree only those that in their inner circle, only those that Chris already trusted could see her everyone else would have to go home. Quinn passed Rachel over to Paul to keep her in the hall so Quinn could go to Santana to clear the room, it only took the Latina ten minutes to get pass the word Chris was okay and would be okay to get everyone to leave. Quinn saw Gabrielle notice what was going on and stood to leave till Brittany rushed over to stop her, gently Brittany pulled Gabrielle over to where Judy, Hiram and Leroy were sitting and forced the girl to sit down next to Hiram then sat on the other side of her keeping an arm on her to keep her in her chair. Quinn smiled at that, Brittany was so much more in tune with everyone else than anyone ever gave her credit for.

A half hour later the waiting room was empty and everyone was standing outside Chris's door looking in. Chris had been cleaned and patched up, she had a large cast on her right arm and hand, bandages covered her left forearm, her face was red swollen and slowly turning purple and there was a special brace on her neck. Paul was already by Chris's side, Rachel was the first to go in bursting into fresh tears when drew close to her best friend, clutching Chris's good hand Rachel continued to cry.

Everyone took turns visiting with Chris with Gabrielle going last by the girls own choice. Outside in the hall Rachel and Quinn both said goodnight to Hiram, Leroy and Judy, both girls had insisted on staying so the parents were going home to rest they all would be back in the morning. Santana and Brittany were waiting for Gabrielle to take her home after she sat with Chris for a while so Paul was the last one to head out, he pulled Rachel and Quinn aside.

"I've called in a specialist in, they'll be here in an hour or so."

"Paul we have to be prepared." Rachel stated grimly, Paul simply nodded but Quinn was confused. "Prepared for what?"

"For the possibility Chris can't sing anymore. The damage to her throat might be too great to heal properly, if it scars it will change her tone, per pitch, everything." Rachel stated severely confusing Quinn who couldn't help but comment frustrated. "It's not the end of the world."

"Quinn you don't get it. Chris is successful at what she does because she's a perfect mimic and has been her entire life."

"When she was in diapers she could literally mimic birds, animals, and other people perfectly." Paul supplied shocking Quinn but it didn't fully explain it. "I still don't get it."

"Chris has many talents we all know this but the number one talent, the one at her core, the one that is the center of who she is, is her voice. Everything else is secondary, Chris is strong but I don't think she's strong enough to handle this if it…" Rachel couldn't' finish her sentence as the tears returned.

"Quinn you need to understand, Chris's voice is a huge part of who she is, how she identifies herself, if it's gone she's going to have more than a really rough time. We need to be prepared. Maybe I should take her back to New York?" Paul said sighing, he knew his granddaughter well, damage to her voice would destroy her and he knew it, he also knew her usual M.O. was to run away but this time was different this time Chris had made a family out of these people would she abandon them? Quinn saw it clear in Paul's face it forced her to ask,

"Why would you say that Paul?" Quinn started crying again as she went on, "You can't take her away, did you see all those people earlier? They were here for her, not for any other reason than they wanted to know she was okay, they cared…about her. Chris has made a home here with us, I don't think it would be right to take that away from her. If you want me and my mom to leave we will, this was our fault leaving will probably be best. I know my mom feels as bad about this as I do, we'll…I'll do anything you want to help make Chris better. Anything!"

"Quinn stop. You don't have to say that I was just thinking out loud. I don't want you or your mother to move out and neither would Chris. Neither you nor your mom did this to Chris, your father is a fucked up man with fucked up belief and ideas. We knew he was dangerous, Chris knew and don't think she didn't fight back most of the injuries she suffered was from fighting back. We will get through this. I just need you and Rachel to be prepared. Chris tends to run away from things, she may want to run away from all of you if this turns out…bad. It's not because she'll blame you, it'll be because she won't want you to see her like that…less than what she was, is. And I won't take Chris anywhere yet but I can't make any promises after she's awake and knows what's going on. I'll do whatever Chris asks of me and if it means taking her from Lima I would do it so it'll be up to you all to prove to her it won't be necessary. Quinn despite what you think you have no control over your father, this was not your fault and I'm sure when Chris wakes up she'll be happy it wasn't you, your mom or Rachel."

"You're too nice Paul."

"Watch over her tonight and I'll see you two in the morning." Paul stated kissing both girls on the forehead before leaving.

Quinn glanced into Chris's room and saw that Gabrielle had been listening in the whole time, she looked guilty but said nothing as she turned back to Chris's bed and leaned over lightly kissing Chris on the lips whispering something then turning around to follow Paul out, Gabrielle said a quick good night to them both then grabbed Santana and Brittany to head home. Quinn led Rachel back into Chris's room to wait for the specialist. An hour and a half later Rachel was asleep in the chair when the doctor finally arrived, Quinn watched as the doctor took off the brace and looked Chris over very carefully, the doctor spent thirty minutes looking over Chris's neck and down her throat with the smallest wire camera Quinn had ever seen, it was looked like large thread. The specialist left a little before midnight leaving Quinn to her vigil, Quinn got up around one am to stretch her legs and look for magazines and after finding a few she returned to Chris's room. It wasn't till around three am that Chris finally started to wake, Rachel was still sleeping deeply in the chair next to Chris's bed so Quinn pulled her chair up on Chris's other side waiting till Chris had fully opened her eyes and focused on something before bombarding the girl with her own issues.

Patiently Quinn waited watching Chris painfully wake up, the drugs were still working making the Italian groggy but she finally focused on the room looking round spotting Rachel sleeping then Quinn watching her. Chris made to say something but when Chris tried to swallow her face showed the pain it caused and it made Quinn hurry to tell her.

"Don't try to talk. I…I don't know if you remember but my dad strangled you pretty bad. Your neck and throat are messed up so don't talk not till you see the Specialist your granddad brought in."

Quinn waited for Chris's reaction and was startled when Chris simply nodded and started silently checking herself out holding up her right arm to grimace at the gesture as she saw the cast, using her good hand she felt the puffiness of her face grimacing again. Quinn desperately tried to hold back the tears as she told Chris.

"I don't know how much you remember Chris but I heard you scream, I ran to help and saw my dad over you strangling you. I freaked out and attacked him with the brass knuckles that Coach Sue gave me. I had to get him to stop killing you." Tear's spilled over and down Quinn's cheeks as she went on. "I hit him trying to get him off you, Santana helped me. We did get him off you but he already hurt you so much."

Chris watched Quinn's tears with frustration wanting to say something but every swallow reminded her of the severe pain in her throat, Quinn saw it asking. "Paul said you fought back. Did you?"

Chris barely nodded but it was enough to answer Quinn's question, it made Quinn ask. "Is that why he tried to kill you?"

Again Chris barely nodded yes and Quinn started sobbing, tears pouring out she begged Chris's forgiveness. "I'm so sorry Chris. This was all my fault; I never should have got you involved. If I had just hidden it better, never wrote about my feeling for Rachel in my diary this would have never happened and you wouldn't be here in the hospital. I'm so sorry Chris! I'm so sorry please forgive me Chris."

Quinn sobbed harder till Chris reached out with her good hand touching Quinn on the arm it was all she could reach without leaning but it was enough to get Quinn's attention. Chris gestured with her good hand for Quinn's phone, confused Quinn got up walking to Rachel's purse and fished it out handing it over to Chris who used her good hand to type out a message on the phone when she was done she handed the phone to Quinn, it read:

_**NOT UR FAULT ur dad is crazy asshole. VERY glad it wasn't ur mom, you or Rachel, would of killed me if it had been any of u. I didn't die, still alive & will be OK. Please don't blame yourself, I don't & won't so nothing to forgive**_

Quinn read the message over five times tears still streaming down her face, when she finally looked up she saw Chris waiting her good arm held open her good hand gesturing Quinn to come in an give her a hug. Quinn gladly did getting up to gently and carefully give Quinn a hug but once she felt Chris's good arm wrap over her shoulder Quinn broke down completely sobbing anew on Chris's shoulder. Behind her Rachel woke up in time to hear Quinn's confession and to see her girlfriend break down sobbing on the shoulder of her best friend, Rachel let them be.

Around seven in the morning the police arrived and spoke with Chris's doctors making sure it was okay for her to speak to them considering her injuries the Specialist opted to observe the interview so he could monitor Chris incase he needed to stop it. Chris made sure Quinn and Rachel got to stay at all times, Quinn was shocked by how well Chris seemed to be taking it, the tall Italian was calm, collected and accepting it seemed. When it came time to give her statement the police officer produced a small digital voice recorder since Chris wouldn't be able to speak very loudly, the doctor warned her that she would have to be as concise as possible, frugal with her words because it would hurt and make the damage worse so the less the better, the softer the better and the police wanted to make sure they had it the first time around. Quinn listened in as Chris in a soft very raspy raw pain soaked voice told the police of her fight with her father, Russell had attacked and Chris defended herself which was why she had defensive wounds on her left arm and why her right arm was so mangled, stabbing Chris had not stopped her so Russell made a mess of her right hand and arm which earned Russell a few stab wounds of his own including the one in his leg. Quinn learned at that moment from the police that after her father had been arrested he had been taken to the prison hospital and checked out, he had been stabbed eight times, three in the arm, four in the leg and once in the torso, he had also suffered three broken ribs and a broken jaw. Chris actually smirked at the news of Russell's damaged state, Quinn was relieved her father had not escaped unharmed she was adamant her father needed to feel the at least some of the pain he caused others. After the police left the Specialist returned to talk to Chris who insisted Rachel and Quinn stay, the doctor informed Chris of the extent of her injuries all of which Rachel and Quinn already knew but when the doctor pointed out to Chris that they were a specialist brought in because of the damage to her throat it was the first time they saw Chris mentally stumble, she blinked a few times her eyes getting glassy as she put on a brave face gesturing with her good hand for the doctor to continue. The doctor informed Chris that due to the severity of the swelling and the bruising he could not be sure how bad the vocal cords had been damaged or if they would scar, the doctor wanted to prepare Chris for the worst but he was hopeful that the damage she suffered would not be permanent, so the doctor ordered Chris not to speak at all for the next ten days then began to explain the special diet she would have to adhere to as well, there could no absolutely no strain what so ever on the throat so the types of food and drink she could consume was limited. Chris understood and was resigned to try anything even though the doctor made it clear they wouldn't know how bad the damage really was till after the ten days was up.

The doctor gave Chris something to sleep on and within the hour the tall Italian was asleep again. Around nine in the morning Paul returned with Judy. Quinn and Rachel filled them in on everything and Paul told them about his conversation with Principle Figgins, Paul had to tell the Principle what was going on including Russell's reasoning behind the attack and Figgins assured Paul he would support Chris whole heartedly and Paul warned Figgins if he went back on his word Figgins would have to deal with their lawyers. When Paul was finished Judy went next telling them about the new charges that have been brought against Russell, he was still in the prison hospital with no chance of bail. Quinn was very relieved that Russell couldn't get out anytime soon, around lunchtime Judy and Paul left and Santana and Brittany arrived not long after. Quinn made sure it was okay with Chris before she waved her friends in, Brittany looked sad but Santana was outright crying, Chris waved them over with her good hand and much to Quinn's surprised Santana pressed herself to Chris's chest crying while Chris used her good arm to hug her like she had Quinn earlier that morning. Quinn didn't realize how much Chris had come to mean to Santana and Brittany didn't looked surprised at all.

Before leaving to head back to school Santana warned Quinn that word had spread across school about what happened, that it was Russell Fabray, and that Quinn and Judy were living with Chris because of what kind of man Russell was. Almost all of it had come to light and Quinn was still too numb to even care. After the nurse came to give Chris more pain medication Chris used Quinn's phone again to text her a message telling them to go home, shower and rest. Rachel made sure Chris had her own fully charged phone before they left promising to return that evening. Quinn let Rachel drive them back to Rachel's house so they could shower and rest before heading back only once they both showered and laid down together in bed they fell into a very deep sleep and didn't wake again till early the next morning. Hiram greeted them with fresh coffee asking if they were ready to go back to school yet, Rachel asked for one more day and to Quinn's surprise Hiram agreed. Leroy was up not long after and the four of them went out to breakfast then to visit Chris. They were all surprised to find Puck visiting with Chris; she was using her phone to communicate while Puck was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning in talking softly. Rachel had told Quinn about Puck's affection for Chris but she didn't believe it to be as genuine as Rachel did but now seeing them like this and the look on Puck's face and in his eyes Quinn had to take it back, she believed it now.

Quinn pulled Rachel aside to whisper to her, "I'm going to find out what Puck is doing here. I'll be in a moment."

Rachel nodded heading directly in with her father's startling Puck who immediately said goodbye and took off, he had hoped for a clean getaway but ran directly into Quinn in the hall.

"Hey Puck."

"Hi Quinn." Puck replied nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn's tone made sure Puck knew not to screw around.

"Chris asked me to come, she wanted to talk to me." Puck answered finally looking Quinn in the eyes, Quinn frowned asking. "About what?"

"You and your girl."

"Me and my what?" Quinn asked suddenly thrown by how casual Puck said it but the boy stepped closer telling her. "I'm not dumb Quinn, I've got eyes and after I helped Rachel with that prank I figured it out. I haven't said anything to anyone not even Sam. Chris is worried about the two of you and what you'll both do while she's stuck here, she asked me to back you two up and keep you guys safe. I told her I would."

Quinn was shocked that was the last thing she was expecting to come out of his mouth, tears welled up and her lip trembled as she desperately tried to rein in her emotion telling him. "Thank you."

Puck surprised her again by reaching out and hugging her, Rachel stepped back out into the hall she watched them with a slight frown. Puck pulled away a moment later telling her softly. "I'll call you later."

Quinn nodded watching Puck walk away then turned to her girlfriend who was still standing at Chris's door frowning. Once Quinn was close enough Rachel asked, "What was that?"

"Puck being a great guy. I'll tell you about it later at dinner with everyone else. How's Chris?"

"In pain, I don't think we should stay long the doctors gave her more pain medication before we got here she's already falling asleep." Rachel replied her frown replaced by a sad expression one she had been wearing the last forty-eight hours, Quinn nodded and headed in to make sure to at least say hi to Chris before the girl fell asleep as it turned out Chris only managed twenty minutes before passing out mid-sentence.

They returned to Rachel's house after the hospital, Quinn called Coach Sue to give her an update on the situation and was informed she would need to be back ready for practice the next morning. Paul and Judy came over a few hours later for an early dinner so they could return to the hospital during visiting hours. Rachel and Quinn's phones both had been blowing up since the day before but both girls ignored it. Rachel was adamant she didn't want anyone from school to see Chris with her face five different colors so they sent out a mass text telling everyone Chris was okay but not to come to the hospital to visit that Chris wasn't ready for that yet. Of course this didn't extend to Chris's friends at the club so when they returned that night to visit Chris they found everyone from Chris's band visiting. But when Rachel walked in and asked how long they had been visiting with Chris they all shared a silent knowing look that showed they expected to be promptly kicked out by the little diva and after five more minutes Rachel announced Chris needed to rest and kicked them all out. Judy, Hiram and Leroy spent a little time with Chris then let Paul have a half hour alone with his granddaughter before Quinn and Rachel took their turns. Chris was worn out easily and was asleep again before they left.

The next morning Quinn rose early to get ready for Cheerio practice and showed up on time but her mood as well as the mood of everyone else was somber. They went through the motions with Quinn running them hard much to Coach Sue's approval, Quinn was using it as an excuse so she could mentally prepare for the day she knew there would be questions but she wasn't sure what she should say or if she should say anything at all. At the end of practice Rachel showed up with breakfast for five as usual but instead of eating it on the field like they used they all went inside to eat the choir room though without Chris there it wasn't the same. Quinn noticed the sad lost expression on Gabrielle's face and it pulled Quinn out of her own guilt induced haze to realize others were hurting just as much as she was over this, it prompted Quinn to reached out give the girl a quick one arm hug to show her support and it had the desired effect Gabrielle finally looked up and smiled.

"When did you go see her last?"

"Yesterday after school for an hour." Gabrielle replied her eyes glancing to Rachel over the hug but was relieved when Rachel warmly smiled in response.

"Want to come with me and Rachel afterschool today to visit Chris. She's bared us from visiting at lunch but my mom said she'd go sit with her today. Chris keeps saying she doesn't need the company but I think she's lying trying to put on a brave front for us." Quinn asked, Brittany added with a small smile and a nod of her head.

"Chris is super brave but she needs all of us because her heart is soft and we need to protect it for her."

This earned Brittany a smile from everyone including her loving girlfriend, "B's right we do need to protect her and you too Q."

Santana had called Quinn the night before to go over the rumors going around school so she and Rachel could be prepared for the looks and questions. Everyone knew her father was a violent asshole and that his violence forced Quinn and Judy to seek shelter elsewhere but no one knew why her father was so violent, some were asking but no one was pushing it and Quinn hoped no one would and Santana agreed to back Quinn's choice agreeing no one needed to know the reason why.

Over the course of the day Quinn was bombarded with questions about Chris's wellbeing though not as bad as Rachel was and when both girls made it clear Chris still didn't want visitors people from all over school began giving them get well cards and small gifts to give to Chris later when they saw her. By Glee club both girls had amassed a lot of cards and gifts so much it took three trips out to Quinn's car to put them all in the trunk. Quinn was surprised that the Blossoms skipped out on Glee club that day and Quinn realized she had not seen them all day but still did not care enough to ask Briana who was keeping her distance from Gabrielle and the other Cheerio's. Everyone in Glee club wanted to do a special performance for Chris to show their support but Rachel would not give them permission to go to the hospital to do the song and forced them all to wait till Chris returned to school and that even then it wasn't a guarantee because due to damaged done to Chris's throat she might not be in the mood to hear any song no matter how well meaning it was. Mercedes was the first to catch on to what Rachel really meant and promptly burst into tears, Kurt caught on next and soon everyone understood what Rachel had very politely eluded to. The possible loss of Chris's voice was something none of them wanted to contemplate not because they needed her for sectionals but because they knew and understood how important that part of Chris was to the Italian, the loss of something so integral would be beyond devastating. Seeing everyone get so emotional over Chris made Rachel cry and both Quinn and Santana tear up. By the end of the Glee club that day everyone including Finn, Artie, and Briana all pledged to back up Chris and support Chris any way they could, the pledges put a smile on Rachel's face but Quinn knew not all of them would keep their words she only hoped most of them would.

After Cheerio practice that day Quinn and Rachel took Gabrielle to see Chris at the hospital but to their collective surprise they found a few of Chris's dancers from the club waiting out in the hallway outside of Chris's room.

"Hi Zoe, hi Marie, hi Cynthia, you guys been here long?" Rachel asked making Quinn giggle, the little diva was never one to be anything other than blunt.

"About an hour, we're on our way out. We're waiting for Sonya." Zoe replied giving the three of them a bright smile.

Rachel started asking the three dancers questions about the club and who Paul had gotten to headline that night, Quinn stepped aside with Gabrielle to head into Chris's room but at the door they both were presented with the sight of blonde beautiful Sonya laying gentle kisses all over Chris's face followed by a long lingering kiss on her lips and Chris smiling. Quinn heard Gabrielle gasp beside her and apparently Chris heard the soft sound as well because she broke the kiss and Sonya looked up to see the two of them standing in the door.

"Hi guys!" Sonya greeted them brightly before turning back to Chris telling her. "Quinn and your girl are here. I've got to go Paul wanted us at the club in two hours. We'll be back tomorrow to visit. We love you Chris, I love you Chris."

Sonya leaned in kissing Chris on the lips again before giving Chris one last smile and walking out giving both girls a big smile and a nod of acknowledgment as she passed by them. Quinn was quick to walk over to Chris's bedside so that Chris could see her, Chris was still in the neck brace and turning her head was not an option, a moment later Gabrielle followed but instead of joining Quinn at Chris's side Gabrielle chose to stand by the foot of the bed. Chris was giving them both a big smile and she waved to Gabrielle to get closer, the Cheerio was hesitant so Chris gestured to Quinn to help her out and Quinn nodded then forced Gabrielle to stand closer. Chris typed out something on her phone with her good hand and held it up for Gabrielle to read and reluctantly the girl did confessing to Chris when she was done.

"I didn't like seeing that girl kiss you at all Chris. I understand she's just a friend but I didn't like it."

At that point Quinn stepped out of the room to give them privacy, Quinn understood where Gabrielle was coming from but she also knew how affectionate Chris had always been with her dancers and the staff at the club they had been Chris's friends longer than anyone else and it showed. Out in the hall Rachel was still talking to the dancers which now included Sonya, Paul had to call in a couple favors but he managed to get replacements to cover for Chris and the dancers had to go in early to learn the new material before they opened that night. A few minutes later when the dancers finally took off Quinn peaked in on Chris and Gabrielle spotting them making out, Quinn smiled and shut the door.

"Are we not going to visit with Chris?" Rachel asked as Quinn turned from the door.

"She's busy we need to give her a few more minutes."

"What did Gabrielle catch Sonya kissing on Chris?" Rachel asked shocking Quinn, turning to her girlfriend she had to ask. "How did you know?"

"Sonya was alone with Chris when we got here I assumed because I know Sonya."

"Gabrielle didn't like it. I don't blame her Sonya's really hot."

"So if she were ugly it would make it acceptable?" Rachel asked and the intense look she was giving Quinn made the cheerleader pause and think about her response before saying it out loud.

"You know that doesn't matter. Chris and Gabrielle haven't made anything official despite that we know Chris wouldn't cheat on Gabrielle for anything, but if Gabrielle gets this jealous over Sonya she should consider making it official."

"Nice deflection and I agree but if I ever catch anyone kissing you I won't be forgiving." Rachel stated her expression serious, it made Quinn smile. "I would hope not because neither would I."

Quinn pulled her girlfriend close and kissed her soundly not pulling away till two nurses walked down the hall, one cleared her throat loudly to let them know they were there while the other one laughed and smiled at them. Quinn blushed hiding her face from the nurses in Rachel's neck, the little diva laughed and patted Quinn's back in sympathy. It was another ten minutes before Gabrielle finally emerged from Chris's room her hair disheveled and her uniform slightly askew Quinn grinned and had to hide her laughter but Rachel let her disproval be known with a loud disapproving sigh.

"Gabrielle need I remind you to be careful with Chris since her wounds are still fresh. I don't think the doctor has cleared her for sexual activity yet please be cautious and don't let her push you into anything she shouldn't be doing yet."

Gabrielle's eyes got wide as she realized both of them could tell what they had been doing she was quick to pull her uniform into place and smooth her hair, Gabrielle stuttered "I…I…I…"

"I know it wasn't your idea and I know my best friend very well and I'm going to talk to her about that right now." Rachel declared walking into Chris's room leaving the brunette there still stammering, Quinn laughed out loud this time affectionately slapping Gabrielle on the arm.

"You'll get use to Rachel butting in on everything. She's very protective of Chris and her hearts in the right place but she has no tact."

Gabrielle looked a little relieved, "I'll be right back. I'm going to use the bathroom."

Quinn watched Gabrielle take off the down the hall, stepping into Chris's room the first thing she was greeted with was Rachel giving Chris a really long lecture to which Chris was busy typing something into her phone when Rachel finally paused to take a breath Chris impatiently held up her phone to show it to Rachel, the little diva read it rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Fine."

"At least you haven't lost your touch Chris." Quinn commented walking into stand next to Rachel by the bed. Chris looked at Quinn and smiled, the Italians face was a kaleidoscope of purples and yellows but it was already looking better Chris was healing quickly.

Quinn listened in as Rachel filled Chris in on what happened at school and all the out pouring of concern and affections from the student body, Rachel would put all the cards and gifts in her room at home. Gabrielle returned as the specialist came in to check on Chris, the three girls watched as the doctor removed the brace and did a gentle examination announcing when he was done.

"Chris you won't need the brace anymore, your neck and all the connecting muscles will be sore for a few weeks but it looks really good. Your granddad Paul was right, your years of martial arts training have strengthened your neck muscles which means your recovery time should not be as long as we initially thought. In fact I've spoken with your other doctor regarding your arm and other wounds if you keep making this progress we should be looking at releasing you on Sunday."

The doctor stayed a few minutes longer to answer some of Rachel's questions before leaving, now without the brace in place hiding the damage all three could see Chris's neck and the ugly purple fingermarks. It brought tears to Quinn's eyes she had to turn away before they spilled over however Gabrielle saved the moment by cheerily asking.

"Can I come with you guys when you come to take Chris home? I would like to help as much as I can."

"Of course Gabrielle, that would be great." Rachel was quick to reply which earned another smile from Chris.

They stayed a half hour more running into Santana and Brittany in the hall, Brittany paused to stop and talk with Quinn and Rachel while Santana went in alone.

"You're not going in too Brittany?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh I will but San needs her time alone with Chris first." Brittany replied with her usual big bright smile however Gabrielle was confused. "Time alone with Chris? Why?"

"They're very close, they have a super special unicorn love relationship, I have one too with Chris but San never gets close to anyone making it extra special." Brittany replied oblivious to the jealousy that sprang up in Gabrielle's eyes.

"Oh." Was all the brunette Cheerio would say on it but Rachel saw it too and quickly asked. "Are you ready to go Gabrielle, we have to be home for dinner."

Gabrielle nodded and Brittany said goodbye before bouncing through Chris's door, Quinn took Rachel's hand as they walked out. They dropped Gabrielle off at home making plans to meet up Sunday to take Chris home. Rachel made a quick call to her fathers and found out they were already at Chris's house helping Judy make dinner, heading home both girls checked in with Paul first finding him in his office going through club paperwork. They gave Paul the update from the specialist which made Paul happy, he told them about the vocal therapists he was looking into for when Chris was ready. All of them were hopeful about Chris's recovery and that Chris was keeping her spirits high was a good sign.

Dinner wasn't the same with Chris in the hospital but they all tried, they took comfort in the fact that Chris was doing good and would be coming home soon, a dozen new charges had been lain against Russell ensuring he would remain in jail for a while, Puck had kept his word making Rachel's dad's happy and it really was looking like Chris had the support of a lot of people at school which would be good for Chris when she got home, she needed to know she was wanted and she needed to know everyone still loved her. Judy reminded Quinn they had an extra-long therapy session in the morning then they would need to stop in with the lawyers. Quinn wasn't looking forward to either errand but she wasn't going to back out on her mom or disappoint her so she was resigned to go, Rachel as if she could sense her mood shift reached out to grab her hand at the table giving Quinn a warm encouraging smile it was enough to return the small smile to her face.

After dinner the girls showered together then laid in bed watching a movie before falling asleep early neither realizing just how tired they were from the day. The next morning Quinn dragged herself out of Rachel's arms then out of bed at her alarm to get ready, she met her mom in the kitchen had one cup of coffee before they left for the therapist's. The appointment turned out to be as bad as Quinn thought it was going to be, the conversation begun by the therapist allowed all of Judy's and Quinn's guilt over the situation to pour out Quinn hated seeing her mother sob and it made her own tears pump out harder it was exhausting and with Chris still in the hospital it did little to ease Quinn's guilt. The appointment with the lawyers went better, the restraining orders had all gone through and the divorce was being expedited in light of the attacks. However both of them were too tired when they were done to go out to lunch like they would normally do, instead they stopped and got sandwiches to go and went home.

Rachel was doing homework on the bed, Quinn walked in saw Rachel laying there on her stomach her back to the door and immediately locked the door behind her and stripped down to her panties and bra. Quinn bent over Rachel running her fingertips from the tips of Rachel's toes up the soles of her feet to her calves.

"How was your morning?" Rachel asked without turning over her voice hitching when Quinn's hands went further up to the little diva's thighs. Quinn was serious about her intent to touch her girlfriend all over and answered in a flat emotionless voice. "Bad, I'm glad I'm home. I'm glad you're here."

Rachel stopped what she was doing closing her book and set it on the floor, Quinn knew Rachel heard the tone of her voice and was waiting for Quinn to continue which she did gently massaging Rachel's thighs her thumbs working a circular pattern on the inside of the little diva's legs slowly going up as Rachel opened her legs a little wider her breathing getting louder the closer Quinn's thumbs got to her center. Quinn didn't say a word as she knelt over Rachel using one hand to anchor herself and her other hand went under Rachel's skirt Quinn wanted to feel Rachel but through her cotton underwear. The cotton was already wet and very warm as Quinn gently pressed with one finger up and down, Rachel moaned her hips lifting on their own and Quinn repeated the motion. Adding a second finger Quinn began to press in a circular motion over Rachel's clit under the cotton; they hadn't touched each other since the morning of the football game both were in need but Rachel had been very patient allowing Quinn to take the lead. Quinn watched with silent satisfaction as Rachel grabbed on to the sheets with both hands her forehead pressed into the mattress, Quinn could feel how close Rachel was she wasn't going to make her wait. Not moments after making Rachel orgasm Quinn was pulling off the soaked cotton and unbuttoning the skirt gently tugging it down Rachel's hips. Quietly marveling at Rachel's perfect ass Quinn leaned in again to massage each buttocks with each hand at the same time making Rachel moan in pleasure, Quinn massaged Rachel's ass a bit longer then grabbed the little diva by the hips and rolled her over onto her back. Rachel's eyes were dark with want but she bit her lip trying her best to remain silent she didn't want to break whatever spell Quinn was under. The blonde spread the little diva's legs and scooted down positioning herself over Rachel kissing the little diva's inner thighs enjoying the sight, the smell and the taste as she leaned in licking Rachel's core. This time Rachel couldn't stop Quinn's name from escaping her lips as she opened herself as wide as she could and Quinn finally let loose the last of her pent up aggression from the day channeling it into sexual energy Quinn used to bring the girl she loved to orgasm again and again.

A familiar beeping woke Quinn from her light sleep after she had her fun Rachel had turned the tables on her and both girls were left exhausted from a much happier reason. Quinn blinked and reached for her phone still in the pocket of her jeans opening it she saw it was a text message from Chris.

_**No need to visit tonight, Gabrielle coming to spend time. Rachel can lecture me later but don't tell her that till tomorrow or she'll camp out in my room all night. Haha Keep her busy Q. See you guys tomorrow.**_

_**No problem, have fun. –Q**_

Quinn put her phone down on the nightstand and laid back down with Rachel till a few minutes later when her phone beeped again. Huffing Quinn rolled over and retrieved the phone this time it was a text message from her mother asking if they would be down for dinner, Quinn texted back they would asking what time, Judy texted her the time with an I love you attached. When Quinn laid back down Rachel rolled over snuggling into her chest asking, "Who was that?"

"Mom, we have to be down for dinner at seven."

"What time is it now?"

"Four."

"We should get up and go visit with Chris." Rachel stated sitting up but Quinn quickly pulled her gently back down. "No need Chris asked us to stay home tonight."

"Why?"

"She wants to spend time alone with Gabrielle."

"She'll pull out her stitches!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly she was very awake making Quinn laugh. "Honey lay down with me, Chris will be fine and if she does pull a stitch out she's in the right place to get it fixed. She just wants to spend some time with her girl like I'm trying to do right now."

"But Quinn it'll take her longer to heal."

"And you would kick anyone's ass if they tried to pull that on us. You would demand time alone and insist we were old enough to accept responsibility for our actions. If Chris gets hurt having fun with Gabrielle it's on her and frankly I hope it makes her feel better, makes both of them feel better."

"You're not going to let me interrupt them are you?" Rachel started to pout, Quinn smiled.

"No you forget Chris is my friend too. We both watch out for her in our own individual ways."

This made Rachel quiet for a moment confusing Quinn, she thought about what she said but when she couldn't figure out what she asked teasing slightly. "You have that look on your face honey. Are you plotting to take over the world again?"

"No but I was wondering if you plan on going against me on anything else."

"Nope just this one thing this one time." Quinn was quick to reply holding her hands up in surrender. Rachel leaned over Quinn looking the blonde in the eyes her face serious, her eyes intent on Quinn's and Quinn found it adorable.

"I love you Rachel."

Rachel's features instantly softened and a warm smile broke out in its place, she leaned in kissing Quinn lightly on the lips. "I love you too Quinn."

The next day Quinn, Rachel and Gabrielle accompanied Judy and Paul to the hospital to take Chris home, Quinn laughed as Judy and Rachel fussed endlessly over Chris while Paul took care of the paperwork. Standing off to the side Quinn quietly pressed Gabrielle for details about last night but Gabrielle seemed hesitant.

"Oh come on Gabrielle you can tell me. I just want to know how many busted stitches?"

"Three. I'm mortified, if Rachel finds out she's going to kill me." Gabrielle replied looking appropriately terrified, Quinn was able to hold back her laughter but not her smile. "I promise I won't say anything."

"Thank you Quinn."

Rachel and Judy continued to fuss over Chris all the way home till they got the heavily medicated Italian to the second living room getting her comfortable. Judy wanted to help her upstairs to bed to rest but Chris insisted she wasn't tired so the compromise was movies in the second living room. Santana and Brittany showed up twenty minutes later with three pizzas for everyone including a special vegan one for Rachel and banana pudding for Chris since she was still on her special diet. They all got settled in to watch the first in an Austin Powers marathon, Rachel wasn't a big fan but Chris had a huge soft spot for Dr. Evil plus Quinn and Santana had a private inside joke about Dr. Evil and Number two that was about them not that they shared it with anyone not even Brittany knew this one.

By the second movie they all shifted around to get comfortable with Chris still propped up in the center, Rachel was providing Chris a steady stream of perfectly heated herbal doctor approved tea with Gabrielle cuddled up on her lap under her bad arm allowing Chris to use Gabrielle to prop her bad arm comfortably up. Judy and Paul were on the couch next to Chris with Santana and Brittany on the floor in front of them. Quinn noticed ten minutes into the movie that Santana seemed to be busy texting someone while Brittany was oblivious, the bubbly blonde too busy watching the movie to notice what her girlfriend was doing. Of course Quinn was curious about who Santana was busy texting till she noticed Chris out of the corner of her eye, the Italian was using her good hand to text someone as often as Santana was. A minute later the back and forth synced up too well and Quinn was certain they were texting each other however neither Gabrielle nor Brittany noticed and it continued all the way through the second movie and into the third. Quinn began to think it was nothing till Chris quickly put the phone down when Gabrielle shifted to look over and Santana was quick to drop her own phone to cuddle up on Brittany.

By the end of the third movie Chris was wiped out and had to be helped to bed, Paul was happy to do it letting Gabrielle tag along so she could say goodnight. Quinn watched Santana's face as Chris was helped out of the room, the affection Quinn saw in her friend's eyes was more than she expected Quinn knew Santana liked and cared for Chris, Quinn also knew Santana had a very sexual relationship with Chris until she got back together with Brittany. Quinn had to wonder if Santana still had _feelings_ for Chris and if Chris had _feelings_ for Santana in return not that anything would happen between them now, Chris had more morals than most and cheating was against her rules and Santana would never jeopardize loosing Brittany again over anything yet it was enough to make Quinn wonder.

The next week past by in a blur. Rachel was given permission by her fathers to spend the week at Chris's to help out but it benefited Quinn more, she loved having her girlfriend there every morning when she woke up and with her every night when she fell asleep. Cheerio practice and school kept her busy while Rachel had promised Chris to focus on Glee to get it back in order and back on schedule. Monday's Glee was a shock when Mercedes, Kurt and Tina all came forward with detail instructions from Chris that they received via text message. It was soon discovered Chris had texted everyone in Glee club but the Blossoms who were again MIA from the club and school, Quinn overheard Briana say that Tracy and Greg were both sick with the flu. Everyone was eager to do as Chris asked with no on questioning any of it, if it was all they could do for her they would do it without question. Gabrielle followed them home so she could see Chris for dinner before having to leave to go home later that night. Tuesday Quinn noticed Santana sneak out early in the day only to return later for afternoon Cheerio practice when Quinn asked where she was Santana didn't even hesitate to say "At Chris's." And that afternoon when Quinn finally made it home with Rachel they found Puck hanging out with Chris, even Rachel was surprised to find them cuddling in the dark on the couch watching the original Street Fighter movies with Sunny Chiba. Puck's shoes and socks were off as was his shirt, he was in jeans and a sleeveless undershirt there was take out on the coffee table. Rachel frowned at the sight but said nothing instead she walked further in to say hello but Puck put up his hand gesturing to her that Chris was asleep and when Quinn walked in after Rachel she saw that Chris was indeed fast asleep using Puck as a pillow which the boy seemed very happy to do. Rachel raised an eye brow at Puck and walked over to him closing the distance asking him softly so not to wake Chris.

"How did you get here?"

"Chris invited me but Santana picked me up and drove me in. Santana also gave me the run down on the two houses thing, I get it and I won't tell anyone. You can trust me to not hurt her Rachel." Puck replied in the same soft tone, Rachel looked him up and down with a critical eye eventually nodding and walking away taking Quinn's hand as she was leaving forcing the blonde to go with her.

They went to check in with Judy and Paul Rachel made a few complaints about Puck being over for so long and Judy let it slip Santana had been over most of the day and the little diva went off again about how Chris was never going to get better if everyone was running her ragged. Then to Quinn's amazement her mother cut short Rachel's rant by explaining she had been keeping an eye on Chris all day making sure neither Santana nor Puck was wearing Chris out. Judy informed them dinner would be at seven and that there was hot water on the stove if they wanted tea. Rachel fumed but didn't argue and left to make herself a cup of tea. Puck ended up staying for dinner and both Hiram and Leroy came to check to on Chris, so when it was time for Puck to leave Rachel's dad's offered him a ride home while Rachel insisted on escorting Puck to the front door, Quinn being very nosy followed and overheard Rachel grilling Puck about his intentions.

"What were you really here for Noah?"

"To see Chris that's all."

"Why? You know she's dating Gabrielle."

"Yeah and?"

"Are you trying to win Chris over?"

"No. I care about her Rachel okay. I really care. And if she wasn't with Gabrielle I'd ask her out again in a heartbeat but Chris knows that we've already talked about it. And she really did ask me over."

"Okay but I'm keeping an eye out on you Noah." Rachel warned and Puck laughed. "I would expect nothing less from my Jew princess. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight Noah." Rachel replied.

That night Rachel helped Chris decorate her cast, Quinn saw Rachel break out the rhinestones and backed away mumbling excuses about homework but neither Rachel nor Chris noticed.

Wednesday Quinn finally spotted the Blossom's both looking like the picture of health but both skipped Glee again and Santana went missing for half the day again but was back by Glee. Chris had texted everyone new instructions so the club was actually making positive progress, their cohesion was getting better and they were working as a team more and more. Mr. Schue had stopped protesting Rachel's lead and allowed her to take control and by the end of the class she had a four page list of possible songs for sectionals that she was going to go over with Chris later that night. Gabrielle came over for dinner and helped Chris shower before reluctantly leaving by nine. Much later on their own way to bed Quinn and Rachel found Chris up alone listening to music it took both girls a few moments to recognize the voice, it was Chris but it wasn't Super K and Chris was singing songs neither girl was aware Chris even knew. Both girls stood by the door of Chris's office silently spying on Chris as she continued to look sad and listen to herself sing. Eventually Quinn pulled Rachel away but once they were behind closed doors Rachel was first to say.

"Do you think she's putting on an act for all of us? Like she's not really doing as well as she makes it but is hiding it from all of us?"

"And if she is what are you going to do about it Rachel? If you bring it up it'll only make her feel worse." Quinn replied pulling out pajama's while Rachel sat on the edge of the bed lost in thought.

"You expect me to do nothing?" Rachel was on the verge of tears, Quinn could hear it in the little diva's voice. "Of course not but not this not yet. We have two more days before the specialist checks Chris's voice. If the news is bad we'll say something but we'll wait for the news first. Promise me Rachel."

"Okay but only if Chris stays in a good mood if she gets depressed I'm saying something right away." Rachel was adamant all Quinn could do was nod in agreement. Rachel took the bathroom to do her nightly ritual while Quinn changed, she was worried about Chris too but didn't want to press an already exhausting situation.

Thursday went by in a blink of an eye except Puck never made it to school at all apparently he had gone directly over to Chris's and was there all day long. This time when Quinn made it home she was alone, Rachel was busy running errands for Paul and Judy and found Chris and Puck asleep in Chris's bed this time Puck was only in his jeans his feet and chest bare and Chris was in a thin yellow tank top and a tiny black shorts. Quinn knew nothing was going on between them more because she trusted Chris's word over Puck's despite his good intentions but seeing Puck only half clothed with Chris curled up on him and his bare chest her leg thrown over his was suggestive Quinn just hoped Gabrielle didn't come over unannounced.

A half hour later Chris woke up leaving Puck still in bed and wandered the house till she found Quinn reading out by the pool. When she spotted Chris taking a seat next to her Quinn gave the tall Italian a big smile then sat up looking around in an exaggerated manner then staged whispered.

"I better ask this now before Rachel gets home. So what's going on with you and Puck or shit even you and Santana?"

Chris smiled and looked like she wanted to laugh and typed something into her phone then handed it over to Quinn. _**Love how blunt you are Q, R would freak for no reason. Nothing going on with S or P they're being nice to the broken girl, won't last once the cast come's off**_

"Nice? Really you think they're being nice because you got hurt? My ass Chris! I've been paying attention you know. I see the way Puck looks at you, acts like around you especially when he's alone with you. And don't get me started on Santana the only other person I've ever seen her give those particular looks to is Brit. Santana doesn't even have to say it out loud but I know she loves you."

Chris typed out another message to Quinn _**I love San too, Puck is good guy but won't cheat **_

"Oh I know that's why we get to have this conversation in private instead of with your best friend over reacting over the whole thing and don't argue with me you know she would. As is she's been arguing with me over a lot of stuff all because of you. If she knew about you pulling those stitches she'd strain something trying to lecture you. I don't know who's been fussing over you worse Rachel or my mom."

Chris smiled and tried not to laugh again as she typed out _**It's a close race between the two.**_

Quinn laughed and Chris typed out another message _**Thanks for covering for me, always appreciated. **_

"I'm always glad to help even if it gets me in trouble."

Chris smiled and nodded, Quinn bit her lip and boldly asked. "I need to ask Chris how are you really doing?"

Chris sat there for a long moment as if contemplating answering it at all when she started typing for a long moment when Chris finally finished she handed the phone over to Quinn. It read

_**I'm scared. No voice, no soul. Or maybe just damaged & not the same…still devastating. Everyone loses their voice over time I was hoping for old age. Thought I could fall back on music instead to keep me sane but my hand is fucked realized it for the first time yesterday. Puck saw me breakdown. Now I'm terrified, what if I lost everything?**_

Tears fell as Quinn read the message five times over again, she wiped them away with the back of her hand asking. "You've got one good hand right?"

Chris nodded yes, Quinn went on asking, "You know how to read music right?"

Again Chris nodded so Quinn went on, "Have you ever written music before? And I'm not talking about lyrics to a song with a tune like your Super K stuff; I mean a musical piece, just music nothing else."

Chris held up one finger Quinn said out loud, "Once?" Chris nodded yes.

"But you do know how right?"

Chris nods yes so Quinn states the obvious, "If you can't do the things you normally do maybe you so should do something different like write music like a symphony piece or an opera or something. Something different than you've ever done before. What would you need to do that paper and pen right?"

Chris looked intrigued nodding while deep in thought over Quinn's ideas, Quinn took the intuitive to text Rachel _**Chris wants to write music, we need the proper paper and some pens. Could you stop on the way home? Q xxx**_

_**Yes I will stop, sounds exciting. I'm glad Chris is branching out. This is a good sign, oh kick Puck out Gabrielle's on her way over. Love you! R xx**_

Quinn showed Chris the message telling her, "I'll be back in a second I'm going to go wake Puck up. You stay here in case Gabrielle's early."

Chris smiled and nodded, Quinn got up and was quick getting up to Chris's room Puck was still asleep so Quinn turned on all the lights then kicked the bed.

"Puck wake up you've got three minutes to get out before Rachel gets home. If she finds you she'll have your ass and it won't be pretty so hurry up and get out!"

Puck shot out of bed like it was a fire drill getting his shoes and shirt on grabbing his coat and socks on the way out yelling out. "Bye Quinn!"

Quinn laughed headed back down stairs slowly grabbing two waters from the kitchen before going back out to sit with Chris, the tall Italian was in the same spot she had left her in leaning back in her chair deep in thought. Quinn set one of the water bottles down next to Chris and quietly waited for either Chris to snap out of her deep thought haze or for Rachel to get home. Rachel walked through the door with Gabrielle right behind her thirty five minutes later. The second Rachel dumped the paper and pens into Chris's lap the tall Italian snapped to attention grabbing hold of it all with her good hand before taking it inside where she could spread it out and Gabrielle followed her in without word. Rachel smiled in the direction her best friend had gone in then took a seat on Quinn's lap.

"Want to tell me what caused the new project?" Rachel asked nuzzling into Quinn's neck as Quinn's hand went under the little diva's skirt to grip the little diva's small behind to better cradle her on her lap.

"Chris said she needed something to do but can't resort to her usual fall back stuff so I suggested writing music. She says she can, and I'm sure with Chris's super brain she'll come up something really cool. She has her appointment with specialist tomorrow. I'm nervous for her."

"I'm terrified for her." Rachel confessed and Quinn held her tighter.

"Chris told me she realized she can't use her right hand for the first time yesterday, she broke down crying but only Puck was with her at the time."

"What else did she say Quinn?" The concern and worry was clear in Rachel's voice.

"That she's worried she's lost everything with both her voice and hand being messed up. It's why I suggested writing music, she needed something and I didn't want that something to be alcohol or drugs."

"If she gets bad news tomorrow she may run Quinn." Rachel stated her voice full of unshed tears, Quinn heard Rachel take a ragged breath and the tears fall as the little diva went on. "If she runs she won't make it, she's barely made it through losing her parents if she loses her voice all she have left is a busted hand. She'll have nothing Quinn. Nothing. It'll kill her."

Now Quinn understood why Chris had talked to her and not Rachel, the tall Italian and the little diva had a lot in common they were both stubborn, driven, vain, vocally talented, dramatic and beautiful. They understood each other better than anyone else even Quinn recognized that and accepted it, she wasn't jealous of Chris's connection with Rachel just as Rachel wasn't jealous of her connection with Chris, they were simply different. However it was those similarities between Chris and Rachel in how they thought and how they acted that was the problem this time. Chris was barely coping with her situation and frankly didn't want to talk about any of it out of fear of making it all real by simply acknowledging it out loud. Quinn understood that, she was the same way, and because she knew that so personally Quinn fully understood how hard it was for Chris to admit to what little she did. Quinn wouldn't judge or speak Chris's fears out loud it was why Chris shared when she did, now Quinn knows for sure Chris wouldn't have said anything if Rachel had been around because it would have been like talking to herself and Rachel proved it by saying Chris's fears out loud something Chris was desperately trying to avoid out of fear of totally breaking down.

"Rachel you didn't say any of that to her did you?" Quinn asked carefully, she felt Rachel shake her head and mumble. "No. It's the last thing she needs to hear."

"Good because we all need to stay positive. If Chris gets bad news tomorrow we'll won't let her deal with it alone, she has all of us now you, me, my mom, both your dads, Santana, Brittany, Gabrielle, Puck and everyone at Glee and so many from school that I didn't know about till she got hurt. There are too many people here who care about Chris we won't let her down no matter the outcome of her voice and her hand."

"You're so strong Quinn."

"I'm not but you both were there for me when I needed someone most there's no way I'm going to let her or you go through this alone." Quinn replied kissing the top of Rachel's head.

PART TWENTY-TWO: Rachel's POV

Unable to go back to sleep after Quinn left for Cheerio practice Rachel got up and took a long shower. After her conversation with Quinn last night all Rachel could think about was Chris's appointment with the specialist. Chris's stab wounds and cuts along her left forearm were healing very well, her face was almost back to normal there was no more swelling and the purples had given way to yellows and browns but only by her eyes so if she wore her aviator sunglasses she looked normal. Earlier in the week Rachel helped Chris decorate her black cast covering it in small rhinestones to create a pattern of bright red lips and yellow brass knuckles, it took Rachel hours but the smile it put on Chris's face had made the effort worth it. None of that seemed to concern Chris not when compared to her neck, her throat and her voice, Chris had not made a peep or a squeak since the doctor gave her the order. Chris had also strictly adhered to the diet the doctor prescribed and was really good about using her phone to communicate. Chris was willing to discuss most topics but Chris didn't want to talk about the accident. Rachel didn't blame her, Rachel didn't believe she herself was strong enough to hold up as well as Chris was, the very idea of losing her voice made Rachel crazy if she actually had to endure what Chris was currently going through Rachel was sure she'd end up killing someone out of misplaced anger. That was why Rachel was relieved when Quinn told her about Chris confiding in her, Rachel knew Chris needed to talk to someone but this time she wasn't that person she couldn't be because she was a coward and afraid she put all her own insecurities on Chris instead of supporting her friend like she should. Rachel loved Chris with all her heart but this injury was too close to home for the little diva to handle and her shortcoming with her friend was eating her alive. It helped that Chris had touched so many people that they were rallying together for her it lessened the pressure on her from being Chris's only friend to just the highest ranked one out of many. Rachel was surprised by how many people gave get well cards and gifts or that all Chris had to do was text her instructions and everyone in Glee still fell in line to do as Chris asked. Then on Thursday during class Rachel overheard Mercedes and Kurt gossiping about Chris, she made them tell her what they heard and it was that Tina and Artie banded together to force Greg and Tracy out of Glee to make Chris more comfortable when she got back Rachel had wondered where they had been and now she knew, Rachel made a mental note to make Tina and Artie thank you cookies soon.

Going to the usual breakfast place to pick up the wraps Rachel was still lost in thought over Chris's appointment, she was barely aware of the drive to school but when she parked she noticed that Cheerio practice was still going on. Rachel's eyes were drawn to Quinn on top of the pyramid, she was struck by how amazing Quinn looked up there on top, most people didn't know the Quinn she knew the Quinn that was considerate, loving, gentle, affectionate and silly. Rachel knew everyone else was missing out but at the same time she liked that she got to keep the best part of Quinn to herself and just a few others. Rachel was amazed by how well Quinn was handling everything, yes Quinn broke down a few times but she was so resolute in her support of Chris it left Rachel in awe of her girlfriend's inner strength. Thinking of Quinn brought a smile to her face, Rachel couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Quinn after all they did to each other, did because of each other they still managed to find their way to each other and now that Rachel had her she wasn't going to let her go. They had already been through so much in such a short time yet it only made their bond stronger yet at times when Rachel wasn't the person she tried to be she felt like she didn't deserve Quinn's love but then Quinn says something like she did last night and Rachel feels like Quinn's saving her too.

A familiar loud voice drew Rachel's attention to see Santana laughing at something Brittany at her side, the sight made Rachel's smile widen, _Who would have thought I would be great friends with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce or that I'd have four Cheerio's as friends three of which form the Unholy Trinity. _Rachel started thinking about everything else that changed all because of Chris and started crying in the car. Getting out quickly she grabbed the coffee's and the wraps and headed over to her girlfriend just as practice ended.

The morning passed by quickly despite the fact Rachel was watching the clock. Chris's appointment came and went and by lunch time Rachel was practically foaming at the mouth to know how it went but both Chris and Paul had their phones off all she could do was leave another voice mail message. Rachel met with Quinn at their lockers and walked to lunch together sitting at the table with all the other Glee kids, everyone was anxious to hear about Chris. Taking their seats at the far end of the table Santana and Brittany were quick to take the spots next to them with Brittany next to Rachel and Santana next to Quinn. Puck took the next open spot next to Santana with Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes a short way down the table with the rest of the Glee kids filling it out the only one's missing were Sam and Finn who were sitting with the other football players and Gabrielle, Casey and Briana who were not in the lunch room. Fifteen minutes into lunch Rachel was wondering out loud where Gabrielle was only to have that very Cheerio burst through the cafeteria doors dragging Briana with her. Everyone stopped to stare as Briana fought Gabrielle's grip but the brunette Cheerio was too angry to be moved and forced Briana to walk till they were standing in front of Rachel and Quinn. Up close Rachel could see how angry Gabrielle was but Briana wasn't really fighting back, Briana actually looked ashamed.

"Gabrielle what's going on?" Quinn asked looking up at the two with a questioning expression that matched the one Rachel wore. Gabrielle twisted the arm she had hold of growling at Briana. "Tell them!"

"Owe! Okay! Okay Gabrielle shit not so hard. I overheard Greg and Tracy arguing this morning about Chris getting hurt. Greg was mad at Tracy for something she did he wants to leave Lima right away but Tracy wants to stay, she didn't think anyone would piece it together and figure out she was the one. Greg screamed at her that some guy named Paul would figure it out like he did last time but Tracy laughed and bragged that no one was ever going to find out she was the one that bailed out Russell Fabray. Greg told her giving Russell Fabray cash and information on Chris was over the line that it got Chris hurt but Tracy didn't seem to care, she thought it was make Chris easier to get back."

Rachel stared at Briana with an open mouth utterly shocked by what had come out of her mouth; Quinn's reaction mirrored her own however Santana and Brittany immediately exchanged looks getting to their feet followed by Puck taking off at fast jog out of the cafeteria. Gasps of horror were heard behind them from the rest of the table and after an agonizing moment that seemed to stretch out into forever time seemed to snap back to normal and Rachel's thought process caught up with her.

"We need to find those assholes right now." Rachel stated practically growling as she stood up; Quinn followed her to her feet finally glancing around. "Where's San and Brit? Did Puck take off too?"

"Oh shit!" Rachel exclaimed at the same moment Quinn said the same thing.

Both girls took off running forgetting about Gabrielle or Briana going out the same door Santana had gone out of but only heard the squeal of sneakers on tile, they followed the sound. By the time Rachel reached the end of the hall her slightly shorter legs working hard to keep up with Quinn the little diva had realized that if Tracy and Greg were smart they would head to the Principles office looking for sanctuary. Rachel reached out grabbing hold of Quinn stopping her practically shouting, "Figgins!" Quinn understood and they changed direction heading toward the main office when they reached the hall and were about to turn the corner they both came to a screeching halt when they saw at the opposite end of the hall that both Greg and Tracy were right outside the main office doors but both had stopped at the sight of Brittany standing there in front of the doors blocking their way with the hardest scariest look Rachel had ever seen on the bubbly blonde's face it was like looking at a totally different person and from the way Greg and Tracy immediately started backing up taking off down another hall they thought so too. Rachel and Quinn watched with stunned wonder as Brittany literally stalked after the Blossoms.

"Shit Brit's leading them to the choir room!" Quinn announced and they both took off in a different direction taking a shortcut to the choir room but the closer they got the more Glee kids they noticed heading the same way.

The choir room was packed filled with a lot of Glee kids Quinn and Rachel had to push their way through to get to the center of the commotion and found Puck punching Greg knocking him to the floor and stepping on his chest to keep him down while Santana open hand smacked the crap out Tracy. Everyone was giving Santana space and no one was stopping her as the Latina screamed at Tracy.

"Chris's injuries are your fault you evil bitch! Do you have any idea what you did to her! You evil cunt! You almost got her killed!"

Santana went on to scream detailed accusations at Tracy smacking her hard in the face each time and Mike flinched then went to step forward to stop Santana only to have Brittany glare at him and angrily gesture with her finger for him to back up and he did. Rachel noticed Quinn grimly smile as Tracy's nose started to bleed and the girl started crying, Rachel didn't smile but she did feel satisfaction at seeing Tracy get hurt too. Rachel was so focused on watching Santana give Tracy a little pay back that she didn't notice the new figure in the crowd pushing their way through.

It took a full second for it to register that it was Chris who had pushed her way through to rush over to Santana to loop her one good arm under the Latina's left arm and around Santana's torso to lift her up and pull her back a few steps enough to get her away from Tracy who crumpled to the floor in a sobbing mess begging, "No more, please no more."

Rachel was shocked and confused by Chris's sudden presence taking two steps forward toward her friend, she watched Chris hold Santana tightly and tell her something softly in her ear but loud enough that only Rachel could hear.

"San calm down. I'm okay. I'm okay. And I'm going to be okay. Promise."

Santana slumped in Chris's hold and the tall Italian let her go only to have the Latina turn around and throw both her arms around Chris's torso grabbing her into a tight hug to cry into Chris's chest. Chris didn't say a word as she held Santana but by that point everyone had snapped out of their stunned surprise to bombard Chris with greetings and questions. However before anyone even Rachel could get a word in the police arrived escorted by both Paul and Principle Figgins. No one said a word about how Tracy or Greg got their injuries and Quinn was quick to state they found the pair like that while everyone else was quick to back up Quinn's statement. Chris pulled Santana to the side to whisper more in her ear leading her out of the room while Greg and Tracy were arrested during which Principle Figgins announced that the Blossoms would also be expelled. By the time Paul had time to talk to Rachel and ask if she were okay Rachel finally realized she heard Chris talk for the first time in ten days.

"Paul what is this?" Rachel asked.

"It took a few days but because of the attack on Chris we were able to secure a search warrant for the name of the person who bailed Russell out, we got the name this morning right before Chris's appointment. It was Roger Kramer Tracy Blossom's lawyer and personal go to boy, the restraining order against the Blossoms was granted the same time charges were brought up against both Blossoms and warrants for their arrest were issued. Chris knew they'd be here today and wanted to see them arrested."

"How did the appointment go?" Rachel asked her voice breaking from the overwhelming emotion of desperately trying not to cry from simply voicing the question that's been vexing her for hours. Paul smiled and it reached his eyes, it was all Rachel really needed to know she was instantly relieved.

"Chris's voice is weak and there was some very light scaring and the doctor warned her she'd most likely lose some of her range but she didn't lose her voice and the doctor has hope with the right vocal exercises she can rebuilt it to get it as close as possible to the way it was." Paul stated looking absolutely relieved Rachel started crying out of relief.

Quinn came over looking to Paul for answers to why Rachel was crying, Rachel turned to her girlfriend crying as she smiled telling Quinn. "Chris is going to be okay."

"Really?" Quinn asked her face full of hope and Paul nodded and Quinn too started crying.

The police were finishing their reports getting everyone's information when Rachel looked around the choir room for Chris but didn't see her, all the Glee kids were either talking excitedly to each other or giving their information to the police, Rachel she saw Brittany and Gabrielle talking but no Santana either. Rachel silently gestured to Quinn she was going to look for Chris and slipped out of the room she didn't see them in the hall and went to check the nearest bathroom. Rachel found Chris and Santana in the bathroom; Chris was leaning against the sinks while she held Santana who was still holding on to Chris tightly with her face buried in the tall Italians chest.

"Are you guys okay?" Rachel asked stepping in shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah. Are they gone?" Chris asked her voice soft in the silence of the bathroom.

"The Blossoms have been taken away; the police are finishing up now." Rachel stated walking over to stand next to Chris making sure she could look her friend in the eyes as she asked. "How'd the appointment go?"

"Good. I have lots of work to do but I didn't lose my voice." Chris replied still speaking softly, it was twenty levels too soft for the Italian and Rachel didn't like it.

"Thank goodness!" Rachel replied and so did Santana but the Latina's version came out muffled.

"Santana are you okay?" Rachel asked reaching out to put a warm hand on the girls back over where Chris's arms held her. Santana finally pulled away from Chris her eyes red from crying her makeup slightly smeared she reluctantly let go of Chris backing up a step to reply.

"I am. I needed a moment to get my shit together I lost it on that bitch then having Chris show up like that was too many emotions at once. I can't believe everyone saw me cry."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it if Chris stays for a little bit, they'll all be paying attention to her anyway. No one will even remember you cried." Rachel offered with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Berry. What did you guys tell the cops again?" Santana asked going to the mirror to clean her face. Chris turned to listen as well Rachel studied the brown yellow bruising around Chris's eyes as she told them. "Quinn told the police they found Tracy and Greg like that and everyone in the room backed her up. No one in that room is going to say a word about what really happened you can trust me on that."

Santana smirked and nodded she looked in the mirror one last time straightened her uniform nodding to both Rachel and Chris then walked out. Rachel watched the Latina leave then turned her full attention to her best friend, Chris looked a little numb.

"Are you okay?"

"Still on some really good pain meds for my arm. Took them after my appointment this morning, sorry we didn't call me and granddad were busy at the police station." Chris replied blinking a few times then Rachel saw it the slightly spacy look behind Chris's eyes from the pain medication the tall Italian hardly took the meds she was given but today seemed to be the exception.

"How has breaking the silence been?"

"Exhausting. My voice is really weak."

"Did you test it properly?"

"Yeah in the doctor's office, it's why I'm speaking so soft. I sort of strained it using it like normal but I managed for a full song before I had to stop." Chris replied shrugging but smirking at the memory of singing in the doctor's office.

"Then we have our work cut out for us." Rachel stated giving Chris her 100 megawatt smile, Chris looked at her with a questioning expression and Rachel explained. "I will work with you every day to get your voice back in the shape it's supposed to be in Chris. I won't let you down. I know I've disappointed you since the attack, I haven't been there and I've been a horrible friend. I hope you forgive me Chris. You're my best friend and I love you with my whole heart and I promise I'll be there every step of the way till your voice is back to normal."

"Rachel there's nothing to forgive. I understood why you stayed away; it's the same reason why I couldn't talk to you about it. We're too alike sometimes and we both freaked out over what happened but I'm going to be okay. I'm going to get my voice back into shape and in a few months I'll get this cast off and get my arm and hand back into shape. I won't let this bullshit stop me Rachel. I can't too many people give a shit about me now." Chris stated her smirk growing into an actual smile.

"They really do you know. Did you see Brittany holding everyone back so Santana could go off on Tracy?"

"She did? Awe that's so sweet of Brit. I'm going to have to get her a baby duck to say thanks."

Rachel took the half a step to Chris to give the taller girl a hug which Chris happily returned, they stayed there for a long moment then left the bathroom to return to the choir room. The police were just leaving and Paul was waiting for Chris in the hall outside the choir room.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm going to hang out for a little while. I'll get a ride home." Chris replied giving her granddad a small but sincere smile. Paul reached into his coat pocket pulling out Chris's aviator sunglasses, "Don't forget these then. I'll see you at home. Oh and what do you want for dinner? Judy wants to make something special."

"The vegan lasagna would be great and a big pan, we'll have everyone over tonight." Chris replied and Paul soon left leaving Chris to walk back into the choir room with Rachel.

Rachel watched as everyone greeted Chris warmly with everyone taking turns telling Chris how good she looked and how glad they were to see her. Chris made sure to give Brittany a long hug whispering thank you in the girls ear a few times then another hug to Gabrielle that included a quick squeeze to the Cheerio's ass that only Rachel managed to catch despite the small fact Gabrielle squeaked rather loudly in surprise. Mercedes and Kurt were quick to pull Chris aside and begin filling her in on all that she missed and Chris did her best to listen to all of it. Rachel stepped aside to let every everyone else get their chance with Chris watching them surround Chris with happy eagerness, they were all very happy to see her and it showed so much that the bell for the next class had rang while the police and Paul were still there but no one returned to class and no one moved when the next bell rang either they were all too busy catching up with Chris even those like Sam and Finn.

Within the half hour they ended up having an impromptu early Glee club meeting so everyone could show off for Chris with everyone performing a song even Rachel and Quinn, neither who had anything prepared but both were able to come up with something on the spot being around Chris it made you prepared to perform at any second with both girls performing some of Chris's favorites. Rachel could sense that Mercedes wanted to ask Chris to sing something but didn't have the courage because of how hurt Chris still was, then Rachel noticed Mercedes wasn't the only one who wanted to ask but no one had the courage till the end when everyone else had gone Puck got up and walked over to Chris getting on one knee in front of her reaching out taking her hand and looked her in the eyes. Everyone was shocked and surprised by Puck doing this and Rachel couldn't help but notice the instantly offended and angry expression on Gabrielle's face till Puck asked.

"Chris I know you've been through hell and you only learned today that you're going to be okay but I was wondering if you felt up to do that musical duet we talked about and maybe you could a sing a song to go with it? I know we'd all love to hear anything you'd want to do. Of course you don't have to."

Gabrielle's face turned from anger to confusion and she like everyone else waited to see what Chris would say. The injured Italian smiled and nodded yes, "Sure Puck we can do that."

Now even Rachel was surprised and a little confused as she watched Chris get up and move to sit with Puck on a bench so Puck could sit in between Chris's legs. Rachel was a little surprised by how comfortable Puck and Chris were pressed up against each other like that but they were and Puck picked up his guitar and Chris used her good hand to grip the neck while Puck fished his pick out his pocket.

"I was complaining about having a fucked up hand and Puck reminded me I still have one good one so we joked about playing a song like this. Please bear with us on this we didn't practice it." Chris stated smiling shyly as put her chin on Puck's shoulder asking him. "You ready?"

Puck nodded and Chris leaned her head against his shoulder as she moved her fingers into position on the neck of the guitar, Puck counted out loud to three then started strumming the Beatles song "Across the Universe" with Chris coming in singing right on cue as she moved her fingers across the neck and Puck kept up with his strumming. Chris's voice floated out with the sounds of the guitar washing over all of them, Rachel was surprised by how gentle and vulnerable Chris's voice was all at the same time, then Chris got lost immediately in the music something Rachel was scared she'd never see again. Chris swayed in place as she played the guitar with Puck singing with a smile, they looked like they were having fun with Puck wearing this huge happy smile as he watched Chris and concentrated on his strumming and singing back up when necessary. At one point Chris even closed her eyes as she sang and kept playing the smile never leaving her face then when she finally opened her eyes again Chris's eyes locked on Rachel's and the smile got even bigger.

When Chris was done everyone stood up to clap, Mercedes and Kurt were crying and Gabrielle rushed over to pull Chris up to get her away from Puck but also to give the tall Italian another hug. Everyone gushed by how impressed they were by the tandem playing and how great Chris's voice sounded. Chris put her arm around Gabrielle's shoulders leaning on the Cheerio as she announced.

"I'm exhausted I need to go home but I'll see everyone on Monday. Rachel can we go?"

Rachel nodded and almost immediately everyone started scattering grabbing their stuff and leaving, Gabrielle had grabbed Rachel and Quinn's bag since they ran off in such a rush and brought it with her to choir room. Rachel thanked Gabrielle making sure the girl was coming over after Cheerio practice for dinner; Gabrielle grinned and leaned in to whisper to Rachel. "I got permission from my mom to spend the night."

"Good, we'll see you tonight. Come on Chris." Rachel tugged on Chris's good arm as she headed to the door Chris was still talking to Mercedes and Kurt. It took Chris a moment but she eventually started moving after promising to have lunch with the pair the next day. Quinn stopped Rachel at the door, "I wish I could come with you but Coach Sue would have my ass."

"And I like your ass so that would be bad." Rachel replied grinning, Quinn laughed then stopped and looked around to see if anyone overheard them. It was only at that moment Rachel realized what she said out loud in public with lots of people around thankfully no one had been paying attention to them.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Rachel frowned apologizing having to step out of the choir room where there were less people as those in the hall headed to their next class. Quinn was quick to follow her stopping her before she got very far. "No don't apologize. You have every right to say that and I'm glad you did."

"But I could get us in trouble Quinn. We've had enough trouble."

"Let's not talk about this here. How about tomorrow? We'll spend the day just the two of us okay?" Quinn offered balling up her hands trying to keep them at her sides Rachel could tell the Head Cheerio wanted to reach out to touch her but was refraining it was making Rachel frown worse. Quinn looked around saw they were alone and pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"Tomorrow and I'm going to hold you to that Fabray. I'll see you at home." Rachel replied her real smile returning with a bit of forced effort.

They kept forgetting they were in public more and more because they were becoming more and more comfortable with each other and with being with each other around other people. Everyone truly close to them knew about their relationship accepted it and supported it, so far the only real complication and problem had been Russell Fabray who was no longer an issue, he was in jail and he wasn't getting out any time soon. Before they had both been content to be with each other any way they could and at first that was enough but as they got comfortable being around their families and friends then incorporating Gabrielle into the group it was almost like lying having to keep track of those who knew and those who didn't, it was a bit exhausting and after almost losing Chris hiding their relationship was becoming unbearable. The past week both Rachel and Quinn had to stop themselves from reaching out so much or from being overly affectionate they lucked out by being busy, it helped.

Rachel got Chris home and into bed she fell asleep almost instantly, Rachel tucked Chris in taking off the girl's shoes and socks before going downstairs to help Judy with dinner. Judy had become a mother figure to Chris and Rachel by proxy falling into the role easily toward Rachel who had never had a mother before and to Chris who lost her mother too soon, Judy was there for the both of them but especially for Chris after she got hurt and Quinn didn't seem to mind if anything Quinn seemed drawn to Hiram and Leroy as father figures she never had and with Paul as their cool and fun granddad the seven of them together formed a family, their family. And with the support of each other they were getting through some tough times together and coming out stronger on the other end, Rachel knew Quinn was truly happy for the first time in a really long time, Judy seemed to be blossoming and coming to life away from her soon to be ex-husband and had smiled more in the last few weeks than she had in years. Chris had been amazing that very day showing everyone how much they meant to her by letting them see her with the bruises still on her face, it was a gesture on Chris's part that only Rachel understood Chris was as vain as Rachel was if not more and that she let everyone see her less than perfect was her opening her heart to them. Rachel felt blessed and very lucky to have everyone in her family as they were healthy, happy and here with her.

The next morning Rachel allowed herself to sleep in with Quinn, it had been a hard week and an exhausting day and they all stayed up too late, dinner was great and they all lingered over desert but after no one left right away her dads to talk with Judy and Paul his first Friday night not at the club the adults got lost in their conversation with Hiram and Leroy almost having to spend the night themselves and all six girls together sneaking a few rounds of drinks with Gabrielle spending the night and Santana and Brittany in one of the guest bedrooms they didn't have to worry about driving or going anywhere. Chris was the light weight in the group due to her arm and the meds she was on and Gabrielle took her to bed around midnight but Santana insisted Quinn stay up a little longer to finish their game of monopoly however as soon as the game was done Brittany was eager to get Santana alone. Rachel was happy Quinn took advantage of the empty living room and everyone else being asleep. It was the first time they had sex outside of their bedroom in the house. They didn't fall asleep till it started getting light outside which was why Rachel was glad to sleep in however around eleven Santana started pounding on the door yelling they were all going out for breakfast and to get their asses out of bed. Despite being woken like that both Rachel and Quinn got out of bed wearing grins and giggling.

Breakfast was a massive endeavor as they had a party of ten which swelled to fourteen when Chris called and invited Mercedes, Kurt, Blain and Puck to join them. Rachel and Quinn didn't find out about extra guests till they arrived at the restaurant and Quinn had been in the middle of trying to tickle Rachel so when the extra guests arrived Rachel expected odd looks or comments however no one said a word instead they greeted the table brightly taking their seats and chatting politely with everyone at the table, even Quinn was surprised no one said anything. While they ate Rachel was continuously drawn to watching Santana and Brittany together as well as Kurt and Blaine together, both couples fascinated Rachel in the fact that Kurt and Blaine were totally public and Santana and Brittany were semi-public in that they were only public at school in that everyone knew they were together and with some (but not all) in their families. Rachel had to wonder how they dealt with people looking at them differently but in her next breath Rachel wondered why it even mattered what others thought. Rachel was scared, she had heard stories from her fathers about being harassed, picked on or physically hurt for being gay, she had watched Kurt and Blaine be tormented by boys at school but Santana seemed to scare off most people in general so no one bothered her or Brittany. And if she came out with Quinn Rachel had to wonder if they would be targeted, feared or accepted; Quinn was still feared by most and everyone still followed her every command without question and Rachel wasn't the loser of the school anymore so what people might think about the two of them together Rachel had no idea. Plus Chris was really popular with everyone and that Rachel was her best friend was what raised her up socially, that she had Chris's support Rachel knew would go a long way with everyone but would it be enough? Rachel knew she needed to talk to Quinn about it, Rachel felt she was brave enough but she needed to know if Quinn was too if she wasn't that would be okay too. Rachel would do whatever Quinn needed her to do.

Quinn had insisted on taking a separate car and leaving just the two of them instead of heading back to the house with everyone else. Chris had invited Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine back to the real house along with Puck for movies and popcorn, Santana and Brittany had already claimed their spot in the living room and her fathers were taking Judy shopping and Gabrielle didn't have to go home till Sunday. Rachel was happy to escape with Quinn and much to Rachel's surprise Quinn drove them to their spot behind McKinley.

"Here? Really?" Rachel asked as Quinn parked.

"Yup. I thought it was appropriate and convenient. At least no one will bother us here." Quinn replied reaching out to take Rachel's hand intertwining their fingers together. Rachel looked at their hands together and took a deep breath but before Rachel could say a word Quinn beat her to the punch.

"We need to talk about coming out at school."

"Okay."

"If you're willing I'm willing." Quinn stated squeezing Rachel's hand, she looked over and the blonde was a bit pale, frankly Quinn looked scared but so was Rachel, the little diva swallowed the huge lump in her throat and managed to get out.

"I can handle it. I'm already use to that sort of behavior but are you? If you're not its okay Quinn. I won't let anyone hurt you ever."

"And I won't let anything happen to you either, you know that right?" Quinn asked looking scared for a whole new reason.

"I do. I really do. You don't have to worry about that. So we're doing it then? It's…I'm having a hard time keeping track of who knows and who doesn't lately. I keeping forgetting who doesn't and I know it's going to get us in trouble if we don't prepare for it now."

"I agree, I've noticed the same things. We're too casual about all of it but I can't help it and I don't want to not after my dad. Things can be taken away so fast, I don't want to turn away from what makes me happiest."

"I love you too." Rachel replied smiling as she leaned over kissing Quinn lightly on the lips.

They had sex twice but kept talking for another hour about how they were going to go about coming out at school who they should tell and how but they couldn't agree on either thing so by mid-afternoon they gave up to go home to eat lunch and talk about it more only when they returned to the house they found a barbeque going with everyone swimming in the pool including the people from Chris's band. The conversation was put on hold as they joined the party.

By the time the sun set Rachel was getting tipsy as she sipped on her fourth "Sprite" that Chris had made her but with Chris playing bartender what it actually meant was everyone was secretly getting drunk under the adults noses. Rachel started having some real fun and lost track of what she was doing and how much she was drinking, being at Chris's house with Quinn it was already imprinted in Rachel's mind it was a safe place, a place she could be herself without consequence and with the familiar faces of Chris's band and Cheerio's Rachel straight up forgot Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Puck were there so when her fathers and Judy went inside to watch a movie and Chris turned up the music outside by the pool Rachel though nothing of Emily daring her to give Quinn a real lap dance since Rachel was in nothing but her bikini and sarong so Rachel accepted. Rachel did the shot of tequila Chris had set out when the adults went inside and went to walk over to Quinn when Emily stopped her.

"Wait I've got Chris to put on a special song for you to do for Quinn."

"Okay what song?" Rachel asked totally game for whatever Emily had up her sleeve knowing how much the older girl loved to mess with both her and Chris.

"You'll see."

Everyone noticed the music fade out and go quiet they all paused to look toward Chris who was fiddling at the stereo by the pool when the Italian yelled out "Berrylicious take your place!"

Rachel dutifully took the open spot opposite Quinn, Emily, Brittany, Gabrielle, Santana and Chris, Rachel forgot about everyone else milling about the back yard she was a little drunk and enjoying herself and was not self-conscious at all what she didn't see was the rest of Chris's band, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine stop to watch as one of Chris's special song versions with the main vocals taken out started to play, the song was "Lick" by Joi.

Rachel heard the music start and knew exactly what song it was and immediately began singing and dancing to the song for Quinn and Rachel made sure Quinn and everyone knew it. Emily dared her for a lap dance and Emily had Chris put on this particular song so Rachel figured Emily didn't think she had the courage to go the distance but Rachel did dancing up on Quinn, grinding her hips into Quinn singing the words with every bit of her heart and every bit of her lust letting it fill her voice. It was only seconds into the song and Rachel forgot anyone else was there but Quinn, the song provocative as it was Rachel was stunned to find fit her situation with Quinn to a tee, singing the lyrics to Quinn was like pouring out a tiny bit of her soul; Rachel was having fun and liked showing how sexual she could be pulling off the sarong as she grinded on Quinn in her lap dance. Rachel put her all into it and it stunned everyone around her not expecting _that_ from the little diva the dancing and lap dance was one thing but when combined with Rachel's throaty lusty singing it took it to a level no one was prepared for, even Chris's mouth was open, she knew what they did behind closed doors but Rachel was showing everyone a sneak peak with this song and it was beyond sexy, it was sizzling and everyone was affected by it. And Quinn was left a mess, a puddle of mush in her chair while Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Puck who knew about them but had no clue Rachel was capable of that were stunned silent for a full half hour.

Rachel didn't learn about anyone's reaction to her impromptu performance till the next morning because as soon as she was done Quinn had grabbed her and they had started making out ferociously, and the next thing Rachel remembered was falling kissing Quinn as she fell through their bedroom door onto their bed. Quinn had paused their kisses to kick the bedroom door shut then everything became a blur of kisses, hands, tongues, fingers and orgasms. Rachel didn't get her mind back till she woke the next morning her whole body sore from exertion. And because they had gotten distracted with each other so early in the evening they ended up waking up much earlier than they expected and like they thought almost everyone else was asleep when they emerged from their room searching for sustenance only to be lured by the scent of fresh brewed coffee to the kitchen. What they fond was Chris alone in the kitchen cutting up fruit, cooking sausage and bacon while mixing batter for waffles and shredding potatoes for hash browns all while dancing to Concrete Blonde's "Mexican Moon" playing on the stereo over the counter. Even with the cast and only one good hand Chris moved with grace as she cooked and she enjoyed herself as she sang along with the song swaying and dancing as she turned sausage and bacon in their pans.

"That smells amazing!" Quinn exclaimed as bacon fat flared up and sizzled and the scent caught her and pulled her all the way into the kitchen.

"Coffee's fresh." Chris told them concentrating on the food, Quinn pulled out two cups and poured them both a cup but let Rachel put her own sugar and soy milk.

"So that was one hell of a show last night Berrylicious and when I say hell of a show I mean I'm still kicking myself in the ass for not taping it. Still it's burned in many a memory so no one will forget."

"What?" Rachel asked staring at her friend like she had a third head, Chris laughed explaining. "You did your little show outside the bedroom in front of everyone and for the most part we expected it, it's not like we don't know you but still you got us all because we were not expecting you to go all out like you did. But. You did that little performance in front of Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Puck who I'm not worried about other than harassing you two endlessly for a threesome but the other three will mostly likely talk meaning you'll be out'd at school. They won't do it out of spite its just gossip too good to pass up."

"Oh shit!"

"Don't freak out you didn't let me finish."

"Well…shit…finish!" Rachel demanded and Quinn snorted into her coffee trying not to laugh out loud.

"I already talked to them, they won't say anything. If anything its more Kurt's pissed you two didn't confide in him or some crap like that but they'll be up in a little while and you can ask them then they were all too drunk to go home and had to sleep over."

Rachel sipped her coffee and silently got over the last twenty emotions she had at Chris's casual statement, the Italian had that knack for taking huge things and making them seem insignificant. This time Rachel was more than grateful of her best friend's weird ways.

"Holy crap I almost forgot I had the best dream last night but it make me realize no more musicals before bed." Chris threw out laughing, both Rachel and Quinn gave her odd looks waiting for Chris to keep going and eventually she did. "It was like something out of the Pirate movie with Kristie McNichol, still can't believe I watched that damn thing and ended up singing those damns songs for a month after the fact. Anyway! I dreamt last night that you two sang me a song during our next Glee meeting."

"What song?" Quinn asked intrigued.

"Happy Together by the Turtles. I know, I know you guys aren't out at school but damn if it wasn't the cutest damn thing I've ever seen in my dreams and it made me really want to see it in real life you know. So fucking cute!"

"What song?" Rachel asked sure she heard Chris wrong, most of the music Chris liked was music from her parent's collection, especially music from her mother's huge collection which was the largest personal collection Rachel had ever seen records from every era, 8 track tapes, cassettes, CD's and so on till it filled five large rooms and Chris had listened to every last one of them through and through.

"Happy Together by the Turtles, it's a super cute song and fits you guys to a tee but it's a couple's song so it's not like you guys could do it for Glee you know. Still it was really cool in my dream, hey maybe you guys could just sing it for me later?" Chris asked a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah maybe." Quinn answered for the both of them.

Eventually everyone else got up and they all shared a huge chaotic breakfast with Mercedes and Kurt lightly teasing the both of them about their new relationship and themselves for not seeing it sooner. Later Rachel and Quinn snuck off to their bedroom for a moment alone. No one had gone home yet and they were about to start another movie marathon, Rachel as quick to pull her girlfriend out of there to get some air and some time alone. However once they were alone they ended up talking about how even more people knew now and how far out they really wanted to be right now. They knew how Lima could be, how McKinley could be but they both felt they had a good chance together and with Chris and Santana backing them up they would be okay. They kept talking about it and an hour later they had come to the conclusion coming out at school was necessary but they would start slow, they would come out to Glee club first to test the waters if they had the support of everyone in Glee they would both feel better about being open out their relationship with the rest of the school. However before that could happen Rachel reminded Quinn she needed to talk to Sam first, if nothing more than as a courtesy but also because he's a good guy and deserved to know before everyone else.

Rachel was sitting next to Quinn when she called Sam to ask to meet up that afternoon, they were both surprised when Sam easily agreed, Rachel was also in the car when Quinn went to talk to Sam, they had decide to meet in the park so Rachel waited in car while Quinn walked over to the swing set a few minutes later Sam showed up. From a distance Rachel watched Quinn tell Sam the truth, Sam didn't get angry, he looked confused then hurt then slowly a bit understanding. By the end Sam was giving Quinn a hug and smiling at her then Sam walked Quinn to the car and waved at Rachel before walking off to his own car. Rachel was confused but thought she knew what was going on but waited till Quinn got in the car to ask.

"So?"

"He's still hurt about the breakup but he's better about it now that he knows the real reason why, he wasn't even mad that I was already dating you. He says we have his blessing and his support at school." Quinn supplied and Rachel was shocked. "Wow he's a great guy."

"Yeah, I know." Quinn replied laughing softly fond memories of Sam floating to the surface.

They continued to talk about when they should make their announcement and finally decided on a song during Monday's Glee club. They wanted to keep it a surprise to those who did already know so they didn't say anything to anyone about it.

Monday was a return to normal Rachel kissed Quinn goodbye when she left for Cheerio practice then leisurely got ready meeting Chris down in the kitchen to head out together to pick up breakfast the only difference in the morning was that this time Rachel drove. Chris showing up at the field made her a rock star among the Cheerio's with Gabrielle literally shoving away a few girls who got too hands on with Chris. Rachel watched the show from the side with Quinn, Santana and Brittany all four of them laughing at the amused look on Chris's face and the very irritated look on Gabrielle's face. On their way inside every single person who they passed by had to stop and greet Chris followed by comments of how great Chris looked or how awesome her cast was bling'd out as it was. The personal well wishes and compliments from the student body and every teacher alike continued all day. And to Rachel's private shock members of Glee kept coming up to her in the halls and in class to talk to her and what they all had to say shocked Rachel. By lunch Chris was exhausted they decided to eat in the choir room to give Chris some space from the rest of the school but the tired Italian promptly passed out on Brittany's lap, her face pressed into the bubbly blonde's stomach. Brittany happily ate her sandwich and snacks while playing with Chris's raven locks and Santana watching with a content smile. Rachel smiled and shook her head at all three of them then turned to look at her girlfriend chatting with Puck about Sam, Puck was surprised Sam took it so well and Quinn asked why.

"He was in love with you Q, hard to let that go even if they don't love you back." Puck commented and again Rachel thought about how good of guy Sam was and wondered if he was still dating Casey.

"Is Sam still dating Casey?" Rachel asked Quinn, the Head Cheerio shrugged but Santana answered for her. "Yup overheard Casey and Gabrielle talking about it this morning during practice."

"Is that why you had me order them to run more laps?" Quinn asked and Santana smirked replying, "Yup."

"For talking?" Rachel asked thinking that was a little harsh.

"Practice is serious business, if Coach Sue heard them they'd both still be running laps right now." Quinn supplied and Rachel nodded, Coach Sue was crazy but crazy like a fox and her punishments were no joke Rachel realized those girls got off light.

"Did you guys prepare something for Glee today?" Rachel asked looking expectantly to Puck and Santana and was surprised when both easily replied, "Sure did."

"Why you worried Berry?" Santana asked smirking, it was still odd to Rachel to be addressed without the hostility or taunts she had grown used to over the previous two years.

"No just curious. I know Chris wanted to sing one and Quinn and I are going to do a song together for Chris."

"A duet? How fun!" Brittany said excited, Santana asked. "You hate giving up the spotlight Berry. Why this song together with Quinn for Chris?"

"Chris had a dream we sang it to her over the weekend. So we figured why not." Quinn replied shrugging playing it off as nothing making Rachel turn away to hide her grin.

The out pouring of affection from everyone in Glee wasn't reserved to just Chris, Rachel had learned that day from every Glee member she ran into that they all supported Quinn and to Rachel's surprise Rachel herself. Apparently the lengths Tracy and Greg went through and the severity of damage they caused had strongly affected everyone in the Glee forcing them to genuinely reflect on their own behavior and they all found they were lacking, and apparently apologizing to Rachel was on their list. It allowed Rachel to be positive about what she was about to do with Quinn later that day, it gave her the courage to go through with it.

Back to their normal routines Chris and Rachel walked together to the choir room to find Gabrielle, Casey and Briana waiting for them. Rachel looked to Gabrielle to a clue to what was going on and the pretty brunette nudged Briana forward, the girl stuttered for a moment before finally managing to get out.

"I'm sorry Chris. I've been a total bitch and you didn't deserve it. I feel bad for being Tracy and Greg's friend even if it was only for a couple of weeks, they were totally fucking nuts and you really didn't deserve what happened to you. I'm really glad you're going to be okay and nothing was…permanent. If you can forgive me I'd really like to be your friend."

"I'll think about it." Chris replied reaching out to grab Rachel's hand leading her past the Cheerio's but pausing at Gabrielle long enough to kiss her on the cheek as she passed.

Inside the choir room Mercedes and Kurt were already seated gossiping, they brightly waved hello to them both as Rachel pulled Chris aside, the tall Italian looked a little moody.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I didn't practice singing anything over the weekend, I'm not sure my voice will be up to do the song I want to do today." Chris confessed sighing with a pensive disappointed expression.

"You could do something else, something lighter?" Rachel suggested knowing Chris would turn it down and a half a heartbeat later Chris frowned shaking her head no as she replied. "Lighter? Pleeeaaaassseeee."

The sarcastic drawn out "please" made Rachel crack up laughing she grinned, "I know so suck it up and do the song you want to. You rested your voice all weekend you should be fine."

"Okay." Chris replied a big smile pulling across the girls face.

Everyone showed up and Mr. Schue was a little behind as usual and as usual Rachel got things rolling with Mercedes raising her hand asking to perform, it soon became apparent everyone had songs planned to celebrate Chris's return to school and Rachel was happy to let them show Chris how much they cared. Halfway through everyone Rachel announced Chris was going to go next, she gave her best friend a huge beaming supportive smile and Chris returned it as she took the floor giving everyone a very unusual shy smile.

"I really appreciate all the love from everyone, thank you. To show you how much it really means to me I want to sing you all, my mom's favorite song. It's oddly appropriate and very true for me and I'm not afraid to let any of you know that. The song is Paula Cole's "Me." I hope you guys like it."

Chris gestured to Tina who got up to sing backup for Chris then to Brad who started playing the piano starting the song, Rachel watched in amazement as Chris sung effortlessly her voice strong and sure while her face showed her vulnerability showing how true the lyrics were for Chris. The tall Italian didn't dance for this song she simply stood there singing with a small smile on her lips slowly looking each and every person in the room in the eyes ending on Rachel and staying on Rachel for the rest of the song. Yes Chris was friends with everyone in the room but Rachel came first and still was the most important person in the room to Chris and it showed. Halfway through the song tears were slowly spilling over but Rachel couldn't look away till Chris was done. It was only after Chris stopped singing Rachel took into account Tina's accompaniment vocals was perfect or that everyone was clapping enthusiastically for Chris. Turning in her chair Rachel glanced at everyone only to notice most had tears in their eyes including Puck and Mr. Schue.

Drying her eyes Rachel stood up and called the next person to go up, she was purposely saving herself and Quinn's song for last and all too soon it was time to make their announcement. Rachel took the floor and gave everyone her 100 megawatt smile.

"Everyone's performance today was absolutely amazing and when we're done here I have copies of the final song list we're going to choose our set from for Sectionals. Everyone gets a say on which songs we perform so please give it a lot of thought before we vote next Monday. Now as our last performance for today Quinn and I are going to perform a song at special request from Chris."

"Wait!" Chris was quick to stop Rachel. "What are you doing?"

Quinn got up knowing full well what Chris was really asking and answered for Rachel with a confident easy smile. "We're singing you that song you dreamt about."

"Chris had a dream that Quinn and I sung this song in Glee and well you know how much we care about Chris; we've got to make those dreams come true. Oh but so everyone knows this song is really for just me and Quinn." Rachel teased giving her best friend a confident smirk and Chris finally relaxed sitting back in her chair silently gesturing for Rachel to continue however the exchange caught the attention of those who did know about Rachel and Quinn' relationship and suddenly they were very interested in what song they were going to perform. Quinn put on the music starting it before rushing over to her spot next to Rachel front and center, it was one of Chris's special versions with only the main vocals taken out.

Rachel and Quinn took the floor and stood about arm's length away from each other as the music started and everyone in the room knew the song and most looked at Rachel and Quinn with odd confused expressions however this only made Quinn grin and Rachel smirk as she started first.

"_Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night, it's only right. To think about the girl you love, and hold her tight. So happy together._" Rachel sang reaching out to grab hold of Quinn's hand she sang looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"_If I should call you up, invest a dime. And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind. Imagine how the world could be, so very fine. So happy together._" Quinn sang her eyes never leaving Rachel's; her smile growing as she looked at Rachel with total love and together they sang the chorus.

"_I can't see me loving nobody but you. For all my life. When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue, for all my life._"

"_Me and you, and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be._" Rachel sang.

"_The only one for me is you and you for me. So happy together._" Quinn sang.

"_I can't see me loving nobody but you. For all my life. When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue, for all my life._" They sang together both girls beaming at each other, both forgot completely about their audience.

"_Me and you, and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_." Quinn sang.

"_The only one for me is you and you for me. So happy together_." Rachel sang.

There was a short musical interlude that gave Quinn the chance to spin Rachel around a couple of times and dance with her for a moment before the song picked up again.

"_Me and you, and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_." Rachel sang keeping hold of Quinn's hand.

"_The only one for me is you and you for me. So happy together_." Quinn sang.

"_So happy together. How is the weather? So happy together. We're happy together. So happy together. So happy together. So happy together. So happy together._" They sang together ending the song with a simple, quick but solid kiss on the lips, even though it was quick it was still enough to make both girls pause as they pulled away slowly they couldn't help it, the intensity of their feelings for each showed in small moments like that and now that everyone was paying attention they all saw it.

"Oh my god! Are you two together?" Tina yelped shocked as was everyone in the room who didn't already know, a chorus of "Holy crap!" went around the room at lightning speed. Rachel finally tore her eyes away from Quinn's but kept hold of her hand as she turned her eyes to everyone else in the room.

Chris was beaming proudly at Rachel as was Brittany, Santana was nodding and smiling in approval while Kurt was wiping away tears and Mercedes was still clapping. Puck and Sam were grinning in approval while everyone else looked confused but Finn looked angry, well as angry as Finn could look which was still more confused than anything else.

"What the hell! When did this happen? Rachel I thought you've been dating a guy!" Finn shouted looking like he wanted to kick something even though he was sitting down. Everyone stopped to silently watch, Finn stood up as Quinn gently tugged Rachel to stand behind her and faced Finn.

"Lower your voice Hudson. You're not allowed to speak to my girlfriend like that." Quinn ordered in her best HBIC face and voice, it made Finn pause and blink about a dozen times as his tiny brain tried to process what was happening.

"Your girlfriend!" Finn shouted raising his hands high above his head looking a bit threatening but Quinn didn't even flinch. "Yes _my_ girlfriend Hudson so no more bothering her about dates, no more sucking up to her or giving her your puppy eyes in the hall understand because if I hear that you've done any of that or have bothered Rachel in any way. I will ruin you."

"And you're okay with this Rachel?" Finn demanded turning his attention to Rachel who had been totally distracted by how utterly hot and damn sexy Quinn was when she was all HBIC. Snapping out of her Quinn haze Rachel looked past Quinn asking with a slight shake of her head. "What?"

"You're okay with this? Quinn threatening me like that? Acting like the manipulative bitch she's always been." Finn spat out and was shocked when Rachel laughed; still standing behind Quinn Rachel let the Head Cheerio's hand go to wrap both arms around Quinn's tiny waist and placing her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder she smiled sweetly as she told her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm sorry if you're hurt Finn but this isn't about you, it's about me and Quinn. We are together, we are dating, it is exclusive and yes I do love her so please stop and try to be just my friend this one time. Please Finn."

"And if I can't…if I can't accept this?" Finn asked his anger deflating a bit but not completely.

"All I ask then is that you leave the two of us alone. I would prefer to be friends but I understand if you're unable to." Rachel replied giving Finn a sympathetic look that was completely cancelled out by the fact that she was wrapped around Quinn who was wearing a very smug "I won" smile on her face as Rachel said all this.

"I don't understand Rachel. When did this happen? You two hated each other till a month ago." Finn asked deflating even more, now he just looked a bit constipated but he tended to have that face anytime he concentrated on something.

"Until recently what Quinn and I had was very complicated but it started before freshman year and no we never hated each other." Rachel stated and Quinn lost the smug smile, it was replaced by a small happy one as Rachel added. "I'm sorry if you're hurt Finn and I wish you had not been involved I really do but none of this was ever about you. It never was."

"Sam are you cool with this?" Finn turned to Sam who was sitting next to Casey and the blonde boy smiled nodding yes as he replied. "I already knew Finn. I'm glad Quinn's happy, Rachel too."

Finn shook his head muttering, "I can't take this." And stormed out kicking a chair on his way to the door.

Rachel released one hand from Quinn's waist to turn to see everyone else's reaction, to her surprise Finn's was the only negative reaction everyone else smiled and nodded in support. Chris got up from her seat grabbing the copies of the song choices and began passing them out effectively breaking the tense "I just came out" vibe saturating the room announcing as she went around the room.

"Okay guys Wednesday's Glee I want everyone to do duets so pair up your choice on partners and songs but I want them to be good, got it!"

And with that Glee was over and those who had not already known came up to Rachel and Quinn commending them for coming out and complementing them on the song everyone really liked it. Those who had known were shocked they had decided to come out like that but also complemented them on the song and how they had handled Finn.

That night Rachel had a special dinner with just Quinn, her dads and Judy so they could share with them what they had done that day. Of course all three adults were worried this would cause more attacks but Rachel and Quinn both were ready to assure them they were prepared for any consequences but wouldn't take chances, explaining that they were going to come out slowly to give people time to get used to it. They were going to start with Glee then slowly branch out, Hiram and Judy were behind the plan but Leroy was skeptical and was much, much harder to convince but in the end he agreed to let the girls take the lead on this unable to do anything other than support them.

Judy let Quinn spend the night at Rachel's which made the little diva happy, she hated having to sleep apart from Quinn at all and any time they could get together they eagerly took it. Getting ready for bed Rachel went about her usual nightly routine as did Quinn and when she was finished Rachel found Quinn already in bed waiting for her. Rachel grinned at the sight of her girlfriend under the covers in her bed, climbing in she maneuvered till she was wrapped around the slightly taller blonde who was wearing the same big happy grin as Rachel.

"I'm glad we did what we did today. And that song came out better than I expected it to." Quinn commented nuzzling into the little diva as much as the little diva was nuzzling into her.

"Me too even though it was exhausting. And it was nice to know we've got everyone in Glee's support on this. Well almost everyone."

"If he doesn't play nice I'll sick Puck on him." Quinn commented then laughed adding. "Or I'll talk to his mom about it. Kurt would help with that."

"Yes he would, happily." Rachel replied chuckling at the idea of Finn getting yelled at by his much shorter mother. The memory of Quinn standing up to Finn passed through her mind again, Rachel held Quinn tighter. "Thank you for standing up for me, for us today. That was very brave of you."

"I'll always stand up for us Rachel, no matter the danger." Quinn firmly replied adding a kiss to Rachel's neck for emphasis. Rachel knew Quinn didn't finish what she was really saying what Quinn didn't say was because of Russell none of them took anything for granted anymore nor were they going to roll over at the first sign of trouble no they had to learn the hard way the things worth having are worth fighting for; that _they_ were worth fighting for. Rachel pulled back enough to look her girlfriend in the eyes telling her.

"I love you Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiled leaning in to kiss Rachel gently on the lips. "I love you too Rachel Berry."

They kissed again, snuggling as they fell asleep in each other's arms, content, happy and at peace.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
